The Vampire Diaries: A New Entry
by Xoxoamf19
Summary: Natalie has lost everything. During an attempt to put her past behind her for good, some dark and deadly secrets will come to light. What will happen when she learns of a world she never thought could exist? As well as meeting someone who could protect her from it all? Loosely based on the events of The Vampire Diaries. ElijahxOC, KlausxOC. In Progress. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: hey everyone! this is my second fanfiction. I had this idea in mind for awhile so I figured I'd write it down. I do not own vampire diaries or any of the characters, this is strictly just for fun. This story will focus on Elijah, Klaus and the OC's I created for the story. It will be similar to The Vampire Diaries and will follow some of the story lines from the show just with a different twist. Also the OC's are loosely based on main characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Old Wounds

_September 13th 2012_

_Dear diary, _

_It has been a whole year since the fire. A whole year since I moved to New York City with my younger sister, Carly. A whole year of trying to convince myself that I'm fine, but I know deep down that I'm not. The pain still haunts me and I'm still plagued with nightmares surrounding my parents' deaths. I haven't had the will or desire to write in many months, but now it's changing. I feel the need to vent especially since I'm starting my sophomore year of college tomorrow. Throughout freshman year, I simply blended into my surroundings, I was nothing more than a sad, lonely girl who had lost everything, even the will to live, but somehow I managed to get through it. I thank God everyday for my grandparents, without their love and support, I don't know where my sister and I would be, literally, thanks to them we have a roof over our head's. And of course my sister, she has been unbelievably strong during this difficult time, in a way she's been taking care of me and I feel terrible that she has done so, I'm the older one, I'm nineteen and she's only seventeen, now going to be a senior in high school, she should be focused on normal things and I hope soon she will be. It has also been awhile since I talked to my good friend, Spike. I haven't seen him since Carly and I moved from Virginia, he has tried to contact me, even write to me, but I never responded. A part of me is afraid to look back at any point of my old life, it brings up too many painful memories. Spike is the son of my dad's best friend and we grew up together, anytime I think of him, I instantly remember all the time we spent together as a group..._

_But I've made a decision, its a new school year and even if I have to put on a fake smile and pretend that everything's okay, I will and maybe in time, I'll come to believe that lie, I shouldn't be shutting people out, especially the ones that care about me. I've been alone with my thoughts for so long, it's time I broke this destructive pattern. At some point, I'm going to have to put the past behind me and let the pain go, but the one thing truly stopping me from doing so is one question I desperately need and want answered..._

_How did Carly and I make it out alive? It still baffles me, I've gone over that night a year ago in my head every single day and I still can't figure it out. The last thing I remember was saying goodnight to my parents and laying down to go to sleep and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the sidewalk, completely unharmed, and looking to find my sister, unconscious on the pavement. I shook her awake as I saw flames traveling throughout our home, and we could do nothing to stop it. When help arrived it was too late, my sister and I were catatonic and it took me a whole month before I was able to speak again. But the mystery still remains, how is it possible for the both of us to go from our rooms on the second floor to the cold, hard ground outside? I would give anything to know..._

"Natalie? You home?" Carly called out. The sound of her voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I shut my diary immediately and left my room to greet her. I gave her a hug as I took in her disheveled appearance. "Where have you been?" I questioned her curiously. "I was at the gym by my school, I'm so glad I joined over the summer, I really think it's doing me some good" she said as she stumbled over to the refrigerator and took out a cold bottle of water. "That's good" I said as I leaned over the counter top. "And what about you? Have you even been out at all today?" Carly asked as she ran her hands through her long, straight, copper colored hair. Carly looks almost exactly like Mom, same shape face, same petite frame, same hair color and the same beautiful big green eyes. I'm about an inch or two taller than her and I have more of a curvy frame but I found that I take after Dad, I have the same dark brown eyes he had as well as the same jet black hair with a slight wave to it. Sometimes when you look at Carly and I, you wouldn't think were sisters at all...

"No, actually I haven't, I was writing" I said. "Writing? Really? That's great!" Carly said as she took her sneakers off and turned to me. "Writing anything special? Because I always loved reading those short stories of yours" she said with a smile. I couldn't help but return the smile as I thought back to all those times my family would gather round and listen as I read them aloud. "I'm so happy to know that you enjoyed it, especially since you only liked reading horror stories" I said. "Yeah your right, I haven't in a long time, I guess it was just a phase being obsessed with witches, wolves and even vampires. " she said with a laugh as she walked into her bedroom to change.

I lingered in the kitchen for a moment and decided I was going to heed her advice. "You know what, I think I will go out for a run" I called out to her. "Good, just be careful, it's late" Carly said. "I will be, don't worry" and with that I went back into my room and proceeded to get ready. I used to make a habit out of jogging almost everyday, more frequently during the summer, but Carly was right, I should get out more, the fresh air will do me some good and plus it will give me an opportunity to clear my head. I grabbed my iPod, clipped it to my hip, and made my way for the door, I took the staircase down from our loft and felt the crisp air on my skin. It was refreshing, there is just something about a cool, quiet night that manages to calm me.

I made my way around a few apartment complexes as well as a park. Before I knew it, I had been out for a whole hour, I forgot how fast time could really fly. I started to make my way back slowly and when I was about a block away from home, I could swear I felt someone following me. When I turned around, no one was in sight for what seemed like miles, the streets were barren and there were barely any cars on the street. I tried my best to shake it off and chalk it up to just being paranoid but as I continued walking, I had this strange sensation, almost as if someone's eyes were on me. I quickly ran the rest of the way back and I didn't feel completely safe until I was upstairs with the door locked. I tiptoed in quietly after I saw that Carly had already fallen asleep. I then jumped into the shower and got ready for bed.

I looked out my window to reassure myself that no one was following me and that it was my imagination getting the best of me. I took a deep sigh of relief when I realized it was true, I have a bad habit of always assuming the worst, that's another thing I have to let go of. I got comfortable in my bed and reached for my diary yet again, I felt as if I wanted to write more but I stopped myself. I had done enough for one day and besides, I needed to get some rest to be ready for school tomorrow. I laid my head down gently and hugged my pillow, my eyes locked on a family photo I had sitting on my night table. It was of of Carly and I as well as Mom and Dad, it was taken a few years ago on the Fourth of July, during our old town's annual barbecue. I smiled as I remembered that day perfectly, all the laughs we had, all the great food, and all the fun in the sun. With that memory in mind, I allowed myself to softly drift off into a pleasant dream that I so desperately needed.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This first chapter sets the scene of where this story will begin, there are many more things to come as well as characters. Natalie Lewis is the narrator and is loosely based on Elena and her younger sister, Carly Lewis is loosely based on Jeremy, as I said before I own nothing. I'm hoping to get as much as possible out of this story and I'm really looking forward to it. The next chapter will focus on Natalie's first day of sophomore year at college as well as an introduction of a major character.**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Fresh Start

Instead of waking up to the sound of my old fashioned alarm clock this morning, I was woken up by my sister throwing pillows on me. "Wake up!" she shouted as I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands. "Come on, you can't be late, you have been talking all summer about how things are going to be different this year, and things won't be if you show up late!" Carly continued to yell as she left my room. I could not believe how chipper she could be in the morning. I fought every desire to just throw myself back in bed, pull the covers over my head and never leave my room, but I did make a promise to myself and I needed to honor it.

I quickly washed up and got dressed, I chose a simple outfit of blue jeans, and a light pink top. I pulled my boots up to my knees and threw my hair into a ponytail. I double checked everything in my bag to make sure I was prepared for the day as I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Carly came rushing out of her room moments later, wearing all black. "Come on" she said as she pulled me away from the counter and basically out the door. "What is with you today?" I asked as she ran down the stairs and I locked the door. "I don't know honestly, I just feel as if things really are going to be different, like good things are coming" she called out as it echoed throughout the entire staircase.

When I finally caught up to her, she was already standing at the bus stop across the street from our building. Carly and I took the same bus in the morning, I got off a few stops before her as she continued to go further on her own. I didn't say much while we rode together, I was trying my best to keep my mind clear of any thoughts that would distract me, while I also fought a deep feeling of nerves in my stomach. When we reached my stop, I stood up, adjusted my shirt and made my way to leave. "Make sure you tell me everything!" Carly said before the door closed, I simply smiled as I watched the bus pull away until it was completely out of sight.

I took a deep breath as I approached my school, I stared at the new sign they put directly out front. _Monroe College: Where No Dream Is Impossible_, I really hoped that will be true for my sake. I made my way to the main office where I picked up my schedule for this semester, my major was still English and Literature Studies, I didn't plan on changing that. I glanced over the papers as I went into bathroom, I had about twenty minutes before my first class would begin. The bathroom was empty upon arrival and I took use of the long table near the sink, which had towels and soap on it. I went over a mentally checklist in my mind as I went down my list of classes and made sure I had all the notebooks, pens, paper, and textbooks needed for each. I took comfort in the fact that I had everything I needed and I felt myself actually looking forward to the day in that moment. I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly, I took notice of some slight puffiness under my eyes and I gently ran my fingertips over my olive skin. I decided to take my hair out of the ponytail, my dark locks fell onto my shoulders as I played with it to make it neat, I then grabbed my Psychology textbook for my first class and started off.

I kept telling myself "_things are going to be fine, everything will be okay, things are going to be..."_, my mental mantra was cut short as I unexpectedly bumped into someone. I gasped as I staggered on my feet for a moment and dropped my textbook as well as some papers that had come loose in my bag. I hurried to pick up the papers while I was on my knees, I was expecting the person I bumped into the say something nasty or rude to me but they didn't say a thing. I simply saw the person bend down slowly and pick up my textbook, my eyes were locked on him the minute I looked up. He was unbelievably handsome, had striking facial features and his dark hair was pushed back nicely. As I stood up slowly, he reached out to me with my textbook in hand, "Excuse me" he said softly as his eyes met with mine. In that moment I was frozen, I had never been so captivated by a man before, I felt as if I literally couldn't speak but I knew I had to say something unless I look like a pure and total fool.

"I, uh, it's...sorry" was all I could manage to get out as I was feeling myself become increasingly more nervous and uncomfortable with his intense gaze on me. I shot him a quick smile as I practically snatched the textbook from him and rushed to be out of his sight. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I was so embarrassed, a few minutes ago I was truly believing nothing could bring me down but I guess it serves me right for being overly confident for once in my life. I don't why I felt so strange in that stranger's presence, I felt helpless as if all the air around me disappeared for a brief second. But I continued to walk as I got further away from where he was, I made myself believe that hopefully I wouldn't see him again. Plus there is no way he was a student, I have never seen anyone dress so elegantly for school in a suit and tie before, maybe he was a professor, or maybe he's something else...

I managed to get through my Psychology, Italian, and Biology classes without another thought of that stranger. It was already mid afternoon and I was finally going to be in the class I loved the most, English. The professor began the lecture as he discussed what we would be covering this semester, I jotted down almost every word that came out of his mouth and my eyes were fixed on the board. My concentration was broken moments later, when the door to the class opened suddenly, and once again a well dressed, handsome man was being brought into my view. I couldn't believe it, he really is a student, and he has this class with me. Great, now everyday I can be reminded of our embarrassing encounter out in the hallway. He took a seat a few rows behind me and as he passed me I looked away before he could make eye contact with me. I fought the urge to turn around throughout the rest of the class but I was able to fight the temptation.

When class was over, I was one of the first ones out of the room, I glanced at my schedule and realized I only had one more class for the day. I sighed in relief as I took my time getting to my last class, American History. I looked around and saw no sign of the stranger anywhere, I leaned back in my chair and focused on the remainder of the class. I didn't understand why I cared so much about whether or not he would be in the same room with me again, I felt utterly confused, more conflicted if anything, "_things like that happen all the time, just let it go..."_ I told myself internally and I tried my best to take my own advice.

When my day was over, I looked at my cell phone and realized I had another hour or so before Carly would be home. Actually it depended on whether or not Carly would immerse herself in countless after school activities like she did last year, who could blame her? I guess it was her way of taking her mind off everything. I could feel my stomach grumble as I realized I hadn't eaten anything this morning so I decided to get a little something before I make my way home.

A few blocks away from Monroe College, was the Java Brew, a quaint little coffee shop that has some of the best muffins and sandwiches in the city. I found myself coming here a lot last year, to grab some coffee or even just to sit and read or even work on a paper. I haven't been there all summer so I thought it was a good idea. I made my way inside and took in the surroundings all over again as if I was just coming here for the first time. I ordered a ham and cheese panini and my usual iced caramel coffee. I sat at a table closest to the door as I flipped through my notes of the day, I was fully focused on what I had in front of me but once again my concentration broke. I saw a waitress bring a hot mug of tea over to a man sitting tables across from me, he was sitting with his legs crossed as his eyes were glued to a newspaper, he thanked her without looking up but then in that moment I realized, that was the same man I had seen twice today already.

This was truly unbelievable, I even felt a little creeped out, no matter where I had gone today, he managed to appear, when I came in minutes before he wasn't here and then out of the blue there he was. _"Is he following me?" _I thought but at the same time I wondered, maybe I'm being too paranoid again, like I was last night. Just because I thought someone was following me, doesn't make it true, just like now. _"Maybe he has come here a million times before, maybe he knew about this place before I did and maybe he's new at Monroe or was always there and I never noticed him"_, all those thoughts ran through my mind and in a way in calmed me, I can't constantly be on edge and even afraid of another person, my main focus should be my business.

With that new thought in mind, I threw away my empty coffee cup and made my way out. I had only taken a few steps outside when yet again, I felt a sudden nudge at my shoulder that caused my bag to fall off me as a few notebooks fell out onto the ground. I snorted in disgust as this time the person who bumped into me was obviously in a hurry, because he didn't even bother to look back. I bent down again as I picked up my things and when I organized it all back into my bag, I turned around and was met with a pair of dark eyes staring at me. He took me off guard for the third time in one day and the only thing stopping me from running away from him was that he spoke to me. "Every time I see you, your picking something up" he said with a small smile on his face. I rolled a few strands of hair behind my ear as I choked on my response. "Yeah I, um, I guess I am" I said feeling even more embarrassed than before. He laughed quietly to himself as he stood with his hands in his pockets, "Do you need help with that?" he asked, I shot him a look of confusion unsure of what he meant. "Your bag" he said, as he reached his hand out to me. "No, it's fine, really" I said, "Please, I insist" he said. His voice sounded so smooth, almost like velvet and as if his looks weren't captivating enough, his eyes were over the top, they were truly hypnotic. Without a second thought I handed my bag over to him as we began to walk down the street.

"I apologize for earlier today, I didn't mean to startle you" he said as he walked very close to me. "Oh, um, don't worry about it, I should have been looking where I was going" I said. "How long have you been studying at Monroe?" he questioned. "I started last year" I said quietly, "I've never seen you before today..." I said wanting to know more about him this time. "Yes, well that's because I just enrolled" he responded. "Oh, okay, that makes sense" I said. "What's your major?" he questioned again. "English and Literature Studies, you?" I asked. "History" he said quickly. "I take a history class too, I didn't see you there" I said. "That's because I study Ancient World History, that is my major, I intend on becoming a historian" he said. _"A historian?"_ I thought, that's interesting, you don't really hear people saying that everyday. "Aren't you a little overdressed for school?" I asked as I caught myself staring at his apparel. He laughed again at my question. "Maybe I am but I enjoy dressing like this" he said as he shot me another flawless smile, I couldn't help but mirror his smile in that moment. "You have a very beautiful smile, you should show it more often" he said, I felt my cheeks get warmer as he said that and that caused me to look away from him.

For the next few moments, we walked in silence but I found myself wanting to talk to him more, to look at him more, I still didn't even know his name. "You know, you don't have to walk with me all the way, I usually take the bus to and from school so..." I began, "No, please it's the least I can do and I don't mind it" he said, I simply nodded in response, a part of me was happy he didn't want to leave and return to where ever it was he called home just yet. I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I jumped slightly as I wasn't expecting it to, it was Carly, she had sent me a text message saying that she would be home soon. I looked up and found him staring at me when I tore my eyes away from my phone. "That was my sister" I said, "Your the older one?" he questioned, "Yeah I am, it's just the two of us..." I had to stop myself there, after I said that I couldn't help but feel a tug in my chest and I was desperate to change the subject to anything else. "Do you have any siblings?" I questioned wanting the topic to be off me. "I do, and I am the oldest as well, but my relationship with them is, complicated" he said and I could tell by his tone of voice, he didn't much feel like talking about his family either. That was understandable, I mean how much are you supposed to say to a total stranger anyway.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of my building, "Well this is me, thank you for doing this" I said. "It was my pleasure" he said as he handed my bag back to me. When I took it out of his grasp our fingers brushed ever so lightly, I felt a wave of nerves as well as goosebumps form on my body at his touch, it was warm yet cold at the same time. I could tell he felt it too because it caused him to pull back from me, I said nothing about it, I just continued staring at his hands and my eyes noticed he had a ring on his middle finger of his right hand. "That's, um, a really beautiful ring" I said as he fiddled with it. "Thank you, I've had it for a long time" he said. "Is that a Ruby?" I asked still curious about the red gemstone his ring contained, "Something like that, yes" he said. "Well thanks again" I said as I went to go inside but before I entered I realized he still didn't tell me his name and after what I had just felt, I desperately wanted to know. "I'm Natalie, by the way" I said as I turned to face him one last time, "I'm Elijah" he responded. "Elijah?" I said aloud, it was a very old fashioned name, "Like the prophet?" I said. "I suppose you can say that, yes" he said with a smile. I nodded and said nothing more as I turned to enter my building, I could still feel his eyes on me and I glanced behind my shoulder to get a view of his face one last time."I hope to see you again" he called out behind me, I simply smiled and made my way upstairs.

I rushed into our loft and dropped my bag on the kitchen table and ran into my room, I peaked out my bedroom window and I could still see Elijah down in the distance. I wondered how much longer he would be there, my view of him was broken when I heard a key turning in the front door, Carly must be home. I turned away from my window for a brief second but when I looked back, Elijah was gone, I looked up and down the block and there was no sign of him. That was strange, how he disappeared so quickly, I couldn't think about it any longer because Carly came into my room looking excited. "So, tell me all about today" she said as she plopped onto my bed. I smiled at her enthusiasm and took my place beside her, I wondered if I should mention what had just happened, either way I knew that I would be definitely writing about it in my diary tonight.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far, truly it means a lot to me and I hope you continue to do so! This chapter was a little longer but I wanted to get some good interaction in there. More character and plot introductions are coming. I will try to update as much as possible, I have so many ideas and I can't wait to share them all with you!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

"So spill it!" Carly exclaimed as she tugged at my arms. I didn't know where to begin, I tried to figure out what to say before I said it and it was as if the universe heard my thoughts, just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, there was a knock at our front door. "That's weird, I wonder who that could be" Carly said as she shot up and scurried to the door, I stayed seated as I wondered the same. I then heard Carly scream in what I thought was fear but it turned out to be excitement. "Oh my God!, Natalie look who it is!" she called out to me. I rushed to see what all the fuss was about and I then I saw a familiar figure standing in our doorway, his bleach blonde locks and blue eyes gave him away. "Spike..." I muttered.

"Natalie, hey" Spike said as he walked into our loft and was attacked with an embrace by Carly and he made his way over to hug me. I lingered in his arms for a moment, I forgot how warm his touch could be, but I quickly pulled away from him as I started to remember all the times we spent together. "What are you doing here, how did you find us?" I questioned him.

"Your grandparents gave me your address, and I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I'm moving to New york" he said as he placed his over the shoulder bag on our kitchen table. "You are?, That's great!" Carly said from behind him. "Why?" I asked truly curious to know why all of a sudden he would do something impulsive like that, Spike had always been the type of person who stuck with the status quo.

"Well I wanted to get away from home for a little while and I did miss you guys" he said as he smiled at me and Carly. "Before I forget, there was another reason I stopped by" Spike said as he reached into the pockets of his jeans. "This for you" Spike said as he walked over to Carly and handed her a long black box. "Me? What is it?" she asked. "My dad found it, it was given to him by your dad, he was planning on giving it to you as a birthday present but never got around to it" Spike said as his demeanor soured. All three of us could feel the quick shot of pain that had been brought into the air but we were snapped out of it once Carly opened the box.

"It's so beautiful..." Carly said as removed the piece of jewelry and examined it through her fingers. It was an elegant bracelet with a silver chain and numerous sapphire gems surrounding it. Carly placed it on her left wrist as she continued to be taken in by its beauty. "Be careful with it, make sure you don't lose it" Spike said. "Oh I won't, I'm never taking it off" she said as she left us and went into the bathroom to admire it further. I was left alone with Spike for a brief moment and I found myself feeling awkward in his presence.

"I wrote to you, you know" Spike said breaking the silence. "Yeah, I know" I said looking down at my feet. "Why didn't you ever answer me? I just wanted to know that you were alright, I really missed talking to you" he said. I nodded in response but couldn't find the words to say. "I'm sorry if what happened before you left changed your view or even feelings for me..." he said quietly and in that moment my eyes shot up to meet his.

In the midst of mourning my parents, Spike and I shared an intimate moment. A simple first kiss between childhood friends started to become more heated and out of control then we expected. I was on the verge of giving myself to him, but moments before it happened, I changed my mind and pushed myself away from him. Spike's reaction wasn't what I thought it would be, he was caught up in the moment and refused to let go of me, trying to continue what we started but I stood my ground and even became violent with him and eventually ran off, ignoring his constant apologies. That was the last time I saw him before we moved and no one ever knew. I did make the first move but I later realized it was only because I wasn't in the right state of mind. I love Spike, I always have since we were children but I was never in love with him, even though I knew that he had feelings for me and maybe still does.

"It's okay, it's in the past, let's just forget about it" I said truly wanting to let it go. He simply nodded and I could tell by the expression on his face it wasn't going to be so easy to forget. "I should go, I still have packing to do" he said as he made his way out. "I'm going to be moving downtown so I won't be too far away" he said as he stood in our doorway. "Oh wait" I said as I remember he had left his belongings on the kitchen table as I went to grab it, a black book with thick pages fell onto the floor and opened. I picked it up and quickly examined it, the page I was reading didn't even look like English but I closed the book and then stared at the cover. I ran my fingers over the strange pattern which felt like rough markings, "The Roman Grimoire?..." I said aloud but Spike quickly snatched the book from out of my hands. "That's just an old family book that belonged to my grandfather" Spike said feeling as if he owed me an explanation. I simply shook it off and walked out to the staircase with him. "I'll see you around" he said as he smiled at me and made his way out. I watched him until I saw him get into his black truck and drive away. I was happy to see him again even though I wasn't expecting to but something about his visit led me to believe that there was more to the story, as if he was hiding something.

"Spike's gone already?" Carly called out to me as I turned and came back inside. "Yeah, he's busy with the move, you know how stressful that is" I said as I walked back into my room and reached for my diary. "Oh no you don't, you still haven't told me anything yet" Carly said with a slight wine in her voice. "There's nothing really to say, I went to school, got through my classes, grabbed some lunch and came home, all and all it was uneventful" I said as I lied through my teeth. I didn't want to tell Carly anything about Elijah because I had no idea how to go about it, I didn't want her to get worked up over nothing, I will tell her, just not tonight...

"I don't believe you, but it's fine, don't tell me, but whatever it is your hiding, it won't stay hidden for long" she said with a cocky smirk as she left my room. I rolled my eyes as I laid back on my bed and gazed at the ceiling, I didn't mean to but I closed my eyes and drifted into an unexpected slumber.

I woke up abruptly and saw that I had slept for around four hours, it was pushing eight o clock and I rushed to accomplish all that I needed to do. I showered quickly, fixed myself and Carly something to eat and read the proper chapters for my assignments. I actually got everything done faster than I hoped, when I sat down on my bed again it was only eleven and even though I had napped, I still felt drained. I made myself comfortable as I got ready for bed and I brought my diary to my lap, I pulled my hair back as I began to write.

_September 14th 2012 _

_Deary diary, _

_Today really was different. Even though it got off to a rocky start, there wasn't a dull moment to be found. An old friend came back into my life as well as a total stranger. If I didn't know better, I would say Carly's little prophecy this morning about things changing was true. And I can honestly say for the first time in a long time, I'm actually looking forward to days to come. I truly believe Spike and I can get back to the way we once were before things got out of hand, I never really wanted to shut him out in the first place but it was the only thing I could think to do at that moment, but we mutually agreed to put it behind us and I believe that Spike will in time. _

_I also never felt more nervous, anxious, or embarrassed then I have today. Elijah...just the name makes me want to know more. He truly captivated me despite the fact that I initially feared him, I can't stop thinking about what I felt when our hands brushed, it almost felt like a wave of electricity had been shot through my body or even ice running through my veins. His flawless smile and those beautiful eyes, everything about him dripped with elegance. Granted, I don't know anything about him but I sense great restraint and self control in him. Just watching the way he carried himself next to me, I've never seen anything like it and his silky voice was truly calming. He seemed so sophisticated, so gentlemanly..._

_I think it's safe to say I have a crush on a total stranger..._

_I have never been one to do or feel things like that, if anything I avoid it, I'm not exactly good when it comes to expressing my emotions, for the fear of losing someone I truly care about but when I feel something strongly enough I found that it comes easier to me..._

_Is it strange to hope for something to come of this? Maybe it is and I have no idea what will happen, I have to just take it day by day and see where life takes me and I'm excited to find out._

_But whatever happens, I know, that I will see him again..._

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. this chapter was sort of filler but will prove to be important to the story. Spike is loosely based on a combination of Matt and Bonnie. There is so much more to come, I hope you all with stick along for the ride!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: I own nothing. By the way keep an eye out for the title of each chapter, it'll give you a little hint to what the chapter will be** **about. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Something About You

I woke up earlier then I normally would the next morning. I couldn't help but feel good and even excited. I quietly got myself ready, trying my best not to wake up Carly. I dressed comfortably for the day in a pair of black yoga pants and a gray sweatshirt, I grabbed something to eat and l made my way out. I decided to walk to school since I had more than my fair share of time to get there. I glanced at my schedule for the day as I walked, I only had three classes today and I would be back home before I knew it, but I saw that my first class was English and I felt a smile brew on my lips, _"Elijah..._"

I walked into the bathroom and took a few deep breaths, I fixed my hair and pinched my cheeks to give them some color. _"Just act natural..." _I told myself as it felt like I was dry swallowing a pill. I came into class and saw a majority of the seats have been filled, including the one I sat in the other day. I looked a few rows up and my eyes met with Elijah's as he looked up from his book, I approached him slowly and saw that the seat beside him was empty. I took it upon myself to sit next to him and I saw from the corner of my eye, that he smiled.

We didn't get a chance to speak to each other just yet because the professor had begun his lecture but all throughout class, I tried to stay focused on his words but I couldn't help myself. I continued to glance and smile at Elijah while he did the same. I also noticed that he kept his arm close to mine to the point where they rested on each other. This caused me to feel a sudden boost of confidence as well as nerves but I then lifted my right hand slowly and lightly brushed my fingertips along the palm of Elijah's hand while I gazed forward. I felt that feeling again, the warm yet cold sensation that stunned me when we had first met, I couldn't explain it but I loved the feeling, it made me feel a way I've never felt before. Instead of pulling away like he did the other day, Elijah allowed me to touch him softly as he kept his palm straight, he then grabbed hold of two of my fingers and ran his thumb over them. If I could have seen myself in that moment, I know I would have looked as red as blood...

Our innocent contact was cut short when the class ended, the minute his fingers left my skin, I instantly felt cold, his touch was so simple yet the feeling I got from it confused me. There is just something about Elijah that draws me in, it feels as if I knew him somehow, someway but I know that can't be true. We both stood up to leave the classroom and before I could say anything, Elijah spoke to me, "Meet me out front at the end of your day" he said smoothly and before I could even respond, he started to walk away. A part of me wondered what he wanted, but another part of me wanted my next two classes to fly by.

My day ended in the next three hours, I quickly ran out of my last class into the fresh air, what I didn't know was it had begun to rain. I started to get drenched as I looked around for any sign of Elijah. _"Maybe he forgot..." _I thought as I continued to look around for him, and saw no sign of him. As I was about to make my way back home by myself, a stunning black car came into my vision and pulled up beside me. The window then rolled down and I saw Elijah in the driver seat. I smiled to myself even though I was soaked. "I thought you had forgotten about me" I said. "I could never forget you, now please get in" he said. Without another word, I did what I was told and he started to drive away.

"This is a really nice car" I said truly admiring the interior cautiously. "Thank you, do you drive?" Elijah asked. "I learned how to back home but I haven't in awhile" I said. "Perhaps you would want to re educate yourself by driving mine" Elijah said with a smile. "Oh no, I don't trust myself at all to do that, I don't think I can handle maneuvering a car like this" I said nervously. "I think you can handle more than you give yourself credit for" Elijah said as he took his eyes off the road for a brief second to look at me.

A few moments later he had pulled in front of my building. "Well thank you for bringing me home again" I said as I went to leave. "Wait..." Elijah called out making me stop dead in my tracks. "There was something I have been meaning to ask you" he said as I looked into his eyes. "I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of coming to dinner with me tonight..." he said. I had to try my best to contain myself, the wave of excitement that washed over me was immense, "I would love that" I said truly smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad" Elijah said as he reached over and pushed a few wet strands of my hair off my face. "I'll come back for you at eight" he said and I simply nodded in response as I exited his car and scurried into my building.

When I got upstairs, I lingered against the door for a moment, I have never been asked out before to anything with anyone. _"What should I wear?"_ was the first thought that came into my mind. Seeing the way Elijah dressed and even his belongings, I could tell that his taste is elegant. I threw off my wet clothes and put on a robe, I devoured my closet to see if there was anything I could wear that would be appropriate. I always loved to dress comfortably but I knew somewhere I had something that stood out from my everyday wear.

After awhile I found something that I could wear, it was a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt I had used before for an internship I had with my Dad's old office. I decided to pair this outfit with some flats instead of heels so I would be comfortable. Maybe I was going over the top with my choice of clothing but it was better to be safe then sorry...

"Hey, what's that outfit for?" I heard Carly say from behind me. I was taken off guard to see her home so early. "What are you doing here?" I said confused. "Um well I do live here, my after school activities got canceled because of the weather, but you didn't answer me, what is that for?" she said once again. I figured it was time to tell Carly about Elijah, I promised myself that I would anyway. "I have a date tonight..." I said lowly as I walked into the bathroom.

"What?" Carly said as she followed me, "A date? With who? Is that what you were hiding from me the other day?" she asked. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew if it would become anything and I think that it is..." I said. "Oh my God, this is great! I can't wait to see him" Carly said as she jumped around even more excited than I was.

The time went by quicker than I thought it would and before long it was eight o clock. I was fully dressed in my outfit that still fit perfectly as I applied a small amount of makeup to my face. I let my hair fall loosely onto my shoulders as I twirled the ends of my hair around my fingertips. There was a knock at the door and Carly didn't hesitate in running to go answer it. "Hello I'm Elijah, is Natalie home?" he asked as I could hear his voice from where I was in my room. "Yeah she is, I'm her sister Carly, come in" she said with a smile and Elijah obliged and took a step into our loft.

I exited the room and brushed past Carly as I made my way to meet Elijah. "You look very beautiful" he said as he eyed me up and down slowly. He then extended his arm out to me and handed my the single white rose he was holding. "Thank you" I said as I brought the flower to my nose. I then placed it in some water and and took Elijah's arm as me escorted he out.

We drove for a bit until we arrived at the restaurant. It was a beautiful, intimate setting. Elijah pulled my chair out for me and ordered for us both. I found myself staring at him more often then not especially in the candlelight. "Are you enjoying everything?" Elijah asked as he caught me staring at him. "Everything is wonderful" I said as I took another sip of my wine. "I don't really go out much" I continued to say. "And why is that?" he asked. "Well I have never really felt the need to, back in my old town, everything was very close knit and family orientated" I said as I once again started to feel sad, no matter what I do, I always find myself talking about my past...

Elijah took notice to the change in my face, "We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to" he said sweetly. "No, it's okay, I have to talk about it to someone besides myself sooner or later, I can't avoid every conversation that might lead to things about my parents or my old life" I began. I felt that I could trust Elijah and it would be nice to talk to someone else about this.

"My sister and I moved here a year ago after a fire consumed our old home as well as our parents' lives. After it happened I just found myself slowly shutting out everything and everyone that reminded me of them. I cut ties with old friends and basically never looked back the minute I stepped foot in New York. I tried so hard to move forward but it still feels like there is something holding me back, it's most likely my guilt as well as my confusion. Somehow my sister and I made it out alive without a scratch on us, it's not that I'm not grateful that we both are alright and that we have each other but I find myself still wondering at night, how was it possible for that to happen? It just eludes me, do I chalk it up to a miracle? Or maybe even a guardian angel? Even though that sounds ridiculous. But then there's another part of me that hates myself for being here and knowing that they aren't. Why did Carly and I live but not them? I miss them every single day and I would give anything and everything in the world just to see them or hear their voices and to tell them know how much I love them..." I stopped and looked down as I felt my face grow warm and my eyes tear up. I couldn't believe I was doing this, now of all times, on a date in public...

"Do you mind if I ask what their names were?" Elijah said as he himself looked as if he could feel my pain. "Malcolm and Elizabeth Lewis" I said as I tried not to cry. "They know that you love them, and they wouldn't want you to feel this way. You won't be sad forever Natalie" Elijah said as he reached across the table and grabbed my hand in his. All I could do in that instance was smile, his words and touch were truly comforting and I actually felt at peace. I broke the silence once I felt myself regain some composure. "Maybe we should change the subject to something not so morbid" I said as I looked at him.

"Well, as I said before I intend on becoming a historian, I have worked at museums throughout my life, I enjoy reading and writing, even though I haven't written in a long time but I think I now have a reason too" Elijah said as he tightened his grip on my hand. I smiled, "I want to be a writer, I'm not actually sure of what but I always enjoyed it ever since I was young, I started out just writing down things that happened to me that I actually wanted to remember" I said. "Memories are very important" he said. "Yeah your right" I said.

Elijah's eyes then left me and he glanced behind me slightly, he then let go of my hand and sat back. "What's wrong?" I asked unsure. "Nothing, it's just I thought I, would you excuse me for a moment?" he asked as I nodded and he then left the table. He had come back as quickly as he left. "Sorry, I thought I saw something..." he said as he sat back down. I didn't question it, we went through the rest of our meal and the end of the night was drawing to a close.

We arrived back at my building and he walked me to the door of the loft. "I had a really nice time and I'm sorry for earlier" I said. "Don't be, you have nothing to apologize for, I'm glad you chose to confide in me, I want you to know that you can" he said. He then lifted his hand to my face and cupped it gently, he ran his thumb over my cheek the way he did to my fingers earlier. I gasped at his sudden touch but didn't fight it. He then placed his fingers onto my neck and gently pulled me in and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

His kiss was soft and simple but it caused my chest to ache and yearn in ways it never did before. He then pulled away and examined me, "Forgive me, I..." was all Elijah could say before I pulled him into another kiss. I never wanted anything this badly before and I didn't want it to end and if I had a choice I would stay like this forever. When I pulled away from him, I felt breathless and speechless, Elijah simply grinned and continued to keep his face close to mine, I could feel his nose as well as his breath on me as he spoke. "I have to go away for the weekend for work, but when I return I would like to continue to see you, like this" he whispered as I heard him gasp for breath as well. "I would really like that" I responded and with that Elijah kissed my forehead and walked down the stairs.

I literally had to hold myself up for my knees felt weak when I got back inside. I undressed quietly and saw Carly was asleep, I then prepared for bed. I pulled my out diary but I then put it back, I didn't want to think, I didn't want to write, I simply wanted to enjoy the way I felt. I fell onto my bed and hugged my pillow as I ran my fingertips over my lips as I could still feel the warmth of Elijah's on mine._ "A whole weekend..."_ I thought as I laid in silence. _"I miss you already..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. I wanted to tell everyone that I'm writing this story in parts. So right now we are in Part 1 Chapter 4, I will let everyone know when this part will end and when a new one will begin. I have notes/ideas for 30 chapters so far, I'm really excited about it! This chapter is establishing Natalie and Elijah's blooming relationship and much is to come for them and in general in the next few chapters.**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Invited In

_September 18th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_Elijah left Friday morning, he told me he would be back tonight, Sunday night. These last few days felt as if they had gone by painfully slow and I found myself constantly staring at the clock. My mind kept replaying our kiss over and over in my mind and that made me only miss his warm touch even more. I had told Carly all about my date and what had happened and it didn't surprise me that she reacted the way she did, shrieks of excitement as well as numerous questions as to whether or not I'd see him again and where she thought our relationship was going. I told her we would have to wait and find out. I love talking to Carly about things like this, even though at times I feel embarrassed but it also makes me feel normal, that her and I share things all other sisters would. I just don't want Carly to be too invested in my life and forget to live her own, that's the last thing I want for her, she deserves happiness just as much as anyone else, if not more..._

_I haven't talked to Spike since he showed up a few days ago, I'm waiting for him to tell me that he's settled in before I come visit. I wonder if he'll be going to college, and where he'll work. I still feel as if he's hiding something but I try not to think about it too much. If anything is going on, Spike can handle himself and if he ever needed anything or wanted to talk, I hope he knows that he can come to me. I meant what I said about starting over with him..._

I gazed up from my diary and looked at the clock, I then jumped up and realized I had to go to my school's library to order some extra books I needed and since it was Sunday, they would be closing soon so I had to hurry. I quickly threw on the first outfit I could find and started to make my way.

Luckily for my sake, the bus came quickly and I sat toward the front. As I rode, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at me. It was hard to tell whether or not this was true because there were many people blocking my vision but there was one person in particular that caught my eye. I couldn't see this person face, but I knew I was looking at the back of a woman. She was about my height from what I could make out and was wearing some rather tight jeans as well as black heels. Her hair was covered completely by a scarf and by the time she started to turn around, I realized I had to get off.

I quickly lost the mental image of that woman I saw as I ran into the building. I entered the library and walked throughout each aisle as I grabbed multiple books off each shelf. I went down my checklist and made sure I had gotten everything before I left. I brought them up to the counter and filled out the card for delivery with my address and phone number. I slipped it to the young man behind the counter and he flashed me a smile. I never noticed him in the library before...

As I went to make my way back home already, I was searching for my cell phone in my bag as I walked. "Lose something?" I heard a voice say and when I looked up I was met by the person I was so longing to see. "Elijah..." I said as I saw him leaning against his car with his hands in his pockets. "Your back early..." I said as I approached him. "I am, I was looking to surprise you, I passed by your loft and saw you weren't home so I had a feeling you would be here" he said. I smiled as he leaned off his car and pulled me in for a hug. I relaxed completely in his grasp as he rested his chin on top of my head. I fit so perfectly in his arms, I felt warm, safe and as if I was home...

"I missed you, is it crazy to feel that way only after three days?" I said quietly. "No, not at all, I missed you too" he said as brushed the back of my hair with his hand. "I have something for you..." he said as I pulled away to look up at him. "You do? What is it?" I asked truly curious. "It's not here, it's back at my home, I want you to come with me" he said. He then opened the passenger door for me as I entered into his car. I was so nervous yet happy that Elijah wanted me to see his home.

We drove for awhile but soon we pulled up to this beautiful home a few miles away. I got out of the car and was in awe of my surroundings. His home was completely white and had large glass windows around it and the walk way to the front door was paved in cobblestone. I walked in behind him as I twirled around looking at everything. Just to my left was a living room which had a fireplace as well as a large book case. Next to that was a bar with numerous bottles of alcohol as well as a medieval looking weapon resting upon an end table. I picked it up and examined it carefully, _"A dagger?"_ I thought to myself. I've never seen anything like this in person only in books, _"I wonder why he has this?"._

When I heard Elijah's footsteps coming from behind me, I gently placed the dagger back to where I found it and wondered over to his bookcase. I took one of the books off the shelves and looked at the cover. "The Journal of Elijah Mikaelson..." I said aloud and just then Elijah entered the room. "I didn't know you kept a journal" I said as I was tempted to flip through the pages. "The one your holding was my first journal, that whole row is of my journals" he said as he poured himself a drink. I looked at the shelf and saw it was full of journals, there had to be at least twenty there. "There's so many of them..." I said as I ran my fingertips across the spines of the books. "Yes, my past was at times, very eventful..." he said as he handed me a glass. I took small sips of the liquor as I continued to be fascinated by his home.

Elijah then reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown wooden box. "I know this may seem a little sudden, but I would like you to wear this for me" Elijah said. I then opened the box and pulled out a beautiful golden necklace that had a purple gemstone in the pendant. "It's so gorgeous..." I said as I entangled my fingers in the chain. "It smells like a flower" I said as I noticed it had a sweet aroma to it. "May I?" Elijah asked as he took the necklace from me and held it delicately. I pulled my hair to the side as Elijah put the necklace on my neck. I then walked over to the mirror which hung next to the book shelf and admired the necklace on my skin.

"I love gold and purple" I said as I ran my fingers over it. Elijah then came up behind me and placed both his hands on my shoulders, "It looks lovely on you..." Elijah whispered in my ear as the warmth of his breath on my neck caused goosebumps to travel onto my body. He then kissed along my neck lightly and I felt a warmth grow in the pit of my stomach as my heart started to race. Elijah stopped when he got to a certain point on my neck, he then released his hands from me and turned away. "Are you okay?" I asked, desperately not wanting him to stop. "I'm fine" he said as his back was still facing me. Elijah had no idea what kind of hold he had over me and neither did I but in that moment, I felt selfish, I wanted more of him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face me. I then pulled his face to mine and placed a kiss on his lips. This kiss was different then the first kiss we shared, it was passionate and dominating. Elijah welcomed it and didn't pull away, he placed his fingers in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My desire for him was increasing every passing moment were locked in our embrace but I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his. "Thank you for the necklace" I said lowly. "Your welcome" Elijah said as he gazed into my eyes. In that moment I realized how easy it would be to fall in love with him...

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Carly rushed to answer it. She opened the door and a tall, dirty blonde hair haired man, with slight stubble on his face stood in her view. "Can I help you?" Carly asked. "Is Natalie Lewis here?" he asked. "No, I'm sorry shes not, I'm her sister, Carly, what do you need her for?" she said. "This package is for her" the stranger said as he pointed to the cardboard box by his feet. "Oh, okay, come on in" she said as she walked away from the door. The stranger then lingered for a moment before he took a single step into the loft but when he did, he brought the box into the kitchen and leaned into my bedroom but removed himself before Carly came back. "Do I need to sign for anything?" Carly asked. "No, everything's fine, love" he said as he looked around and eventually made his way to the door. "Well, thank you, uh..." Carly said wanting to know his name. "Nik..." the stranger said as he left and closed the door behind him.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. this chapter was a tease on so many levels, sorry for that but it made it more interesting. the plot is truly starting to thicken, let me know what you think about it, I love hearing from you guys and reading your reviews!  
**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Dance With Me

Elijah brought me home later that night. I couldn't stop admiring the beautiful necklace he gave me. I promised myself that I would wear it always, that no matter what a piece of Elijah would be with me at all times...

I noticed that I had gotten a package as a large box sat in my room. I was too preoccupied to open it just yet. "Natalie, your finally home..." Carly said as she came into my room. "There's something I want to ask you" she continued as she sat on my bed. "What's up?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Well, I know its last minute but tomorrow night is the senior year kickoff dance at my school, I've been on the planning committee for awhile now but their short a few chaperons so, I was hoping you and maybe Spike could come..." Carly asked as her voice got lower. I sat in silence for a moment as I thought about it, judging from the look on Carly's face this was important to her and if this was what she truly wanted I'd be happy to do it. "Okay sure" I said with a smile. "Thank you so much, you won't regret it, it'll be fun, I'm going to go call Spike" Carly said as ran to get her cell phone.

Carly's bubbly face was back in my vision only a few moments later. "He said he'll do it, this is so great, I'm so excited!" she said as jumped up and down. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her, it made happy to know that my sister found such joy in things like this. "What do you think your going to wear?" I asked. "I have the perfect little silver dress, but don't worry you'll see what it looks like tomorrow" Carly said as she left my room.

I then got off my bed and looked over to the box near my closet. I went to open it and my eyes were met by the array of books I ordered. _"Greek Mythology, Dante's Inferno, Hamlet..." _I placed those books on my end table but I noticed there were a few still at the bottom. _"The Origins of Vampires and The Legend of Doppelgangers?" _I thought as I examined the front cover of the books, that was strange, I didn't remember picking these out, it was clearly a mistake. I took those two books and placed them back in the box but couldn't help but feel curious as to why those two books of all books would be placed with mine...

* * *

The next day I didn't have any classes, which was a good thing considering I had to help get Carly get ready for the upcoming dance that night. Carly truly did look beautiful in that silver dress she picked out with matching heels. She decided to put her pretty red hair in a braid which she let fall over her left shoulder. Since I was merely a chaperon I decided on a black skirt and a purple top, it went perfectly with my new necklace.

I answered the door while Carly put on her finishing touches in the bathroom and I was greeted by Spike. "Well you look very dapper" I said as I admired Spike's choice of clothing, he had always looked good in black. "Thanks, it's been awhile since I had to dress for anything" he said he stepped into our loft. "I got this for Carly" he said as he showed me a small pink flower. "A corsage? I'm sure she'll love it" I said as I took it from it and brought it to Carly. While I was gone, there was once again a knock at our front door, Spike opened it this time.

"Hello there" Spike said as he eyed the guest in the doorway up and down. "Hello, I'm looking for..." he began to say but when I came back, nothing else needed to be said. "Elijah..." I said in surprise as I wasn't expecting to see him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company..." Elijah said as he stepped inside. "No, its okay, Elijah this my oldest friend Spike..."I said as I introduced them. Spike reached his hand out and Elijah did as well. They shook hands as Spike stared at him. "Nice to meet you..." Elijah said. "Likewise" Spike said as he quickly retracted his hand.

"What brings you here" I asked Elijah. "I wanted to see if you were free this evening but I see you have plans" Elijah said as he admired my outfit. "Spike and I are chaperoning a dance at Carly's school, but you and I could meet up later if it's not too late for you, her school is actually not too far from where you live" I said. Elijah smiled and nodded at my words but didn't have time to respond as Carly rushed past the three of us and started to go downstairs. "Come on you guys, lets go" she called out from the staircase.

Elijah walked with us downstairs as Carly piled into Spike's truck. "I'll call you" I told him as we were getting ready to leave. I gave Elijah a quick kiss as I then got into the passenger seat. Spike pulled away from our building and I could still see Elijah in the side view mirror. "So how do you know that guy? Spike asked as he drove. "I just met him few days ago, we go to the same college" I answered. "And you two are seeing each other?" Spike asked again. I turned to face him as he kept his eyes on the road, I could tell where this conversation was going, "Yeah we are, I really like him, he's unlike anyone I've ever met and when I'm with him I feel, good" I said honestly. Spike shot me a quick look after I responded, "Well then, I'm happy for you" he said as he continued to drive, that was the last thing either of us said until we got to Carly's school.

When we got into the gym, Carly darted off and was greeted by some friends of hers. I looked around and saw that the room had been decorated from top to bottom, it all fit together nicely. Spike and I walked over to where the other chaperons were and simply watched as all these kids in the senior class danced as if there was no tomorrow.

The hours started to roll by pretty fast as I gazed at the clock, I had seen Carly every now and again but I wasn't going to keep tabs her, I wanted her to have fun. "This brings back a lot of memories" Spike said breaking the silence between us since we left his car. I nodded as I looked forward. "I was never really one for things like this" I said. "Yeah I know but you were for the prom" Spike said as he sipped a drink out of his glass. A flood of memories washed over me as he said that.

"Neither of us had dates, we both decided we weren't going to go but somehow we both ended up there anyway. We danced together, had some drinks, took some pictures but by the end of the night, you lost your camera, my dress ripped and my heel broke, we were lucky we made it back home alive" I said as I remembered that night perfectly. Spike laughed next to me as he did as well.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't be questioning you about your social life, I guess I feel still, rather protective of you, and I just want to make sure you don't enter into anything too fast with some guy you know nothing about" Spike said. I appreciated that he cared for me, truly I did, but he need not worry about Elijah and I. "And I love you for that" I said to Spike as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

The dance started to die down as the DJ announced, the next song would be the last. I had noticed Carly had wondered off a little while ago and Spike went to go look for her. I stood by myself, leaning against a refreshment table, listening and watching a majority of kids couple off as they slowed dance to the last song. It's as if my thoughts and words could manifest themselves because as I stood alone and watched, I felt someone grab my hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and I didn't even need to turn my head to know how it was, he truly never ceases to amaze me. I walked onto the dance floor hand in hand with Elijah. I placed my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist and together we danced to the slow rhythm which echoed throughout the gym.

"How did you find me?" I asked with a a smile. "Well there are only so many schools that are close to me so I figure I'd take a chance" he answered as I laughed to myself. We continued to move slowly to the beat and I found myself moving closer to his body as I became more comfortable in his hold. "Did your sister enjoy herself? he asked. "Yeah, she did and I'm happy I got to see it" I said. "Your friend I met earlier, he didn't seem to take a liking to me, I could tell from the looks he was giving me" Elijah said. "Don't worry about Spike, he means well, he's just trying to look out from me and he may even be a little jealous" I admitted. "That's understandable, who wouldn't be when it comes to you?" Elijah asked as he dipped me slowly to the music. I rose up feeling breathless and utterly mesmerized by him, _"I wonder if a day will go by when I don't feel like this about him..."_ I thought to myself as the music ended and the dance was over.

Kids started to make their way out of the gym, while some stayed behind and began to clean up. "Well I should go find Spike and Carly" I said as I left Elijah's grip. He then pulled me in and placed a kiss on my forehead as I felt yet another smile form on my lips. "I'm scheduled to be at school tomorrow so I'll see you then" I said happily as I started to walk away from him.

I made notice of where Carly and Spike had gone throughout the dance, I left the gym and entered into the hallway of the building. I was greeted by rows and rows of lockers as well as other kids running down the hall. I continued to walk as search for the both of them when I heard a voice call out from behind me. "Hey..." the voice said aloud as I ignored it and kept moving forward. "Hey wait a minute..." the voice said again. When I turned to look behind me to see who was speaking there was no one there, but when I turned and faced forward once again, there was a stranger standing in my vision which caused me to gasp at the sight. "What the hell are you doing here Natasha? You can't be out in the open like this, not here, not now..." the stranger continued as I looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" I asked as I had no idea what he was talking about. The stranger then took another look at my face and his expression changed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I though you were someone else..." he said and with that he went to leave the building.

I'm watched him walk away as I thought to myself, _"Natasha?" _I didn't have anymore time to think about it as I saw Carly and Spike turn down the hallway and approach me. "I've been looking for you two" I said as we went to leave. "Sorry I just had to talk with the planning committee" Carly said as we followed her out. The drive home was quicker then the drive there, Carly took off her shoes and continued her way into our building barefoot. I thanked Spike for everything as he drove off. I then got upstairs, kicked off my shoes and undressed. I saw Carly take out her braid in the bathroom as well as place the corsage Spike gave her in the freezer."Thanks a lot for coming tonight" Carly said as she put on her pajamas. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself" I said as I watched her. "Oh I did " she said with a smile as she hugged me. "Goodnight" she said as she closed her bedroom door.

I made myself comfortable on my bed as I gazed up at the ceiling, I wasn't feeling tired just yet, I thought about writing in my diary but my eye kept wondering over to that cardboard box near my closet. I then got up and took the first book out of the box and opened it to it's first page. I never found much interest in reading about things like this but since they were here, I figured I might as well see what they are all about before I send them back. _"The Origins of Vampires...the truth behind the mystical creatures of the night"_ I read as I found myself immersed by every passing word, before I knew it, I had read a handful of chapters, _"Maybe I won't send this back after all..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Things are moving forward and a major secret is on the verge of being revealed!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Disturbing Behavior

I had barely slept at all that night. I felt as if I literally couldn't take my eyes off these pages. I couldn't believe that I was so enveloped in writing like this, if anything this is something my sister would read instead of me but for whatever reason, I continued to make my way through these chapters.

The book spoke about comparisons of folklore from reality as well as stating that vampires could be and look like anyone. It told of where the myths about holy water, turning into bats, garlic, and crucifixes came from, that it was all a cover to make vampires truly seem like demons. There were countless opinions and excerpts from people claiming to have seen or be affiliated with vampires, they all had their differences but one thing remained the same in my reading, they needed to feed on blood to survive, they are slaves to the sunlight and a stake to the heart should do the trick in killing them.

I got ready for my classes for the day and brought this book along with me. I had made a dent in the dense six hundred pages it contained and I was hoping I would get through another series of chapters before the day's end. As if everything I read so far was interesting enough, I had come across a section, that particularly caught my eye, entitled _"The Originals"._

"_It is believed that all vampires in existence are descended from a family of seven, who lived and thrived in the Viking era. They all were once human who shared land with other mystical creatures such as the werewolves. They had made a peaceful pact with their neighbors and secluded themselves from harm every full moon cycle. But one incident changed the course of their pact, their youngest child had been ripped open in an attack inflicted by a werewolf. This caused great grief and misfortune to the family as they were unsure of how to continue living with their neighbors. But the matriarch of their family, proclaimed to be a witch, and a true servant of nature, asked for the assistance of another to help keep her family protected. She did not realize that the type of magic she sought out to protect her family would come with deadly consequences..._

_A ritual and a spell was completed, unknown to the children, they simply drank from a goblet which had been laced with the blood of a young woman, whom had been loved by two of the brothers, and that night, their father had driven swords through each of their hearts. They all awoke later to realize that somehow, they survived but they had no idea to what extent. Their father then made each of them feed to complete their transition and after that was complete, the Original family was born..._

_The mother of the family received the title of the Original Witch, thanks to her role in creating them, she later suffered an unfortunate demise when one of her children, realizing he had been cursed, had torn her heart out. Her husband, was also turned into a vampire but he became the Original Vampire Hunter, the only vampire in existence who instead of feeding off humans, fed off vampires. He made it his life's mission to hunt down and kill each and everyone of his children, since he now saw them as true abominations..._

_The eldest child was considered a humble and noble man, possibly the only member of this family to show mercy and compassion if he saw fit..._

_The second eldest child was considered to be a fierce and stoic soldier, he had disappeared shortly after their mother had been killed..._

_The third child was labeled as impulsive and wild, truly hated by his father because the truth of the __matter was that he was a product of an affair, making him only a half sibling to the others. It also states that this child was born of hybrid blood, his biological father being from the neighboring tribe of werewolves which they had tolerated, making him the Original Hybrid, a vampire and a werewolf. It is said that there is a ritual required to break the curse that his mother bestowed on him, which kept his werewolf side dormant. I__f this curse were to ever be broken, he would truly achieve full power and have access to both sides of his nature, vampire and werewolf. He is the most infamous and feared out of the whole family..._

_The fourth child, the last and youngest son, was considered free and immoral in his actions but nothing compared to his elder brother, he also disappeared shortly after their mother had been killed..._

_And the fifth and final child, the only girl, was said to be beautiful and innocent and that she took the death of their mother to heart and feared her father with her life. She had a close bond with her eldest brother and her half brother and would stand by him throughout it all..._

_The remaining three out of the five children had then left their home and traveled the world, making and siring countless vampires as time progressed. The powers they possessed were far greater then any of the vampires they created, their speed was faster, their strength was stronger, they had the ability compel their own and they truly were indestructible..._

_A simple stake to the heart would not kill them, it is believed that the only weapon that could truly destroy them and that was used in the ritual that created them, was destroyed by their own hands so that they could truly live forever... _

I sat in the library of my school as I finally took my eyes off the book for a brief moment. Even though this was a old story that couldn't possibly be true, it made me feel sad in a way. _"Just to think that your own parents would go through so much trouble to want you protected but to then go back on their word and spend a literal eternity trying to kill you, living in fear every single day of your life..."_ I stopped myself as I thought about it, it was a story, nothing more, there was no reason for me to feel sympathy for individuals who couldn't have existed in a world that can't be...

But regardless of that, it truly was a fascinating read, I continued to look through the pages of the section all about the Originals and I came to a list of their names. I couldn't make it out because it was apparently written in the language of the time, although I did see seven names and assumed them to be each name of the Original family. _"I wish I could translate this somehow..."_

"What do you have there?" I heard a voice say from behind as he then took a seat next to me. I had been so focused on my reading that I forgot him and I were meeting here before our English class together. "Whatever it is, it seems to have your full attention" Elijah said as he gazed at me. "It's just some book I found along with the ones I ordered for my classes, I was going to return it but I got caught up reading it" I said as I turned to face him.

"Really? What is it about?" he asked me calmly. "You'll probably think it's silly, even I do..." I said as I felt embarrassed. "Try me" Elijah said as he did sound as if he truly wanted to know.

"Well, it's a book that talks all about the origins of vampires..." I began. "I'll admit, it's something I don't normally read but just something about makes me want to read on. The section in particular that got me was one that spoke of a family that they believe all vampires are descended from" I said.

Elijah sat upright as he continued to stare at me, "Really, that is interesting" he said. "It's just the way they were created and the way this book talks about the family as a whole, I can't help but feel sorry for them, even though it is only a story. I actually found a list of their names, it's written in some Ancient Viking script, I wonder if there is a way for me to translate it..." I said.

"Where did you get this?" Elijah asked. "It was sent to me by mistake along with other books I needed" I answered. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Elijah asked sounded a bit irritated, he then reached over to me and grabbed the book from my hands, the pages were aged and dull and when Elijah snatched it from me, he had accidentally sliced open my pointer finger.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I felt the intense, sudden pain of the paper cut, the book did more damage to my finger than I thought it would. Some blood dripped on the table as I quickly covered my finger with my other hand to prevent it from getting worse. "Natalie, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to do that, forgive me please..." Elijah said sounding overly worried.

"It's alright, it's just a cut, it should be fine" I said as I got up and Elijah followed. "Let me take a look at it" Elijah insisted, he then removed my hand and examined my bloody finger, the pain had stopped for the moment but I wanted to clean it to prevent it from becoming infected. Elijah simply stood and gripped my wrist tightly as he brought my hand incredibly close to his face. I was confused by his action as I felt his grip become even tighter. "Elijah..." I said softly but he continued to examine my finger. "Elijah, please..." I said somewhat louder and that caused him to face me and release my hand. The look on his face showed what looked like a combination of disappointment and disgust, I simply stared at him as I waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Elijah said and before I had any time to respond or even move, he had begun walking down the hall and out of the building completely. I watched him until he was completely out of sight, I couldn't help but wonder why he had just done what he did and what caused him to leave so abruptly? I then went into the bathroom and rinsed off all the excess blood off my hands, I placed a bandage on my finger and went to my last class of the day.

I looked around to see if Elijah had returned for our English class, but he hadn't. I sat where I had become accustomed to sitting and made sure I kept the seat next to me open if he did decide to show up. But my hope of seeing him again was gone as I realized the class was over and he was no where to be found.

I had gotten home and went to turn my key in the front door lock, when I noticed the door was already open. _"Maybe Carly is home..."_ I thought as I made my way in slowly. But I looked around and saw no sign of Carly's things, I didn't even hear her voice. But I did hear what sounded like mumbling coming from my room, my door was ajar and I made sure I kept quiet as I drew closer. What I heard didn't even sound like English, in fact, it sounding like some sort of chanting...

I pushed my door open and saw Spike's back, and it looked as if he was reading from some book that was opened on my bed. "Spike?" I questioned as I entered into my room completely. He turned around suddenly and was taken aback, he looked as if he wasn't expecting to see me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Sorry, Carly gave me a key and I was just checking up on you guys" Spike said as he rushed to close the book and placed it under his arm. "Carly isn't home...what were you saying?" I asked as I looked around my room. "Nothing, I was just reading something" Spike answered quickly. "Aloud?" I asked wanting to know more of why he was here. "It was just an except from a book, just forget it, it's no big deal, I'll come by later" Spike said as he quickly left my room and then our loft all together.

I leaned against my dresser as I stood purely confused. _"This is the second time today people around me have been acting weird, first Elijah, now Spike"_ I thought as I sat down on my bed. I unpacked my bag and and pulled out The Origins of Vampires once again, I had bookmarked where I had left off but I decided I had read and seen enough strange things for the day...

I got comfortable as I took out my cell phone and dialed Elijah's number. The phone rang numerous times and there was no answer. I decided to hang up and try again, once I did the phone then didn't ring at all and went straight to voice mail. I hung up before the recording started. I then walked over to my full length mirror by my closet, I stared at myself as I ran my banged fingertip over my gold necklace, I then noticed that my wrist had a slight bruise forming around it, from Elijah's tight grasp. I wondered what had bothered him so that he just left and now he isn't answering my calls, _"No matter what it is, I just hope he'll be alright..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. The next chapter will be extremely important.**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Dangerous Curiosity

_September 27th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a week since I've seen or heard from Elijah. I have never felt more alone at school, then I have with knowing that Elijah's seat has been empty next to me. I've tried calling him but I still get the same results. I wondered if I should stop by his place but something stopped me from doing so. I don't want to seem clingy or even intrusive. Maybe he got called out to work or maybe he's sick...I have to tell myself that to stop thinking about it so much or even worrying._

_The bruise on my wrist that I got from Elijah's tight hold on me was starting to heal. I still want to know what agitated him so that he had to leave like that..._

_I haven't heard from Spike either since I caught him reading aloud in my room. He also won't answer my calls... _

_I don't know what's going on but I intend to find out..._

I have continued to read The Origins of Vampires every night but I haven't read anything as interesting as the section about the Originals. I wrote down the names of the seven family members and have been trying to find a way to translate it. I've had a few unsuccessful attempts because this language is considered dead but I think I have found a possible solution.

In my research I came across a website that had all information about Vikings and their history. I scrolled through it and saw countless sketches, book references, biographies about famous Vikings but then I finally saw what I truly wanted, a guide to decoding and translating ancient Viking script.

There were steps to follow and I made sure I gave it my full attention, it took some time but I was able to understand what I needed to do to get these names translated into English.

The first name I typed in was translated as Mikael, not only did they give me a definition as to where this name came from but it also led me to a paragraph at the bottom of the page that redirected me to the book I have been reading. It said that Mikael was the patriarch of the family and he was the one who became the Original Vampire Hunter.

The next name I chose was translated to Esther. She was the one responsible for creating her children into vampires and she was the Original Witch. I continued to write down the translations I have found so far and assumed the remaining five names where those of their children. When I entered one of the five names it took me to a section marked the Original Vampires, it then showed me a list of the five names I had with the translations next to each as well as probable drawings of each of their faces.

The first my eyes were met with was Rebekah. She was the youngest child and the only girl and from this drawing of her she was very beautiful with her long blonde hair tied up in a braid. The next was Kol, he had sharp facial features as well as a slight cleft in his chin. Then I saw the middle child who was born under the name Niklaus but was simply referred to as Klaus, he was the one who was infamous due to his cruel and violent nature. It stated that Klaus' one and only goal in life was to break the curse that was placed about him, the curse of the Sun and the Moon. Despite all I have read about the stories and legends about Klaus, I couldn't help but find him somewhat attractive. The way he was drawn seemed as if his confidence was all over his face. No to mention his dirty blonde hair and devious smile didn't help much either but if all this was true I would most likely be one of the many who cower in fear of him...

The second to last name was Finn, the soldier who no doubt looked as emotionless as he had been described and the final name was the one that blew my mind, it was Elijah...

At first I thought nothing of it due to the fact that the name Elijah is biblical and has been around for centuries but what made matters even worse was the drawing that I saw. He had long dark brown hair and the shape of his face as well as his eyes were exactly the same. If I didn't know any better this picture could be a drawing of the Elijah I know and care about, the resemblance is unreal...

"_But it can't be true...vampires don't exist...that's not the world we live in. It is all strictly folklore, a myth, made up to scare people and designed to be told as stories alone..." _I thought as I paced around my bedroom floor. _"I may not know everything about Elijah but there is no way he is a century old, blood sucking monster. Just hearing myself say this is crazy enough..." _I continued as I started to feel restless. But that part of me that always assumes the worst was starting to take over. _"The way he reacted to my cut finger, how he is everywhere that I am in no time, the dagger in his home, the rows and rows of journals..." _I then forced myself to stop, there could be reasonable and logical explanations for all of those things. I decided that the only way I could put this ridiculous thought to rest was to just go and see Elijah for myself...

I began to make my way toward Elijah's beautiful home but before I even rang the doorbell or knocked, I took a deep breath. I had debated doing this in fear for what he may think of me coming uninvited but all that was the least of my worries at the moment. I slowly knocked as I waited on his front doorstep, I fiddled with my fingers as I thought about leaving. Just as I started to regret my decision, his door opened and I was greeted by Elijah standing before me looking surprised.

"Natalie..." Elijah muttered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come..." I started to say.

"No, please come inside" Elijah said as he stepped out of my way. I entered in slowly and was unsure of where to go, I eventually wandered back into his large living room with the fireplace, due to the fact it was the only room I had seen or been in the first and only time I was here.

"Can I get you something?" Elijah asked as I felt myself jump once I heard his voice. "No, thank you, I'm okay, I just came to see if you were alright. I haven't seen or heard from you since I saw you in the library last week" I said as I found myself leaning against his bookcase. "I wasn't feeling well, I figured I'd call you once I knew when I would return" Elijah said as he started to come closer to me.

"I am glad you came to see me" Elijah said as he gently brushed his fingers against my cheek. I would normally savor any touch of Elijah's but in that moment I moved my face away from him, this caused a look of concern to grow on his face. "Is something the matter?" he asked as he observed my movements. I shifted from my place and walked over to the bar. "No" I lied as I avoided eye contact with him. "It's just I was thinking about you, and I realized I don't really know that much about you..." I said as I slowly turned to face him with my eyes glued to the floor.

"What would you like to know?" Elijah asked.

"Anything, I mean I know that you go to Monroe with me, I know that you want to be a historian, that you've worked in museums throughout your life but I don't know anything official about you like, Where are you from? When's your birthday? How old are you?..." I asked as I lingered on the last question. Elijah could sense there was something else going on, something more behind my reasoning of why I came to see him.

"I'm willing to tell you anything you want to know, but I have a feeling that's not what you really want to ask me" Elijah said as he once again was coming closer to me. He was right, I mean I do want to know all those things about him but I want to know something else even more...

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, Elijah stared at me as he thought of what to say but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, there was a hard knock at his door. Both of us stood there confused as I stayed in my place as Elijah answered the door.

"Hand her over..."the voice said as his eyes directed to me. I simply stared at what I could make out of the stranger and then I realized I had seen him before, I had seen him at Carly's dance, he followed me down he hallway and mistook me for someone else...

"You can't keep her protected, Elijah, you know what will happen, he'll find her, she can't stay on the run forever, hand Natasha over to me" he said with his voice getting louder. _"Natasha?" _I thought as my heart began to race, this is the second time this man has called me that...

"If you value your life, you will leave my doorstep" Elijah said sounding angry.

"Don't even bother trying to compel me, it won't work" the stranger said. "If you won't give her to me, then I'll just have to take her..." those were his last words. Before I knew it the man had ran into Elijah's home unbelievably fast and grabbed hold of me by my neck. I screamed in fear as I looked in his eyes and they were completely black. He struggled in an attempt to keep me still and covered my mouth to muffle my screams but he then froze in his place as he yelled out in pain.

His grip on me was released and I fell to the floor, struggling to breathe. I then saw his lifeless body collapse beside me as I could feel my whole body shaking. When I went to look up my gaze was met with Elijah, but the way he looked, it almost looked as if he had come out of a nightmare...

His eyes were also black, he had veins surrounding his eyelids and his mouth...his teeth were emphasized to the point where they had looked like...fangs...

I then saw his right hand was covered up to his wrist in blood as he held something in it. It was a heart, I gasped as I felt fear paralyze me and I realized that Elijah had just ripped his heart out. My suspicions and feared kept me from moving an inch as I then saw Elijah's face turn back to normal. I couldn't believe it, it was true, Elijah was...is some kind of monster...

"What are you?" is all I could manage as my voice shook and tears started to roll down my face as I began to fear for my life...

**authors note: Reviews will be much appreciated. The secret is officially out! one of them anyway. The man who attacked Natalie and saw her at the dance was a vampire who had been compelled beforehand. Anyone know why Natalie is being called Natasha? We will soon find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo **


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note: I own nothing. Things are going to start to move faster now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Could This Be?

"What...the hell...are you...?" I asked again slowly managing to get on my feet.

"Natalie please..." Elijah began.

"No, don't come near me!" I shouted at him as my heart dropped in my chest. "What are you?" I whispered as I felt my body tremble.

"I'm a vampire..." he said. I then locked eyes with him as I started to feel my body grow weak. Elijah wiped his hand clean of the blood and tried to make his way over to me.

"My God...how is this possible?" I asked aloud but when I felt Elijah's hand on my shoulder I jumped in fear. "Let me go, Elijah..." I said trying to get out of his home. "Please don't be frightened of me" Elijah said as he continued to cross paths with me. "Let me go!" I shouted as I pushed passed him and ran outside.

I have never ran like this before, running for my life, it got to the point where my muscles felt like they would quit on me but I didn't care. I continued to run as fast as my body would allow until I got back to my building. I struggled to get up the stairs and the minute I got into my loft I looked around and saw I was alone. _"Good, I don't need Carly to see me like this.."_ I thought. I recaptured my breath and the pounding in my chest hadn't yet ceased, if anything it was getting worse as I paced the floors and was left alone with nothing but my thoughts.

I forced myself to try to calm down as I entered into my room. I threw off my shoes and took my hair out. My mind was still running a mile a minute as I splashed my face with some cold water. I prepared myself for bed, if that would even be possible after what I had just seen. The visual of Elijah's face was implanted in my brain, I couldn't stop seeing it when I closed my eyes...

"Natalie..." I heard a voice say from behind me and for the second time in one night, my heart dropped. I turned and saw Elijah, I didn't say a word, I went to run toward my door but Elijah stopped me by slamming the door and holding it shut. I broke out in tears as I slid down against my door.

"Please, I need you to listen to me..." Elijah started to say. I could do nothing more but listen, I felt as if I couldn't speak. "You need to know that I would never harm you or anyone you care about in anyway...I just want you to be protected" he said.

"How can this be? I don't understand..." I whispered as the tears continued to fall.

"I will tell you everything and anything but I beg you to please not speak of this to anyone" Elijah said.

"How can you ask me something like that?" I said finally being able to face him.

"Because this is incredibly dangerous and I don't want anything to ever happen to you because of me" he said as he got down on his knees to be next to me. When Elijah bent down I once again pulled myself away from him. "Please go..." I said lowly. "If you meant all that you said about wanting to keep me safe, then please just leave me...please" I said as my cries were transforming into full blown sobs.

Elijah rose onto his feet as he watched me cry balled up in a corner of my room. The look in his eyes was one of pure sadness, even hurt. "I never asked for any of this, especially not for you..." he said. I brought my head down to knees but when I looked up Elijah had gone. I glanced around my room, wondering how he could leave so quickly but shortly after that my crying had resumed...

* * *

_September 29__th__ 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I never thought in my entire life that I would write an entry about something like this..._

_It has been two days since I decided to go and see Elijah. Two days since I realized that vampires exist, and if they exist who knows what other monsters are walking this Earth..._

_I'm in pure and utter shock, how is it that life can change in a course of a day? I shouldn't be too surprised though, my life changed for the worst over the course of one night over a year ago and now it's happening again..._

_How can Elijah be this? How do I ever face him again? Can I trust what he said about not wanting to hurt me? These are just a few of the many questions that are flooding through my mind..._

_Even though I am still horrified by what I saw, something in me is telling me not to shut Elijah out, I don't know why but I think I can still trust him, if he truly did want to hurt me or bite me or whatever, I think he would have done it already..._

I looked up from my diary as I thought about it, the truth of the matter was I did need to know more so I decided to take Elijah up on his offer...

"Elijah...can you meet me in twenty?" I asked as I called him, I didn't even wait for an answer, I got myself ready and attempted to brace myself for whatever I was going to be told...

I made my way to the Java Brew and I saw Elijah was already there waiting for me. I approached our table and he stood up when he saw me. "I'm happy that you called" Elijah said.

"I'm only here because I want answers..." I said abruptly. Elijah simply nodded and waited for me to begin.

"So, I'm still adjusting myself to the idea that everything I have ever read about vampires and the overall supernatural world, is real. The book that I got about the Origins of Vampires, spoke about the Originals, whom all vampires are descended from and said that they can not be killed, your one of them, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, I am the eldest child of Esther and Mikael" Elijah said.

Even though I had a suspicion of that being true since I saw the drawing of Elijah, hearing him say that surprised me anyway.

"So everything I read about them and your family is true, that your mother was a witch and put a spell on you all to make you like this and that your father hunted you all for centuries?" I said.

"Yes, it's true..." Elijah said as he looked at me.

"So witches are common too then?" I said.

"They can be, many have died out but the ones who remain are descended from powerful families, like your friend..." Elijah said.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"The one I met, Spike, I could tell when I shook his hand that there was magic in him, his family was one of the first clans to practice and master witchcraft, I believe that a member of his family is responsible for aiding my mother in the ritual that changed us. He also got a feeling of my energy that night, he knows what I am" he said.

"_This truly is unbelievable, Spike a warlock? How many people in my life are going to have some huge, secret no one would ever choose to believe? The odd thing about knowing this is that it justifies Spike's sudden appearance, the way he snatched that book from me and when I found him chanting in my bedroom...Great now I'm going to have to confront him about this..."_

I changed the subject off of Spike and back to Elijah's family. "Where are they now?" I asked wanting to know the fate of the rest of the Originals.

"I don't know, I lost contact with them decades ago, but I assume that they are all dead now..." he said.

"And what about everything else? The myths about holy water, garlic and crosses?" I asked.

"They are all strictly myths" he said.

"But what about the sunlight?" I asked as I realized he was sitting in pure daylight without an issue. Elijah then raised his hand and pointed to the ring on his middle finger, the same one with the red gemstone that I had admired when I first met him.

"This ring protects me from sunlight, it is bound by a spell" he said.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked.

"I have been a vampire for a thousand years..." he said quietly.

My head felt like it was spinning at this point. _"1000 years?"_ I couldn't wrap my mind around it, how could someone even want to live that long? Going through each passing decade, seeing countless wars, inventions, technology, the path of history changing, it as just too much for me to think of.

"What about how you choose to live? Do you feed on people?" I asked, and this answer to this question is the one I feared above all others.

"I do drink human blood, but I haven't touched a human in decades..." he said sounding guilty.

I then rubbed the temples as I felt a headache coming on. _"I should have known he would __feed off humans no matter how he does it." _Elijah was basically confirming everything I had come across in my reading.

"One more thing..." I began. "Why am I being called Natasha?" I asked as needed this to be put to rest as well. Elijah's gaze left me as I waited for an answer, I could tell he knew why but for whatever reason he wasn't going to tell me now.

"You know what, forget it, I think I have heard enough for one day" I said as I began to feel anxious. I started to make my way to leave the table but before I did, I turned to him again. "Look, I'm going to keep your secret, not for your benefit, but for mine. I have no idea how to look at the world now knowing all the things that I know but I guess I'll figure it out eventually. I'm also believing what you told me, about you not wanting to hurt me, I have to believe that...but I don't want to see you anymore, the way we have been, I just can't be with someone like you..." I said as I started to walk away from him as I felt an ache in my chest and my eyes water.

Elijah did and said nothing, he watched me walk away, he let me go...

I had to fight back tears as I walked home, _"How could I be with him knowing this? I can't...He's not like me, he hasn't been like me for a thousand years. How could a relationship like that work? I don't want to say goodbye to him, it is truly the last thing I want. My feelings for him have grown every passing day since I met him but this, I don't know how to get passed this..."_

When I finally got back to my building, I saw Spike's black truck parked in front. I rushed up to it and saw Spike sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey there, I was just about to come up" he said as he got out of the truck and walked over to me. I said nothing as I looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as I felt my expression change.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sternly. Spike simply looked at me unsure of what I meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just cut it Spike, I know okay, I know everything..." I said as I started to go inside. Spike ran behind me and turned me to face him.

"I know about Elijah, I know that he's...an original vampire..." I began struggling to say those words out loud. "And I knew there was a reason for why you moved here so suddenly and why you have been acting strange I know that your a warlock. Your supposed to be my oldest and best friend, how could you keep things like this from me?" I asked.

Spike ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a sigh. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe, I didn't think you would believe any of it anyway..." he said.

"You know what Spike, lying isn't protecting me, if anything it's worse..." I said as I ran up the stairs not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

I slammed the front door as well as the door to my room. I found myself chewing on my finger nails due to my nerves being in knots. My eyes then met with the cardboard box that my books were delivered in, I then took out The Origins of Vampires and threw it in the garbage. I didn't need to read anything else about the supernatural world anymore, I was now living in it...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. the next chapter will contain some filler but big things and big reveals are coming!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**authors note: I own nothing. I started breaking up the dialogue a little better, sorry if previous chapters were a little difficult to read in regards to that. We are half way through Part 1, I announced on my profile that this story will contain 3 Parts. I'm hoping to get another chapter posted today as well, keep an eye out for it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Recluse

_October 6th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I've been keeping myself locked in my room for the past week. I don't know what else I can do, I can't see myself going back to school just yet..._

_I've been getting countless calls from Elijah as well as Spike. I haven't responded to any of them. How else do they expect me to react? Finding out the man you were seeing is an original vampire that is a thousand years old and that your best friend is a warlock? I need more time and they should both understand that..._

_I successfully managed to keep Carly in the dark about all this. I simply told her I haven't been feeling myself lately and not to worry, it's not exactly a lie, there's more truth to it than anything. Carly is a seventeen year old girl who should be focusing on all the great things her senior year has to offer and she should be able to enjoy herself to the fullest without any of this. Would she even believe it if she ever knew? I have no idea, I still find myself second guessing all the things I've seen and heard in regard to Elijah especially, but the painful truth is, they did happen and that all this is real..._

_My sleeping patterns have been erratic throughout this last week. The mental image of Elijah's face as well as the heart he had ripped out had surprisingly left my mind. Instead now I've been having different dreams, even nightmares..._

_One of the reoccurring dreams is of a woman, I'm not able to see her face, but I did hear her scream and beg for her life. My vision in the dream was blurry, it was almost as if what was happening to this woman was happening to me, as if I was seeing it through her eyes. Her hands were bound and suspended and she repeatedly pleaded to be set free, not for herself but for the lives of the children she had, that she didn't want to leave alone. I also saw that she was being kept in a dungeon like setting with multiple candles surrounding her..._

_Whomever was holding her captive, kept their face hidden and ignored her. The worst part of the dream that always manages to wake me up in a cold sweat is hearing the woman's final scream as a blade is plunged into her stomach and she is left to bleed to death..._

_It takes me a good few hours to shake off this dream whenever it enters my mind. I'm grateful that I wasn't able to see either of the people in this dream, if I had it would have made the experience even more haunting..._

_The other dream was different, in a way I was actually happy to have it, it was a dream of my Dad. Although I didn't understand this dream in the slightest, just seeing his face and even hearing his voice was enough to bring me comfort..._

_I felt that I was watching what was happening in the third person, in this dream my Dad was speaking on the phone. Whoever he was talking to was clearly upsetting him. His shouts had woken up a five year old version of myself. I had slowly climbed down the stairs to see what was wrong but once he saw me, he put me back to bed and reassured me that everything was alright. I then would lean against my door and still listen to his conversation, from what I could make out, it sounded like he was discussing me. Saying things like "I will not let you near my daughter, I will not allow you to enter into her life and drag her into your world. She will find out when she's ready if at all..."_

_For some reason I couldn't remember that night, I'm not sure if had really happened when I was five years old or if it happened at all to begin with..._

_My head was swimming with so many questions as well as doubts and fears about all that has gone on..._

_I had gotten more than enough answers from Elijah, at least for now, but I was told nothing by Spike, and this dream about this woman and about my Dad was visiting my dreams almost every night over this last week. I need to know what they mean..._

I looked up from my diary as I thought about what I had just written. _"How could I get answers?"_ I thought but in that moment my attention was drawn to my cell phone. I know I had just promised myself more time before I return any of the missed calls I had received but I went against my own advice and dialed the most recent number.

"Hey, I need your help, can you come over?" I asked.

About an hour later, there was a knock at my door, Carly wasn't going to be home for another two hours and I was hoping I could accomplish what I set out to before she comes home...

I opened the door and Spike stood in my doorway. "I'm surprised you called" he said as he stepped inside.

"Like I said on the phone I need your help with something" I said as I thought about how to go about my request.

"What is it?" Spike asked as he put his bag down.

"Well knowing what I know about your secret, which isn't very much, I assume that your able to cast spells and do various things regarding magic right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can, I have my family's spell book that allows me access to all their spells, rituals and enchantments as well as other things, why?" Spike asked.

"I've been having dreams lately and I need to know what their about, I wouldn't be having them almost every night if they didn't mean anything..." I said as I started to pace.

"You want me to try and interpret them?" Spike said.

"No, I actually I want to know if it is possible to contact the dead..." I said as I looked at him.

"The dead? Well it's possible but nothing is guaranteed, why do you want to do that?" Spike said sounding concerned.

"I want to try to contact my Dad...can we please try to do it? I asked desperately.

"Okay sure" Spike said as he then reached into his bag and pulled out the same book I had seen the day he was chanting in my room as well as when he came to our loft when he first moved here, The Roman Grimoire.

Spike made his way into my room and emptied his bag on my bed. He opened a jar of what looked like salt and made a large circle of it on my bedroom floor. He then opened his Grimoire and placed some large white candles around my room.

"I need you to bring me a bowl and a picture of him" Spike said as he made his way around the circle he made and lit the candles as well as turned out the lights.

I returned with a picture I had kept from our old family albums, it was of Dad and Mom.

Spike took the picture from me and folded it in half to only show my Dad's face, I then sat down next to me and simply waited for what he needed to do next.

"I need you to give me some blood" Spike said as he reached his hand out. I looked at him confused but if this is what's needed then I'll do it. I placed my hand in Spike's as he gently pricked my finger with a pin. He then squeezed my finger gently and a few drops of blood dripped onto my Dad's picture. I then sat back and covered my finger as Spike placed both of his hands over the bowl and closed his eyes.

"Spirits, Ancestors, Elders...I ask for your assistance. We need to speak with the departed soul of Malcolm Lewis. Please if he can be contacted, bring him to us, show him to us..." Spike said. We then sat in silence for a few moments while nothing happened, Spike continued to keep his eyes closed but he slowly brought his hands down back to his side. I looked around and waited for something, anything to happen...

"Why isn't it working?" I asked feeling impatient.

"I don't know, maybe his soul can't be reached, it has been over a year since his death, maybe he has truly moved on" Spike said.

I looked down disappointed yet grateful to Spike for trying but just as Spike and I went to stand up, the picture that had the droplets of my blood on it ignited in fire. I jumped in my place as I then felt a cold chill pass through my room. Spike and I both were frozen in our place.

An aura was then starting to form over the bowl as the picture had completely burned. The mist collected and I started to see a slight figure emerge. In a few moments, the figure was visible. He had the same dark brown eyes, black hair, and olive skin tone as I did as he stood staring at both me and Spike.

"Oh my God...Daddy?" I said completely stunned, he looked exactly how I remembered him.

"Hello sweetheart" he said as he shot me a smile.

I couldn't believe it here he was, standing in my bedroom as if nothing had ever happened, almost as if the fire and his death as well as Mom's was a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't...but despite all that I was overjoyed to see him, I missed him so much.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. As I said before this chapter is somewhat filler but is still important. Malcolm Lewis, the father of Natalie and Carly, is loosely based on Alaric. The two dreams Natalie had will also prove to be important to the story. Elijah was absent this chapter but he will be appearing in the next. Carly and Spike's roles in the story are going to continue to grow as well. The mystery behind why Natalie is being called Natasha is going to be solved in the next chapter and Klaus will be making his official appearance very soon. To clarify, Klaus did appear incredibly briefly in the end of chapter 5 and has been accidentally invited in by Carly and will be entering in soon and staying. Will Malcolm be able to provide Natalie with some answers? We will find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**authors note: I own nothing. This chapter picks up right where we left off. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: I Miss You

"I can't believe your here..." I said as I took his presence in. I reached my hand out in an attempt to feel him but it went right through him instead. I frowned as I forgot for a brief moment that he was a ghost.

"It's so good to see you, both of you, but I don't have much time" my Dad said as he looked at Spike and I.

"I wanted to know if you can help me understand all this" I began.

"I'm so sorry Natalie, I thought keeping you hidden from all this would keep you safe, but it was too late when I realized it couldn't be done" my Dad said.

"So you've known about the supernatural world?" I asked.

"Yes I have, I did for years, I asked Spike personally not to tell you about it or his own secret and to keep an eye out for you and your sister and I can see that he has" he said.

"I've been having dreams, Dad, one about you and one of some woman I don't know, so many things have happened, and I don't know what I should do about it..." I said.

"There still is so much you don't know, I wish I could remove this burden from you, but I know that I can't. The dreams are real, they both really did happen but I can't say much more about it now..." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I can only interfere so much where I am, but what I can tell you is trust the vampire, Elijah. No matter what has happened, he truly does care about you, he gave you his word that he wouldn't harm you or anyone you love, he is a man of honor. You will need him, how you choose to be involved with him is up to you but you will need more protection than just Spike alone, things are coming sweetheart, things and people that you won't be able to fight alone. You must remember to stick together, united you have power..." my Dad said as I noticed he was starting to fade away slowly.

"No, please don't go! Not yet please..." I said as my time with him was not even close to enough, I had to fight back tears as his face was leaving my sight.

"I love you Natalie and remember I'm always going to be here, watching over you and your sister. I know that you can do this, believe in yourself, never give up hope..." these were my Dad's last words as he then faded away completely.

I looked down as I felt a fresh stream of tears run down my cheeks despite my tries of holding them back. Spike then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We can always try to contact him again sometime in the future, if it was successful once it can be again..." Spike said.

I nodded as my eyes were still lingering where my Dad had just been. Spike then blew out the candles and collected his belongings as he placed them back in his bag.

"Don't tell Carly about any of this" I said as Spike was getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry I won't, are you sure your going to be alright?, I can stay with you if you want" Spike offered.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine, thanks so much for all that you did" I said.

"Your welcome, and I am sorry about lying to you about me" Spike said.

"It's okay, I can understand why you did, we'll talk later" I said.

Spike then wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, I relaxed in his arms for a moment as I tried my best to ignore the pain I still felt in my chest. We said our goodbyes and I locked the door behind him.

I laid on my bed as I thought about all the things my Dad said, _"There is still so much I don't know, big things are coming, you will need protection, trust Elijah..." _I saw Elijah in my mind at that moment, I remembered when we had met, how we bumped into each other, that feeling when our hands touched, his flawless smile, his good manners, our first kiss...

But then I also remembered seeing him with a heart in his hand, covered in blood, sharp fangs, black eyes...I could imagine what other things he has done during his thousand year existence that would probably scare me away for good.

I played with the gold necklace Elijah had given me with my fingers. I debated in my mind all the reasons why I shouldn't be with him, _"He is a vampire, we are not the same, how would we be together? He lives forever and I will grow old and eventually die...I want to experience the most I can out of life, to actually enjoy it for a change, I want to graduate, have a career, get married, even have children of my own...Could all of that be possible with someone like him? Does he even see a future with me at all? It's crazy to even think about wanting all this with him, I only have known him for almost a month but for some strange reason it feels like it has been longer...And how do I know for sure if he ever will hurt me? _All those thoughts were valid and the answers to them were unknown but they weren't the only things in my mind. _"And yet, knowing all this, knowing he's an original vampire, seeing what he can be capable of, knowing how he chooses to live, and telling him that I didn't want to see him anymore, I feel as if I can't stay away...Who am I to condemn him for his past? He truly didn't ask for or want this for himself, who would? I have no idea how he feels about the life he has been living. I want to fear him, and forgot what I've read and seen but I don't, it feels impossible. For some insane reason, I just can't lose the way I feel about him..."_

I then acted on impulse, something I almost never do. I made my way to Elijah's home, as I walked I remembered the last time I was here and how I fled for my life but I ignored all that as I got to his doorstep. I knocked and a few short moments later, my eyes met with his.

"Hey..." I said.

Elijah looked as if he was at a loss for words, "Hello" he responded.

I didn't wait for him to tell me to come inside, I simply walked passed him without a second thought.

"I talked to Spike and you were right, he is a warlock. I spent the last week trying to convince myself all that has happened was nothing more than a dream and speaking of dreams, I've been having some of those as well. I was able to contact my father, something that I'm still reeling over, I never thought that something like that would be possible but I'm learning a little more everyday that anything can be..." I said as I knew I was starting to ramble. Elijah watched me and held onto every word I spoke.

"I still am unsure how to feel about all of this but there is one thing I know..." I said as I started to calm down. I looked up Elijah and walked closer to him.

"I should fear you but I don't, I should want to live my life without you in it but I don't want that either, this is beyond crazy but the way I feel about you, I just can't shake it and the worst part is, I never wanted to, I didn't mean what I said when we last met, it just felt like the right thing to say in the moment because of what I found out but I realized over this past week that it wasn't..." I said as I felt myself becoming breathless, I've never spoken with such feeling before, because before now I have never felt this strongly about anything. I felt so different than I normally do, I was out of my usual ways and I honestly enjoyed it.

Elijah closed the remaining gap between our bodies as he stepped forward and grabbed me as he started to kiss me. I kissed him back without any hesitation at all, my fingers were becoming lost in his hair as his hands ran down my waist. The passion of this moment was overwhelming but I loved every minute of it.

Elijah broke the kiss as he then stroked my face repeatedly, "You have no idea how happy you just made me" he whispered.

I smiled as I licked my lips, "We can make this work, we can find a way..." I said.

Elijah smiled as he went to kiss me again but what the both of us didn't realize was that there was someone standing in his doorway, watching us intently...

"Well isn't that sweet?" A female voice said with sarcasm.

This caused both Elijah and myself to jump as we were taken completely by surprise. The woman who stood in his doorway was wearing a black dress, with matching heels, sunglasses and a scarf over her hair.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt this romantic moment?" she questioned as her heels clacked with every step she took.

Elijah looked shocked as I moved away from him slightly, "Who are you?" I asked.

She approached me, removed the scarf and allowed her dark tight curls to fall on her shoulders. She then took off her sunglasses slowly and eyed me up and down. What I saw stunned me, I felt as if I couldn't move, her dark brown eyes locked with mine as she grinned at me.

"I'm afraid we haven't been officially introduced, I'm Natasha..." she said.

With all I have seen over these last few weeks, this left me truly speechless. I looked at this woman and it was as if I was looking into a mirror...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie and Elijah's perfect moment was ruined by Natasha, who we now know is Natalie's doppelganger. Natasha is loosely based on Katherine and will prove to be a major antagonist in the story. Natasha also appeared incredibly briefly in Chapter 5 when Natalie was on the bus, she had gotten off before she had a chance to see her face. How will Natalie react to this, yet another supernatural secret she knew nothing about? And how is this going to affect her renewed relationship with Elijah? Natasha has motives and we learn what they are very soon. Also we haven't seen the last of Malcolm Lewis. Carly will be in the next chapter and we will also learn who is responsible for the fire that killed Natalie and Carly's parents.**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**authors note: I own nothing. This chapter is a little shorter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Mirrored Images

Natasha continued to stare at me with her arms folded. "Well this really is something, I haven't been able to take a full look at you in a long time, I still find myself surprised by this" she said.

"Why are you here?" Elijah asked as he stepped forward.

Natasha's gaze left me for a brief moment as she faced Elijah. "It's good to see you again too Elijah, it's a shame it's been so long, you have clearly missed me, I can tell by your taste in woman" Natasha said as she looked back at me.

"How do we look exactly alike?" I asked under my breath.

"Oh honey, you don't know the half of it, but I find if you think about it too much you can make yourself sick" Natasha said as she stepped closer to me. I was frozen in fear as I felt her grab me by my hair.

Elijah lunged toward Natasha but stopped midway as she put her hands up.

"Don't worry Elijah, I'm not going to hurt her, not yet anyway. I need her alive, exactly as she is...I'll give you lovebirds some time alone" Natasha said as she then pushed me with full force toward Elijah. He caught me in his arms as we then watched her run out of his home at full speed.

I struggled to get on my feet as I took in what had just happened.

"She's a vampire?" I asked out of breath.

"Yes, but that's not all she is...Are you alright? "Elijah said as he came to my side.

I pushed my hair out of my face as I stumbled away from him. "Why do I look like her?" I asked. I didn't give Elijah a chance to answer as I spoke again, "And you know her? You were involved with her?" I asked feeling truly sick to my stomach.

"Natalie I can explain all this, if you just let me..." Elijah said.

"No, don't. Just when I thought I could get passed you being what you are, and that we can truly try to make this work something happens to ruin it all...I'm not stupid, Elijah, seeing this and hearing what she said, it's obvious you were just using me to relive some sort of past romance you lost or something along those lines..." I said as I started to feel tears swell up in my eyes.

"No, that is not true, I swear to you..." Elijah said as he tried to come near me once again.

I took as many steps back from him as I could until I felt my back pressed up against the bar. I then reached into my back pocket and realized something, my cell phone and keys were missing...

"Oh my God" I said as I realized what Natasha had done.

"She has my phone and my keys...oh no, Carly" I said as panic and fear began to wash over me.

"Elijah, I need to get home now..." I said in desperation.

Elijah then took my hand in his and before I knew it we were in motion. A few moments later we were in front of my building. I didn't question how Elijah got us here in seconds but I ran up the stairs as he followed.

My eyes were met with the door to our loft wide open as plates were broken on the floor and clothes were thrown everywhere. I felt my heart in my throat when I didn't see Carly but I then walked into my room and found Natasha holding Carly in a choke hold.

"You two got here fast" Natasha said sounding impressed.

"Let her go, do whatever you want to me, but please leave her alone, she is innocent" I begged.

"Natalie what the hell is happening? Who is she? Why does she look like you?" Carly asked as Natasha then tightened her grip around her neck, silencing her.

"Shut up, it's rude to interrupt" Natasha said to Carly.

"Look I don't know what you want but please don't hurt my sister" I said as I once again felt tears form in my eyes.

Natasha shot me a look, "There we go again, poor little Natalie always crying. You love playing the victim don't you? I can't understand what Elijah sees in you, besides the resemblance to me, and that other little warlock friend of yours. You have both of them falling all over you and you don't deserve it. How is it that your nothing more than a weak, fragile human but everyone still manages to want to put their lives on the line and protect you? Your nothing special, you needed a taste of misery and loneliness in your life, but what happened to you still doesn't even come close to what I have been put through..." Natasha said.

"What do you mean? I asked confused.

"How did you make it out? The fire was impossible to escape, I made sure of it..." Natasha said.

My world literally felt as if it had stopped spinning in that moment.

"You...your the one who..." I began unable to finish.

"Bingo, too bad for your parents, they weren't my main target, but that doesn't matter now, sometimes sacrifices have to be made" she said as she still held Carly in her grip.

The sudden sharp pain I felt in my stomach was strong enough to make me wish that I was dead, I was amazed that I was still standing...

"Natasha, unhand her and leave this home!" Elijah shouted from behind me.

"I wish I could Elijah but I have unfinished business" she said as she then pointed her attention back to me. "In a way its a blessing in disguise that you made it out, I didn't know it then but I do need you now for my plans, as much as I hate to admit it, but your precious little sister here, I don't need at all..." Natasha said as her tone changed.

Natasha exposed her fangs as her eyes changed but instead of biting Carly as I thought she would, the noise that followed and filled my bedroom was the sound of Natasha swiftly and quickly snapping Carly's neck...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natasha is the one responsible for killing Natalie and Carly's parents a year ago. What plans do you think Natasha is talking about that will involve needing Natalie? Who saved Natalie and Carly from the fire? And what of Carly's fate after this chapter? Keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Miracle

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched Carly's lifeless body fall to the floor. I rushed to her and fell on my knees immediately taking her in my arms and cradling her as I wept.

"No, Carly please..." I whispered as I stroked her hair gently.

Natasha stood over me with an evil grin on her face, "I'll leave you two to deal with this but we will see each other again very soon" she said as she then ran out of my loft.

"Elijah please do something..." I begged as I found myself gasping for air.

Elijah bent down beside us both and stared at Carly as she laid in my arms. He then rolled up the sleeve of his suit and tore into his own wrist, he attempted to feed Carly some of his blood but she was unresponsive to him.

"No, you can't be dead, please don't be. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..." I said as I sobbed lowering my head into Carly's hair. Elijah simply stared at me and watched me in my state of grief, there was nothing he could do.

"I'm going to kill her for this..." I said lowly meaning it sincerely.

Elijah then placed his hands on my shoulders and spoke, "She will not get away with this, I promise you. Your sister will be avenged."

I gazed into his eyes as best I could with all the tears that had been streaming down my face.

I sat in silence for a few moments still holding Carly in my arms and rocking her body gently as if she were a child. I then saw something flash in the corner of my eye and I realized it was coming from Carly's bracelet that she had received from Spike when he had first moved here. Elijah and I both looked at it confused, it was admitting a blue light from the sapphire gems surrounding it. As quickly as we noticed the light, it was gone.

I wiped my eyes unsure of what we had just seen but my thoughts about it were broken when I could of sworn I felt Carly stir in my arms.

I watched her and pushed the hair out of her face and just as I held her face in my hands, she jumped up suddenly, her whole body shaking and struggling to breath. I was stunned, a moment ago she was dead, and now she was back. I didn't care how it happened, I was overjoyed, it was a miracle...

"What the hell happened to me?" Carly said as she gripped her own chest and looked at us both in confusion.

I was at a loss for words, how do I even begin to explain all this?

"Did your blood work?" I asked Elijah.

"No, she didn't take any in, how is it possible for her to be..." Elijah said but stopped, he then looked at Carly, who was still in fear of what had just occurred. He approached her and took her hand in his, he brought her wrist into his vision and examined her bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" Elijah asked.

"Spike gave it to me, he told me it was originally from my father..." Carly said out of breath.

"This bracelet, the gems it contains, it's not an ordinary piece of jewelry, this is a resurrection bracelet..." Elijah said.

"A what?" Carly asked.

I got onto my feet as I took a better look at Carly's bracelet.

"But how is that possible?" I asked.

"It protects humans and brings them back to life if they have been killed by a supernatural creature or occurrence" Elijah said.

"Supernatural? What are you talking about? And what did you mean before when you asked him if his blood worked?" Carly asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I came toward Carly.

"We'll talk about it later, but right now you should rest okay..." I said as I led Carly toward her room. She nodded as she placed her hands on the back of her neck.

I got Carly into bed and calmed her down, I exited her room to see Elijah leaning over the counter top in the kitchen.

"Do you think she will be okay?" I asked.

"She should be fine, but you must encourage her to keep that bracelet on no matter what" he said.

"I will, and also I'm going to tell her everything, I have to especially after this, she can't be kept in the dark anymore..." I said.

"I understand, you should tell her, it's the right thing to do" Elijah said as he adverted his eyes to the floor.

"Natalie...about Natasha..." he began.

"Please stop, not now, please" I said truly not wanting to here that evil creature's name ever again.

Elijah simply nodded as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I should go, you need to be with your sister" he said as he made his way out.

I said nothing, just nodded in response, I then watched him leave and closed the door behind him. I knew that the status of our relationship was unknown at the moment just as I thought it was going to improve but I shook it off, I had to focus on Carly and make sure she never is put in danger like that again.

I walked passed Carly's bedroom assuming she was asleep because the lights were out but she called out to me, "Natalie, can you come in here please?" she asked.

I stepped in slowly and sat down on the edge of her bed as Carly sat up and turned on the lamp she kept on her night table.

"So, can you tell me what happened tonight, who that woman was, why she looks as if she could be your twin and how I'm sitting here when I know I felt her snap my neck?" Carly asked.

I sighed as I thought about how to go about this, but I kept my promise I told her everything I knew...

I told her about Elijah being an original vampire, I told her how I found about all this from my reading, I also told her about Spike and how he was a warlock and how Dad knew of all this and wanted to keep us safe from it.

"So wait, your telling me Dad knew about all this?" she asked, I nodded.

"And Spike a warlock...and Elijah, a thousand years old? She asked in disbelief, I nodded once again.

"Oh my God, this is crazy, so everything we've every watched or read in books is real? Carly asked.

"It seems that way, I'm still adjusting to it myself, but regardless of all this, you need to make sure your wear this bracelet at all times now that you know what exists out there in the world, you need to keep yourself protected" I said.

"I will, I definitely will, but what about that woman, Natasha I think her name was..." Carly asked.

"That's one of the things I don't know, I don't know why we look alike, where she came from or what she wants, all I know is she is a vampire and I personally am going to kill her for what she has done to you as well as Mom and Dad" I said.

Carly looked down but then raised her head and smiled at me, "This truly is unbelievable but I think we can be okay, knowing all this..." she said.

I smiled too amazed that she was optimistic after what she had just gone through as I reached over and smoothed out some strands of her hair, "You should get some rest" I said as I started to make my way out of her room.

"I think we can trust Elijah..." Carly called out from behind me.

I stopped and turned to face her once again, "Your the second person to tell me that...Goodnight" I said as I closed the door to her room.

I sat down on my bed and thought about what a day it has been, _"I met with my Dad again for the first time since his death, I went to Elijah telling him that I want to be with him and that we could find a way to only have it ruined in an instant by Natasha, who is responsible for the fire that killed my parents and who also broke into my home and killed my sister..."_

My eyes then wandered to my dresser and saw there was a book atop of it. It was the other book I had received by mistake along with The Origins of Vampires. I had thrown that book away about a week ago but I completely forgot about this one,_"The Legend of Doppelgangers"._ I had never even opened this one and I vowed that I would stop all this supernatural reading especially after I found out all about the Originals, but I figured now was a good time as any to see what this one was about.

I have never heard the term doppelganger before but the first thing in the book was a definition, it was a German word that meant "look alike". _Doppelgangers are said to be shadow selves of another individual and are considered evil, looking to make the one they look like suffer. They can be carriers of bad luck or even death..."_ It all made sense, someway somehow, I was a doppelganger of Natasha. I still don't know what she wants or why she feels the need to make me suffer, but one person might have answers to all this, Elijah...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Carly is alive! and we will get more answers about Natasha from Elijah in the next chapter but will Natalie still want to be with him after she hears the whole truth, not only about Natasha but also about the original doppelganger? Keep reading to find out!**** And don't worry Klaus is just around the corner!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**authors note: Thank you all for the reviews, please continue to do so! This chapter has a lot of Elijah dialogue. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Heartbreaking Truce

_October 7th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I managed to get some sleep last night which was surprising considering I spent half the night staring at our front door and keeping an ear out for Carly just in case she needed me after the ordeal she had gone through._

_I knew that I had to go see Elijah sometime today but I was hesitant. Every time I go Elijah's something happens that makes me question everything all over again and it's usually for the worst, but who else would know about Natasha and what her possible motives are? I meant what I said about killing her, I'm not a violent person, I never have been. But the amount of rage I feel toward her is vast._

_I don't care what she claims to have been through, it doesn't justify making my life a living hell. She robbed me of my parents and attempted to kill my sister. In my eyes she is pure evil and whatever fate she'll meet will be too good for her but I will make sure that I am alive to see it..._

_Just the thought that there is a possibility that Elijah might have been involved with her sometime in the past, literally makes me feel physically sick, I hope that he will put some of my fears to rest..._

I insisted that Carly take the day off from school, but she went against my wishes. She felt that it would be better for her to continue her everyday life regardless of what happened. If that is what will truly take her mind off everything and make her happy, then she should do it.

I got dressed and once again made my way to Elijah's home. I braced myself on the way for whatever it was I was going to hear but after everything I've seen and heard I doubt there could be anything worse, I hope...

I let myself in as I walked inside and found Elijah sitting in front of the fireplace in a large chair with his legs crossed and with a glass in his hand which to my eyes looked like it was filled with blood.

"Is your sister alright?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah she's fine, she went to school today as if nothing happened" I said as I took small steps toward him.

"That's good, her life should remain as normal as possible" he said as he sipped from his glass.

"Normal, I don't think normal exists..." I said as I believed that to be true.

Elijah then rose from his seat and turned his back to me as he gazed into the burning fire.

"I promised you that I would tell you everything and anything you wanted to know, and I haven't been keeping my promise completely. But now I am going to" he said.

"I'm not quite sure where to start but before you leave here today, you will know everything that I do" Elijah said.

I made myself comfortable as I sat and waited for Elijah to begin.

"Before my mother decided to take it upon herself to curse us and make us into monsters, I actually had a taste of a normal life, well as normal as ones life could be during the Viking era. We were wealthy landowners and our family couldn't have been closer. Even though my father grew to hate my younger brother, Niklaus, because he was not his true son, but Niklaus found other ways to keep his mind off of what our father thought of him. There was a woman who lived in a neighboring village, she had done some minor business with our family and Niklaus and I had the pleasure of making her acquaintance. Her name was Nora Lawsford and she made her way into our lives and would ultimately serve as the catalyst of our family's downfall. Niklaus and I competed for her affections, although she had bore two children from another man, we did not care. She in a way, played with both of us, entertaining us but she never truly made a decision about which one of us she wanted to be with...

This drove my brother and I to come to physical blows and our relationship was in jeopardy. My mother did not like seeing the two of us turn against each other over some woman we barely knew but loved hopelessly. Once my youngest brother had been killed by a werewolf, my mother decided it was time to find a way to keep us protected so that we could stay a family forever. I am not sure of what the ritual contained in its entirety but a sacrifice had to be made to bind us all together...

Nora was abducted in the night and brought to a dungeon while my mother prepared the ritual with the aid of another local witch. They then killed her by plunging a blade into her stomach and allowing her to bleed to death but they made use of her blood. My father had given us wine the night of our deaths which had been laced with Nora's blood and once we awakened after having swords drawn through our hearts, we fed on the remainder of her blood to complete the change, thus creating us as Originals and starting the doppelganger curse...

I hadn't yet realized that Nora was dead, by that time I was too preoccupied adjusting to my new lifestyle. Centuries later after our family had dispersed, I had come into contact with Niklaus again and he told me that he believed he had found a way to break the curse placed on him by our mother which kept his werewolf side dormant. I didn't believe him since it required the blood of the doppelganger that was used to make us Originals, that is until I met a young woman named Natasha Lamberti. When I looked at her face, I was stunned, she looked exactly like Nora, I realized then that the children she had bore must have made it out of our village alive and continued their lives that spawned future generations. I found myself wishing and wanting to recapture the love I had lost through her but my efforts proved to be fruitless. Natasha is purely manipulative, selfish, deceptive and a liar, I tried my best to save her from Niklaus' clutches for the sake of Nora's memory but she decided to make her own decisions and to flee.

Natasha then became a vampire and her blood was no longer of use to Niklaus and this infuriated him to his core. He vowed that he would find her, no matter how long it took and to make her suffer for ruining his plans for eternity...I had kept tabs of Natasha over the years to try to make sure she didn't create chaos on innocent people. My search had gone cold until one night, fairly recently, I had followed her and witnessed a fire she had started on a home filled with innocent humans back in Virginia..." Elijah then turned to face me as my eyes widened.

"I made my way into the house that had become engulfed in the flames so quickly but I went to the top floor. I attempted to save the couple inside but I could hear a man's voice from the opposite side of the door. He begged and pleaded with me to save his daughters and I did. I grabbed the first daughter that was closest and brought her out to the sidewalk but when I took a look at her face, I was once again stunned, it was you..." Elijah said.

I felt the weight in my chest grow immensely as I continued to listen.

"I couldn't believe what I had seen, I had to stop and wonder for a moment if this was Natasha attempting to play a trick on me but I didn't have time to think. I made my way back inside for your sister but by the time I returned to try to save your parents, it was too late...

You had awoken briefly and saw me carrying your sister to safety, you questioned me as to what happened and I could tell simply by the way you spoke and how you cared for others that you couldn't be Natasha. I am ashamed of what I did next but I compelled you to forget seeing me..." Elijah said.

I sat in my place and felt tears start to roll my my face as I tried to contain myself.

"After that I had to know how this was possible, that yet another doppelganger was in existence. I then followed you, watched you for that entire year you were in mourning. It pained me so deeply to see you suffering the way you were and I wanted so desperately to comfort you. And when you decided to move to New York, I couldn't simply let you go, I had to continue to follow you, to protect you but ultimately I had to know you...I came into your life a few weeks ago to start a life with you..." Elijah said as he came closer to me.

"You compelled me...Your the one who saved me...your my guardian angel? So it's not Natasha you see in me, it's Nora..." I said as I choked on my words.

"I will admit what drew me to you when I first looked at your face was your resemblance to her but as I watched you I learned that you are nothing like either of them. Your sweet, gentle, kind, loving, selfless, broken yet so strong, in pain yet still driven. You have something in you that separates you from them, you don't lie, cheat, or use people, you love and feel for everyone you know so much..." Elijah continued.

"_The dream I had about that mystery woman finally made sense, I had seen Nora's death. I was able to because we are linked, I am descended from both Nora and Natasha..." _I thought.

As moved and touched as I was by Elijah's words, I couldn't help but feel as if my heart was being torn in two.

"Elijah...I will be eternally grateful to you for saving my life as well as Carly's but I can't do this..." I said as I started to sob.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"I truly thought I could accept the fact that your an original vampire and all that would entail for us but now all this with Natasha and knowing about Nora, how can I be with you knowing that you were involved with both of them and when you look at me whether you mean it or not, you will have one of them in your mind..." I said.

"No that is not true, I did love Nora but she never loved me, that's all in the past and as for Natasha, I pitied her. I tried to help her redeem herself but she can't be saved..." Elijah said as I heard emotion enter into his voice.

"You can never truly love me for who I am and it would be stupid of me to think that you would" I said as I continued to cry.

I gazed up at Elijah and saw that he was fighting back tears as well.

"Your words are breaking my heart..." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry..." I said as I got up and started to make my way toward his door.

"Please, Natalie don't go" I heard Elijah beg from behind.

I stopped as I struggled to turn and face him but I did.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to destroy Natasha, and find out what her motives are, so that I, my sister and the rest of humanity won't have to suffer because of her..." I said.

Elijah took a deep breath and looked at me still with his eyes filled with tears. "I would like to help you accomplish that goal, if you'll let me..." he said.

I nodded and managed to have a small smile form on lips before the pain I felt in my heart and stomach began to take over yet again. I left his home before we said another word and started to make my way back. I had to force myself to keep walking until I reached my building. I walked straight into my room and slid against my door and cried as I held my abdomen.

"_My God Elijah, why did I have to fall in love with you?"_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Nora is loosely based on Tatia Petrova (the original doppelganger). Elijah is the one who saved Natalie and Carly. Will Elijah and Natalie ever be able to be together or will their relationship be only heartbreak? and the next chapter will focus on everyone coming together to figure out what Natasha wants and how to get rid of her, any ideas of what Natasha's plans are? and one of the characters will be going through a transition. Keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**authors note: Happy three weeks! I can't believe it's been three weeks already since I published this story and also there are only five more chapters left in Part 1. So much is going to be happening in these last few chapters. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Markings

_October 21st 2012_

_Dear diary, _

_It's been two weeks since I once again broke things off with Elijah..._

_I didn't want to and I regret the decision everyday but I can't see myself with him right now after all that I found out and also I need to focus all my attention on getting rid of Natasha. I have to keep telling myself to ignore the enormous pain I feel in my chest..._

_I told Spike everything about her and how I'm her doppelganger, he has been researching possible ways to put her down for good. Elijah had also stated that he wanted to aid us in this and I agreed. Even though I'm not with him, doesn't mean I don't trust him and having him around in someway is better than not at all._

_Carly has also been acting a little different over these last two weeks. At first she was her usual self but lately she has been telling me of nightmares she has been having, she has even gone far enough to say that they are hallucinations. I have been taking time off from school to make sure she is alright, she has been through a lot in general but especially recently and it's all because of me. The guilt I feel over what she is going through has increased ten fold..._

I waited for Carly to get back home from school, Spike has been bringing her home the last few days, just to make sure nothing else happens to her. I heard a key turn in the front door locked and I saw Carly rush in and go straight to the bathroom, Spike followed behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea, she's been telling me about her dreams and how she hasn't been feeling herself lately" Spike said.

"I know what happened with Natasha has shaken her up but I don't know what else I can do or what to say to her about all this, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong..." I said.

I then heard Carly yell from the bathroom, Spike and I immediately ran to her and opened the door. She was standing in front of the mirror and had her shirt pulled down as it exposed her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" I questioned as I looked at her.

"You don't see it?" Carly said.

"See what?" I asked confused.

"Look, right there, on my right shoulder blade, you don't see that black mark?" Carly asked sounding extremely upset.

I kept looking at her bare shoulders and I saw nothing at all.

"It feels like its burning, even itching, it's growing, I can see it, it's moving!" Carly yelled as she tore her shirt apart.

"Carly, there is nothing there, there is nothing wrong with you!" I said as I tried to snap her out of this.

"No, Natalie I can see it..." Spike said from the doorway.

"What? I don't understand how come you two see it but I don't? What does it mean?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I'm not sure but we have to find out" Spike said as he entered the bathroom and put his arms around Carly and led her out into the kitchen trying to calm her down.

"I knew something was wrong with me, I knew it every since that woman snapped my neck. I don't feel right, it feels like everything around me is moving so fast, and I have this urge, I have no idea what it is..." Carly said.

"Do you think you can find anything about this in your Grimoire?" I asked Spike.

"I'll go look now" Spike said as he grabbed his spell book and went into my bedroom. I brought Carly a new shirt to put on as there was a knock at our door.

I opened it and was greeted by Elijah.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hello" he said as he stepped inside.

"Did you all find anything yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet, were actually a little preoccupied with something else right now" I said.

Elijah and I stood in our places, keeping an ample amount of space between us, the silence was painful and I could feel the tension build in the air.

"I'm going to see if Spike came across anything" I said as I made my way toward my room and left Elijah in Carly's company.

I saw Spike flipping through pages and looking disappointed.

"I've gone over everything and there is nothing in here that explains what is happening to Carly" he said.

"Don't worry, there has to be some sort of explanation" I said but in that moment I heard a loud noise come from the kitchen. It sounded like a struggle as if something had just hit the floor. Spike and I once again made our way out and we saw Carly tackling Elijah on the floor.

"Oh my God Carly! What are you doing? Get off of him! " I yelled as I rushed to her and pulled her off Elijah.

I handed Carly over to Spike as he tried his best to keep her still as she breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked Elijah as I helped him up.

"I'm fine..." he said as he readjusted his shirt.

I turned to Carly and looked into her eyes, her big green eyes looked full of darkness and hate, I have never seen anything like it.

"What is happening to you?" I whispered to her as I saw her expression fall.

"Please help me..." Carly muttered as she started to cry in Spike's arms.

"I think I know someone who might have the answer" Spike said.

All four of us then walked into my bedroom. Spike was arranging candles around my room and was making a circle out of salt on the floor. Carly sat on the edge of my bed hugging her shoulders as she watched.

"Were going to contact Malcolm again" Spike said as he continued to prepare for the impending ritual. I walked out of my room and fetched a bowl and another picture of my Dad as I did before the first time we spoke to him. Elijah kept himself standing as Spike and I sat on the floor.

"I'm going to need Carly's blood this time" Spike said as he motioned for her to come near him. Carly moved slow but she stretched her hand out to him and a small amount of blood fell from her fingertip as it did to me.

Spike once again called upon the spirits to help us see my Dad. This time the fire that ignited my Dad's picture burned faster and higher. We all watched in amazement as my Dad appeared almost immediately.

"Dad?" Carly asked shocked.

"Hello baby" he said as he looked at her.

"Malcolm, we need you help" Spike said.

"I know, I know what's happening. I saw everything from the other side" my Dad said.

"The other side?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's where I am, it's not heaven, it's not hell, it's a form of limbo for those who have unfinished supernatural business" he said.

"You mean us?" I asked.

"Yes, both you and your sister" he said.

"Can you tell us what's happening to Carly?" Spike asked.

"She's transitioning..." he began.

"Transitioning into what?" I asked.

"Into a hunter..." he said.

"A hunter?" Carly asked.

"Yes, you are becoming a hunter like me. All the men in my family were born with hunter blood, I honestly thought it would skip over you because it your a girl but I guess it didn't matter. I chose not to embrace my hunter instincts because I desperately wanted a normal life for myself as well as you two, but I had that bracelet made for you just in case. I personally didn't have a mark like the one growing on you and I don't believe any of my ancestors have, I'm not exactly sure what it means but I believe you will be more powerful then any of us were..." my Dad said.

"Why didn't you give me something to protect me?" I asked curious.

"I wanted to, but it wouldn't have worked on you, your a doppelganger..." he said.

"You know about that too and about Natasha?" I asked. My Dad nodded in response.

"Why don't I have hunter blood?" I asked.

"There is something you both need to know. Natalie, you are my daughter but you and Carly do not share the same mother..." he said.

"What?" Carly said surprised, I was too stunned to respond.

"When I was younger I was involved with a woman straight out of high school, we never married and in less than a year you were born. I honestly thought that we could be a family but the way she acted and the things she was invested in, it wasn't the right environment to raise you. She was obsessed with the supernatural and when you were two years old, I took you and left. I kept you from her because as the years went on she became more unstable, even dangerous. I then met Elizabeth and we married rather quickly, she fell in love with you the moment she saw you and she didn't care that you were born of someone else, she embraced you as her own daughter and then two years later, Carly was born. I spent years trying to keep the existence of the supernatural world a secret especially from you because I realized what you were as you grew, a doppelganger of Natasha..." my Dad said.

"So wait were half sisters?" I asked referring to Carly and I.

"Yes, your biological mother is the one who is descended from Natasha and the original doppelganger" he said.

I struggled to take all this information in, "So what does Natasha want? She talked about needing me for some sort of plan she has" I asked.

"You already know what it is, you just haven't realized it. You came across it in your reading briefly. This is what I tried to keep you from and I'm so sorry I can't be here to protect you the way I should..." he said.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"The Sun and the Moon Curse, find out what you can about it and try your best to overcome it. Carly, you will be fine, it will take some time for you to adjust but you will and use your abilities the right way, remember you control them, they don't control you. Spike, I think it's time to give Carly my old weapons, help her with her new way of life and Elijah, thank you for saving my girls, please continue to make sure they stay safe..." and with that my Dad once again faded away.

I got back onto my feet as best I could. Carly stared at me trying to grasp all that we heard. "I don't care what the truth is, I consider you my full sister, no matter what" Carly said as she smiled at me. I went and sat down beside her as we hugged.

"And I'm sorry for what I did Elijah, I didn't mean it" Carly said.

"It's alright" he said as he smiled at us.

"I'll bring over all of your Dad's things tomorrow and we can start practicing whenever your ready" Spike said as he cleaned up and left my room. Carly nodded and followed Spike out. Elijah and I were left alone in my room.

"The Sun and the Moon Curse...I remember seeing it written but not what it was" I said as I turned to Elijah. The expression on his face told me that he knew all about it.

"That is the curse that was placed on my brother, preventing him from becoming a full hybrid, Natasha is trying to draw him out" Elijah said.

"I thought he was dead or at least not around" I said looking up at him.

"I thought so too, but he must be alive somewhere for her to want this" Elijah said as he then too stepped out from my room.

I sat back on my bed and thought about all of this but the one thing that was sticking out in my mind was the picture I had seen in the Origins of Vampires, the portrait of an attractive young man who was infamous for being cruel and who everyone feared above all else, _"Klaus..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Carly is a hunter and we got a lot of answers from Malcolm Lewis. Natasha wants to break the sun and the moon curse, Klaus is alive and well, and Natalie and Carly are half sisters. The group isn't going to be happy when they realize what is needed from Natalie to break the curse. Keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Sun and Moon

_October 28th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_Carly has been practicing with Spike every single day after school since we all found out she is a hunter. I must admit I'm still stunned over everything my Dad had told us but what really got to me was seeing Carly's change in demeanor. Ever since she started to embrace this, I found that she seems stronger, her reflexes and senses are working better than they ever have been and despite everything that has happened to her, she feels comfortable in this new change of lifestyle._

_The mark on her shoulder had grown, I finally was able to see it a couple days after it appeared. It looks as if it could be a tattoo, and it takes up the majority of her skin on right shoulder. It no longer bothers Carly but it does have some writing on it, it's in another language but we have yet to look into it..._

_Spike is coming over soon as well as Elijah, Spike says he found out all about the Sun and Moon curse that Natasha wants to break to draw out Klaus, and what it entails, he thought it would be better for all of us to hear it together..._

A few hours later Spike was at our door, I let him in as Carly was putting away all of the weapons she had acquired and was learning to use.

"Where's Elijah?" Spike asked.

"He should be here soon" I said.

"Good, I'm not going to say anything until he shows up" Spike said sounded agitated. This made me worry about what he had found out about the curse...

Elijah arrived a few minutes later and barely made eye contact with me. The four of us were seated in the kitchen while Spike stood on his feet and paced the floors.

"I read through some of my ancestors' spell books, it told me that this curse is centuries old and a ritual must be done in order for the spell to be broken. Many vampires and werewolves have attempted to break it under false information, it is written that if a vampire breaks the curse, they no longer have to worry about burning in the sunlight or if a werewolf accomplishes this, they are no longer slaves to the cycle of the full moon. This is all lies, Klaus added this to have other assist him in breaking the curse, the only true outcome would be Klaus becoming a true hybrid if the ritual is complete...

What is needed to achieve this is to have the moon in it's full position, having a witch or warlock prepare the circles and a vampire and a werewolf must be sacrificed. But the main key is that Klaus must drain every ounce of blood from the doppelganger, whose blood is responsible for having him be cursed in the first place..." Spike said as he looked at me.

"Your saying Natalie has to be sacrificed?" Carly asked.

Spike nodded as the look on his face soured.

"Well that's not going to happen, I don't care what the ritual needs, my sister is not going to be drained, isn't Natasha who he wants anyway?" Carly said.

"Yes, she was, but her blood can't be used. She is a vampire, she is completely useless" Elijah said.

"So then why is she even bothering to help Klaus achieve this? He hates her, wants her dead, why is she going to all this trouble?" Carly asked as she started to get upset.

Elijah stood up as well and I could tell by the tone of his voice that this topic was making him feel uneasy too...

"There's only two things that could come of her wanting to do this. She either is hoping that my brother will spare her life and give her freedom when the curse is broken, or she's looking to kill him when he's at his weakest, which would be moments after the ritual is complete and his transition begins" Elijah said.

"So all in all, Natasha is a selfish bitch" Carly said as I heard Spike laugh lightly under his breath.

"So then either Natasha or Klaus is going to come for me when the moon is in the right position..." I said.

"Were not going to let that happen, Klaus has lived a thousand years of just being an original vampire, that will just have to do for him" Carly said.

"Yeah and then I could already see the outcome, both of them or one of them will go after all of you and make you suffer or kill you unless I comply. There is no way around this at all?" I asked feeling completely hopeless.

"I might have a solution..." Elijah began as my attention was drawn to him. "When I first met Natasha, I tried to help her, but before I could tell her of my plans, she ran off becoming a vampire and ultimately sealing her fate. But I had a witch make me an elixir that would revive her after she had been drained, I still have the elixir in my home but there is no true guarantee that it would work" Elijah said.

"So were supposed to put all our faith in some potion that may or may not revive Natalie if she gets fed on by Klaus?" Spike said.

"It's better than having nothing at all" Elijah said.

"I agree with him, if it truly comes down to it, I'm not going to let everyone I love suffer. I would trust that the elixir would revive me, even though there is a chance it wouldn't..." I said and as I heard the words come out of my mouth I realized how real this all truly was, that was a possibility I would face death.

"Don't talk like that, I'm not going to let you embrace death" Carly said. All I could do in that moment was smile. I truly loved her and everyone else that was around me and even though it scares me to death, I would give up my life for any of them without hesitation.

"Well it looks like you kids have got it all figured out..." A voice said from my doorway, it was Natasha.

I jumped up from my seat as Elijah positioned himself in front of me to guard me. Spike then reached his hand out and chanted a spell, that caused Natasha to grip her head and yell out in pain as she fell to her feet.

A few moments later, she rose up and smiled as she laughed, "That's very impressive but I've been around a long time, your going to need to do better than some silly spell that gives me a headache" Natasha said as she came in closer to Spike as well as myself.

"How about this?" Carly asked and in a flash Carly had stabbed Natasha in the stomach with one of our Dad's weapons. This caused Natasha to truly fall to the floor in pain as she then passed out seconds later. I looked at Carly amazed at what she had just done.

"The blade has been dipped in vervain, it's an herb that is lethal to vampires, she should be out for awhile. That doesn't even compare to what I should do to her. She killed my parents, snapped my neck and wants to use my sister's blood as bait so she could be free to wreak more havoc on the world, I don't think so..." Carly said as she then pulled the blade out of Natasha's stomach and aimed it for her chest with her full hunter instincts kicking in.

"No, don't!" I said from behind Elijah, I was surprised myself of what I had said but a simple dagger to the heart would be too easy of a death for Natasha.

"Let's use her for she's good for, we can keep her locked up and I'll make her tell us all about her plans and about Klaus" I said as I looked down at her body.

"Well we can't keep her here" Carly said.

"I have a place where we can keep her, it's bound by spells which should keep her detained as she will eventually mummify from not being able to feed" Spike said.

"And I will compel her to further make sure that she can't escape" Elijah said.

Spike nodded as then picked up Natasha's body and made his way out of our loft with Elijah following him.

I sat back down as I held my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, were going to do everything we can to make sure this doesn't happen" Carly said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. She then left and took the blade she had used to stab Natasha back into her room.

I then sat and thought about my next move, _"Natasha will be as good as dead now that she will bound and ultimately starve. I will make sure I find out everything whether or not she is willing to tell me. I should feel relieved that one threat has been removed from my life but I can't help but feel afraid, does this mean Klaus will come? Does he know where I live or know anything about me? Or will he even send someone else out to get me?" _I thought as nerves were tying my stomach up in knots._ "No matter what happens I just want the people I love safe..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Everyone now knows that Natalie would need to be sacrificed but Elijah provided them with a possible feeling of hope. Carly exacted some much deserved revenge on Natasha, while Natalie and Elijah's relationship is still strained. The next chapter will include Natalie interrogating Natasha, a heartfelt confession, someone getting kidnapped and a phone call that will change everything. Keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**authors note: I own nothing. We will hear about Natasha's past in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Leverage

I woke up early the next day and decided I was going to make my way to where Spike was holding Natasha. Close to where Spike lives downtown is an abandoned building that has been closed off and labeled for tear down. This building has a basement that has been locked but Spike took advantage of this and brought Natasha here.

I made my way down the stairs and it was completely dark. I searched for a light switch and when I finally found one, I saw Natasha sitting in a corner with her knees to her chest.

"Of all the people that had to come to see me, it had to be you..." she said as she rolled her eyes.

I took a few steps closer to where she was as I spoke, "Your lucky your still breathing" I said.

"Oh yeah, you talk a big game but I know you don't have the heart to kill me and as for that sister of yours, she's got a lot of nerve" Natasha said.

"Like I said, your lucky your alive, in some form or another. I came here to get answers from you, I know all about the curse and Klaus and what you want with me but your going to tell me your side of the story" I said.

"And what makes you think I will tell you a damn thing?" Natasha said.

I then reached into my bag and pulled out a water bottle I had filled with blood, Natasha's eyes then opened immensely as she tried to rush toward me and grab it, she was unable to move from her spot.

"You know, this little place won't hold me forever..." she said sounding frustrated.

"I don't need forever" I said as I sat down on the cold ground keeping myself at a distance.

"Here's how this is going to work, you start talking and for everything that comes out of your mouth that could be proven useful to me, I'll give you some blood" I said

Natasha then laughed as she looked at me, "You certainly have some fire in you. Okay fine, I'll talk..." she said.

"I was born in Russia in the 1500s. My father was an Italian immigrant who had a very strict way of looking at things, our relationship wasn't the best. I was close to my mother, I was an only child and I didn't have a lot of friends in my village, but as I grew I became very popular with men. At 16, I realized I was pregnant by an older man and when my father found out he was furious. He made me believe that I could keep the baby but when I was due, my child was ripped from me moments after she was born. I begged and pleaded with my father to let me just see my daughter and hold her only once but he refused. He gave the baby away and disowned me as a result, once I was able to travel, my father had me pack my things and he shipped me off to England..." Natasha said.

I opened the water bottle and poured a tiny bit of blood into a paper cup I had brought and pushed it toward Natasha with a stick. She took it and drank while her skin became brighter instantly.

"Anyway, when I got to England I was twenty years old and I was brought to a party thrown at the Mikaelson estate, it was the Lord Niklaus' birthday and while I was there I met Elijah. He was sweet and gentlemanly but I could tell that something was going on. I then met Klaus and he started to court me, at first I genuinely thought he was interested in me but the way he acted and treated me told me otherwise. I found myself spending more and more time with Elijah and I knew he was developing feelings for me, I had become very used to men falling for me so I decided to use Elijah's love to my advantage...

After a few months I overheard Elijah and Klaus talking and I realized the truth, that he needed me to be sacrificed for some sort of ritual he wanted. I packed my things that night and tried to escape but I was caught by a mob of vampires Klaus had compelled. Elijah later came to my rescue, telling me he had a way to make sure I would live after Klaus got what he wanted but I didn't want to hear anything of it. Once he freed me I once again made my way to attempt to flee back to my hometown in Russia but before I returned I took refuge in a small cottage that was hidden away. I could tell that the owners were vampires because they had an elderly maid whom they fed off of and compelled to do what they wanted. When they realized who I was and that Klaus was looking for me, they decided to turn me over but I caught wind of this and stabbed myself in the stomach, forcing one of the vampires to feed me their blood so I could heal.

After I had healed I took a chance knowing everything I had found out and I hung myself. Moments later I awoke as a vampire and fed off the elderly maid in that home. I thought that I would be safe from Klaus now that I was no longer human but I would learn that I was very wrong...

When I finally made it back to Russia, Klaus had my entire family slaughtered, I found their bodies and was devastated but I knew I couldn't stay, I had to keep moving and for over 500 years now, I've been on the run from Klaus..." Natasha said.

"Is it all worth it, living the way you do, in a state of constant fear?" I asked.

"Of course not but I soon found a way in which I could be free" Natasha said.

"Yeah I know, you learned of my existence, the daughter you had all those years ago was able to live and had children of her own that eventually led to me. And you then took it upon yourself to make my life miserable because yours was but then realized you could use me to gain freedom that you don't deserve..." I said.

"Right you are..." Natasha said as she smirked at me.

"Did you ever think about what you would do next? If I am drained and if you succeed in killing Klaus? Then what? Where would you go? What would you do? You would live a life of loneliness and misery because you are nothing more than a psychotic bitch" I said.

"Say what you want but when Klaus is gone, I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in this town..." she said.

I then stood up and didn't want to hear her talk anymore. I tossed the remainder of the water bottle filled with blood to her as she drank from it happily.

"You know the worst part of all this?" I asked as I was about to leave.

"You and I are related, it doesn't matter how many years are between us, but you are a member of my family and family isn't supposed to be this way. To want one another dead and to use each other and manipulate..." I said as I truly felt sad.

"Maybe if the circumstances were different, we could be friends..." Natasha said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right" I said as I then left and locked the basement door behind me.

I tried my best to clear my head as I made my way back to my loft. I did not feel guilty for Natasha or the life she lived and I didn't feel bad that soon she would starve to death in that basement. I got the answers I wanted from her and that was that...

I walked into my loft to see Elijah sitting on my bed. I was surprised to see him but I didn't question it as I walked toward him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked as I put my bag down and sat next to him.

"Carly let me in before she left, she asked me to tell you that she was going to train with Spike" Elijah said.

"Okay, I just came from where Natasha is being kept" I said, this caused Elijah to turn and look at me.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"She told me her side of the story, some of the things I knew already when you told me and I learned some new things too. I basically learned that Klaus will stop at nothing if he truly wants something. I know a lot about him from my reading but is there any way to truly kill an Original?" I said.

"There is only one true way but as far as everyone knows there isn't one" Elijah began.

"What is it?" I asked.

"White oak, the white oak tree was a part of the ritual that gave us life and that is the only thing to truly kill us. If a stake were to be made out of white oak, we would truly die and also the ashes of that tree could keep us immobilized for as long as anyone keeps the dagger laced with it in our hearts..." he said.

"Is there any white oak around anymore?" I asked.

"No there is not, my family burned it down years ago to make sure we lived forever but I did return and managed to collect some of the ashes of the tree" Elijah said.

"So you do have a way to put down Klaus?" I asked.

"I used to" Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Elijah then reached over to me and unclasped the necklace he had given me weeks ago. I watched him confused as he held it in his hands. He then stood up and placed the necklace on my night table, he pressed his fingers on the top of the pendant and it opened. I never knew it could do that, and I saw a bunch of white dust fall from it.

I walked over and examined the pile of dust that had just fallen out of my necklace. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's white oak ash..." Elijah said lowly.

I turned to face him with a look of shock on my face.

"You put white oak ash in my necklace? You gave me the one thing that could put down Klaus or even you? Why would you do that?" I asked.

Elijah then stepped closer to me as I felt my heart skip a beat, we haven't been this close in weeks.

"I gave it to you for protection, for if Klaus ever came for you, you could defend yourself and also I gave it to you if you ever wanted to use it on me" Elijah whispered.

"Why?" I asked completely stunned.

"I have never entrusted my life to anyone but I knew I could trust you with it. If you ever decided that you wanted me out of your life so you could live the normal one you deserve, it wouldn't hurt me to know that you would live free of all this that would follow you, free of me..." he said.

Elijah then placed his hands under my chin as he looked into my eyes.

"I would do anything for your happiness, I love you Natalie" Elijah said as I felt my knees get weak.

"I haven't believed in love for centuries but when I'm with you, it's different. I truly believe that I was brought into existence, to live this immortal life as a vampire to be able to meet you..." he said as his thumb caressed my cheek.

I was at a loss for words, I felt shocked yet overjoyed, regardless of everything that has happened, that I had broken up with him twice, I couldn't deny that I was and have been in love with Elijah.

"Elijah..." I whispered as I placed one of my hands on his, I was about to say more, when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't want to look at or even acknowledge it but I did, it was Carly.

I broke away from Elijah's grip as I saw him frown, but I brought my phone to my ear and answered it.

"Hey Carly, what's up? I said as I waited for a response but the voice I heard on the other end of the line, wasn't my sister.

"Hello Natalie..." A man's voice said.

My expression dropped as he spoke, "Who is this? Where is my sister?" I asked as I started to feel anxiety.

"I have your sister with me, I wouldn't worry too much about her, she will only be harmed if you don't do what I ask..." the voice continued.

I said nothing as I waited.

"In a week the moon will be in it's full position, I have all my components ready, all that I'm missing is the lovely doppelganger. I know that you have met Natasha and that she has been conspiring against me, I'm not surprised but I am rather impressed about how you handled that vampire I sent and how you got my older brother to fall head over heels in love with you..." he said.

As he continued I knew who it was, "Klaus..." I muttered.

"Yes love, and you should remind your sister to be careful about who you invite in your home, that is if you ever see her again. I will see you in seven days, I'm looking forward to it" and with that the line went dead, I dropped my cell phone and turned to face Elijah.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was Klaus, he has Carly..." I said.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Klaus is officially here! Carly has been kidnapped by him and he is threatening to kill her if Natalie doesn't surrender herself to him. Elijah confessed he is in love with Natalie and he gave her white oak ash in her necklace and Natasha shared her past as she remains locked up. The next chapter will have moments between Carly and Klaus while she is being held captive and the group will have to figure out what they are going to do about the ritual with only a week until it happens. Keep reading to find out more!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**authors note: Only two more chapters left in Part 1! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Game Plan

_November 2nd 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I have been worried sick about Carly over these last four days. I tried calling her cell phone number back but there is no answer. I can only imagine what Klaus might be doing to her, even though he said she wouldn't be harmed unless I didn't cooperate, I still don't trust him..._

_I have three days until Klaus will come and I've made a decision, I'm going to go with him. I'm not going to put up a fight or argue, my sister's life is at stake once again and it's all my fault. I'll drink the elixir the day he will come and I'll go willingly. I have yet to tell Spike and Elijah my decision, but I already have an idea of what their responses will be..._

"No, absolutely not..." were the words that left Spike's mouth as I had just finished telling him my plan. Elijah was standing next to Spike in the kitchen, leaning over the counter top as Spike was pacing as usual becoming very bothered.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Something, anything else, you can't just go and give yourself up to him. This shouldn't happen especially not without a fight" Spike said.

"And then what? Put up a fight and have Klaus tear off Carly's head or do God knows what with her?"I asked in fear.

"She has her bracelet though, doesn't she? Spike asked.

The expression on my face changed drastically as I heard his words, "Are you saying I should take a chance in regards to her life? Sure her bracelet might revive her but what stands in the way of Klaus repeatedly snapping her neck until all his anger is out or maybe there's only a certain number of times that thing will work anyway?" I asked becoming angry.

"I'm sorry, I know how that came off and I didn't mean it that way. I would never want anything to happen to Carly, I love her and I love you too..." Spike said apologizing.

I took a deep breath as I accepted his apology, I know Spike would do anything for us, it's just this situation has got me, if not all of us, very on edge...

"So then what do we do? Spike said out loud sounding defeated.

All three of us stood in silence for a few moments but Elijah broke as he spoke..

"I believe I have an idea that could work..." he began as Spike and I both adverted our eyes to him.

"Immediately after Niklaus completes the ritual, he will be at is weakest. His werewolf side will finally become fully active after centuries of lying dormant, this will take a toll on him and it would be the perfect opportunity to strike an attack..." Elijah said.

"But how will we do that? How do we make sure he knows nothing of this?, he could have any of his vampire minions watching us or even listening to us right now " Spike said.

"At the moment, there is no one, I would be able to sense them, so in a way we are lucky in terms of that. I purpose this, Natalie is willing to go to Niklaus when he shows up for her in three days, we will have her drink the elixir before then and hope that it serves it's purpose. We will have the ritual begin and be completed but the moment Niklaus stops feeding on Natalie, that's when you will swarm in on him with a spell to detain him and have him be struck with pain, as I will then place myself over him and rip his heart out. His years of chaos and violence will be over, this whole nightmare will be over, I won't hesitate when the time comes, I want to see the look in his eyes as I do it, then we will all have to wait until Natalie wakes up..." Elijah said to Spike as he stared at me.

Both Spike and I were taken aback by Elijah's plan but we knew it had to be done, and I knew for a fact that Elijah was more than capable of ripping a heart out, I had first seen it when I found out what he truly was...

"Okay then, I'll go look through my Grimoire and start practicing the spell, I should have it mastered in no time" Spike said as he left the kitchen in my loft. It was now only occupied by Elijah and myself.

"Do you really think you'll be able to do that to Klaus? You haven't seen him in years and he might try to compel you..." I said.

"He won't be able to, he will be too weak from the impending transition to fight me off. My vendetta with Niklaus goes back much longer and is much deeper, as I told Spike, I won't hesitate, this needs to be done. I told you I would do anything for you and your happiness, I intend on keeping my word so you can begin to live the life you truly deserve and hopefully there will be room for me in it..." Elijah said as he came up behind me and placed his arms around me in an embrace as he positioned his chin on my shoulder.

I relaxed instantly as I felt him, my mind kept playing the moment where he told me he loved me a few days ago over and over again, I was still beyond happy despite everything but I also realized I hadn't yet said it back to him. My mind has been filled with a million other worries, but I knew when I would say it to him, but for right now, I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted to enjoy this.

"Do you really think you can do this?" Elijah whispered in my ear.

"I have to, it's no longer a choice. I am not going to have my sister killed because of me. I have faith in the elixir, it will work..." I said, Elijah's grip tightened on me as I spoke and I placed my arms on his.

I had to keep telling myself that in order to force myself to believe it, even in the back of my mind I knew there was a slight possibility it might not work...

* * *

Carly awoke in a basement like setting with her arms bound behind a chair as her hair was scattered across her face. She opened her eyes wide enough to see a figure leaning against a door with his arms folded, staring at her.

"Have a nice nap there love?" Klaus said as he watched Carly.

"How long has it been?" she asked being barely coherent.

"I brought you here four days ago, you actually were quite active when you first arrived but I managed to compel you to relax a little" he said.

"Fuck off" Carly said as her hatred for him grew every passing second.

Klaus laughed as he humored Carly, "There's nothing I like more than a fiery red head with an equal attitude, but you might want to remember to have some manners toward me" he said.

Carly rolled her eyes as she then felt her stomach grumble.

"You know I'll be no use to your cause if you let me starve to death..." she said.

"I'll have something brought for you, after all you have been through dying from starvation seems to be unimaginable" Klaus said with a smirk as he opened the door and left to go upstairs.

Carly made sure she waited until she heard the door close before she began to fiddle with the rope that had her hands tied. She was able to maneuver herself enough to get the rope loose enough for her to be able to try to make an escape, but she sat still as she heard Klaus footsteps coming her way.

Klaus walked back in as he placed a tray of food by her feet, Carly made sure she followed his every move as she thought how to get out of captivity.

"So what will you do after you accomplish this thousand year old goal?" Carly asked.

"I'll live the way I should have been for all these years and I'll finally be able to make hybrids" he said.

"Hybrids? You want to kill my sister so you can make mini versions of yourself?" Carly asked.

"My dear, it's not possible to make true mini versions of myself but it's always nice to have followers and this is nothing personal toward your sister, I guess it's just a cruel act of fate for her sake" Klaus said.

"So you prefer to be feared than loved?" Carly said.

"I learned long ago that love is good for absolutely nothing, and I have a reputation to uphold so yes to answer your question, I prefer fear to love" he said.

"That's a shame, I think you only believe that to keep up this facade of being the evil, hated hybrid. Everyone wants to feel and be loved no matter who they are..." Carly said as she slowly released the rope from around her wrists.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Klaus asked.

"I do love a lot of people, friends and family and I know that I am loved by them but I have yet to be in love" Carly said.

"For a beautiful young girl like you it shouldn't be too hard to have a man fall for you, hopefully you'll live to see that day, that is if your sister comes to me willingly" Klaus said as he turned his back to Carly.

"She will, that's one of the things about her I wish I could change" Carly began as she slowly got onto her bare feet and picked up a sharp object she found next to her on the ground.

Carly then charged toward Klaus at full speed, but he sensed her coming and turned around in a flash and held her wrists in his hands. "Is this the way you treat your host?" Klaus said as he wrestled with Carly. Klaus' original strength was overwhelming but Carly's hunter instincts and her own strength were proving to be a somewhat equal match. Carly then took the sharp object and stabbed Klaus in the shoulder with it. He cried out in pain as he dropped her wrists and she was free to make it toward the door, but her idea of freedom was short lived.

Klaus quickly tore the object from his shoulder and ran after Carly, he grabbed her both my her hair and her waist. Carly tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was harder than she thought. Klaus then brought his lips to her ear, "That was rather impressive love, but you won' t be trying that again" Klaus whispered as he pushed her hair off her neck and shoulders. He then placed a hand over her mouth as he exposed his fangs and plunged them deep into her neck, Carly's screams were muffled as she continued to try to free herself from him.

Moments later, Klaus dropped his hand and removed himself from Carly, he stumbled and started to choke and coughed up the blood he had just drank from her. Carly watched as she had no idea what was happening but she lifted her fingers to the wound on her neck and she felt it begin to heal. Klaus continued to cough on the floor with Carly's blood surrounding his mouth but he then looked up at her as he spoke, "Your one of them..." Klaus muttered as he struggled to breath.

Carly was frozen in her place and simply watched Klaus as he was overpowered with pain.

"Unbelievably a doppelganger and a hunter like this in the same family" Klaus began as he got back onto his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked but Klaus then raced toward her again and tore her shirt exposing her shoulders. Klaus ran his fingers over the black mark that had grown on the skin of her right shoulder.

"I've never seen a woman have this" Klaus said as Carly was still confused by all this.

"Your lucky I don't want to relive the agony of the hunter's curse, that's the only reason your still breathing" Klaus said.

"Hunter's curse? Carly asked.

"Yes, your one of the five, an ancient group of vampire hunters who I thought had finally died out, but according to the way I reacted to tasting your blood and from that mark on your shoulder, you are definitely one of them..." he said.

Klaus took steps toward Carly as she backed away as much as she could until she felt her back pressed up against the cold brick wall, Klaus was inches from her face as he spoke.

"I had the misfortune of killing a member of the five years ago and that's how I learned about the curse. It affects each vampire differently and each member has their own form of a curse that will be inflicted on any creature that tries to kill them, yours is incredibly powerful since I took no more than a few sips of your blood but no matter, consider yourself protected as of now, but if Natalie does not come to me in three days, I will find someone else to tear your head off and then the curse will be their problem" Klaus said as Carly could feel his breath on her.

Klaus then took her neck in his hands as he gazed at her, "I truly was enjoying our little chat, I can't remember the last time I genuinely enjoyed the company of a human but I have to make sure you don't run away again" and with that Klaus snapped Carly's neck gently and he caught her lifeless body in his arms as she fell.

He carried her over to a bed as he pulled the sheets up over her body, he then smoothed some of her hair out and examined her wrist that held her resurrection bracelet. "You'll be awake again in no time and maybe if I feel like it, we'll talk some more" Klaus said aloud as then left the basement and locked the door behind him making sure Carly would not try to run again.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie, Spike and Elijah have their plan but will the elixir work? Carly is the only living female member of the five and Klaus ended up bonding with her in a way. The next chapter will take place on the day before the ritual and will have a very important moment between Natalie and Elijah. The ritual will be taking place in Chapter 20 and that will be the end of Part 1. Keep reading to see what happens!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**authors note: I own nothing. It has been officially one month since I published this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/following and favoring. I love hearing from you all and your support makes me want to continue. This is the last chapter before the end of Part 1. This chapter only has Natalie and Elijah and contains a lot of emotion as well as a brief moment of mature content. Enjoy! **

Chapter 19: Last Day

_November 4th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_Tomorrow is the day. Klaus will be here when the sun goes down. I pray that Carly is alright and he will release her once he has me. Spike found a spell that he could use and he has been working on it day and night. I'm at a loss for words truly, I can't believe this is going to happen but I'm doing this for Carly's sake and I just hope Elijah's plan will work, that we will be able to be rid of Klaus and possibly just live our lives free of all this..._

_The elixir is prepared and ready for me, Elijah brought it over yesterday. It's in a large purple glass bottle and it contains a clear liquid. I have it placed by my lamp on my night table and I find myself staring at it more often than not. I keep wondering if it will hurt feeling Klaus' fangs deep in my neck as he literally drains the life from me..._

_My fear is building up inside my rapidly, my heart is racing and it feels like there is an enormous weight sitting on top of my chest. I really am trying to keep it together but now it's becoming even harder. A year ago, I would have welcomed death after I lost everything but now things have changed, I feel like I have a reason to live not just for myself, Carly or Spike but for Elijah too..._

I closed my diary as I felt a fresh stream of tears roll down my cheeks. A few teardrops landed on the pages of the notebook and I knew I couldn't continue. At the moment I'm alone, Spike is getting all that he needs from his apartment downtown and will be back later. Over these last few days I have been spending a lot of time in Carly's room, I even slept in her bed one night. I would give anything for her to be here, at home, where she belongs and to be safe.

I also have been looking through some old family photos that managed to survive the fire, they are the only things that have been able to make me smile lately. As I looked at Mom and Dad, my mind began to get the best of me, _"If the elixir doesn't work, the only upside would be being able to see them again.." _I thought. I was snapped out of my current mindset when I heard my front door open and close quickly, I dropped the pictures and stood in the doorway of my bedroom as I poked my head out slowly to see who was there, my eyes were then met with Elijah, he said nothing as he entered my room and walked straight toward my window and gazed outside with his back to me and holding his hands in his pockets.

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt as I stood in my place waiting for one of us to say something.

"I can not believe that it is finally going to happen..." Elijah said as he continued to stare out my window.

"I truly thought I could prevent this, having my brother not being able to be a full hybrid and be more powerful then he ever was but that's the last thing on my mind. I promised your father when I saved you from the fire that I would protect you, I spent a year watching you and wanting to enter into your life but I knew it was too soon. I feel responsible that I wasn't able to fully keep my promise, to have you be safe the way you should be. I came into your life almost two months ago, and ever since then it has been one bad thing after another" Elijah said.

"Don't say that, none of it is your fault. You have protected me and you provided me with a way to be revived" I said as I walked closer to him.

"You don't understand, what good is living a thousand years, being an original, having all this power and abilities and I can't even protect you from Niklaus. I wish Natasha's blood had been spent all those years ago, she would have deserved this fate, not you. And as for the elixir, yes I gave it to you but there is still a slight possibility of it not working, why must everything seem so impossible?" Elijah said as he raised his voice and started to become emotional as he turned to face me.

"I admire your courage and why your doing this, I would never ask you to not go through with it and have your sister die but I am fearful and I am selfish, I waited so long to feel what I feel right now, even a year's time was too much for me to bare to not be near you, I didn't find you to only lose you instantly. I can't imagine it, I won't, I don't want you to be taken from me..." Elijah said as tears were swelling up in his eyes and silently falling from his face.

"I have faith in the plan and the elixir, I really do and the last thing I would ever want is to be away from you, but if for some reason it doesn't work, I want you to know that the time I spent with you regardless of everything with you being a vampire, Natasha, and now Klaus, it doesn't matter. I would relive it all over again just to be with you...I have never felt more alive then I do when I'm with you, I tried to fight it, to forget you, to fear you but it never came to pass. I love you so much Elijah, I never thought I could love someone the way I do you, if I don't survive just know that you made my life worth living, the days with you were the best of my life" I said as I too was crying.

Elijah then came to me and grabbed me and held onto me for dear life in a tight hug, I rested my head on his shoulder as my tears turned into sobs.

"I'm so scared Elijah, I really am..." I said as I sobbed into his neck.

"I love you Natalie, I have never loved another as I love you and I never will again, that is a promise I know I will keep until I see the end of my days" Elijah said as he continued to hold me.

I nodded and managed to smile despite my tears, I knew he loved me, I could feel it, and I loved him with every fiber of my being. The feeling in the pit of stomach and chest told me so. If I didn't know better, I would say with absolute certainty that Elijah is the love of my life.

I stood in Elijah's hold for what seemed like hours, I never wanted to leave it but there was something else I wanted. The flow of my tears had ceased and my breathing regulated, I could feel Elijah's do the same.

I brought my lips to Elijah's ear as I spoke, "Make me yours..." I whispered.

He then pulled away from me slowly and looked at me.

"I want to be yours in every way, I want to die knowing that" I said as I brought my hand to his cheek and stared into his eyes meaning every last word that left my mouth.

Elijah then took my face in his hands and kissed me, I haven't felt the warmth of his lips in weeks, I was so desperate for the feeling, I was craving it.

I was so enveloped in his kiss and before I knew it, he had taken me in his arms and carried me the short distance to my bed. He laid me down gently and positioned himself over me. He began to remove the articles of his suit as I did the same for myself, I had never been so exposed in my life but I wanted Elijah to see me this way, he's the only one I wanted to share this with.

My nerves left me as he continued to kiss me and my fingers were entangled in his hair. When it happened, the pain was brief and was immediately replaced with an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, ecstasy but most importantly love...

I couldn't have imagined or asked for a more perfect moment, while I was with him, it felt as if everything else, all my fears and troubles that I had faced or that were lying ahead of me disappeared, I completely forgot them. Making love to Elijah came naturally to me, the experience was one that I would remember and cherish forever, I can't ever imagine giving myself to another man, I would never want to.

I laid beside him on my bed as we both drifted off to sleep. With his arms around me and my head on his chest, I felt safe and at home. I couldn't have possibly spent my last day with anyone else.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie and Elijah had a much deserved moment of love and took their relationship to a whole new level. Everyone else was absent but they will all appear in the next and final climatic chapter of Part 1. Keep reading to see how Part 1 ends!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**authors note: I own nothing. Here it is! The ending of Part 1! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Ritual

_November 5th 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_I had one of the most restful nights of my life, being with Elijah made everything fade away and I felt more at peace and loved then I ever have in my life. I woke up in the early afternoon and the first thing I did was uncap the glass bottle that held the elixir and I drank it. It had no taste to it, it was as if I was drinking water but as I drank in the back of my mind I prayed for it to be able to work..._

_Spike came over a few hours ago and is ready to follow through on the plan Elijah had thought up, all three of us are waiting, there's nothing else we can do, but the time is literally going by painfully slow. This may be my final diary entry, and I didn't realize how much I would miss writing in the pages of this journal my parents gave me until now..._

I found myself pacing the floors of my kitchen and even chewing on some of my fingernails as the sun had finally gone down. Elijah was standing watching me and Spike was sitting down. We were all silent, there was nothing left to talk about, we all know our plan and what is going to happen and plus we aren't going to run the risk of talking about anything to do with Klaus' downfall because he may be listening before he decides to show up.

My heart jumped as my cell phone rang, I looked at it and it said it was Carly's number but I knew from my last conversation that it wouldn't be my sister on the other line. I brought the phone to my ear slowly as I answered it.

"Are you ready love? I am in front of your building waiting for you" I heard Klaus say.

"I'm coming..." I said lowly as I then hung up. I shot looks to both Elijah and Spike and they both followed me out of my loft and down the staircase.

I stepped foot outside and felt the cool breeze of this clear night as I then saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair leaning against a pole with his arms folded. I knew from the pictures I had seen that it was Klaus without a doubt.

He turned and faced me as he walked toward me, both Spike and Elijah stood behind me as they watched.

"We meet face to face at last, you are even more beautiful in person" Klaus said in his smooth voice that was laced with an accent.

I took notice that Carly wasn't with him and was no where in sight, "Where is my sister?" I asked.

"She is safe, she is in the same holding place she has been in for the last week" Klaus said.

"You said if I came to you and gave myself up you would release her" I said.

"And I will release her but only after the ritual is complete. Your sister proved to be a feisty one but I overall enjoyed having her in my company" Klaus said.

"Did you do anything to her? Did you feed on her? Or touch her?" I asked concerned.

"You really think that low of me that I would take advantage of a young girl like that, I'm hurt that you don't trust me..." Klaus said.

"I don't trust you at all..." I said as I folded my arms.

"Well all that doesn't matter now, we should be going, it's nearly time" Klaus said as he tried to grab my hand.

I pulled my hand away from him in a second, "Let me at least say my goodbyes first" I asked.

"Very well" Klaus said as he stepped back from me.

I turned and walked toward Spike, he took me in a huge hug and I threw my arms around him. I tried my best not to let any emotions come to the surface but it was getting harder with every passing moment.

Spike then stepped aside as I walked up to Elijah, his eyes were watering as were mine as I took his hands.

"I can't watch you go..." Elijah whispered.

I looked down as I felt my tears starting to fall, "Then don't, close your eyes..." I said. Elijah looked at me confused but I repeated my request, he then obliged as he continued to hold my hands.

"Keep them closed..." I said as I then released his hands and slowly backed away from him. " I love you" I whispered as I then took Klaus' hand and in a flash we were gone. When Elijah opened his eyes he saw nothing just Spike standing next to him and the both of them knew what they had to do next...

Moments later I was staring at a huge mansion that was lit entirely and Klaus escorted me inside. I briefly looked around but I quickly found my way to the nearest chair as my nerves started to overpower me. Klaus stood and was staring at me as I held my stomach as I sat.

"That was very touching back there, I'm still shocked that you were able to get my brother to fall for you so quickly but then again he has always been weak with his emotions. Feeling alright?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"I know, I can only imagine" Klaus said as he then walked away and poured himself a drink.

"Is this where your keeping my sister?" I asked.

"There you go again with asking about her, I told you already that she is fine and she will be freed once this is all over" Klaus said as he handed the drink he poured to me.

"And as I said before I don't trust you, I'm only doing this so you will let her go" I said as I forced myself to take small sips.

"Really? You are willing to give your life for your half sister, she isn't even true family to you" Klaus said.

"That doesn't matter to me" I said.

"That's very sweet and admirable of you" Klaus said as he leaned down and looked at me, I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Look if I had it my way, it would be Natasha sitting in your place right now or all those years ago, this is nothing personal love" Klaus said as he took my chin in his hands and stared deep into my eyes.

"But your not like her at all, your not even like the original doppelganger, you are your own person. Your selfless truly and I admire that" Klaus said with a smile as he released my chin from his grasp.

I attempted to catch my breath as I finished the drink and Klaus simply gazed out his window. Not too long after, there was a knock at his door and a group of people I have never seen before entered, they must be his minions. "Everything's prepared, the sacrifices are ready and the moon is in place" one of them said.

"Excellent" Klaus said as he signaled them to leave, he then walked over to me and extended his hand out. "Shall we?" he asked and without any hesitation I put my hand in his and we were once again in motion.

I then arrived at a barren area in the woods that had three circles drawn into the dirt and were covered with salt. I saw two women, one in each circle, they must be his vampire and werewolf sacrifices. The looks on their faces were ones of pure fear and as I stood inside the third circle I was unable to move and all I could do was watch.

The witch that Klaus recruited began the ritual and started to chant, Klaus then walked over to the woman that I assumed was a werewolf and in seconds he tore her heart out, I had to force myself to look away as her screams were haunting me. Next he made his way over to the vampire and he plunged a stake deep into her chest, her body then changed rapidly before my eyes, she became pale and veins were visible all throughout her corpse. Klaus occasionally looked my way to see my reactions toward the horror he was creating. After twenty minutes of feeling frozen, my arms and legs were able to move, the fire that surrounded my circle died down and Klaus made his way toward me. I was literally shaking at this point and I felt as if I couldn't speak. Klaus led me to he middle of the grounds directly under the moon as he took my hair and gently moved it away from my neck.

"Before we start, a promise is a promise..." Klaus whispered as he pointed to my right. I saw the witch in charge of the ritual holding Carly as she led her out to see this. I was relieved she was alright but tears started to form in my eyes again as I knew what Klaus was doing, he was going to force my sister to watch me die...

Carly's expression was one of fear and sadness as I could see her big green eyes fill with tears as well. Klaus then placed his arms around me as my body continued to tremble. "Will it hurt?" I asked forcing myself to make audible words.

"No darling, it won't hurt, I promise, you truly do have a very lovely neck" Klaus whispered. I then felt a warmth on the crook of my neck and it was Klaus' lips planting a small kiss on my skin, he then quickly looked me directly in the eye for the last time as he also brought his lips to mine and kissed me suddenly. I couldn't react, my fear had completely took control of me and then I felt it. Klaus pierced my skin with his fangs and he began to drink from me.

My knees immediately gave out, but Klaus held me up, it was true I could feel nothing, it was surreal, I felt numb. I started to lose consciousness but I could hear Carly's screams of anguish as she could do nothing but watch the life leave my eyes...

Klaus then removed his fangs from my neck and let my body fall to the ground as Carly continued to scream and sob over what she had just seen. Klaus staggered away from me and could feel his transition about to begin, he looked Carly's way and the fangs in his mouth grew thicker and larger as his eyes turned a golden color. His feeling of accomplishment lasted briefly when Spike appeared and overpowered him as he started to loudly chant a spell. Klaus fell to his knees and held his head as he screamed in pain, he had no idea this would be waiting for him.

The witch that was holding Carly as well as Klaus' other minions started to come toward Spike but he redirected his attention to them and knocked them all out with a simple flick of his wrist. Carly was then free and she rushed over to my body as she held it in her arms and she listened to Spike continue. There was thunder cracking, lightning striking, wind and leaves blowing about as Spike's spell was reaching full power, he held his ground as he continued to walk toward Klaus and Klaus tried his best to bring himself to his feet to escape but he couldn't.

Spike then stopped chanting and fell to his own knees, trying to keep himself together as the spell had took a lot out of him, Klaus thought the pain was over but he was wrong, Elijah then unexpectedly swept in over him and pinned him to the ground.

"Brother, what the hell are you doing?" Klaus said as he struggled.

"It's over Niklaus, your not going to be able to live your dream, I am going to do to you what I should have done centuries ago" Elijah said as he then jammed his hand into Klaus' chest and took hold of his heart. Klaus cried out as he could feel Elijah's fingers grasping his heart but he still found the energy to speak.

"Elijah, do you want to you see our family again?" Klaus asked. This caused Elijah to stop and assess of what he just heard was true.

"What did you say?" Elijah said.

"Our family, I know where they are, I have them, but if you tear my heart out you will never see them again, think about it brother..." Klaus said as he was close to dying. Elijah remained over him and was torn over what to do, he glanced over and saw Carly coming to Spike's aid as well as my lifeless body lying on the ground. Klaus' eyes began to close but Elijah screamed out loudly in frustration as he then fled in seconds with Klaus.

Carly got Spike to his feet and they looked around to see countless dead bodies but no sign of Elijah or Klaus.

"What happened, where did Elijah go?" Carly asked. Spike knew what had just happened and in the pit of his stomach he had a feeling it might happen.

"Never mind him, let's get Natalie home" he said. They then rushed to me as Spike picked me up and carried me to his truck and made his way back to my loft.

I stirred softly as I started to regain consciousness, I opened my eyes and saw my bedroom window open with light shining in, I also saw Spike asleep by my bed side as well as Carly. I sat up slowly as I felt my head pounding, and my was neck incredibly sore, Carly felt my movements and she jumped up overjoyed.

"Natalie! Thank God your awake!" she said as she threw her arms around me in a hug. She then woke up Spike as he too did the same.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I asked feeling weak.

"You were out for three days, we were so worried the elixir wasn't going to work, at first you had no pulse but as time passed you did and your heart beat got stronger, we have been watching you ever since" Carly said as she couldn't contain her happiness over me being alive.

"I can't believe it worked..." I whispered as I threw the blanket off me.

I looked around and noticed someone was missing that should be here.

"Where's Elijah? " I asked. Carly and Spike then gave each other matching glances of disdain and I could tell something was wrong.

"Did something happen to him? Did Klaus kill him? What happened to Klaus?" I questioned as I was becoming anxious.

Carly then sat down next to me and rubbed my back gently, "Slow down, take it easy, you just woke up and you lived through a massive ordeal, you don't want to over work yourself" Carly said but I knew she was avoiding my questions.

"Carly, where is Elijah?" I asked again sounding desperate.

Carly looked down at her feet for a moment but she then looked back up at me, "Natalie, I'm not sure how to say this but Elijah is gone..." she said.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Well the night of the ritual, he followed through on the plan but at the last minute he backed out, he didn't kill Klaus, he fled with him. I don't know what Klaus said to him but maybe he was truly planning this all along" Carly said.

I started to feel sick, physically, mentally and emotionally. My heart began to race, the pounding in my head increased but the worst part was the feeling of air escaping my lungs.

"No, that's impossible, he wouldn't betray us, he wouldn't betray me, not after everything we went through. No, it can't be..." I said as I got onto my feet and walked around aimlessly.

Carly came up behind me and placed her hands on my back, "I'm so sorry honey..." Carly said. I refused to believe it, I didn't want to hear anymore about it, I shook off her hands and tried to fight the growing feeling of hurt that was brewing in me.

"He wouldn't do this, there must be a reason, he wouldn't leave me, he loves me..." I said and in that moment I broke down. I fell to the ground and Carly and Spike came running toward me, Carly cradled me in her arms and stroked my hair as I sobbed uncontrollably into her shirt, more than I ever have before.

"This can't be happening, this can't be real, please let this be a dream..." I said aloud but I knew it wasn't, I didn't want to face the reality but Elijah had betrayed us, let me for dead and ultimately broke my heart. I know I have said before that my heart had been broken, when the fire happened and my parents died, but this feeling, it was truly enough to kill me, in that instance I welcomed death once again as I literally couldn't breath. My core was in pain, I had given it all to him, my mind, body, soul, heart, and love and he repaid me with leaving me flat, knowing nothing, possibly dead and even more broken then when he had found me.

Carly tired her best to comfort me and quiet my pain but I knew it wouldn't be possible. How do I go on living knowing that the only man I ever loved truly had betrayed me and is gone? All the promises he made are shattered, how do I even begin to pick up the pieces? How many times can I break before I can no longer be fixed? I was beyond devastated, my father had told me to trust Elijah, so did Carly, and I did and this I where it got me. I fell for him instantly, I actually believed he and I could have a life together even though he is a vampire, I even went as far to consider becoming like him so we could truly be together and in love forever, I never told anyone that I had thought of that but now all those thoughts, memories and feelings I have about him are killing me. I can't see myself in the future, I can't see myself in the next day, I can't even see myself making it through the night. I am not just broken, I am inconsolable...

**authors note: Reviews will be much appreciated. Sound off and share your opinions about this chapter and Part 1 as a whole! I've enjoyed writing this so much and I can't wait to keep going. The ritual is complete, Natalie was able to be revived, but Elijah fled with Klaus and betrayed everyone but mainly broke Natalie's heart. What do you think will happen in Part 2? Should Natalie forgive Elijah? How will Klaus react when he realizes she is still alive? And what did you think about the brief moments of bonding Klaus had with Natalie? We will see some more beloved characters in the Original family in Part 2 and it will focus on Klaus making hybrids, relationships as well as still wanting to take down Klaus. There are a lot of possible pairings in this story (Natalie/Elijah, Natalie/Spike, Natalie/Klaus, Carly/Spike, Carly/Klaus) tell me which one you ship and want to see. I might even include a brief recap of Part 1 to keep it fresh in our minds. Part 2 will start a few months after Elijah's betrayal and will show the aftermath of everything and how Natalie has been coping. **** Keep an eye out for Part 2, it will be coming soon.**

**as always thank you all so much for reading xo **


	21. Chapter 21

**Brief recap of Part 1 (feel free to re read any previous chapters for more details or skip down to the beginning of Part 2)**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the story as well as Part 1. We meet Natalie Lewis, the narrator, who is 19 years old (loosely based on Elena) and has just moved to New York City with her younger sister Carly Lewis who is 17 (loosely based on Jeremy) from Virginia. Natalie has olive skin, a curvy frame, dark brown eyes and black hair with a slight wave, Carly is petite, has a lighter skin tone, has green eyes and has straight copper red hair. We also learn that Natalie and Carly's parents died in a fire that consumed there old home but for some reason, they both made it out alive and have no idea how.  
**

**Chapter 2: Natalie is a sophomore at Monroe College and her major is English, she bumps into a man three times within the same day and he introduces himself as Elijah. He walks her home and she admires the ring he has on his right hand as well as the way he dresses, he tells her he would like to see her again. **

**Chapter 3: Natalie's childhood friend Spike Roman (loosely based on a combo of Matt and Bonnie) who has bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, comes to visit and tells her he is moving downtown, Natalie is skeptical about this at first because they haven't spoken in a long time and the last time they saw each other they shared a moment that turned ugly. Spike also gives Carly a bracelet said to be from her father and he drops a book labeled the Roman Grimiore leaving Natalie curious as to what it was.**

**Chapter 4: Natalie and Elijah go out on their first date and Natalie tells him her history and how her parents died, he told her she wouldn't be sad forever. They always share their first kiss as Elijah says he wants to continue to see her this way.**

**Chapter 5: Natalie orders books she needs for her courses and see a woman on the bus who looks similar to herself but she gets off before she can see her face. Natalie goes over to Elijah's home and finds rows and rows of journals as well as a dagger in his home, she wonders why he has these things. Elijah gives Natalie a necklace and they kiss but he stops when he starts to feel temptation, also Carly unexpectedly invites a stranger who calls himself Nik.**

**Chapter 6: Natalie and Spike chaperon a dance at Carly's school, Spike and Elijah meet for the first time and Spike gets a vibe off him and questions Natalie about their relationship. Elijah and Natalie share a dance and she gets called Natasha by a stranger. She later goes home and realizes she received two books she didn't order and she starts reading one of them called the Origins of Vampires.**

**Chapter 7: Natalie is intrigued by the story of the Originals and leans all about the family of seven. Elijah sees her reading this book and tries to take it from her and he accidentally slices open her finger, he reacts strangely to the blood and leaves her.  
**

**Chapter 8: Natalie hasn't heard from Elijah in a week and wonders what is wrong, she was able to translate the names of the original family as well as find portraits them and she sees one of them is named Elijah, this makes her wonder if it could be the same Elijah so she goes and confronts him, as she is about to get answers, the same man who called her Natasha at eh dance shows up at Elijah's doorstep and attacks Natalie, Elijah rips his heart out confirming to Natalie's fears that he is indeed a vampire.**

**Chapter 9: Natalie doesn't want to see Elijah but does anyway to get answers. She learn that he is an original vampire, has a daylight ring, feeds off human blood and asks why she is being called Natasha as well as finding out Spike is a warlock. She then decides she doesn't want to see Elijah anymore the way they were.  
**

**Chapter 10: Natalie ignores both Elijah and Spike for a week but contacts Spike to see if she can speak to her deceased father because she has been having dreams about him as well as an unknown woman. They are successful and we meet Malcolm Lewis (loosely based on Alaric)  
**

**Chapter 11: Malcolm tells Natalie that he can't say much and that big things are coming and that she should trust Elijah, this causes her to go to him and the two renew their relationship as she realizes she can't lose her feelings for him and they kiss but they are interrupted by Natasha who Natalie finally meets face to face and learns that she is her doppelganger (loosely based on Katherine).  
**

**Chapter 12: Natalie wonders how her and Natasha look exactly alike and accuses Elijah of only being interested in her because they look the same. Natalie then realizes Natasha had stolen her phone and keys and runs back to her loft with Elijah. We find Natasha holding Carly in a choke hold and she confesses to being the one who started the fire that killed Natalie and Carly's parents but she is thankful that Natalie is alive because she needs her for her plans but Natasha then snaps Carly's neck and flees.  
**

**Chapter 13: Natalie is heartbroken and begs Elijah to help but they both see a blue light shining from Carly's bracelet that Spike had given her and she then gets revived as they all are shocked yet overjoyed. Elijah discovers her bracelet is a resurrection bracelet and Natalie tells Carly everything about the supernatural world, as Natalie read the second book sent to her by mistake, The Legend of doppelgangers and learns she is a doppelganger of Natasha.  
**

**Chapter 14: Natalie goes to Elijah for answers once again and he tells her the whole story about how he became an original and about his first love Nora Lawsford, who is the original doppelganger and her blood is responsible for making his entire family into vampires (loosely based on Tatia Petrova) and also we learn that Elijah saved Natalie and Carly from the fire and that he compelled Natalie to forget seeing him. Natalie takes this all in and realizes she had dreamt of Nora's death and once again breaks things off with Elijah, she feels she can't be with him because everything he looks at her he'll either see Natasha or Nora, this breaks Elijah's heart as Natalie realizes that she is in love with him.  
**

**Chapter 15: Two weeks passed and the group is wondering what it is Natasha wants Natalie for as Carly begins to suffer by having nightmares and feeling unwell. She then shows Natalie and Spike a black mark that is growing on her skin of her right shoulder blade and she attacks Elijah when he shows up. Spike contacts Malcolm Lewis again and we learn that he knows all about the supernatural world and that he was a hunter and Carly is transitioning into one and also we learn that Natalie and Carly are half sisters, they have different mothers. Malcolm asks Spike to help him train Carly and he tells everyone that Natasha wants to break the sun and the moon curse.  
**

**Chapter 16: Everyone researches the sun and moon curse and they realize that Natasha wants this to draw out Klaus and to kill him. We then lean that Natalie would have to be sacrificed in order to accomplish this, Elijah proposed a solution by providing Natalie with hope that an elixir he had made would be able to revive her if Klaus succeeds in draining her but there is a possibility it won't work. Natasha appears and Carly's hunter instincts kick in as she attacks her, Spike then moves Natasha to a holding space where she won't be able to escape.  
**

**Chapter 17: Natalie interrogates Natasha and learns of her past, how she met Klaus and Elijah, how she became a vampire and some other things. It is revealed that Elijah had placed white oak ash inside of Natalie's necklace for protection and if she ever wanted to see it on Klaus or even himself, he confesses to being in love with her but before she can respond Klaus calls her and tells her that he kidnapped Carly and that if she doesn't surrender herself in a week for the ritual, Carly will be killed.  
**

**Chapter 18: Natalie agrees to go to Klaus to save Carly's life and she has faith that the elixir will work. Spike and Elijah form a plan to kill Klaus when he is at his weakest moments after the ritual is completed. Klaus is keeping Carly in a basement of his mansion and in a way the two end up bonding but Carly attempts to escap and stabs Klaus but he then tries to feed off her for revenge but reelaesed he can't drink from her because she is a member of the five, that is why she has the black mark on her shoulder, he says that if Natalie does not come he will find someone else to kill her and then the hunters curse will be their problem and he then snaps Carly's neck to make sure she doesn't try to run again.  
**

**Chapter 19: The day before the ritual Elijah and Natalie state their fears but more importantly they both declare their love for each other and the two make love for the first time.  
**

**Chapter 20: The end of Part 1. Natalie drinks the elixir and goes willingly with Klaus. Klaus states he will release Carly after the ritual is done. Natalie watches in horror as he kills a werewolf and a vampire and then comes to her to drain her, he brings out Carly to force her to watch. Klaus then kisses Natalie's neck as well as her lips as he drains her. Once his transition begins, Spike appears and overpowers him with a spell then Elijah takes his place over Klaus and is about to rip his heart out as Klaus then states he knows where the rest of their family is and if Elijah ever wants to see them again. Elijah then feeling torn ultimately betrya everyone and flees with Klaus. Natalie awakes three days later, the elixir worked but Carly breaks the news to her that Elijah betrayed them and left. Natalie breaks down refusing to believe Elijah would do this after everything they had been through and tha she believes he loves her but still the pain overpowers her and she falls into a deep depression and is back to the way she used to be after her parents died and she feels beyond broken but inconsolable.  
**

* * *

**authors note: hey everyone! This is the beginning of Part 2. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Part 2

Chapter 21: How Could You?

_January 5th 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_I don't even know where to begin, it's been two months since the ritual and since Elijah left us, but ultimately me. I haven't heard a word from him in anyway at all, no calls, no nothing. And there has been no sign of Klaus either. I have no idea where they went or if they are still alive and honestly I couldn't care less..._

_The holidays came and went as well as my birthday, Carly's and Spike's. I am now twenty years old and I feel the same way I did when I was eighteen when my parents died in the fire but now it's much worse. I haven't stepped foot out of my loft in awhile and I told Monroe College that I'm taking some time off for personal reasons and that I'll make up all my coursework online. I just can't see myself going back there right now or maybe at all ever again, how could I since that's where this all happened, where I met him..._

_Carly and Spike have been trying everything and I literally mean everything to try to snap me out of this but I know better, that they won't be able too, as I said to them before I'm beyond broken but I couldn't help but notice that since I've once again becoming a recluse that the two of them have been spending a lot of time together. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me which it likes to do but there is no point for Carly to continue to train so much with Klaus gone as well as an other vampires. Things around here in regards to that have been quiet but I still am curious and maybe if I have enough energy I'll ask her about it..._

_This talk about vampires reminds me that Natasha is still locked up in that abandoned building Spike put her in, I haven't seen her since I interrogated her and found out about her history. I can only imagine what she looks like now, she's been starving for these past two months and knowing that she is dying slowly is one of the only things that manages to make me feel better..._

_But still no matter how hard I try, no matter how many times I force myself to stop thinking about it, I just can't understand why Elijah did this to me. I replay our final moments a well as our entire relationship in my mind over and over and I can't help but wonder, was he truly using me the whole time or did he truly love me like he said, like I felt? But I don't know now, honestly all I know is that I loved him completely but as of late I haven't been able to feel a thing. I've cried myself to sleep the whole first month after he had fled, Carly and Spike literally spent many nights awake to make sure I wouldn't try to harm myself. I'll admit I have thought about it but I'm too scared to ever do something like that and it wouldn't be fair to my sister or even Spike if I tried to hurt myself because of this depression. I think I am all cried out, over the last month I haven't shed a tear, I don't think my body can physically handle anymore pain and that's why I feel totally and completely numb in every aspect. I mostly just shuffle around here in pajamas feeling and even looking like a zombie, I don't know how long this will last but in a strange way I feel like I'm becoming used to it..._

_I haven't had the heart or the strength to take off the necklace Elijah had given me, even writing his name down now on these pages makes me feel weak but I felt as if I couldn't remove it from my skin, it almost became a part of me and the reminder and sight of it makes everything all the more painful..._

I tore my eyes away from my diary and gazed at myself in my mirror that hung along my closet, the bags under my eyes were swollen and it almost looks as if I had been beaten up, my hair is a mess and I'm in desperate need of a shower. As I got up and collected some towels, I noticed I still have Klaus' fangs mark in my neck, I hoped it would heal but now it will probably be a scar and forever remind me of that horrible day.

I took my time in the shower as the warm water did manage to soothe me and I enjoyed the feeling, I stepped out and went back into my room as I heard the front door open, I ran inside my room quickly so who ever it was wouldn't be able to see me but I saw it was Carly and she was trying he best not to be heard as she held her shoes in her hands.

"Where have you been?" I asked removing the towel from my head and letting my dark, damp locks fall.

Carly jumped when she heard my voice, "Oh Natalie, you startled me, I didn't think you would be awake, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, well as fine as I can be but you didn't answer me, where were you and what has been going on lately? I know that you and Spike have been spending a lot of time together. You say your training but what do you have to train for now that everything that threatened us is gone?" I asked.

Carly sighed as she came toward me and we both sat on my bed, "Okay, I didn't want to say anything but Spike and I have been seeing each other on occasion, it's nothing serious it's just that over the last few months we sort of got closer and bonded a little more" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as the tone in my voice sounding annoyed.

"I didn't know if I should because it's nothing serious and the last thing I thought you would want to hear is things about a relationships" Carly said.

"Relationship? You just said it was nothing serious and since when does Spike even see you that way? If anything he used to feel that way about me..." I said and as I heard myself speak I noticed that I was sounding jealous for reasons I didn't understand.

"Are you jealous?" Carly said lowly trying to pick her words carefully.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but if you don't love him you shouldn't toy with him, I did that to him once and the last thing he needs is to be rejected by another sister. No one likes to be used or manipulated, know what you want and go for it, don't string people along" I said as my voice started to rise, I realized that I wasn't only talking about Carly's relationship with Spike.

Carly stood up and leaned against my door, "Your right, you always are, and I'm sorry I should have told you and I don't know where I want this to go or if it's going anywhere at all but I will make up my mind. It isn't right to use and hurt people and you know that Spike loves you and I think he always will no matter what happens with us..." she said as she could tell this conversation was taking a toll on me. "I'll let you get ready for bed" Carly said as she then left me alone in my room.

As she closed my door, I felt anger brewing in me, I haven't felt anything close to this emotion in weeks, I threw some of my clothes out of my closet and on the ground and slammed my dresser drawers and as I did one of my fingers got caught, this caused me to gasp in pain and also I noticed I had broken some skin and there was blood flowing down my wrist.

I simply stared at the blood, in a weird way, I felt relief to see it trickle down and I got an idea in my mind, I knew that I was not in the right state of mind at all but even knowing that I went with it anyway.

I got dressed and I quietly left my loft trying my best to not let Carly hear, if she did she would insist on coming with me and I didn't want anyway to know where I was going. I walked for a bit and admired the snow on the streets of the city and before I knew it I was in front of where I wanted to go.

I walked into the building and made my way to the basement, I turned on the lights and looked around for any sign of someone or anything and I saw nothing. I walked deeper into the basement and I then saw a few strands of hair as well as torn black fabric on the ground, my eyes were then met with the worn out, pale skinned body of Natasha. She was lying on her back and her dress had been torn to pieces, not to mention the look on her face was less than desirable. I approached her slowly and she then opened her eyes as much as she could.

Her lips were cracked and her skin dirty but she still managed to speak, "What the hell are you doing here? Your still alive?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah I am in a way" I said as I then lifted her up to her feet and placed her arm around my shoulder and led her toward the exit of the basement.

I then placed her body down as Natasha couldn't hold her own weight, "What are you doing? Have you completely lost it? Natasha asked curios as to why I was moving her.

"You can say that, but I wanted to let you know something, you got your wish, I am living a pure life of misery as if I wasn't already when you set the fire that killed my parents but my plan to take down Klaus failed, I was able to be revived after he drained me but Elijah was supposed to tear his heart out and didn't. Instead he fled with him leaving me for dead, I just thought that would give you some joy to hear" I said.

"That really is unfortunate, but I'm not surprised for whatever reason that family sticks together no matter what. They are a bunch of demented lunatics and Elijah acts as if he is noble and proper and has never done anything wrong but he is nothing special" Natasha said as she pushed back her messy dark curls. "So Klaus is still alive somewhere huh, I should have known better to think he would go down so easily, since he has been around for thousand years but what are you doing, why did you come down here?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, I guess I wanted to talk to somebody who might understand how it feels to be hurt, broken and left for dead and since I know no one else, I have to deal with you..." I said as I paced the floors.

As my back was turned to Natasha she managed to get onto her feet and race toward me, pinning me against the wall, "Go ahead kill me you'll be doing me a favor" I spat at her. She examined me and could see the amount of pain and grief in my eyes and if I didn't know better I would say she did understand.

"Your really going to let your life fall apart or even give it up over those stupid Originals? Don't be so pathetic" Natasha said as she released herself from me and continued to stumble due to her starvation.

My judgment was clearly impaired and I made a rash decision, I opened the basement door and stepped aside, Natasha simply looked at me.

"The spell that Spike used to bind this place has worn out weeks ago, you just couldn't tell" I said.

"Your letting me go?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah I am, I'm willing to make you a deal, if I let you go then you have to promise to leave here, never come back and never target my sister, Spike or myself ever again..." I said.

Natasha forced herself to stand up once again as she looked at me, "Fine, I'll do it, I like this new you, very impulsive and not worrying about consequences" she said with a grin.

"Oh, I know you can go back on your word at any time but why would you now anyway, there's nothing here for you anymore and I'll make sure I'm ready for you if you ever do drop by again" I said.

"Until next time then..." Natasha said as she stood and looked at me once last time but then ran at full speed out of the basement and out of my sight. I knew what I had just one would not sit well with Carly or Spike and I will mostly likely regret this decision of letting her go but I don't want any more reminders of the supernatural world around me especially ones that remind me of Klaus or Elijah, it's worse enough that I have to live the rest of my life knowing I'm a doppelganger, that my best friend is a warlock and my sister is a hunter and a member of the five.

I made my way back home and checked around to make sure everything was in place, Carly had fallen asleep and I locked the door and the windows. I got into bed and pulled the sheets up to my chest, I stared at the ceiling as I tried to fall asleep but whenever I closed my eyes, I see Elijah lying next to me peacefully and just remembering how perfect I fit in his arms. I shook my head to try to get rid of these memories, if possible I think I would do it but I'm not sure. I rolled over to my side and I noticed my pillowcase was becoming wet, tears were falling from my eyes silently. I haven't cried in weeks and I felt as if I couldn't feel them now but I guess I was wrong about being all cried out, I'll always have some tears to shed over Elijah...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter is set two months after Elijah's betrayal and shows Natalie's incredibly fragile state of mind. Carly and Spike have entered into a casual relationship but will it last? And Natalie made the stupid decision of releasing Natasha, will she regret it and can Natasha be trusted to keep her promise of leaving them all alone? Part 2 is going to be loaded with action and will be shorter than Part 1, there are only 10 chapters in Part 2 and the next chapter will set the scene of where this Part of the story is going and will bring in a new character from the Original family. Just a little fun facts Natalie's birthday is December 31st, Carly's is November 15th and Spike's is December 4th. Natalie is now 20, Carly is 18 and Spike is 21. How do you feel about how Natalie is acting? Do you think she will be able to be alright? Let me know in a review! Keep reading to see what happens!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	22. Chapter 22

**authors note: Here's the second part of Part 2. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Bargain

"_I love you, I love you so much..I need you to understand why I decided to leave. I needed to know about my family, I am only with Niklaus to find out where they are. I think about you every second of the day, you have no idea how painful it is to be away from you. I am so sorry I left you when you needed me the most but I couldn't be happier that the elixir worked. I will come back for you, to be with you, I hope you will let me and forgive me. Niklaus believes you are dead and I need to make sure he continues to believe that so you can be safe, once I find my family, we won't have to worry about him anymore, I will give him what he truly deserves and we can live together the way we should. Please forgive me Natalie, I know that I hurt you and I will beg for you, I will spend the rest of my days proving my true love to you, there is no life for me without you. Please, please forgive me..."_

I jumped out of a sound sleep and felt myself gasping for air. I had just had a dream of Elijah being in front of me and I literally heard his voice in my mind. It was so real, I can't believe it was a dream. I even felt a slight weight on my forehead as if someone had just kissed it or as if someone was stroking my hair. The words he spoke pained me, just hearing that voice that made my heart melt, I now despise. Forgive him? Why? He broke me, he could have found another way to find his family, he didn't have to leave me seconds after I had been drained, not knowing if I would be revived. He could have compelled Klaus into telling him and then could have ripped his heart out, why didn't he think of any of those options?

I stood up and tried to ignore the enormous heart palpitations I felt, I then ran my fingertips over my necklace but I grabbed hold of the pendant and tore it off my neck, breaking the chain. I threw it with full force across the floor, hoping it would break but it didn't, not a scratch on it. But the pendant did open and the white oak ash Elijah had placed in there fell onto the floor. I quickly got a small dish I keep my other jewelry in, emptied it and placed the white oak ash in it. I decided to save it, I don't know if Klaus or Elijah will ever show up here again, they both have been invited in and I need to be ready for them if they ever do come back into my life.

I walked out of my bedroom and I saw Spike in the kitchen, he took me off guard but I wanted to talk to him.

"Carly isn't home" I said as I poured myself some coffee.

"I know, she wanted me to keep an ear out for you" Spike said.

"That's okay I'm fine you two don't have to look after me like some sick puppy anymore, you can get on with your lives and your relationship" I said.

"Our what?" Spike questioned.

"Don't play dumb Spike, I know, I know that your seeing my sister, I don't understand why but I know you two kept it a secret because you didn't think I could handle it" I said.

"Well can you?" Spike asked.

"It's just weird, I never pictured you two as a couple, I never knew you even thought about her that way at all, I thought that you..." I said.

"You thought I would be hung up on you forever?" Spike said as he shot me a look.

"That's not what I meant, but in a way I guess I do feel jealous, it would be nice to know that somebody loves me" I said.

"Natalie, there are people who love you and you know that, Carly loves you more than anything and so do I, I know you are hurt and it will take you some time but I know you, your strong, you will get through this. Look how much you made it through already, and you still have your whole life, we all do and as for me and Carly, were just giving it a shot, I can't say what will happen, just day by day, I learned you have to live that way" Spike said as he walked over to me.

I avoided eye contact with him as he came closer, I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was sounding like, if Spike and Carly are happy together why should I be jealous? They both deserve happiness, I know I'm being ridiculous and far from myself but right now I don't know how to be, I don't know how to get back to the girl I was. Maybe I should heed Spike's advice and try taking it day by day, one step at a time. And I shouldn't be passing judgment on anyone, Carly and Spike still don't know that I had released Natasha yesterday and I don't know how to tell them or even when.

"I'm sorry" I said as I put down my mug.

"Don't apologize, it's alright" Spike said as he kissed the top of my head. He went to walk away from me but as he did he grabbed his head and lost control of his legs and had to hold onto to the counter.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I made my way over to him.

"I don't know, I never felt anything like this before, it's strange, it feels like interference..." Spike said as I helped him back to his feet.

"Interference? Caused by what?" I asked curious.

"It feels like an incredibly powerful force, a magical force, something way beyond my powers or even my ancestors" Spike said.

"So what do we do?" I said.

"I'm going to try to see what it is and where it is coming from" Spike said as he started to flip through his Grimiore that he keeps in his bag at all times.

"It says it's a sign of someone wanting to contact you either dead, on the other side or alive" Spike read aloud.

"Who would want to contact you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out" he said as he read what was needed to perform the ritual.

It said it required a few drops of Spike's blood as well as a lock of his hair. He followed the steps and lit a candle as he waited for this mysterious person to appear in some form. Spike and I waited and suddenly all the lights in my loft blew out and we were standing in pure darkness. A few moments later a bright light was forming in front of us, it was different from when we contacted and saw my Dad, I could literally feel the energy, it was overpowering. The figure that quickly emerged before our eyes was one of a woman, who had long light brown hair and was dressed in what seemed to be a medieval dress. She stared at us both as we waited for her to speak.

"Hello Natalie. Hello Spike" she said in a soft voice as she greeted us.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"I need the help of you both, I understand that you have been through a hard time at the hands of my children especially you Natalie, I am sorry for that, my sons never truly learned how to treat a woman" she said with a strong yet emotionless look in her face as well as her tone of voice.

"Are you Esther?" I asked as I recognized her face from the portrait I had seen months ago.

"Yes I am, I am the one who is responsible for making my children into monsters" she said.

"What do you want from us?" Spike asked.

"The reason I was able to contact you both through Spike is because your ancestor was another local witch who helped me turn my family, in a sense our magic is linked" Esther said to Spike.

"So what do you need us to do?" I asked.

"I need you to find where my coffin is hidden and to open it, it won't be easy but the both of you together will be able to do it. I need the magic of a powerful warlock and the blood of a doppelganger" she said.

"Why do you want to be freed?" Spike asked.

"I want to enter into this time to do what I should have done centuries ago, I want to rid the world of my children" Esther said.

"What?" I asked shocked by what she said.

"I love my family but what they are goes against nature, they all are nothing more than abominations, I have seen everything they have done from the other side, the countless murders of innocent victims all around the world, turning others into the same monsters they are, it has to be stopped. Once you both free me I will be able to find Elijah and Niklaus as well as my other children who are hidden away in coffins as well and then I will reverse the spell placed on them, and kill them to free mankind from their madness and to cleanse your life of the pain both Elijah and Niklaus placed upon you. Would you help me?" Esther asked as she looked directly in my eyes.

I thought about it, the original witch is asking for my help to bring her back into this world and to help her kill her children, that would mean a life free of Klaus but I then heard Elijah's voice from my dream in my mind. Would I want to live knowing that I intentionally helped kill the Original family, some of them I never met and never harmed me but ridding the world of Klaus would solve most of my problems but what about Elijah? He left me for dead without a second thought and maybe what Natasha said about him was right, he acts the part of the nobleman but maybe he is nothing special and an abomination...

"Yes" I said breaking the silence. "Yes I will help you" I said as Spike gave me a look of surprise.

"I'm glad and I thank you both ahead of time, my coffin lies back in your home town in Virginia, in a cave underneath the Mystic Falls, I look forward to seeing you both" Esther said as she then vanished as quickly as she had appeared. All the lights in my loft returned to normal as I sat down and thought about what I had just agreed to do.

"You really want to go through with this? How do we know she can be trusted?" Spike said.

"We don't. I learned you can't trust anyone especially the original family but there is no one else that would know how to get rid of Klaus and I don't know for some reason I believe her, she made them what they are, who better to reverse it" I said as I got up and walked back into my room.

I closed the door and slid down against it as I held my knees to my chest. I looked and saw that my necklace was still on the floor where I had thrown it. I got onto my feet and picked it up slowly, I shoved it into one of my dresser drawers to keep it out of my sight, I had placed the white oak ash by my bed side and I looked at myself in the mirror. _"I just made a bargain with the original witch to help her kill her family. I have no idea what helping her will entail but I want to know what her plan is, I agreed to find her and release her and I am going to follow through..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie dreamt of Elijah and it caused her to make another rash decision. We met Esther Mikaelson, the head of the original family and the infamous original witch and Natalie and Spike agreed to go back to Virginia and release her. Can Esther be trusted? Will Natalie truly be able to help her go through with killing her family including Elijah? Klaus will be back soon and so will Elijah. The next chapter will focus on Natalie and Spike trying to free Esther and Natalie will get an unexpected visit that will cause her to be pushed toward the edge of her sanity as she slowly tries to get out of her depression and get back to her old self. Share your comments and opinions, I love hearing from you all. Keep reading to find out more!  
**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Original Witch

_January 8th, 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_Over the last couple days I have been thinking about the deal I made with Esther. I asked Spike not to tell Carly about all this, we both are going back to Virginia tonight and I'm trying to keep my mind as clear as possible, even though it is proving to be a hard task..._

_I haven't been home in over a year, I vowed that I would never go back after the fire but as hard as I try to forget, I can never erase the fact that I grew up in Mystic Falls and even though my address is different, that will always be my first and true home._

Spike and I got up early and made our way back to Virginia, the drive wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and we wound up getting there in the early afternoon. Just looking around brought back so many memories and in order to get to the cave under the Mystic Falls, we would have to pass where my old home used to be.

When we drove by I couldn't help but stare, the house that had been built were mine was had beautiful shutters and the paint was yellow. It was almost as if a fire had never happened and the property looked as good as new...

A few minutes later Spike parked his truck in the woods and we went to find the cave. When we were younger our families used to throw parties by the Falls and kids would always want to play in the cave.

"I never thought I'd be back here" I said as I continued to walk through the piles of leaves that were still on the ground.

"Me either, not for anything like this" Spike said behind me.

We came across the entrance to the cave and we saw it had been locked off, Spike simply chanted a spell and we were in. I used my cell phone for light as the darkness of the cave was overpowering even though the sun was still up. We looked around carefully and watched our steps.

"Natalie, I think I found the way" Spike said as he was leaning toward going down the right half of the cave, I followed him and before I knew it my foot had bumped into something hard and caused me to lose my balance.

"Yeah your right, I think we found it" I said as I landed on my back. Spike examined the coffin as I dusted myself off, his first instinct was to try to lift the lid but it didn't move an inch.

"It really is sealed tight, whoever put her in here really didn't want her to get out" Spike said.

"Three guesses who" I replied as I too tried to lift the lid.

"She did say it wouldn't be easy, she said she needed a powerful warlock and doppelganger blood so maybe there is a spell you can use that will help it open" I said as I ran my fingers over the cold smooth surface of the coffin.

Spike flipped through his Grimiore and found a section all about magic links.

"Esther did tell me that our magic is linked somehow thanks to my ancestor who helped her create the original curse, there is a way for me to tap into her magic as well as my own and use that to hopefully get the coffin open" Spike said.

Spike then closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of Esther's coffin. "I can feel her aura, I think this will work, give me some of your blood" Spike asked as he reached his hand out for me. I was getting a little to used to everyone asking for my blood but I obliged and pricked my finger as gently as I could and I let a few droplets of blood fall on top of the coffin.

I stepped back as I watched Spike, I could feel the air getting heavier and the the cave shook. Spike continued to chant and I could tell it was taking a lot out of him, a stream of blood started to flow from his nose, he then collapsed and I ran to his side.

"Spike, are you okay?" I said as I stroked his hair, he didn't answer me but the cave continued to shake and pieces of rock were starting to fall. I pulled spike out of the way as I waited for him to regain consciousness.

"Come on Spike, wake up please" I said but as I was tending to him I heard the lid of the coffin fly up. I jumped as I felt a cold breeze pass by us and just then Spike opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as he slowly got to his feet and wiped his nose.

I took his arm as we walked toward the coffin, we both looked inside and it was empty.

"It worked..." he said lowly.

"But where did she go?" I asked as I looked around and saw no sign of Esther anywhere.

"We can figure that out later, let's just get out of here" Spike said as I felt him grow weaker, I nodded and we left the cave and made it back to his truck and I began to drive back to New York.

When we got back to my building it was around 8 o clock and the sun had just gone down.

"Are you sure you can drive home? I can take you and stay with you until your feeling better" I offered as I put Spike's truck in park.

"No it's okay, you drove all the way back, I can make it back to my place" Spike said.

"Okay, I'll let you know if I hear anything" I said in regards to Esther. Spike nodded as I got out of the car and he got into the driver seat. I watched him pull away as I went into my building, I turned my key in the door and I saw Carly wasn't home, she was probably busy with senior activities, I can't believe in about five months, she will be graduating.

I washed up in the bathroom and took my hair out of the ponytail I had placed it in. _"Someway to thank Spike and I for releasing her after all those years, she doesn't even say anything and runs off, but I doubt I've heard the last of her..."_ I thought. I brushed my hair in front of my mirror and changed out of my shirt. When I looked back into my mirror, what I saw was enough to convince me I was dreaming...

"Oh my God...if I turn around and your not there then I am dreaming but if you are there..." I whispered as I couldn't even finish my thought. I turned around slowly and I saw Elijah standing tall by my window and looking exactly as I remembered him, devastatingly handsome, well dressed, I had fallen in love with him so quickly and now seeing him again after all this time, I started to feel sick.

"Natalie, I've missed you so much" Elijah said taking in my form as he tried to approach me.

"No, no, get out right now..." I said.

"Please hear me out, let me explain..." Elijah persisted.

"Explain what? How you used me, left me for dead, after everything we had gone through, I don't want to see you, I don't even want to hear you speak, get out of my house now!" I demanded as my heart started race and I felt myself begin to shake.

"I am truly sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I told you I would come back for you, I came to you in a dream. It wasn't the first time I had seen you, I have been watching you everyday for the last two months. I just can't stay away from you..." he said as he walked toward me.

"Elijah, I swear to God, if you come any closer to me I will scream..." I threatened as seeing him and hearing his words were bringing up a whirlwind of emotions in me.

"I love you Natalie, I need you to know that. All I ever wanted was to protect you and for you to be happy and soon we can and will be" Elijah said.

"We? No Elijah, there is no we. You broke that when you left me and fled with Klaus" I said.

"For that I will always be sorry, but you must believe me that I love you and that everything I have done was for you..." he said.

I couldn't stand looking at him anymore so I turned around toward my closet as he kept coming closer. I had one of Carly's weapons hidden in my room and I slowly picked it up and tucked it in front of my shirt.

"Please understand, I will spend the rest of my days ashamed of my actions, I didn't know what else to do but Niklaus has to believe your dead, if not this nightmare will continue that's why I must stop him in my own way..." Elijah said but what he didn't notice as he spoke to me was I was facing my night table where I had placed the white oak ash, I had slowly dipped Carly's blade in it and hid it behind me back. My hand was shaking furiously as tears started to swell up in my eyes.

I walked toward Elijah slowly as he gazed at me, he brought his right hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. His touch was truly killing me but I had to distract him, I was in shock over what I was about to do but my emotions were getting the best of me...

I swung at Elijah with the blade and I tore the right arm of his suit. Elijah looked at me stunned as I drew blood on his arm. I continued to swing at him as he backed away from me, I started to sob as I couldn't stop myself.

"How the hell could you do this to me? I gave it all to you, I loved you and you left me. You promised me and you ruined me. I don't care what you say, you could have gotten your family another way. Instead you let Klaus drain me and just leave? How dare you! I hate you! Get out of my life!" I screamed as I kept piercing Elijah's skin with the blade and ruining his suit completely as his abdomen began to bleed. He yelled out in pain as the white oak ash burned his skin but he didn't flee or try to run, he let me do this to him..

As I realized what I was doing and saw Elijah's blood on the blade, I stopped and dropped the blade to the floor as I then fell on my knees and continued to sob. As much as he hurt me, I couldn't dagger him in the heart, I just couldn't bring myself to do it...

I held my face in my hands and I had gotten some of Elijah's blood on my cheeks. Elijah looked down on me in all my pain and tried to crouch down next to me, but when I felt his hand on me I scurried away from him.

"Just go, if you ever cared about me, you will let me go. Get out of my life and just leave me be..." I struggled to say through my tears.

"Natalie..." Elijah whispered as I looked up at him I saw tears falling from his face as well.

"Go, please, I don't want you in my house again..." I said and when I looked up Elijah had gone.

I got onto my feet as I washed his blood off my face as well as Carly's blade. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. _"I can't take this anymore..."_ I thought as I started to begin to feel numb again. _"I am truly at my limit, I feel as if I'm going crazy, I'm on the edge and I'm so scared I'm going to fall and be lost forever..."_ I thought as I continued to stare at myself and saw how red and swollen my eyes were. _"You ruined me Elijah..."_

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Esther is freed and we will be seeing her again very soon. Elijah returned and Natalie rejected him and even took a few swings at him. Do you think her actions are justified? Do you think she should have daggered him? Carly was absent the last two chapters but she will be back in the next one and Klaus is also making his return in the next chapter. Will Natalie be able to survive another visit from an original who believes her to be dead? Is there any hope for Elijah and Natalie? Do you think she will fall off the edge and be lost? Keep reading to find out! Share your input and opinions!  
**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	24. Chapter 24

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy! **

Chapter 24: Hybrids

_January 11th, 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_I couldn't hide what happened with Elijah. Carly had come home moments after and saw the state I was in, I then told her everything. I told her about Elijah's unexpected visit and how I tried to hurt him but couldn't bring myself to dagger him. I also told her about Esther and that Spike and I freed her and that I agreed to help her rid the world of her children. But the worst part was telling her about releasing Natasha, at first she was upset with me but her feelings of disappointment in me didn't last. They were replaced with sympathy as my tears didn't stop, she spent the rest of that night watching over me again and that time I was happy that she did, my mindset in that moment was very dangerous especially toward myself. Still haven't heard or seen any sign of Esther as of yet, Spike would have told me if she tried to contact him again..._

_Over the last couple of days, Carly and I have seen people we have never seen before surrounding our building and even trying to make it inside. Carly and her hunter instincts have been taking over and she has been taking care of all of them. The feeling in my gut is telling me all those people were minions of Klaus and that he knows I'm alive and that any day he will show up here to finish what he started..._

_I should be worried and afraid but honestly, I feel nothing. If Klaus shows up, I'll go with him. I'm done with this back and forth dance and I'm not going to let Carly and Spike constantly be victimized because everyone wants me. Klaus only cares about being the infamous, evil hybrid and to make more hybrids of his own and apparently everyone needs doppelganger blood to accomplish their goals. If he comes for me before Esther shows up again then I won't be able to keep my promise and she'll have to find another way, but I've learned breaking promises are an everyday thing especially when your dealing with this family..._

_I wonder how Klaus knows I'm alive, there are only two options. Either Elijah told him after I rejected him and took a swing at him or Natasha told to try to save herself, which wouldn't surprise me at all. I doubt Elijah is the one who told and that Natasha is responsible, I knew releasing her would have consequences and I guess now I'll just have to deal with it..._

"Carly, you can't keep taking off from school" I told my sister as we sat at the kitchen table staring at one another. Since we have been getting frequent visits from werewolves and vampires, Carly has been keeping watch.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone, especially after everything that has been happening. Klaus could show up at any time and that bitch Natasha is running loose and is definitely to blame" Carly said.

I looked down as I thought about it, "How do you know it wasn't Elijah?" I asked.

"Look I know what Elijah did was wrong, beyond wrong. And I hate him for what he did to you but I still believe he is man of honor and that he does love you. I'm not going to tell you what to do, think or to feel, if you ever forgive him, that's your choice but the fact of the matter is, he isn't the enemy, Klaus is and always has been so the sooner we can put him down the better, because if we don't he won't stop, he'll keep coming back thinking your his personal blood bank" Carly said completely disgusted.

"You need to get out, you have things you need to do, senior year should be fun for you, not this" I said.

"If you can survive it..." Carly muttered.

"Don't talk like that, don't punish yourself. I know how I've been lately but I'll be fine really" I said trying my best to mean it.

"Okay, I'll be back soon though" Carly said as she grabbed her jacket and her bag.

I smiled as I watched her leave and as soon as the door closed my smile faded and I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked out the window and could see Carly's figure downstairs getting into Spike's truck and driving off, I've been feeling more and more like a third wheel in their relationship.

I brought some clean laundry I had washed into my room and placed it on my bed. As I started to fold the clothes, I had an uneasy feeling, I have been having a lot of those lately but this one was different. I could feel another presence there with me. I dropped the clothes and turned around slowly, bracing myself for whatever I was about to see.

"Hello my dear" the voice said and of course it was Klaus.

"Klaus, what took you?" I asked as I stood in my place.

"Well it's nice to you see again too, considering I drained every drop of your blood. No wonder I can't make hybrids properly. How did you survive?" he asked as he walked closer to me with his hands behind his back.

"Elijah..." I whispered as he stared at me.

"I should have known, no doubt he gave you that elixir he had made for Natasha all those years ago. I completely overlooked it but no matter, you know why I am here?" he asked.

I nodded as I looked up at him. "Do what you like to me, but please not here" I said.

Klaus took a step back and looked at me, "Your not looking your best love, I am sorry for that but it will all be over soon" he said.

He reached out his hand and I was hesitant to give him mine as I thought about what would happen. Once again I was staring death in the face and even embracing it. I meant what I said about wanting to keep Carly and Spike safe and its still what I want more than anything but what life am I going to have if everywhere I turn there will be someone else who will be after me, I should just put it all to an end now, Carly was right, Klaus will never stop...

I grabbed his hand and in a flash we were back at his huge mansion. I stepped inside next to him and saw it was empty, Klaus guided me over to a chair and bent down to face me.

"You don't need to compel me, I'm not going to try to run..." I said.

"Really?" Klaus asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah really, I was stupid to think you wouldn't find out I was alive anyway so let's just get this over with, no one knows I'm here so no one will be coming for me" I said sounding completely hopeless, which I was.

"Just can you do something for me? After this is all over and you get what you want, you'll have my blood and you'll finally be able to make your hybrids, just leave Carly and Spike alone, let them live their lives" I said as I looked at him.

"The last time I saw you, you said you were coming to me for your sister, now your doing it again?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah I am" I said.

"Don't you think they will need you, your sister and that little warlock boyfriend of hers?" Klaus asked.

"Honestly, no. They have each other, he can protect her and she can do the same. All I have brought them is pain and suffering, they both are at risk because of me so in a way this will be good for everyone" I said as I felt Klaus place needles into my arms and my blood began to leave me.

"And what about Elijah?" Klaus asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Elijah was never mine to have or to lose. He could never love me the way I wanted him to, I guess it was just the stupid little girl in me who thought we could have a happily ever after, despite everything, but this life is far from a fairytale" I said as I had to fight back tears once again.

I looked up at Klaus as he leaned against the doorway and I could swear in that moment it seemed as if his eyes were showing sympathy for me or maybe even pity but I wouldn't be able to tell because soon after I began to feel myself becoming weak and my eyelids were becoming heavy, It was a similar feeling compared to the day of the ritual, the only difference was Klaus didn't have his fangs buried deep in my neck. I lost eye contact with him as I then passed out.

* * *

Carly came home to see our loft empty and she immediately called me. My phone went straight to voice mail and her fears and worries were coming to a head rapidly. She then dialed a number she never thought she would call but she did anyway.

"Elijah, this is Carly. Natalie is missing, I think Klaus came for her..." she said.

* * *

Back at Klaus' mansion he continued to stare at me as the blood bags he had hanging beside the chair I was sitting in started to fill, in a few more seconds I would be dead. But Klaus removed the needles from my arms and placed the full bags of blood he had drained from me on the table.

He examined me as he stroked my hair gently, he saw the scar he had left on my neck the night of the ritual. He then did something he never thought he would do, he picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. He placed me in his master bedroom and tucked me into his bed. He felt my wrist to make sure I still had a pulse and I did but it was incredibly weak. Klaus then left me to recover in his room as he slowly walked down the stairs and thought about what he had just done.

"Niklaus!" A voice bellowed from the front door and it was Elijah.

"Brother, what an unexpected surprise" Klaus said as he came toward him.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked furious.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Elijah then pushed Klaus will full force against the wall as he broke a few objects in the process and pinned him.

"You know I'm renovating..." Klaus said as he struggled to get loose from Elijah.

"Where is Natalie? Tell me right now! Or I will truly rip your heart out this time!" Elijah shouted in his face.

"Then you do know she's alive. The secret is out brother, I know you gave her the elixir" Klaus said.

"Release her now!" Elijah said.

"I would love to brother, but I can't" Klaus said as he reached into his back pocket and daggered Elijah in the heart. Elijah cried out in pain as all the color left his face and his veins became emphasized, he then fell to the floor completely lifeless.

Klaus took a seat on the steps as he stared at his brother's motionless body but what he didn't know was that Elijah didn't come alone. As Klaus sat and caught his breath, Carly was sneaking onto the second floor of his mansion and walked into his bedroom where I was.

"Oh God Natalie..." Carly said softly trying not to be heard as she placed my arm around her shoulder and got me out of that room. Carly had to think of how she would be able to leave with me without being noticed, she started to make her way toward the staircase as she then saw Elijah's body lying on the floor with a dagger sticking out of his chest, Klaus was sipping on some blood as he paced back and forth.

"Sorry I had to do that Elijah, but your proving to be a problem with my plans" Klaus said out loud.

"Your plans stop now" A voice said from Klaus' doorway, it was Esther. This caused Klaus to drop his glass as it broke to pieces and Carly stayed hidden with me upstairs, watching all this happen.

"Mother..." Klaus said as he took small, hesitant steps toward her.

"Yes, Niklaus, it has been a long time" she said.

"How are you here? How did you get out?" Klaus asked.

"That is all irrelevant now, I came here because I want us to be a family again" Esther said.

"What?" Klaus asked truly confused.

"You heard me, it isn't right to treat one another this way. We are a family whether we like it or not and it is time we start acting like it, all of us" Esther said as she stepped aside and three others followed behind her.

"My God, Rebekah, Kol, Finn..." Klaus said as he saw his three siblings for the first time in years.

"Hello Nik" Rebekah said as she stepped inside.

"Poor Elijah, have a little disagreement?" Kol said as he examined Elijah's body on the floor.

"Enough all of you" Esther said. "I have brought your siblings here to tell all of you what I want for us. As I said I wish for us all to be a family, the way we once were, and there should be no reason we can't be" Esther said again as she walked over to Elijah and gently removed the dagger from his chest.

"You all want that too?" Klaus asked sounding nervous.

"Of course Nik, but we all are a little skeptical of trusting you which is only understandable since our only home for the last hundred years or so has been a cold coffin" Rebekah said with her arms folded.

"Relax sister, it seems Niklaus has other troubles on his mind already" Kol said with a grin.

In that moment Elijah jumped up and struggled to breath as he realized he had been daggered, he too then was taken aback when he saw all of his long lost family in one room.

"Nice of you to finally join us Elijah, to catch you up, mother has been released and she undaggered all of us and wants us to try this broken mess into a family again so here we are" Kol said slapping Elijah on the back as he got onto his feet.

"I don't understand" Elijah said looking at everyone.

"It won't be easy for any of us but in time we will become accustomed to being in each others presence again" Esther said, she then looked directly up the staircase and saw Carly who was barely visible and was still holding me up.

"Now why don't we get ourselves settled" Esther suggested as she led everyone out of the room, including Klaus and Elijah, clearing the path for us to be able to leave unseen or unharmed.

Carly tried her best to lead me down the stairs and out of the mansion as quickly as possible. She staggered out with me around her as she placed me in Spike's truck. She then got into the driver seat and drove us both back home as fast as possible.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natasha spilled the beans about Natalie being alive in hopes to save her own skin. Carly is a Natalie/Elijah shipper! Klaus is back and so is Esther and Rebekah, Kol, and Finn are now a part of the story too! So now we have the whole Original Family. Klaus took pity on Natalie and didn't drain her completely, do you think it was strictly pity or does he care for her? Elijah got daggered but it was short lived thanks to Esther. Natalie gave herself to Klaus but wasn't expecting to be spared. Carly was able to get Natalie out of the house with Esther's help. The next chapter will have the Original Family throwing a ball at their mansion and Natalie, Carly, and Spike are all invited. What do you think will happen? Who do you want to see dance together? Lots more drama to come! Keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	25. Chapter 25

**authors note: We are already half way through Part 2! Only five more chapters left before Part 3! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Cordially Invited

I woke up to feel the sun shining on my face through my bedroom window. Once again Carly was sitting at my bed side watching me intently and she came to me as she saw I was waking up.

"What happened? How did I get out of there?" I asked remembering nothing after I had passed out at Klaus's mansion.

"I came to get you, I found you in Klaus' room, I don't know what he was planning to do with you but I know he drained some blood from you" Carly said.

I looked at my arms and could see two small bruises forming where the needles were, my arms felt heavy and sore as I rubbed my eyes and tried to get on my feet.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Only two days" Carly said.

"How did you manage to get me out of there without him noticing?" I asked in regard to Klaus.

"Well, I had some help..." Carly said as she looked down.

"From who?" I asked.

"Elijah and Esther" Carly said.

I looked at her confused as I waited for her to explain further. "I called Elijah when I saw you weren't here, we both went to Klaus' mansion, he distracted him as I went to look for you then Esther and the rest of the originals appeared and she made sure we left without being seen" Carly said.

"Wait, the rest of the originals?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are all alive now and undaggered, Esther said she wants to be a family again but I think that's the cover she's using so she can gain their trust and then eventually have them all killed" Carly said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Wow..." was all I could manage to say as I rubbed my temples. I then heard the door open and it was Spike coming in. We walked toward my bedroom and greeted Carly and I but I saw he was holding something in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the white envelopes in his hands.

"It's what I wanted to show you, I found these by your door, their invitations" Spike said.

"Invitations? To what?" Carly asked.

"Were about to find out" Spike said as he opened them.

"Dear Miss Natalie Lewis, you are cordially invited to attend a ball at the Mikaelson Mansion tonight at 8 o clock. We look forward to seeing you" I said as I read my invitation aloud.

"Ours say the same thing" Carly said as she looked at the paper.

"But there's something on the back of yours" Spike said as he pointed to my invitation.

"I wish to speak with you in private, to properly thank you for releasing me and to discuss our other arrangement. See you tonight, Esther. I have to find something to wear" I said as put the invitation down, shot up and went to my closet.

"Wait a minute, your actually going?" Carly asked.

"Yeah we all are" I said.

"Why would you want to do that? To give Klaus yet another opportunity to kill you?" Carly said anxiously.

"I agreed I would help and talk to Esther so that's what I'm going to do" I said as I ripped through the clothes in my closet.

"This is crazy, how do you know she can be trusted?" Carly asked.

"I don't know but I'm willing to take a chance and I'll have the both of you with me so I should be fine" I said as I turned to face them both. "Please" I asked.

"Alright fine, we'll all go" Carly said. We then continued to look for things that would be suitable to wear.

A few hours later we were prepared, or as prepared as we could be. Spike was wearing a black tuxedo and had his hair pushed back nicely, Carly was wearing a dark green dress with a slight ruffle on the bottom and had her red hair in an up do and as for me I curled my dark locks and let them sit on my shoulders and I was wearing a deep blue dress with matching shoes.

Spike drove us to the mansion in his truck and we saw a parade of people surrounding the estate as well as pulling up to the house. I was relieved to know we were far from alone. All three of us walked in together as Carly and Spike were arm in arm. We walked into the ballroom and positioned ourselves near where the drinks were being served. I looked around and saw no sign of Esther as of yet, the music started to play and people began to couple off to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus said to me as he suddenly appeared before the three of us. I felt my heart in my throat as he looked at me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" I said.

"Really? I think it's a great idea considering I spared you" Klaus said. I shot a look at both Carly and Spike but I then gave him my hand and we walked on to the dance floor together and started to dance.

"Why did you spare me?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to see you go just yet" Klaus said with a smile.

"So your just going to keep coming after me for more blood?" I asked.

"Let's not talk about all that right now, let's just enjoy ourselves" Klaus said as he tightened his grip around my waist.

We continued to dance in silence and I tried my best not to look him in the eye, but whenever I did I felt myself getting lost in his icy blue eyes. "What do you really want from me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, I'm still figuring it out..." Klaus said seriously as I was trapped in eye contact with him. He turned me as the first dance was ending and when I went to go back to him, I bumped into Elijah. He caught me and I could do nothing but try to catch my breath.

"May I have the honor?" Elijah asked, I was at a loss for words, I knew I might see him but I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen.

"Sorry to disappoint you brother but I'm dancing with her" Klaus said as he came up behind us.

"I wasn't asking for your permission" Elijah said as he gave Klaus a look. Klaus reluctantly stepped aside and let Elijah cut in. The music started again and I began to dance with Elijah. This was nothing like our first dance when I had been a chaperon at Carly's school, so much has happened since then.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Elijah said.

"I didn't come here for you" I said.

"I know you didn't, you came to talk to my mother" I looked up at him when he said that.

"I know she wants to speak with you but I'm curious to know if her intentions are true" Elijah said.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said as I lied.

"Are you sure you have no idea what my mother is up to?" Elijah asked.

"Like I said, I know nothing and your in no position to question me, if you forgot the last time we spoke I made it clear I want nothing more to do with you anymore" I said as I felt both hurt and nervous at the same time.

"I'm sorry, your right. You do look beautiful though, you always do. I notice you aren't wearing your necklace" Elijah said as he gazed at my neckline changing the subject.

"I haven't for a long time and I'm not planning on it" I said sternly.

"I understand" Elijah said with sadness in his voice as I felt him pull me in even closer and we were practically cheek to cheek, my heart was pounding as my hand was in Elijah's, his hand was around my waist, it brought up so many feelings in me, I was trying my best to contain myself. The music stopped and the second dance was over, I tried to pull myself away from him but I felt as if I couldn't. Our faces were so close to one another, if either one of us moved an inch our lips would be one each others.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it, I could hear you heart racing as we danced and mine was doing the same. The feeling that we get from holding each others hand, being so close, you can't deny that you still feel for me. I know that you love me Natalie, you just won't allow yourself to admit that you still do. You want to stay angry at me, and you can be angry at me for as long as you want to, I know you won't forgive me and honestly you shouldn't, I was wrong, I betrayed you and hurt you and I will be ashamed of that for the rest of my life. But you can't go on living lying to yourself" Elijah said as he whispered in my ear.

In that moment I was truly frozen, I couldn't think. I had no idea how to respond to him at all. I am angry at him, I'm furious but he is right, I do still feel nervous and anxious around him and my chest feels as if a ten ton weight is on top of it after everything, even after I banished him from my life. So what do I do? Just take him back as if nothing happened? No, I can't do that. I know that I will always love him but I deserve to have a life free of all this, like he even wanted for me, so no matter what I feel I'm going to force myself to move on...

"Believe whatever you want" I said as I tore myself away from Elijah and walked away, I had to keep walking, I couldn't turn around because if I did, he would see that everything he had just said was true.

* * *

Carly and Spike were standing next to one another and lost sight of me as I left the ballroom. Carly went to go after me but was stopped by Klaus.

"Well, don't you look lovely. How is my favorite hunter?" he asked sarcastically.

"Get out of my way Klaus" Carly said as she went to push passed her but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Not so fast, I was rather impressed at how you managed to get in and out of my mansion so quickly a few days ago" he said as he forced my sister into dancing with him.

"I did what I had to do, I wasn't going to let you kill her" Carly said as she had no choice but to continue dancing with him.

"So I see you and that warlock are a couple now, how is that going for you?" Klaus asked.

"That's none of your business" Carly said.

"Still as feisty as ever if not more since the last time we spoke" Klaus said as he smiled at her, he truly did enjoy Carly's company and admired her fierce attitude as she was not afraid of him.

"Enjoy it while you can, I'm not going to stop trying to find a way to put you down" Carly said to him.

"Really? Are you threatening me love?" Klaus asked.

"No, I'm promising you" Carly said and with that she walked away from him just as the music ended to try and find where I went. Klaus stood there and watched as he lost two dance partners so far in one night.

"Who was that?" Kol asked as he appeared next to Klaus.

"The doppelganger's sister" Klaus said.

"She has a sister? Wow, looks like you have two to choose from" Kol said.

"Don't be ridiculous, that girl is a hunter and a member of the five" Klaus said.

"Even better a forbidden romance, it wouldn't be the first time you had one Niklaus" Kol said laughing at him.

"Watch your tongue brother" Klaus said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, but either way she certainly does look lovely walking away from you" Kol said as he left Klaus' side leaving him alone in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

I walked to the staircase and sat down. I took my shoes off and watched complete strangers have a good time.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard voice say from the top of the staircase. I looked up and I saw Esther, her hair had gotten shorter since the last time I saw her.

"Esther..." I muttered as I got onto my feet and went up the stairs.

"I'm so pleased you were able to come, now we should discuss what we talked about" Esther said as she led me to a room separate from everyone else. "I apologize for leaving the way I did after you and Spike freed me but I had a few things I needed to do" she said.

"Like tell you children you want to be a family again?" I asked.

"Yes, well you should know that was a lie, I am willingly to do and say whatever I must to get them to believe me" Esther said as she laid out a scroll of paper on the table.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"All I need is some of your blood, not much, but just enough so I can perform the spell" she said.

"Spell?" I questioned.

"Yes, you see, when I first made my children into monsters I used the blood of your ancestor Nora, the original doppelganger, and in order to reverse the curse placed on them, I need that same blood again" she said as took my hand and pricked it gently. "What will happen is, my children will consume your blood that I will have laced with the champagne and they will all be linked, whatever happens to one of them, will happen to all of them" Esther said as a someone else entered the room.

"This is my second eldest son, Finn. He has offered himself to be the sacrifice to ultimately take down the others" she said as I looked at Finn and saw how emotionless and composed he was. "I will also be calling upon your friend, Spike, to aid me after they have all been linked, since his ancestor as well helped me create them. Once I make the toast and everyone has had some champagne, we can begin to move forward" Esther said as I saw her add my blood into the individual champagne glasses.

"That's all you need from me?" I asked.

"Yes, you did you part and I thank you for it, the rest is left to me and before the end of the night, the world will be free from my children and all the pain and havoc they bring on others as well as every other vampire in existence" Esther said as she started to chant. When she was finished I followed her out of the room and down the stairs. The champagne with my blood was being passed around and she made sure each of the originals got a glass, I stood next to her as she began her toast.

"Thank you all for coming, I would like to purpose a toast to everyone here. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you and I know my family feels the same. Thank you for welcoming us so openly, Cheers!" she said as she raised her glass and everyone did the same. I saw that each original was downstairs and held a glass of champagne in their hands, I watched slowly as I saw each one of them take a sip, including Elijah. It was official, they were all linked now and in a matter of hours, Esther would be performing the ritual that would take them all down for good. As I stood at the top of the staircase, my eyes met with Elijah, I tried my best not to stare but I couldn't help it, I felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt wash over me.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie and Klaus shared a dance and she also shared an emotional one with Elijah. Carly and Klaus shared a dance as well and the dynamic in their relationship increased. Chapter 26 will pick up right where we left off and will have Esther and Spike begin the ritual that is needed to kill all the Originals. Will Natalie be able to keep her promise to Esther and just sit by and watch Elijah die? We will find out! Share your thoughts and opinions about the ball and what you think will happen!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**authors note: I own nothing. We are picking up right where we left off! Only four more chapters until the end of Part 2, I can't believe it! You guys are so great, your reviews and support make me want to write forever, I'm so excited to hear what you guys think, a lot is going to happen in the final chapters of this part and Part 3 will be even more drama filled then you can imagine. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 26: Difficult Decisions

I watched as the ballroom as well as the mansion began to clear out in the passing hour. I came down the staircase holding my dress up to make it easier to get around. I looked and I didn't see any of the originals around but I did come across my sister.

"Hey, where have you been?" Carly asked.

"I can't talk about it now, where's Spike?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just saw him go outside, why what's wrong?" Carly asked again as she could tell I was worked up over something.

"I did something that I shouldn't have and I need to stop it" I said as I started to walk away from her.

"Like what?" Carly asked as she ran behind me.

"I agreed to help Esther and I gave her some of my blood, she linked all of the originals so whatever happens to one of them, will happen to all of them" I said.

"I thought this is what you wanted" Carly said confused.

"I thought so too but I have to find Spike before they start the ritual" I said as I then ran out of the mansion leaving Carly and into the cold night air. I had no idea where to begin to look, they had a huge estate and I doubt calling Spike would help my cause at all, so I just started going into the woods hoping that I would find someone, anyone soon before it's too late.

* * *

In the middle of the wilderness Esther, Spike and Finn were preparing the circle.

"I'm so thankful you agreed to help me" Esther said to Spike.

"You don't need to thank me, a life free of Klaus is certainly one to look forward too, what needs to be done when they get here?" Spike asked.

"They don't even need to be here, I will begin the spell and you will join me and our magic will become linked in the circle and once it is done, Finn will enter and we will stake him in the heart and then all of my children should feel the same effects no matter where they are and this nightmare that has lasted for centuries will finally be over" Esther said as she finished preparing.

Spike then stepped into the circle and joined hands with Esther, they both closed their eyes, focused all of their energies and began to chant the spell.

Finn simply watched as Esther and Spike progressed and the fire surrounding the circle grew immensely but in that moment he wasn't the only one who was watching.

"Mother, we have some company" Finn said as he observed the rest of his siblings.

Esther opened her eyes and saw Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah, she then released Spike's hands as he continued to keep the spell maintained.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted" Klaus said with anger.

"You all know this has to be done, you don't honestly think you can continue to live the way you do" Esther said.

"Figures Finn is the traitor" Kol said.

"Your elder brother understands the sacrifice that needs to be made, he is saving humanity by doing so" Esther said.

"But why would you do this to us? Your our mother, your the one who made us, your supposed to love us" Rebekah said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry but when I made you all I didn't realize what you would become, I went against nature when I did this and I am before anything else, a true servant of nature" Esther said looking each of her children in the eye.

"You may be a servant of nature but you are also a mother, maybe you should have never become one to begin with" Elijah said as he stepped forward.

"You all are abominations, you all have done things that are shameful and revolting, I've seen it all from the other side, heard the cries of innocent humans as well as the anguish of witches, and other vampires. Even you Elijah, you pretend to be this nobleman but you know you are exactly like your siblings in every way and it's going to stop for the greater good" Esther said.

"You think we are going to just stand by and let you kill us?" Klaus said as he tried to lunge toward her but felt he couldn't move.

"You don't have a choice Niklaus, the spell is already at full power, all of you are frozen where you stand" Esther said as she went back inside he circle to join Spike.

"How did this happen?" Klaus asked as he started to feel pain travel throughout his body.

"The way it began, it started with a doppelganger and ended with one" Esther said as she went back to aiding Spike in the spell.

The looks on both Elijah and Klaus' face were ones of hurt and disappointment, especially for Elijah.

"Natalie has done this?" Elijah questioned at loud lowly to himself, feeling completely stunned.

"That doppelganger wench is going to suffer!" Rebekah cried out as she started to feel the pain as well.

Each of the originals went down one by one as they held their hands in pain, the power of centuries of witches were being channeled from that circle causing them great pain so they wouldn't be able to move.

* * *

I continued to run through the woods, finding nothing so far but I could then smell a fire burning not too far away so I changed my direction and headed for it, I hoped it was where Spike and Esther would be. I started to feel myself gasp for air as I had been running. In the corner of my eye I saw a large fire burning in the shape of a circle and heard chanting, I found them, I just hope I'm not too late to stop this.

Each of the originals continued to cry out in pain as the spell only gained more power. Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus started to loose consciousness as Elijah tried his best to fight it. I finally came close enough to see what was happening, I saw the bodies of all of them on the ground and I saw Elijah struggling to breath, his face was starting to lose color and he even began to cough up blood as he held his head.

Finn then entered the circle and took Esther's hand. "It's time" Esther said as I heard her from where I stood by a large oak tree. Finn positioned himself underneath Esther as she then reached for a large blade and examined it before she went to plunge it into Finn's heart.

Spike's eyes were closed as he continued, I saw that each of the originals bodies were beginning to slowly mummify and Elijah was falling to his knees and ultimately dying. He looked awful, the sound of his cries hurt me, he was inches away from dying for good and I know I had agreed to do this and I know what I said about wanting him out of my life after what he had done to me but I never wanted him dead, no one deserves to die like this. He saved my life and Carly's, I just can't let this happen even if it means Klaus continues to live...

I then removed myself from hiding behind the oak tree and stepped in Esther's vision as I called out to Spike to try to break his concentration.

"Spike please stop this! Don't do this please!" I cried out as I felt tears form in my eyes. I fell to the floor as I ran toward them and tore my dress as well as tore the skin on my knee and I felt the sting of the damp dirt on my new wound.

Spike heard me and opened his eyes as he looked up and stopped chanting. "Natalie, what are you doing?" he asked from he circle.

"Please, please stop it..." I whispered from the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked as he completely lost his concentration in that moment and Esther could feel the magic leaving the air.

"No, my brothers and sisters don't leave me, we need you intercession, your power" Esther said as she struggled to maintain the connection after Spike had left the circle to come to my side. Klaus, Kol and Rebekah immediately started to awaken as the spell had been broken, they each fled the moment they got to their feet due to their weakened condition and once the fire went out surrounding the circle, Finn grabbed Esther and they fled together as well. It was now just myself Spike and an unconscious Elijah left in the wilderness.

"What did you do Natalie, Klaus is running free again, there is no way we can try to pull this over again" Spike said as he got me on my feet.

"I don't care, we will find another way somehow to get rid of him but please help me take Elijah back home" I said. Spike didn't ask any questions, he was confused in my change of attitude but he didn't argue, we both took an arm of Elijah's and placed it over our shoulder's. We made our way back to Spike's truck and we placed Elijah in the back seat.

"I'll drop you both off first, then I'll come back for Carly" Spike said.

"Keep her at your place tonight" I said as I looked out the window.

"I really hope you know what your doing and that you made the right decision" Spike said as he began to drive.

"Yeah I hope so too" I said as I thought about what I had just done.

We got to my building and we brought Elijah upstairs, we placed him on my bed and I went to get a warm washcloth and I started to wipe the dirt and blood off his face before I even undressed or tended to the wound on my knee. Spike was standing behind me watching me as I moved.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to wait until he wakes up, you don't need to worry, I can handle him if anything happens" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Call us if you need anything, but before I leave I'm going to bind your home to make sure you won't get any unexpected visits from Klaus or the rest of his family for a few days" Spike said.

"Thank you" I said as I watched him walk out of my room. I then sat next to Elijah, it felt strange to be on the other side of this situation. It is usually me who is passed out for days on end with Carly and Spike waiting next to me. I never realized how slow time can pass and how excruciating it can be.

I heard the front door close and lock behind me as Spike left, I undressed carefully and cleaned my knee and then sat back down next to him, his body was so stiff but the color in his face was starting to come back slowly. _"How do I explain this?"_ I thought as I stared at him. _"What do I say to him when he wakes up?"_ I was unsure of what to do since as of late every time we speak, it is an argument or a fight but I just couldn't let him die tonight, even after everything, the feeling I got when I saw him in so much pain like that literally inches from death was one I never want to feel again, I have at least a few hours before he wakes up to think of what to say. I gently leaned over and placed my hand on his cheek and pushed some strands of his hair off his forehead, he was cold as ice but slowly getting better.

"Don't make me regret this Elijah, I'm as shocked as your going to be that I did this after everything I have said to you and all the hurt I felt but for whatever reason, I just couldn't let you go" I said aloud as I got comfortable and waited.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie couldn't watch Elijah die, she went back on her promise to Esther and saved him. She broke Spike's concentration so the spell became void, each original ended up escaping. What does this mean for Natalie and Elijah? Klaus knows that Natalie tried to kill him after he spared her and he isn't going to be happy about that at all. The next chapter Natalie and Elijah are going to have to figure out where their relationship goes from here, if it continues at all. And the group is now going to have to find another way to get rid of Klaus. Keep reading to see what happens!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**authors note: This chapter is a little shorter and is mainly focused on Natalie and Elijah with the aftermath of the previous chapter. I own nothing. Only three more chapters left until Part 2 is finished! Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: This Love

A few hours passed as Elijah's body was lying completely still on my bed. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I didn't want to miss anything when he wakes up. It was around 3 am and I poured myself some coffee to help myself stay awake, I had been thinking about what I should say to him but I still am a little confused about it. I sat back down next to him and I grabbed his hand softly and held it in mine. I couldn't remember the last time I had done something like this or the last time we had been together in the same room without being hurt or angry at him. I hate those feelings, I really do and I hate having to be reminded of it everyday.

I felt Elijah's hand twitch slightly and I let go of his hand and stood up, he started to move slowly and eventually he opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and to recall that he was seconds from death hours ago. He sat up and then he looked at me, the look on his face was more confused then I was.

"What's happened?" Elijah asked.

"Well, Esther and Spike were moments away from performing the ritual that would have killed all the originals but I stopped him..." I said.

"Stopped him?" Elijah asked again.

"Yes, I distracted Spike and the spell was broken, everyone else fled, including Klaus so I just brought you back here" I said.

"I am surprised more than anything that you did this for me" Elijah said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know it was you that wanted this, you found and agreed to help my mother destroy us all" Elijah said with a look of hurt in his eyes. My reaction was the same, I didn't now that he had found out about my deal with Esther.

"You did know what she was up to when I asked you at the ball and you gave her your blood to help link us but what I can't understand now is why you stopped her" Elijah said as he got to his feet.

"I've been trying to figure that out too" I said as I felt guilty over lying to him.

"No matter the reason, I will be forever grateful to you for saving me" Elijah said as he adjusted his suit and looked in the mirror.

"I guess were even now" I said.

"In a matter of speaking, I suppose you could say that" Elijah said as he barely looked at me this entire time and was heading toward my front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him.

"I'm leaving, as I said I am grateful to you but I doubt it changes anything. I just want to let you know that I will continue to search for a way to put down Niklaus and keep him down for the remainder of your lifetime and even for your children and once I find that way I will be out of your life, forever" Elijah said as he turned to face me."It could even start right now" he said.

"What could?" I asked.

"Your life free of all this, free of me, I could compel you to forget it, all of it. I did it once, I could do it again" Elijah said.

"No, I don't want that" I said meaning every word. "I wouldn't be who I am now if all this hadn't happened to me, as much as I say I want to forget, I know that I can't and I can live with knowing all this. Sometimes it's scary and overwhelming but I'm still here despite all the attempts made against my life, I'm still standing so, no I don't want to forget" I said.

"Then you could only forget me..." Elijah said as came toward me.

It felt as if my heart was breaking all over again, I could tell from Elijah's words that he meant everything he said. He would actually compel me to forget only him so I could be free of him and have him out of my life, as I have said so many times before in these last few days but now that it might happen, I never wanted to prevent anything more than this.

"I don't want that either..." I whispered as I looked at him for a moment we were locked in eye contact and I remember the way it used to be. All the times he made me feel alive, all the laughs, smiles and most importantly the feeling of love and safety I felt just to be near him. I don't want to lose all that.

"I'll honor your decision but I also intend to keep my word, once Niklaus is gone, I will be as well" Elijah said as he turned around quickly and once again was walking toward my front door.

"Elijah wait..." I said just as he had his hand on the door knob.

"Don't go please" I asked as I waited for him to run around again which he didn't do but he stayed.

I started to feel myself pace back and forth as I started to speak, "I know all that I've said and after everything that's happened I should still want all of those things but I don't. To be completely honest, I never did. Yes I was hurt and angry and I still am but I don't hate you Elijah, I never could hate you. You saved me life and Carly's and yet you left me for dead the night of the ritual, you've made me feel broken, shattered, inconsolable but at the same time the you made me feel the happiest I have ever been, alive when I felt dead and like I was at home. You broke my heart and made me feel like a lonely, helpless little girl but as much as I've tried to force myself and convince myself, I can't, I just can't stop loving you..." I said. "Your right about what you said to me tonight, I do still feel for you, and you did ruin me but you ruined me for anyone else. I saved you tonight because I love you Elijah, I'm going to die loving you, I can't escape it. I think we can get passed this, if we could get passed me finding out the truth about you, knowing I am a doppelganger and now all this with Klaus, I know that I can forgive you for what you did and that we can get through anything." I said.

"Please say something..." I said as I waited for Elijah to move an inch.

After standing in silence for a few moments, Elijah did finally turn around to face me, he didn't say anything he just stepped toward me slowly and when he was in front in me he placed my face in his hands as he gazed into my eyes and he planted a soft, sweet, gentle kiss on my lips. "I am never losing you to anyone or anything ever again" Elijah said.

"You won't, I'm not going to let you" I said as I smiled, I couldn't remember the last time I did. I kissed Elijah as he held me close to him and in that moment if was as if nothing had ever happened, it felt like our first kiss all over again.

"Don't leave me alone, I want you to stay" I said as I broke the kiss and looked at Elijah. He smiled at me and took me hand as I walked with him back into my bedroom. Elijah and I made love again that night and just being with him made me forget all my worries about what I had done hours ago, not only did I save Elijah but I also spared the rest of the originals and they all know I tried to have them killed, I doubt they will be happy about that especially Klaus but I let it go, I will face all that later but for right now, I just wanted to live in the moment with the man I love.

* * *

Carly and Spike were sound asleep at his apartment when Spike suddenly awoke. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 5 am, he could feel a presence in his home and as he examined his surroundings, he saw Esther.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I'm sorry to intrude but we have a problem" Esther said.

"Yeah I know Natalie broke my concentration and now all the originals are free" Spike said.

"Yes, I doubt we will be able to perform that spell again but I don't blame Natalie, she's in love and didn't want to see him go, I understand that but I do have another way that might work" Esther said.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"I can make and give you a weapon that will be able to be used to guarantee the death of my children. It will take some time but I will come to you when it is ready" Esther said.

"What kind of weapon?" Spike questioned just as Esther was about to leave.

"A stake, a white oak stake..." she said.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie and Elijah are officially back together! After three breaks ups and numerous struggles, they vowed to make it work this time, just because these two are together doesn't mean there won't be drama. Also Esther has another way to take down Klaus as well as the others by creating the white oak stake. The next chapter will have Carly and Spike doing their part to get rid of the originals while Natalie and Elijah spend some time together to enjoy their renewed relationship. Klaus is back in the next chapter as well. Keep reading to see what happens!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	28. Chapter 28

**authors note: I own nothing. Only two more chapters left until the end of Part 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Weapon

_January 16th 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_Elijah and I are back together again. After everything we have been through, I don't want to lose him ever again, When we are together we are strong, unified. I feel safe and I'm a better person overall. We both decided that we are going to make this work no matter what else gets thrown at us. I spent more than enough time not being with him, and I don't want to waste anymore time. I love him...  
_

_I've been at Elijah's house for the last few days, It's nice just to be with him like a normal couple, just enjoying each other and not worrying about the outside world, for now anyway. I know I can't hide out forever but I feel like we both deserve this..._

I walked down Elijah's staircase wrapped in a blanket, he had woken up earlier and I finally decided to get out of bed which was a hard decision to make considering his bed is so comfortable. I came into his living room and took a seat by the fireplace as I sipped on a drink.

"Did you sleep alright?" Elijah said as I saw him walk inside putting his shirt on.

"Incredibly" I said as I leaned back, it was the truth, I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so well with my mind completely clear.

"These last few days have been great, I love being here" I said.

"I love knowing that, maybe one day soon you won't have to leave" Elijah said as he sat down next to me.

"I would really like that, but you know I can't leave Carly alone, not now, even though she's eighteen she's still too young" I said as I thought about it.

"Of course not, I understand, just giving you the choice if you ever wanted to live with me" Elijah said.

"You know I want that and I will hopefully sooner than later" I said as I moved over toward him and leaned against his chest, he put his arms around me as we both stared into the fire.

"Do you ever think about us? What our future is going to be like at all?" I asked as I myself have been thinking more and more about since we got back together.

"Yes I do, I have thought about it a lot" Elijah answered.

"How do you think it would be? What would our memories be? And then there's the inevitable question of me becoming like you..." I said.

"I see us being happy together, experiencing normal things that a couple would when all this is over and I would never ask you to do anything against your will. I have thought about you becoming like myself but this isn't a life I would have chosen so I would never force you to make that decision. When it comes to becoming a vampire, that is your choice, I'll love you whether you human or not" he said as he held me tighter.

"I have been thinking about that, honestly I have before. I wanted to do that so you and I would be able to be together for an eternity but also at the same time, the idea scares me. I don't want to grow old and eventually die knowing you wouldn't grow old with me but if I became like you, I'm afraid it will change me, what if I can't handle it? What if I can't control myself? I don't want to be a monster or a killer and suffer the way so many others do" I said.

"Nothing needs to be decided now, you have all the time you want to choose and as I said no matter what the choice is, I'll support you" Elijah said.

"Maybe a few years after I graduate from Monroe and get a job of some kind, to experience those things in life before I end my human chapter to start an immortal one. I just hope Carly won't hate me considering she is a member of the five and a hunter, it's in her blood to hate and kill vampires and even Spike, I don't want them to look at me differently" I said truly worried over that.

"They won't hate you, they both love you, I believe they will accept you no matter what you do" Elijah said.

"Yeah I hope your right. I'm just thinking about it, a life free of Klaus, of sickness and of people wanting to hunt me down for the use of my blood, I could get used to all of that and I could definitely get used to be with you everyday of my new life" I said as I smiled.

"You really think you won't miss being human if you decide this?" Elijah asked as he stroked my hair gently.

"I know that I would, it's a huge transition in more ways than one, I did want children but I'm more than willing to do it to be with you" I said.

"I'm devoted to you no matter what will happen. We can talk more about this later" Elijah whispered in my ear.

"How much longer do you think I can hide out from the world before we have to get back into reality?" I asked.

"Maybe another day or so" Elijah said lowly as he started to plant small kisses on my neck. The feeling of his lips sent goosebumps throughout my skin as I laughed to myself enjoying the feeling. "Or maybe another week, that is, if I ever let you leave here" Elijah said as he pulled my face to his and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and let myself fall backwards on his couch as he was on top of me. I couldn't contain my happiness, I smiled repeatedly as he continued to kiss me. It felt as if time had stopped, Elijah and I were never able to truly have time together without something ruining it, these last few days have been beyond perfect and I was savoring every single minute of them.

* * *

Carly was home by herself in our loft as she waited for Spike to show up, they were both going to find Esther and collect the weapon she had told Spike about when she had come to his home. Carly knew where I was and was happy that I was for once, she decided she would tell Elijah and I all about what happens with Esther when her and Spike return.

Carly was just finishing getting dressed as she heard the door open and close, she automatically assumed it was Spike since he has a key but it wasn't him. When Carly walked out of her bedroom instead of seeing Spike's face, she saw Klaus.

"How the hell did you get in?" Carly asked stunned.

"You invited me in, remember?" Klaus said as he stepped toward her.

"A stupid mistake on my part but my home is supposed to bound, not allowing you in" Carly said.

"Well then I guess your boyfriend isn't as great a warlock as you think he is" Klaus said.

"Why are you here? What do you want now?" Carly asked becoming irritated.

"I'm looking for your sister. I have something I would like to say to her" Klaus said as he looked around.

"She isn't here and I don't know when she'll be back" Carly said as she lied.

"I know your lying love but no matter, it won't be too hard to find her" Klaus said.

"Why can't you just leave her alone or all of us for that matter? Why do you have to continue to keep coming back into our lives to wreak havoc?" Carly asked.

"Havoc? I spared your sister's life when I stopped draining her in my mansion and she repays me but plotting with my mother to have me killed" Klaus said as he was becoming angry.

"What did you think she would do? Let you live after everything you've done to her?" Carly said.

"You don't understand, I'm wasting my time talking to you" Klaus said as he made his way to leave.

"That isn't the only reason your here right now, is it?" Carly questioned and Klaus turned back around to face her.

"Your not just angry, your hurt. I can see it in your face. Your feelings are hurt because she didn't show you mercy the way you did to her, and you didn't do it out of pity alone, you care about her" Carly said.

Klaus said nothing as he continued to stare at Carly.

"Oh my God, in a way it makes sense but you know there is no chance in hell that she would ever care about you but for some reason your letting yourself believe it" Carly said as Klaus' anger was brewing inside him. "She loves Elijah, and she always will, no matter what happens, you know that, you know you could never have her. Their bond is unbreakable no matter how hard people try to come between them, the kind of love they share never dies..." Carly said. Klaus didn't want to hear another word, he raced up to Carly and snapped her neck in an instant like he did months before but this time instead of catching her, he let her fall to the ground. He stood over her body and examined her as he regained himself.

"You have a lot of nerve love and one day that little bracelet of yours won't work anymore. Let's see you survive a day without it as a member of the five or not" Klaus said right before he left, slamming the front door in the process.

* * *

A few hours later Spike had finally come to meet Carly and he found her on the floor, regaining consciousness.

"What happened to you?" Spike asked as he helped her onto her feet.

"I got an unexpected visit from Klaus" Carly said as she rubbed her neck.

"What?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard me and he wasn't too happy to see me" Carly said.

"How is he able to be walking around, it's only been a few days since the spell, he should still be weak" Spike said.

"Well I guess he isn't. Never mind him, we have to go meet Esther so all this can stop happening" Carly said as she went to get her jacket to leave.

Spike and Carly drove to the spot where Esther had asked them to meet her, it was a barren place in the middle of nowhere and Carly and Spike waited for her to show up.

"I'm happy you two came" Esther said as she appeared behind them.

"You must be Carly, we finally meet in person, I have seen a member of the five in years, especially a woman" Esther said as she led them both inside.

"Were you able to make what we talked about?" Spike asked.

"Yes" Esther said as she pulled out a long, white oak stake that had markings all around it. "This is it, this will be able to kill my children, simply plunge it into each of their chests and it will be over" Esther said as she handed Spike the stake, it had a scroll of paper wrapped around it as well.

"What is that?" Spike asked referring to the paper.

"Only read that if you have no other options, good luck to you both" Esther said.

Spike nodded and led Carly out as they got back into his truck and drove off.

Esther was about to leave the old abandoned house Spike and Carly were just in with her but she felt a presence suddenly enter.

"Back on your feet already, Niklaus?" Esther asked knowing it was him without having to turn around.

"You don't seem surprised" Klaus said as he emerged out of the shadows.

"Nothing you do surprises me Niklaus, you only bring disappointment" she said.

"I know mother, I've been hearing that now for centuries" Klaus said as he raced up behind her and stabbed her in the back with a dagger. Esther gasped as she fell backward into Klaus's hold. "Sorry mother but it's time for you to return to where I kept you and stay there" Klaus said as he removed the dagger and looked down at Esther's body. "I had to get you before you got me..." Klaus whispered.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter contained some Natalie/Elijah fluff which I think they deserve after everything they had been through. Natalie talked about becoming like Elijah, do you think Natalie should become a vampire? Also Klaus is back and he snapped Carly's neck again after she annoyed him by talking about Natalie, Carly really has a way of getting under his skin. Spike and Carly got the white oak stake and Klaus stabbed Esther so she is no longer a threat to him. The next chapter will have Spike and Carly going after the originals one by one as well as Natalie and Elijah but they will find it isn't going to be so easy. Keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	29. Chapter 29

**authors note: I own nothing. This is the last chapter before the end of part 2! This chapter has a lot of Carly and Spike. Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Team of Two

Spike paced around the floors of his apartment with Carly standing next to him, staring at him.

"What are you thinking?" Carly asked.

"How to take out the originals one by one..." Spike answered.

"Where would we even begin to look?" Carly asked again.

"I have a way to find them" Spike said as he pulled out a map of New York City and laid it out across the table in his kitchen.

"I'll use a locator spell to find where each original is hiding out after they fled that night" Spike said.

"Klaus will most likely be at his mansion but as for the others I have no clue where they might be" Carly said.

"They couldn't have gone far, the spell Esther and I cast weakened them immensely, I was surprised to know that Klaus was walking around" Spike said as he began what he needed to do for the spell.

"But if Klaus was able to shake off the effects of the spell in a matter of days couldn't the others have done it too?" Carly asked as she leaned over next to Spike.

"Were about to find out" Spike said as he started to chant, then right before their eyes, red dots emerged on the map. First one, then another, then a third, a fourth and finally a fifth.

"Got em" Spike said as he wrote down each address.

"What are we going to do about Elijah?" Carly asked.

"Well considering Natalie and Elijah are back together, nothing, he will be the only one that will be spared" Spike said with a look of uncertainty on his face. "Do you think we should tell them about all this?" Spike asked looking at Carly.

"I don't think so, not yet anyway, they deserve some time away from all this and honestly they should enjoy it while they can" Carly said.

"I think that's a good idea also we don't know how Elijah will react to all this, the last time one of his siblings was close to death, he stopped it and betrayed all of us so yeah it is better for them not to know just yet" Spike said with a smile as he took Carly's hand. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready as I ever will be" Carly said as she placed the white oak stake Esther had given them in her bag as well as other weapons she had brought from our home.

Carly and Spike got into his truck and they made their way to the closest address, unsure of which original they would find first but they knew it wouldn't be Elijah or Klaus.

They parked in front of a restaurant and walked in together, they both knew what all the originals looked like and they glanced around to see which was one there.

Spike then walked over to a booth and saw Finn, he remembered him from the night of the ball when he was with Esther in the wilderness. Finn was sitting with a red headed girl and they were engaged in a deep conversation so Spike and Carly's presence went unnoticed.

"I found one" Spike whispered to Carly and she then pulled out a small vile of vervain out of her bag. She walked over to the bar and poured the vervain into two cups of tea and told a waiter to bring it to the couple sitting in the booth.

"Let's see what happens now..." Carly said as her and Spike waited to see the reactions of the two. They both sipped from their tea mugs and immediately began to choke on the liquid, they knew their drinks have just been laced with vervain. Finn looked across the restaurant and his eyes met with Spike's and he recognized him from the other night. Spike then took Carly by the hand once again and they went out the back door, they could see both of them were following behind.

Spike and Carly positioned themselves as they waited for Finn to come outside and Carly pulled out the white oak stake.

"What is that?" Carly asked as she took notice of the small piece of paper wrapped around the stake that Esther had left.

"Esther gave it to me, she told me to read it if I had no other options" Spike answered as he quickly removed the piece of paper and put it in his jeans pocket.

"He's coming..." Carly whispered as she could sense Finn's movements and in an instant Finn burst through the doors with his eyes focused on Spike, he had no idea that Carly was behind him with the stake in hand. Carly then quickly plunged the stake into his back hard enough that it came through his chest. Finn screamed out in agony as he fell to the ground, his body mummified and he burst into flames.

Carly tried to retrieve the stake from Finn's chest but had to be careful that she didn't burn herself in the process, she reached in and pulled with full force but the stake snapped in half as Finn's body burned.

"Let's get out of here" Spike insisted as they both ran back to his truck and started to drive away.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Carly asked as she examined the now broken white oak stake.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it will work now, damn it!" Spike said as he slammed his hand on the stirring wheel. "Now how are we supposed to kill Kol, Rebekah, but most importantly Klaus" Spike said as he tried his best to continue to focus on driving.

"I have an idea" Carly said as she thought quickly. "The white oak stake to the heart kills them as we just saw but the white oak ash basically has the same effect, so if we dagger Kol and Rebekah and hide them away it will be as if their dead, those two were never even a threat to us anyway" Carly said.

"But what about Klaus? He will always be a threat, simply daggering him won't be enough" Spike said.

"Look at the paper Esther gave you, she said to look at it if you had no other options" Carly suggested.

Spike then pulled over briefly and looked at the paper, he read it carefully and realized what it was.

"Good plan Carly, we'll dagger Rebekah and Kol once we burn the remainder of the stake to make ash and then we'll go after Klaus" Spike said.

"How?" Carly questioned. Spike then showed her the paper.

"It's a demobilizing spell, his body will be as good as dead, wrapped in chains dipped in vervain and have a dagger in his heart with white oak ash, it's very powerful and can't be broken by just anyone. If we do this, we won't have to worry about him, hopefully never again" Spike said.

"Okay, let's finish this" Carly said. The two then drove to the next address and before they went inside Spike set fire to the remainder of the stake and collected it's ashes, Carly held the ash near her as she prepared one of her daggers. They then entered inside quietly and saw no sign of anyone, they continued to look as a voice broke the silence.

"Well hello there lovely, what brings you here?" Kol said as he recognized Carly from the ball. "Your the one Niklaus was dancing with, the one who left him flat on the dance floor" he said as he got closer to her.

"Yeah that's me, it's not actually the best way to be known" Carly said with a smile trying to hide the weapon behind her back.

"So why did you seek me out? You want to try to win over another original?" Kol asked as he came closer to her.

"I guess you can say that" Carly said luring him into the trap.

"A member of the five wants me, I can't believe it" Kol said sarcastically as he started to touch Carly's face.

"Neither can I" Spike said from the other part of the room as he took Kol off guard and managed to dagger him in the back. He fell to the floor seconds after as Carly caught her breath and looked at Spike.

"Two down..." he said as they both tried to make their way out of the house Kol was hiding out in.

Carly and Spike drove back to our loft and expected it to be empty but Elijah and I had come in hours before.

"Hey" I said as I saw them both come in the front door. They were both surprised to see me as well as Elijah sitting in my bedroom.

"Hi, I thought you weren't going to be home for a couple more days" Carly said.

"I wasn't but I figured to just come back anyway, the last few days have been great. I called the both of you and you didn't answer. What's going on?" I asked as I could tell by the looks on their faces that something had been going on.

"Spike and I were going after the originals..." Carly said coming right out with it.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Esther came to Spike and gave him a white oak stake, we manged to kill Finn but after we did the stake broke to pieces, so we burned it and decided to dagger the rest of them, we just came back from daggering Kol" Carly said.

"Hold on, you two already got two of the originals?" I asked in disbelief. Carly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked as Elijah came up behind me.

"I figured you two wanted your time alone together and you deserved it after everything, we were going to tell you both when we were done" Carly said.

"That's not the only reason..." Spike said under his breath but Carly nudged him in the shoulder to keep him quiet.

"Finn and Kol are gone?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, Kol is daggered but Finn is dead, I'm sorry" Carly said.

The look on Elijah's face was one of hurt but he knew this needed to be done. "What about Rebekah and Niklaus? Elijah asked hesitating on the last name.

"We haven't found Rebekah yet but we plan on daggering her too but we have another idea in mind for Klaus" Carly said.

"Rebekah will most likely be hiding out with Niklaus" Elijah said as he thought about the close relationship his two younger siblings shared.

"Actually Natalie, your the key to help us with getting Klaus..." Spike said.

"Tell me whatever I have to do" I said as I sat down without any hesitation.

Spike explained the demobilization spell to me and the plan he had come up with to trick Klaus in order for us to do this. I must admit it was risky but I truly believe it can work.

"When is this going to happen?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, better yet, tomorrow" Spike said.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter contained a lot of Spike/Carly, showing the dynamic they share together and as a couple and how they were successful in putting down two of the originals. The next chapter is the final chapter in Part 2 and will have Natalie going through with a plan devised by Spike to get to Klaus. What do you think the plan is and will it work? Part 3 is literally around the corner! Keep reading to find out how part 2 ends!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	30. Chapter 30

**authors note: Here it is! This is the last chapter of Part 2! I own nothing. Enjoy! **

Chapter 30: Deception

_January 19th 2013_

_Dear diary, _

_Today is the day we are going to try yet another way to put down Klaus. Every other attempt so far has been unsuccessful but I hope this one will be the last one we will have to go through. Esther had given Spike the white oak stake and he and Carly were able to get rid of two of the remaining originals but we decided we needed a better plan for Klaus..._

_I am supposed to sneak into Klaus' mansion and distract him while Elijah, Carly and Spike make their way in. Spike will perform the demobilizing spell that will keep Klaus down, while Carly will dagger him in the heart and Elijah will oversee everything and remove anyone who tries to get in our way. I know we are all capable of what is being asked of us but I'm a little unsure of how I am supposed to keep Klaus distracted long enough for this to happen but over the last few hours, I think I came up with a way that will work..._

Everyone slept in my loft the night before so that we would all be prepared. Spike prepared his belongings as Carly did the same, I just watched them as I took notice of how much has happened over these last few months and how they both as individuals had transformed, I haven't had much time to think about things like that but in that moment I truly realized how far we all had come, in good things and bad.

"Ready?" Spike asked everyone as a group, we all nodded and proceeded to pile into his truck. I sat in the back with Elijah as Carly sat in the front. Elijah held my hand in his as we drove.

"Do you think this will work?" I whispered to him.

"I believe it will, Niklaus has a soft spot for you" Elijah said with a small hint of uncertainty and jealously in his voice.

"Whatever happens today is all part of the plan, it means nothing" I said reassuring him.

"I know" Elijah said with a smile as we continued the drive to the mansion in silence.

When we arrived Spike had dropped me off a few blocks away so I could enter in and seem like I was alone, everyone else would make their way in later. I slowly walked up the path that led to the mansion, it wasn't the first time I had been here but I was really hoping it would be the last.

I pushed the door opened as I stepped inside and looked around, I saw and heard nothing. I took a few more steps in the parlor where I had been the last Klaus decided to drain me, just the mere memory of it was enough to make me sick, but I shook it off no matter how much it bothered me and focused on the impending plan.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence" I heard a female voice say from the staircase. I turned around quickly and saw Rebekah coming down the stairs. I had never seen her in person before but Elijah's assumption about her being here and hiding out with Klaus was right.

"I know what you did" Rebekah said to me as she came closer. "You conspired with our mother to try to kill us all, but half of us didn't even know you existed or did anything to you at all, all we knew was the cold, lonely feeling of a coffin for hundreds of years and you honestly thought you would get away with it" Rebekah said as she was inches from me, I could say nothing as I felt fear start to take over.

"Sister play nice" I heard Klaus say from behind us, I never thought I would say this in my life but for the first time I was actually happy he showed up.

"It's alright, I'll deal with our guest" Klaus said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Rebekah gave me one last look of anger and disgust as she then obeyed Klaus and left us alone.

"You can see why Rebekah never had a lot of friends, now what are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"I know you came to see me" I said.

"I did but instead of you, I found your sister" Klaus said as he poured himself a drink.

"And you snapped her neck again" I said.

"Yes I did but no harm done, no doubt she's walking around as if nothing happened thanks to that little bracelet of hers" Klaus said as he came back and tried to hand me a drink.

"I didn't come here to drink Klaus" I said as I took a deep breath and thought about my words carefully.

"Which brings me back to my question, why are you here?" Klaus asked.

"I know that you are angry with me, your upset because you did me a kindness by sparing me instead of letting me drain dry and in return I plotted with your mother to have you killed..." I began.

"Yes well she is no longer a threat, she is back where she belongs" Klaus said with a smile in regards to Esther.

"Well I also asked you something the last time we met and you didn't answer me" I said.

"And what was that?" Klaus asked.

"I asked you what you truly wanted from me and why did you spare me. You told me you didn't know why but I think you do so I want to know why that is, that's why I'm here" I said as I walked around the empty room.

"I didn't want you to die as of yet, it had nothing to do with making more hybrids or using your blood, it was simply because I didn't want you to be dead but that was before, now I would love to see that considering what you tried to do to me" Klaus said as his voice became stern.

"I can understand that, I know I betrayed your trust but if you really want me dead why aren't you doing anything to me right now?" I asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Klaus said as he followed me.

"I think there is more to it then that..." I said as I sat down and leaned back. "I think you might fancy me as you would say" I said.

Klaus laughed to himself at my words, "Really and what makes you think that?" he said.

"It's just a feeling I get from you, I mean I can see that, it's not like I haven't thought about you in that way either" I said as I tried my best to get him to believe me.

"Oh really, what about Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not talking about Elijah, he isn't here is he? And as I said before my relationship with him, was just never meant to be" I said. "You know what else I noticed about you, you came after me for my blood you needed to make yourself a hybrid and you then came after me again to make hybrids, you only use my blood for things you want but I have never seen you want to have it or even drink it simply for pleasure" I said as I stared at him.

"The thought crossed my mind" Klaus said.

"So why don't you do it now?" I asked.

"The way your speaking to me, it sounds as if Natasha in front of me" Klaus said.

"But she isn't, and what do you care, you liked her didn't you?" I asked.

"Not necessarily..." Klaus said as he put his glass down.

"Never mind her, I want to know what it feels like, it's never happened to me before, to be fed from" I said as I then stood up and walked over to him, my heart was racing my chest but I fought my nerves as much as possible. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off me, as I brushed my hair to the side exposing my neck to him.

"So what are you waiting for?" I asked him. He looked at me for some time without saying anything, for a brief moment I feared he would see right through me but he didn't. He took a handful of my hair in his hands and he leaned into my neck. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin and I was waiting to feel his fangs pierce the skin on my neck but that isn't what happened...

Klaus abruptly placed his hand on the back of my neck and instead of pulling me in to feed off me, he pulled me in and kissed me. It took me off guard completely but I went along with it for the sake of the plan. The way he kissed me was fierce, even violent, I have never been kissed that way before in my life. He was dominant and strong, I could tell that he truly did desire me. Within seconds I could feel my back being slammed against a wall as we continued to kiss. A few moments later Klaus broke away from me and looked at me, I was literally at a loss for words as well as breath, my lips felt swollen as I could feel my face become flushed. Klaus opened his mouth slightly to say something to me but before he could, Elijah appeared behind him and plunged his hand through his back and grabbed hold of his heart as he did months before the night of the ritual.

Klaus then froze as he fell to his knees, I held myself up against the wall as I watched, my part in the plan was finished and successful. Spike then entered in as he began to recite the spell, Elijah held Klaus down as his heart stopped beating and his body was lifeless. Elijah removed his hand as Klaus fell onto his back, he was taking his final breaths as he looked around at each of us. Carly then straddled Klaus and pulled the dagger out from her bag. They were locked in eye contact as Klaus could say and do nothing to protect himself.

"Goodbye Klaus" Carly said as she sunk the dagger into his chest, Klaus let out one final gasp as his eyes closed and the spell was complete. Carly removed herself from Klaus and we all stood there in silence as we examined his body.

Elijah then stepped forward and picked up Klaus as he brought him to an open coffin in another room of the mansion, Spike placed the vervain chains around his body and Elijah sealed the coffin shut as he hid it away in the basement of the mansion alongside Kol's body and the open coffin that held Rebekah's body.

"How did you guys get her?" I asked slowly regaining my ability to speak.

"Elijah took care of it" Carly said. I nodded as we all left the basement and locked the door as well as the mansion.

"I can't believe it's finally over" Carly said as she leaned against Spike's truck.

"Yeah neither can I, it almost seems to good to be true" Spike said.

We all got back into his truck as Spike proceeded to drive back to my loft. We dropped our belongings as I went straight to my room and sat down, Carly and Spike were in the kitchen as Elijah came in my room alone and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked as he sat beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as my words were only half true.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Elijah said.

"No, don't be, it's okay really, I just wasn't expecting him to kiss me" I said as I looked at my feet.

"Neither was I" Elijah said.

"I'll get over it, I've gotten over worse things as I said to you before it meant nothing it was just for the greater good" I said as I turned to him.

"I know and now you can finally begin to live the life you were meant to have, one free of all this" Elijah said.

"A life with you..." I said as I smiled at him. Elijah wrapped his arms around me as I relaxed in them completely, the nightmare was finally over. Would it be possible to actually live our lives without looking over our shoulders constantly? Worrying about someone or something coming for us in the night for whatever reason? I think it could be possible, even though I must admit in a strange way I became used to fearing fro my life and being a target but soon enough those emotions will leave me and I can start a new chapter. There are a lot of things I have to look forward to and I'm so happy that I will be able to share them with my sister, my best friend and the love of my life.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Sound off and share your comments and opinions on this chapter and Part 2 as a whole! This part was shorter than Part 1 but a lot happened in a small amount of time. Natalie seduced Klaus and the two shared a kiss right before he was put down and the rest of the Original family is either dead or locked away in coffins. Will it be possible for the group to enjoy life now that a major threat from their life is gone? Also each character has gone through a major transformation especially Natalie, Carly and Spike.**

** Part 3 will pick up a few months later showing how everyone has been doing since Klaus has been gone. There will be some happy times but we know the drama doesn't stay hidden for long. The group has completely forgot that there is another foe out there that will still want to hurt them, Natasha. She will be a key part in Part 3 and Klaus will make a return because we all know he never stays down for good. **

**Part 3 will focus on the discovery of the cure for vampirism and everyone will be in a race to get it for their own reasons. Relationships will fall apart, grow, and be tested. Some characters will become human and some may even become vampires and the Mikealson family will expand in one form or another. Just a little taste of what Part 3 will be like. I will also give a brief recap of Part 2 like I did for Part 1. Tell me what you guys want to see happen!  
**

**I want to thank everyone who was been reading, reviewing and following this story from day 1 as well as everyone else who has joined in along the way. I can't thank you guys enough! Part 3 is the final part in this story and it will contain an epilogue as well, depending on how Part 3 plays out and the feedback I receive, there is a possibility for a sequel, let me know what you guys think about it as the story progresses. I hope you all stay tuned for the final part of the story. Keep an eye out for the beginning of Part 3 it will be up soon!**

**and as always thank you all so much for reading xo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 1 Chapters 1-20 (recap of Part 1 is located in chapter 21)**

**Brief recap of Part 2 (Chapters 21-30, feel free to re read any previous chapters for more details or skip down to the beginning of Part 3)**

**Chapter 21: Beginning of Part 2. Two months had passed since Elijah betrayed everyone but mainly broke Natalie's heart. Natalie had fallen into a deep depression and Carly and Spike had tried everything to pull her out of it. Carly and Spike entered into a relationship after seeing each other more often over the last two months. Natalie is surprised by this and even a little jealous because Spike used to be in love with Natalie. Due to her very fragile state of mind, Natalie makes a stupid decision and released Natasha from confinement. They made a deal even though Natalie knows there is a chance Natasha will go against her word of leaving everyone alone, she lets her go anyway and cries herself to sleep over Elijah again. Fun fact: Natalie's birthday is Dec 31st making her now 20, Carly's is November 15th making her now 18 and Spike's is Dec 4th making him now 21. **

**Chapter 22: Natalie has a dream about Elijah that is so real it causes her to wake up in tears and as a result she tears the necklace from her neck and hides it away and she also takes the white oak ash and places it in a dish to have just in case either Klaus or Elijah comes back into her life. Spike comes over and feels magical interference that makes him nearly pass out. Natalie and Spike try to contact whoever wants to speak to Spike and they learn the spirit of Esther Mikaelson is contacting them from the other side. She asks for their help to releases her from her coffin as well as destroying her children, Natalie agrees. **

**Chapter 23: Having made a deal with Esther, Natalie and Spike drive back to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia and find where Esther's coffin is lying. They have a hard time opening the lid but Spike does a spell that requires a drop of Natalie's blood and before they know it the coffin lid flies open and Esther flees without saying a word to either of them. Natalie drives a weakened Spike back to New York City and when she is alone in her bedroom, she gets an unexpected visit from Elijah. She thinks she is dreaming but knows she's not. Elijah pleads with her for forgiveness and Natalie dips one of Carly's weapons into the white oak ash she saved and as Elijah speaks too her, Natalie takes a few swings at him as she breaks down crying expressing all her hurt and anger toward him. She couldn't bring herself to dagger him in the heart and she begs him to get out of her loft and her life, Elijah is hurt by her words but agrees and leaves. **

**Chapter 24: After her encounter with Elijah, Carly had been taking time off from school to watch out for Natalie also they had been getting visits from hybrids that they know are Klaus' minions. When Natalie is left alone, Klaus comes for her in her bedroom and she goes with him willingly. Klaus brings Natalie back to his mansion and begins to drain her for her blood but right before she is about to die, Klaus removes the needles from her arms and brings her up to his bedroom to let her recover. Seeing that Natalie had gone missing, Carly called Elijah. Elijah burst into Klaus' home and demanded that he release Natalie, Klaus now knowing that Elijah gave her the elixir that spared her the night of the sun and moon ritual. Carly manages to sneak into the house and get Natalie out of there while Elijah gets daggered by Klaus and Esther, Kol, Finn and Rebekah make a surprise visit. Esther claims she wants them to be a family again while keeping her true intentions hidden.**

**Chapter 25: A few days later after Natalie recover, she receives an invitation to a ball being thrown at the Mikaelson mansion with a special request from Esther to meet her in private, Carly and Spike get the same invite. They all go, Natalie wears dark blue, Carly wears dark green and Spike wears a black tux. Klaus and Natalie share a dance while Natalie questions him as to why he spared her and he said he didn't want her to die just yet. Elijah cuts in and dances with Natalie and as they dance Elijah tells her that he knows she still loves him, Natalie tells him to believe whatever he wants and abruptly leaves him on the dance floor. Carly and Klaus then share a dance and vows that they will find a way to put him down. Kol tells Klaus that he has his pick between the two sisters and that a relationship with Carly would be the ultimate forbidden romance because she is a hunter and a member of the five but Klaus shakes off his words as he too is left alone on the dance meets with Esther and tells her about the spell she is going to cast to link all her children so they all will die. Natalie gives Esther her blood but immediately regrets it as she sees Elijah drink from his champagne glass that had been laced with her blood that would ultimately lead to his death.  
**

**Chapter 26: Natalie searches for Spike and Esther to stop the ritual before it begins. Each of the originals releases what their mother has done and confront her but before they can do anything about it, the spell begins and each of them fall to their knees in pain. Natalie finally finds where Esther and Spike are and she begs Spike to stop as she sees Elijah slowly dying, she manages to break Spike's concentration which linked Esther to his ancestors for more magic and each original awoke and fled. Spike questions why Natalie did what she did but she says she hopes she made the right decision as Spike helps Natalie bring Elijah back to her loft. She places Elijah on her bed and cleans him up as she thinks about what she has done and she hopes she won't regret her decision.  
**

**Chapter 27: Elijah awakens and Natalie tells him that she did agree to help Esther kill him but couldn't go through with it so she saved him. Elijah thanks her but goes to leave saying that he will continue to search for a way to take don Klaus and when he does then he will be out of her life forever. Natalie couldn't let him go and she stops him and tells him that even though after everything she still loves him. They kiss and Elijah vows he will never lose Natalie to anything or anyone again. They make love once again and are officially together again. Esther appears to Spike and tells him there is another way to kill the rest of the originals, she says she is going to make him a weapon which is the white oak stake.  
**

**Chapter 28: Natalie and Elijah are enjoying their rekindled relationship after three breakups and numerous struggles. They are spending a few days alone at his place and she asks him if he ever thought about their future. Natalie also thinks about becoming a vampire so they can truly be together forever but is afraid Carly and Spike will hate her. Elijah tells her no matter what she decides he is devoted to her and will stand by her. Back at the loft Carly gets an unexpected visit from Klaus and he is looking for Natalie and he is hurt that she tried to have him killed after he spared her. Carly deduces that Klaus has feelings for Natalie and tells him Natalie will never want him, that her true love is Elijah and she will never stop loving him, that the love they share never dies. This aggravates Klaus so once again he snaps Carly's neck and leaves. Spike comes by and Carly tells him Klaus is back as they go to meet Esther and they receive the white oak stake after they leave Klaus gives his mother a visit as he stabs her suddenly and removed a major threat from his life.  
**

**Chapter 29: Carly and Spike decide how they are going to get rid of the remaining originals. Their first victim is Finn, who they successfully kill with the stake but as a result the stake breaks. They come up with another plan to just simply dagger Kol and Rebekah and lock them away since the two of them were never really a threat to them to begin with. As for Klaus, Esther had left Spike a note telling him to use a demobilizing spell for Klaus if they had no other options. They manage to dagger Kol and they return to the loft to see Natalie and Elijah there, they fill them in on everything and Spike tells Natalie that she is the key to the plan he devised to distract Klaus so this spell can be performed, she agrees.  
**

**Chapter 30: Final chapter of Part 2. Natalie goes to Klaus' mansion and meets Rebekah face to face. Klaus steps in and tells Rebekah he will deal with their guest. Natalie and Klaus talk and she ultimately manages to seduce enough for him not to know her plan. She asks Klaus why he never drank her blood for pleasure and Natalie gives her neck to him. Klaus is about to drink from her but instead her pulls her into a kiss. She kisses him back to keep him distracted then suddenly Elijah appears, grabbed hold of his heart as Spike recited the spell, Carly then daggered Klaus as they placed his body in a coffin wrapped in vervain chains next to Kol and Rebekah, who Elijah managed to dagger as well. The group then leave the mansion and can't believe their nightmare is over. Natalie and Elijah look forward to living their lives together free of Klaus but they completely forgot that there is another foe out there who would want to hurt them, someone who had been set free and that person is Natasha.  
**

* * *

**authors note: hey everyone! This is the beginning of Part 3, the final part of the story. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Part 3

Chapter 31: Summer Kind Of Wonderful

_June 10th 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_It's hard to believe that it's almost been five months since Klaus has been gone. Everyday after has been slowly getting better and it's gotten to the point where I feel like I'm living a normal life, even though my boyfriend is an a thousand year old original vampire. Elijah and I have had so much fun and experiences together that we should have as a couple and it's just been great, it's as if all the struggles and fights we ever had are nonexistent. I've never been happier than I am now._

_Carly graduated from high school a week ago, I can't believe it. I'm so proud of her, she had to go through so much over these last few months and I'm happy she is able to move forward. Carly told me she does want to go to college but hasn't really decided where yet or what she wants to major in. It's all her choice, if college is for her then I'll support her and if it's not, that's fine too, no matter what she chooses, I'm behind her a hundred percent. Speaking of college, I successfully completed my second year at Monroe, despite being in and out for weeks at a time, I managed to catch up and finish all my coursework so in a matter of months, I'll be a college junior. _

_Spike has been doing great too, he got a job in Manhattan as an assistant to a law firm and he loves every minute of it, but even though all of us have had some good times these last months, there have also been some not so great times. Spike's grandfather passed away last month, we all went back to Virginia with him for the funeral, it was hard for all of us to see Spike in so much pain, considering he as done so much for us and also Carly and I hadn't been to a funeral since Mom and Dad died in the fire, so it brought up some painful memories as well. Spike has been getting better though, a little bit everyday, his grandfather left behind a lot of things for him, mostly books, his families old Grimiore's dating back centuries. Spike just hasn't had the heart or mind to go through them just yet._

_Also Carly and Spike went to prom together, it was fun to see the two of them get all dressed up and have fun, it reminded me of the prom night I shared with Spike a few years ago but for some reason the next day, they had gotten into a fight and Carly told me they had broke up. I stayed out of it and honestly to this day I'm still not sure what happened that caused them to break up but they are both handling it well, or at least pretending that they are. Spike comes over regularly and we still hangout, Carly has told me that she does love him and wants him in our lives, that we wouldn't be complete without him, and I agree with her on that._

_So for the summer, we are just living day to day enjoying each others company as well as life. Carly is going to look at some colleges she might want to go to, Spike has his assistant job, and I am going to start to look for a job too. Looking at our lives now, it's almost as if no one would believe that over the course of a few months we all learned about the existence of vampires, hybrids, warlocks, witches and doppelgangers. That I learned I was in love with an original vampire, a doppelganger of an evil woman who is also a vampire, and that my blood is apparently the key to every supernatural ritual. We all know it happened, it's impossible to forget, we accepted that the world we live in is not normal and is blended with the supernatural, we all have the scars and markings to prove it but it has been nice living as if it was all a dream but I know, we all do, that at any minute things can change, and we will have to fight for our lives once again..._

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom as I put on my new turquoise bathing suit I had bought. Carly and I were going to spend the day at the beach, Carly loves to swim, I do too but I mostly like to soak up some sun.

"Hey, you look great" Carly said as she walked out of her room and threw on her yellow beach cover up over her lime green bikini. The thin straps exposed her shoulders as well as the black hunter mark that took up a majority of her skin on her right.

"Thanks I can't even remember the last time I wore a bathing suit" I said as I truly couldn't remember.

"I think the last time is when Spike convinced us to go diving off the Mystic Falls" Carly said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, I only jumped once I was too scared to go again" I said as I laughed at the memory.

I looked up at Carly and noticed she was smiling weakly. "We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to" I said.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Come on let's go, we don't want to be the only people there without a spot" Carly said as she quickly changed the subject and grabbed her towel. "I'll meet you downstairs" she said as she ran out of our loft.

I can tell she was still hurt over her break up with Spike, maybe at some point today, I'll ask her to tell me what happened and I hope she will. I hate to see my sister in any form of pain. I continued to gather my things and put them into my bag as I felt a breeze brush against my back. I didn't even need to turn around, I knew who it was. I smiled as I felt a warm touch on my shoulders and as I turned I slipped my arms around him and he pulled me in tightly. God, how I love being in Elijah's arms.

"Hey" I said with a big smile when I finally brought myself to pull away from him. Elijah kissed my forehead in response. "I thought you were going to be away for a couple of days" I said as I continued to gather my things.

"I was, I got what I needed and I'm back now, I never like staying away from you for too long or at all" Elijah said as he reached into his pocket and pulled a long golden chain. "I also took the liberty of getting something for you" he said as I examined the chain and knew immediately what it was.

"It's for my necklace" I whispered as I remembered I hadn't worn it in months and the last time I did, I ripped it off my neck, breaking the chain and I tried to destroy it. The mere memory of being angry at Elijah and remembering the night he left me for the dead after the ritual still stung my heart, anytime the memory comes to me, I wipe it out of my mind as fast as possible. It's over, it's in the past, I forgave him, we have moved on.

"I never thought I'd see it again, do you have the pendant?" I asked. Elijah nodded as he then pulled out the golden pendant with the purple gemstone in the middle. Elijah placed it back on the chain and offered to put it on me. The memory of him giving it to me for the first time, was one I'll always remember.

"It's so beautiful, I'm so happy I didn't ruin it" I said as I adjusted the pendant on my skin.

"It's practically unbreakable" Elijah said from behind me. "It reminds me of us" he said.

"I love it and I love you" I said as I turned around and kissed him. I was getting lost in the moment as Elijah continued to kiss me, I had almost completely forgotten that Carly was waiting for me.

"I have to go..." I said as I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Where are you off to?" Elijah asked.

"Carly and I are going to the beach, it's a great day too and I haven't been to one in...I don't even know how long. You could come with us if you want" I said.

"A vampire going to the beach, that isn't exactly a good idea" Elijah said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess your right but you have a ring and there have been worse things that have happened to us besides worrying about sunlight" I said making a joke out of it.

"True and if there is one thing I miss about being human, it's feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin but still I think I'll sit this one out" Elijah said.

"Okay, I'll be back later, shouldn't be too late though. Will you be here when I get back?" I asked.

"If you want me to be" Elijah said.

"You know I always want you here with me, I always want you in general" I said as I came close to him.

"I love knowing that, but go, have fun and be careful" Elijah said.

"I will" and with that I gave him one last quick kiss and I started down the stairs to meet Carly. Elijah made himself comfortable in our loft and entered my room. He ran his fingertips over my wooden dresser and took notice of the picture I had placed there, it was one of the both of us, we had taken it a couple months ago. Elijah smiled as he held the frame in his hand briefly, he placed it back down and laid out on my bed, it was a surface he knew incredibly well and spent many a night sleeping beside me.

* * *

Downtown in his apartment, Spike was finally getting to unloading the boxes of books his grandfather had left him. He removed each book slowly and carefully as he examined each cover. There were dozens of Grimiore's from each warlock and witch from the Roman family. The one that caught Spike's attention was his grandfather's Grimiore. It had a dented cover and the spine of the book was loose but Spike couldn't help but notice a few pages had been folded over. Spike walked over to his kitchen table and sat down and read and flipped through numerous pages. A lot of these spells and rituals he had known from his own Grimiore but there was much more he was finding out that was brand new to him. He took it all in but he then got to a section that had been folded over and marked personally by his grandfather. He couldn't make all of the words out, some of it was written in English, Latin but then there was another language he couldn't decipher.

Spike continued reading through the section as best he could but what he came across wasn't like anything he expected.

"Oh my God...is this possible?" Spike said aloud. He read the paragraph and couldn't believe his eyes. "It is said that there is a way to break the curse. The curse of walking the earth forever, fearing sunlight, craving blood, taking innocent lives and never aging a day. It is a difficult journey and many will die trying to find it, but it does exist. Somewhere on this earth, there lies a cure for the affliction of vampirism..." Spike read. He sat back as he ran his fingers through his bleach blonde locks. He was still in awe over what he had just read but he knew he had to share this information. He grabbed his keys and started to make his way to his truck, he knew that Elijah, Carly and myself needed to know about this.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Five months has passed since the group put down Klaus, Elijah and Natalie's relationship has been going great but Carly and Spike had broken up. This chapter set the scene to show what this Part will focus on as well as showing everyone having a taste of a normal life for now. The next chapter will have Spike telling everyone what he has found out, they will need to figure out whether or not this information is real and if they want to do anything with it. They will brainstorm about how they would even begin to look for the cure and who would use it. Keep reading to see what happens! Klaus and Natasha will soon be back. Part 3 has many twists and turns and drama to come! Stay tuned, share your input and opinions in a review, I'm hoping to get at least a hundred reviews before this story is over, I hope I can achieve my goal!  
**

**thanks so much for reading xo **


	32. Chapter 32

**authors note: I own nothing. This chapter picks up right where we left off. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Race for a Cure

Spike pulled up in front of my apartment building and practically ran up the stairs with his grandfather's Grimiore underneath his arm. Since he had a key, he came right in without any hesitation.

"Natalie? Carly? Anybody?" Spike called out. Elijah was still in my bedroom and he heard Spike's voice, he left my room to see what was going on.

"Spike, their not home yet" Elijah said as he closed my bedroom door behind him. "What's the matter?" Elijah asked as he could tell something was bothering Spike by the expression on his face.

"I found something and I have to tell them" Spike said slightly out of breath.

"What did you find?" Elijah asked. Spike handed him the Grimiore with the page folded over that had all the information about the possibility of a cure existing somewhere out there. Elijah took the book from him and read it slowly, he couldn't take his eyes off the pages, he was in awe over what he was reading.

A few moments later, I went to open the front door to our loft and saw it was already open, I walked in and placed my beach bag on the table as Carly followed behind me. My eyes met with Spike and Elijah.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked curiously seeing the two of them together.

Elijah finally looked up from the pages and then looked at me. "Spike came over, he has something to tell the both of you" he said as he placed the book down on the table as he took a seat next to Spike.

"Okay, what is it?" Carly asked.

Spike cleared his throat as he began to speak as he had trouble looking Carly in the eye. "I was going through the boxes my grandfather had left me and I came across a lot of my families Grimiore's dating back to the beginning of the Roman line and what I found in one of them really stood out to me. I read that there is a possibility that somewhere there is a cure for immortality, vampirism..." Spike said as hearing the words come of his own mouth, he thought they were too good to be true.

"What?" Carly asked in complete disbelief. My expression mirrored hers, I didn't even know what to say.

"Is it true?" I asked directing my question to Elijah.

"I honestly don't know, I've heard stories, legends but that's all it ever was, but from what I read so far, it might be true" he said.

"Oh my God, then that means anyone that is a vampire can be human again?" Carly asked.

"Not so fast, there was a portion of that section that I couldn't even read, I got through the English and even some of the Latin but the third language, I have no clue what it is or what it is saying" Spike said.

"It's Aramaic" Elijah said suddenly.

"You mean biblical language?" I asked knowing very little about it.

"Yes, the language spoken by the son of God" Elijah said.

"Wait, you can actually read that?" Spike asked as he turned to face Elijah.

"I used to know the language quite well, but it has been considered dead for centuries, some of the words are familiar to me but not all" Elijah said.

"Can you try to translate it?" I asked him.

"I will try" Elijah said as he once again took the Grimiore off the table and attempted to read the final words.

"This is insane, just think if this is true, then there's a way for anyone who's a vampire to be human again and not be a threat to the world" Carly said as she sat down too and thought about it. "It could be used on Klaus, then we won't ever have to worry about him making a return and maybe on Elijah too, then you two could be human together" Carly said as her thoughts just kept coming into her head. I looked at her as I thought about it. _"Elijah as a human..." _I never thought that would be a possibility, if this cure does exist, maybe he would want to be human again. I talked about becoming like him maybe he will consider becoming the way he once was, like me again. But before I got too ahead of myself, I shook off these thoughts but kept them in the back of my mind as we waited to see Elijah could make anything out.

"Any luck?" I asked feeling a little impatient.

Elijah nodded as he read aloud, "It says that the cure is locked away, somewhere deep and hidden. That many have died trying to claim it and that humans entering the realm in which it is kept, is a dangerous idea. It also says a map will lead the way, a map that can be found by a member of the five" Elijah finished as he looked up at me.

"A member of the five?, Carly that's you" I said as I turned to face my sister.

"Where would I even begin to look for something like that?" Carly asked

"I have no idea" I said.

"Maybe there's a spell or something that could be cast to help us find it" Carly said as she walked to her room and took off her yellow cover up, which exposed her shoulders and her bathing suit. "There has to be something..." Carly started to say but when she came back out into the kitchen, Elijah took notice of the mark on her shoulder, he always knew it was there but he never realized until now that the writing in it was Aramaic.

"Hold on, come here" Elijah said as he stood up and reached his hand out to Carly.

Carly looked at him confused as well as we did but she came toward him anyway. Elijah brought his eyes to her shoulder. "This mark on her shoulder, it has Aramaic writing on it" he said.

"Really?" Carly asked as she tried her best to examine her skin. "What does it say?" she asked again.

"It says that this mark on your shoulder is the map toward the cure" Elijah said.

"How is that possible?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure but the book did say a member of the five will lead the way and find the map, it meant it literally, the map is on Carly's skin but it is incomplete. It will continue to grow over time and it will mature faster whenever you make a kill" Elijah said.

"So in order to get the map in full, Carly needs to kill more vampires?" I asked.

"But wait a minute, I don't want my entire body covered in these black markings" Carly said worried.

"It won't be your whole body but it might be the length of your right arm or maybe even your back" Elijah said.

"Great, like it didn't hurt enough when it first grew on my skin" Carly said remembering what it felt like when the mark first appeared on her skin, weeks after she had been killed for the first time.

"You've been a hunter for awhile now, I don't think it will harm you as it did before" Elijah said reassuring Carly.

"Is that all that it says?" Spike asked.

"No, there is something else..." Elijah said. He brought his eyes back over to Carly's skin as he continued to read. "It says there is only one" he said.

"One what?" I asked.

"One dose of the cure..." Elijah said as he looked down. The rest of us were speechless until Spike broke the silence.

"Then it'll have to be used on Klaus, he is our biggest threat, he may be dormant right now thanks to the demobilizing spell I cast five months ago but we would never have to worry about him hurting anyone of us again if he is human" Spike said.

I could tell by the look on Elijah's face that he was disappointed after what he had read. "Okay, let's just take it one step at a time. This is a lot to take in, how about either in a couple days or tomorrow if everyone is up to it, we will talk about this some more?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Carly said as she then left the room to finish changing.

"You should relax too you know" I said to Spike. "Don't over work yourself a lot has happened to us but especially to you in these last few months. If this really exists we'll find it, whatever happens we'll make it work. In some crazy way we always manage too" I said.

"Your right, I just wanted you all to know and I'm sorry I could tell Elijah was disappointed finding out there was only one dose" Spike said.

"I'll talk to him about it" I said and with that Spike hugged me and he left.

Elijah had gone back into my bedroom and he was standing by my window gazing out at the streets.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised is all" Elijah said with his back to me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I was stupid enough to get my hopes up for a brief moment, I should know better by now" Elijah said.

"You thought about the cure?" I asked again.

"Yes, for a moment I thought about what my life would be like, what our life would be like. I know you spoke about becoming like me and I told you that I will support you no matter what you decide and that I'm devoted to you but in the back of mind, I don't want to see you like me. It is a struggle and a curse, I never wanted this for myself and I don't want it for you. I don't want you to feel the way I do as if I'm a monster and in the past I proved that I can be one and more. I thought about myself as a human again, I haven't thought about my old self in years and I would personally love to have that life back. I always respected humanity, you have your lives to live, learn, make mistakes and grow, everything is precious, even though time is limited it is worth living a human life. I would much rather become a human again then for you to be like me, that way you can truly live the human life you deserve and we can have all that you said you wanted and even things I used to want, someone to love and grow old with, to have children and watch them grow. Not worrying about sunlight or cravings, just a normal life that everyone should have..." Elijah said as he sat down on my bed.

"Elijah, any life with you is the life I want whether it's becoming like you or you being human again and you always could be if you really want to" I said as I leaned on him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"No, that would be selfish of me, the cure needs to be used on Niklaus, he will continue to come after you in anyway he can. I agree with Spike and Carly, if Niklaus gets the cure he is no longer a threat to any of us, he will return, he always does one way or another. No matter spell is cast on him" Elijah said

"So this is all real? There really is a cure out there or do you think it is a trick?" I asked.

"I doubt it is, if vampires are able to exist as well as countless other supernatural creatures, a cure can definitely be possible and I believe it is, this will finally be the answer to ending Niklaus in the way he never expected" Elijah said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to find it and I already know Spike and Carly will too, it will all end soon I'm sure of it" I said as I smiled at him. Elijah and I sat in each others company in silence for a few moments after, there was nothing left to say. I understood Elijah's pain as much as I could and I will admit that I too felt a little disappointed. I love would love to see Elijah out of this pain he has been dealing with for a thousand years, but it is decided, the cure will be found and used on Klaus and as for my future with Elijah, we'll take it day by day and I am still more than willingly to make the change to become like him.

Spike got back to his apartment downtown and tried his best to heed my advice but he found himself still drawn to his grandfather's Grimiore to see what else it had inside it. He grabbed it and went back to his bed, he left his bed side lamp on so he can see the print on the aged pages. He flipped through the section involving the cure but he noticed that the section behind it was labeled the Originals. Spike was intrigued and read on, it told him everything he had already knew, the same things I had read all those months ago in the The Origins of Vampires. It told all about the family, each member and their history but there was something in that Grimiore that wasn't in the Origins of Vampires, it was a counter spell that could reverse the curse that Esther placed on her children, the curse of being an Original Vampire.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter the group learned about the existence of the cure and that Carly's mark will become the map to lead them to it. Everyone decided it would be best for Klaus to get the cure while Elijah was disappointed and wanted to be human again but Spike discovered there is a spell that could break the original curse Esther created. Do you think Spike should tell Natalie and Elijah about this? Should Elijah offer himself to experiment with the spell? Will it even work? Let me know what you think in a review! Keep reading to see what happens! Lots of drama is coming, stay tuned!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	33. Chapter 33

**authors note: I'm aiming to get this story to 50 chapters, it might be a few more or less, not 100% sure yet but keep your eyes peeled for the updates! I already have the end of the story written and I'm so excited to share it with you guys! I truly can't believe it's the final part of the story and that it has been two months already. There will also be an epilogue at the end that sets the scene for a possible sequel and I'll go through with writing it depending on the feedback. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Another Way

Carly shot up out of a sound sleep, clutching her sheets and dripping in a cold sweat. She threw her blanket off her body as she stumbled toward her mirror. She ran her fingers through her copper colored hair and it felt damp as a result of her dream.

"I can't believe it happened again..." Carly whispered to herself as she tried her best to shake the images in her mind as her heart began to return to it's normal pace. She turned and looked at her alarm clock, it was four in the morning. She was afraid to return to sleep for multiple reasons, one in particular was the fact that this dream she had just had, she had before a few months ago, on the night of the prom.

Carly had much worse dreams when she was in transition into becoming a hunter but this dream, to her, was the worst she could ever have. Carly stepped over to her bed again slowly as she laid her head back down on her pillow. She took a few deep breaths and she soon felt her body about to drift back off into sleep.

"Please don't let me see him again..." Carly muttered softly as she then closed her eyes and tried to get a restful night's sleep.

* * *

It's been a couple days since Spike came over and told all of us that a cure for vampirism exists. I personally needed a few days to take all this information in as well as everyone else. After my conversation with Elijah, I could tell searching and finding this cure will be extremely difficult for him but we all as a group decided that the cure needs to be used on Klaus, once we find it, we will go to where we kept him hidden and give it to him by force if necessary and then the nightmare will be over. Klaus will be human once again and wont be able to torment anyone by his own hand or by his precious hybrids.

Carly has been acting a little strange over the last few days, I've asked her about it and she told me that she's fine. She probably is in shock over knowing about the cure like I am or maybe it still has to do with her breakup with Spike, she still never told me what happened between them...

Elijah and I were in my bedroom together and we heard my front door open and close, at first I thought it was Carly because when she woke up this morning she left without saying much telling me she was going to go train and I hadn't heard from her for the rest of the day so far. But when Elijah and I left my room we didn't see Carly, we once again saw Spike.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much just wanted to drop by, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Spike said.

"Good I'm happy to know your taking my advice about taking it easy and no of course not, your always welcome here no matter what. I'm actually glad you came over there is something I want to ask you" I said as I greeted him.

"Okay what's that?" Spike asked as he sat down.

"I don't normally do this and I'm not going to make a habit out of it and if it makes you uncomfortable you don't even have to answer me but I was wondering, what happened between you and Carly? I know that you guys have been broken up for a little while and she hasn't told me anything about it and she has been acting a little off lately and this morning she ran out of here, she told me nothing was wrong but I'm not really sure I believe her" I said as I sat beside him.

"Well you know about as much as I do. The night of the prom we were having a great time and then the next day out of the blue, we met up again and she told me she wanted to go back to being friends. That she does love me and care about me but she doesn't think we were meant to be" Spike said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Why? That makes no sense at all, what would make her say and do that?" I asked confused by all this.

"I honestly have no idea, believe me I've tried figuring it out in my head a lot over these last few months and I've tried talking to her about it but anytime I do, she shuts me down so I just stopped trying. I figured it's better to have her in my life in some way then not at all" Spike said as he sighed.

"That's exactly what she said about you" I said as I remembered Carly's words on the subject. "Anyway I'm sorry, really I am" I told Spike as I reached for his hand across the table.

Spike smiled as he felt my hand touch his. "It's okay, I guess I'm used to it" Spike said and I could tell by his remark that he remembered when I did the same thing to him a few years ago when we had shared our first kiss that was moments away from escalating into something more intimate. I truly felt bad for him, I love Spike and I know Carly does too but I just hope one day soon someone will love him the way he deserves to be loved.

"So, um, there's a reason I came over as well" Spike said changing the subject quickly. "I know you said to take it easy and I have been well at least I've been trying to but I came across something else you guys have to know" Spike said.

"Wow it's almost as if you find something new everyday" I said jokingly.

"It seems that way yes but this has to do with Elijah more than anyone" Spike said as his eyes then adverted to Elijah who was standing over us.

"What about Elijah?" I asked.

"After we read the section about the cure in my grandfather's Grimiore and decided what we were going to do with it, I went back home and saw that the book had a section all about the Originals, most of it was things we know already but I think I found another way for Klaus not to be the only one that will be human" Spike said.

"How do you figure that?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Well the cure will be used on Klaus, but what I came across was a counter spell, one that could reverse the effects of the spell Esther had cast on her children all those years ago making them into vampires" Spike said as he reached into his pocket and handed me the folded page from the Grimiore. I opened it and skimmed it over quickly but I soon handed it to Elijah for him to see.

"Since my ancestor helped Esther make all of you, I can probably reverse the spell" Spike said as he looked at Elijah.

"This is incredible" Elijah said under his breath as he read from the page. "But will this strip immortality from all of my siblings?" Elijah questioned.

"No, it will just be you, it order for it to work it has to be individually" Spike said.

"And your willing to do this for him?" I asked.

"Yeah I am actually, I know in the beginning I wasn't particularly fond of Elijah mostly due to my own jealousy I was feeling in regard to you and especially after he betrayed us the night of the ritual but all of that's over now. Yes I am willing to do this, it is a shame that the only cure for vampirism is going to Klaus, he doesn't deserve to be human. We are only giving it to him so he won't target you or anyone of us anymore but if there is anyone that truly deserves to be human, it's Elijah, so you two can live the way you want" Spike said.

I was touched by Spike's words, I never would of thought he would do something like this for Elijah, for me.

"Thank you, it truly does mean a lot to me but how would this work? I doubt it'll be an easy spell to perform you shouldn't put yourself at risk" Elijah said.

"Actually the spell doesn't require much from what I read just a few herbs, some incantations and doppelganger blood" Spike said looking at me.

"Wow that's the one thing I haven't missed hearing over these last few months" I said as I reminisced back to all the times my blood has been used for some sort of ritual and or spell.

"It wouldn't be too much, it started with doppelganger blood so it has to end that way and I believe I can pull it off, I've performed even bigger spells and I think after everything I'll be able to handle it but the question is, are you willing to go through with this? There are a lot of variables that could happen, it might not even work to it's full effect. This spell has never been done before. The pain of transitioning back into a human would be great, it's not going to be easy" Spike said looking at Elijah.

"I'm willing to do whatever I have to in order to be human again, in order to live a normal life with Natalie. I can deal with pain." Elijah said sternly as he handed back the piece of paper with the spell on it to Spike.

"Okay then, I can have everything ready by morning, and we'll do it here, it'll be easier that way" Spike said. Elijah nodded as I sat and held my head in my hands.

"My God, could this really happen? Being human again just like that" I said aloud in disbelief.

"As I said it isn't going to be easy but I believe it is worth it" Spike said.

"As do I" Elijah said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I put my hand on his as I tightened my grip around his fingers.

"Just think of it no more feeding, no more cravings, no more daylight ring, no more feeling like a monster" Elijah said.

"But won't you be vulnerable after this happens, I don't want you to get hurt in anyway" I said.

"We will protect him, Carly and myself. There's nothing he need to worry about. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol are laying in their cold, hard coffins, there are none of Klaus' hybrids to interfere with our plans. Everything should go smoothly and once the map is complete on Carly's skin, we will go after the cure" Spike said sounding truly confident.

"Okay, let's do it" I said feeling optimistic but at the same time a small bit skeptical.

"By this time tomorrow if all goes well, Elijah could be human again" Spike said.

"I can't believe it..." I said under my breath. My mind began to wander and I could just picture Elijah being like me, all the memories we will share, all the things we could do together. I have never looked forward to a coming day as much as this since I first met Elijah.

* * *

The moon was hanging in the middle of the sky, and a direct beam of bright moonlight hit Klaus's beautiful yet empty mansion. The front door creaked open slowly, all lights were off and it was if the home had been abandoned. A pair of heels clacked down the hallway and down the stairs slowly that led to the basement. Three coffins lay side by side all closed and locked. The first two coffin lids were broken open with ease as the third one proved to be a little more difficult, but after a few more attempts the lid was cracked open and the dormant bodies of Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus were feeling the musky breeze that was blowing smoothly through the basement.

Klaus's body was wrapped in vervain chains, with a dagger sticking out of his chest but unlike Kol and Rebekah, he was conscious. His mind had been functioning as it normally would since he has been locked away except his body was useless thanks to the demobilizing spell. Klaus opened his eyes slowly for the first in a long time and he caught a glimpse of a familiar face, he didn't think he would see anytime time soon, it was his fleeing target for more than five hundred years, none other than Natasha.

"Having a nice nap there with your younger brother and sister I see? Oh poor Klaus, I bet it doesn't feel good to be the one in the box for a change but I couldn't help but notice your missing a few family members. Finn is gone, Mommy is gone and so is Elijah. I can bet he's walking around as if everything is fine and good with his girl and your just laying her unable to do anything. If I followed my instincts at all I would leave you here to rot after what you have done to me and put me through for centuries but as fate would have it, I'm looking for something and so is my lovely shadow self, I know you have unfinished business with her and I would kill to see her face as well as the others when you show up at her doorstep but no matter. Don't get confused by what I am about to do, it changes nothing but just so you know, after your free and you kill her, our debt is settled, I am free of you in every sense of the word..." Natasha said and she was so close to Klaus' face that her dark tight curls were almost brushing the cold skin of his face. The dagger was then slowly pulled out of Klaus' chest, he was still unable to move or to speak but within a few hours he would be back to his normal self again. The daggers were then also removed from Kol and Rebekah as well and dropped to the floor.

"I hope you pull it off this time, it would be a shame for you all to end up back here..." Natasha said as she headed back up the staircase, she flashed a devious smile down to the coffins as the bodies of the remaining originals were starting to get there color back and within seconds, Natasha dashed off at full speed into the night.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Spike told Natalie and Elijah about the spell to make Elijah human again and they all agreed to go through with it. Carly has been acting strange lately and has been having dreams that have been bothering her. Also Natasha is back and she undaggered Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah in exchange for her freedom. In the next chapter, Spike will be performing the spell to make Elijah human. Do you think it will work? What dreams do you think Carly was having that are disturbing her so? And Klaus is back and won't be happy about the way things were left off. Share your comments/opinions in a review! Stay tuned for more!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	34. Chapter 34

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Experiment

_June 15th 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_In a matter of hours Elijah could be human again. I still can't believe it, Spike will be here any minute to begin the spell. I myself am nervous and I can tell Elijah is as well. I have a lot of doubts surrounding this but I'm trying my best to ignore them and only focus on the positive in regard to this._

_Carly isn't home, she still has been acting strange. She hasn't said much over the last couple of days and I still am worried about her. I really hope that whatever it is, she will talk to me about it, our relationship has always been open, especially now after everything we have been through. I don't want her to start shutting down or ever..._

Elijah and I sat at my kitchen table in silence waiting for Spike to arrive. I found myself chewing on my fingernails due to my nervousness and Elijah was having trouble keeping himself still. We were snapped out of our habits when Spike came in the door slowly, we both looked up at him instantly.

"Ready?" Spike said to Elijah.

"Yes" Elijah said without any hesitation as he stood up.

Spike then emptied his bag onto the kitchen table and assembled everything he needed for the spell to work, he blended herbs together and placed them in a large bowl, he took a few drops of blood from Elijah's fingertips and he then made his way over to me and took a few droplets more of my blood. The small sting of the blade was barely noticed as I quickly went to bandage my finger right after.

I returned to the kitchen and Spike poured the concoction he had just made into a drinking goblet. He then lifted both hands over the goblet, closed his eyes, and began to speak.

"I call upon each and everyone of my ancestors, whether they be laid to rest or are dwelling on the other side. I need your intercession, remove the curse of immortality placed upon this individual. Break the cycle of burning in the sunlight, craving blood and all other powers placed upon him. The spell that caused this curse is now countered, I banish the darkness out of him, once he drinks this, Elijah Mikaelson will no longer be an Original vampire. Make it so, grant this request, end this suffering brought upon by his own mother. Allow humanity to enter into his body once more and remain..." Spike said as he kept his hands raised. He burrowed his eyebrows and struggled to stand on his feet. I was about to go to him to help him keep himself standing, but Spike shook his head as he knew what I was about to do. After a few moments, Spike opened his eyes, sat down and wiped a small trail of blood that had begun to fall from his nose.

"I'm alright, just a little light headed but I'll be fine" Spike said as he held a cloth to his nose to stop the bleeding, he then used his other free hand and examined the goblet he had just placed the spell on. The liquid was bubbling slightly and he then handed it to Elijah.

"You must drink this in its entirety for the spell to take effect, once it enters you, the pain will start" Spike said giving Elijah his final warning.

Elijah took the goblet and looked at Spike and then at me as he began to drink the contents of the glass. It went down easy and he stood there for a few moments licking his lips to make sure he got every drop of it.

Spike and I watched Elijah intently as he stood tall and still looked fine but a few seconds after, Elijah began to cough, even sounding like he was choking, he dropped the goblet and it shattered into pieces on my kitchen floor and Elijah fell to his knees as he held his stomach and started to cry out.

My first instinct was to run to his side but Spike stopped me, "This won't be easy to watch but it has to happen" he whispered to me and I knew he was right but just because he was, that didn't mean watching Elijah go through this agonizing pain was going to be easy for me.

My mind flashed back to instances the night of the Mikaelson ball, when I had agreed to help Esther kill all of the originals, just remembering the way Elijah had looked and sounded was enough for me to change my mind as I then saved him, but I could not save him from this and his cries of anguish this time sounded much worse, I fought tears in my eyes as I knew there was nothing I could do but watch.

Elijah then fell flat on his back as he started to cough up blood, his fangs then exposed themselves and his eyes turned completely black. His body began to make seizure like movements as he continued to cry out, he tried to get himself back on his feet but the pain was overwhelming. The most he could could do was to get himself back on his knees and he did. Elijah looked at me directly in the eye and as I looked at his there was no color in them, only darkness, he looked like he was truly a monster and the color of his skin began to fade, he looked as if he was dying.

"How much longer is this supposed to go on? It's killing him!" I shouted as Spike continued to hold me back.

"It will be over soon, it has to be" Spike said softly as he tightened his grip on me.

Elijah then let out one last gasp as he then fell back onto his back once again, I broke out of Spike's grip and went to him. I tried to shake him awake but nothing was working. I then tried to hear if he had a heartbeat and nothing, I couldn't contain myself anymore, the tears were flowing down my cheeks silently as I looked at his lifeless body, I then brought my head down to his chest, "Please wake up, come back to me..." I begged as I wept on him.

I looked up at Spike with my eyes swollen in tears and Spike himself was in shock, just as he was about to speak, I felt Elijah's pulse, he had a heartbeat, it was weak but he did have one.

"Spike, he's breathing..." I said as I then saw Elijah's chest rise and fall slowly as I still waited for his eyes to open. After his heart rate and breathing reached a normal pace, Elijah's eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing in his sight was me.

"Thank God your alright..." I said as I stroked his hair gently. I then grabbed his hand and helped him sit up, Elijah said nothing for a moment as he took in his surroundings and regained his energy.

"How do you feel?" Spike asked as he crouched down next to Elijah.

"I feel...different, yet the same..." Elijah answered as his tone of voice was faint but he then forced himself onto his feet and held onto one of the kitchen chairs for balance.

"How will we know if this worked?" Elijah asked.

"We can test it" Spike said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Well there are a few things we can do" Spike said as he went over to his bag once ore and pulled out a water bottle that was filled to the top with animal blood. He uncapped the bottle and handed it to Elijah.

"Here, see if you feel anything towards it" Spike said.

Elijah took the bottle from Spike's hands and raised it to his face. He smelled the contents briefly and looked at each of us.

"I don't feel anything, not a single craving towards this, at all" Elijah said.

"Taste it just to be sure" Spike said.

Elijah then lifted the bottle back to his face and placed his lips around the rim. The warm blood then flooded into his mouth but once it touched his tongue and filled his mouth, Elijah withdrew the bottle and spit all of it out.

Elijah then wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suit as he placed the bottle down, "It was disgusting..." Elijah whispered.

"Then it really did work? He has no taste for blood anymore" I said.

"Hang on..." Spike said as he then abruptly took the blade he used to draw blood from both my fingertips and Elijah's and cut the palm of Elijah's hand with it.

"That hurts..." Elijah said as he quickly closed his hand to stop the wound from bleeding, I went over to him and grabbed his hand, I opened it and saw that the blood was still there.

"Your not healing..." I said as I looked up at him. "Normally any wound you get would be closed by now, I think this is more than enough proof" I said.

"Not yet, there is still one more test..." Spike said.

"I think that's enough Spike, he is weak as it is" I said but Elijah shook his head.

"No, he's right, there is something else left" Elijah said.

"What?" I asked.

"The sunlight..." Elijah said softly as he then went toward my door and started to go down the stairs. I followed after him as quickly as I could.

"Elijah, wait, please..." I said worried for him but he didn't stop to listen to me. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, Elijah hesitated, he looked back at me and he then took small steps outside.

Elijah walked toward the middle of the sidewalk and stared up at the sun, he then looked down to his right hand and began to fiddle with his daylight ring. He slowly pulled it off his finger but just before it was completely off his skin, he closed his eyes, as did I, there was a possibility that Elijah was going to burn right before my very eyes and that is something I never want to see happen.

Elijah swallowed hard and then he did it, he removed his daylight ring from his middle finger and was waiting to feel the pain of the sun rays on him as he would ignite in flames but as Elijah stood, nothing was happening. He then opened his eyes and looked around, he made sure that his ring was off and it was, he dropped it to the concrete as he examined his hands in the sunlight.

I walked up to him as he began to smile and even laugh under his breath. "I can feel it..." Elijah began. "I can feel the sunlight on my skin, I haven't felt it's warmth in a thousand years. It worked, I'm not a monster anymore..." Elijah said as he looked at me. My smile mirrored his and within seconds I was in his arms, he held me tightly as we stood there out in the open on this beautiful day.

Elijah buried his face in my hair as he brought his lips to my ear, "My nightmare is over, we can have all that we want now, seeing and experiencing it all, living and dying together. I've missed humanity so much..." Elijah said.

"This is just the beginning, I promise it'll be worth it" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I already know it is" Elijah said as he smiled at me, I have never seen him smile this much before but I was happy that he finally was. I took Elijah's hand in mine as we walked back into my building together.

* * *

A few moments later, still incredibly weak and vulnerable, Klaus crouched down onto the sidewalk and picked up Elijah's daylight ring and placed it in his pocket. He gazed up at my building before he then turned and started to walk back in the direction toward his mansion. "Well, brother it seems as if you have a new life awaiting you. So do I, enjoy it while you can..." Klaus said.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. The spell worked and Elijah is human again. Klaus saw the whole thing from afar and is planning his attack on the group once he gets his strength back. Carly was absent from this chapter but she will be back soon and we will learn what is bothering her. In the next chapter Elijah will be adjusting to his new lifestyle while old foes make an unexpected appearance with intents on getting the cure. Do you think Elijah will stay human or was he better off being an original vampire? Who do you want to see get the cure? Much more is to come, keep reading to find out! Share your input/comments in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	35. Chapter 35

**authors note: I own nothing. Part 3 will contain time skips throughout this last part of the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: New Life, Old Foes

_June 29th 2013 _

_Dear diary,_

_It's been two weeks since Elijah has become human again, he has been staying with me ever since the transition happened. I was expecting to see a huge change in him, but there really isn't any. He is still the same Elijah I know and love. He has been adjusting well to things that used to be the norm for him and it's completely understandable that everyday human things that I do without even thinking about, are coming back to him slowly. For the last one thousand years Elijah lived in fear that at any moment he would lose his composure and harm others, no matter how much self control he had. A huge weight has been lifted off him literally and I am beyond happy for him and excited to see him actually begin to enjoy life the way he should._

_We haven't seen Spike in a couple days, he has been busy with his assistant position at the law firm in the city. Also Carly has still been dodging my questions about why she has been acting so strangely but as of late she has been acting like her normal self again. I guess whatever was bothering her is over and done with now but still, everything means something and everything happens for a reason, especially in this world we live in. I don't want her to simply overlook whatever was alarming her just because it makes her uncomfortable. Carly is always straight forward and honest, I don't want that to ever change about her..._

I was just finishing doing some laundry when Carly came through our front door.

"Hey where you been?" I asked as I continued folding our clothes.

"At the gym" Carly said quickly as I saw that her face looked flushed and as if she had been sweating.

"Really? You haven't been there in months, it seems like whenever I see you your either going out or coming home. You barely are around here anymore" I said.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean it is summer and soon I won't have as much free time, I'll either be going to school like you or maybe even working" Carly said.

"There is nothing wrong with it and that's not what I mean. I think you already know where I'm going with this" I said as I walked over to her and handed her some of her clothes.

"Why don't you want to be around here? I feel like your trying to run away from something? Is it because Spike has been over a lot and you want to avoid him?" I asked trying to get some answers out of my sister.

"I guess that's one reason..." Carly said.

"Look I don't want to hound you, really I don't, but you know I'm only asking you about this because I care about you and I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. Whether it be normal or supernatural, after everything we've been through one of the few upsides about all this, is that you and I got even closer. I don't want that change and I don't want you to shut me out, no matter what it is, I won't judge you" I said meaning every last word. I needed Carly to know this, she's my younger sister, there is nothing that she could ever do or say that would make me turn away from her or love her any less.

"I know all that Natalie and I appreciate your concern and I'm not shutting you out, but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet, but I will, I promise" Carly said as she gave me a small smile. There was nothing else I could say or do, I wasn't going to force her to talk to me, I just wanted her to know that she could come to me and it made me feel better hearing that she would.

"Okay good, would you mind coming to the store with me? I have to pick up a few things" I said.

"Yeah sure, let me just get out of these clothes. Where's Elijah?" Carly asked as she went into her room to change.

"He's asleep, he's been doing a lot of that lately, he's probably exhausted. I can only imagine what it's like to feel and be invincible, not experiencing pain or anything like we do. His body is still adjusting and it's taking a lot out of him" I said.

"I still can't believe Spike was able to have him become human again. That really is amazing and I'm happy for you guys, you both really do deserve this, to be able to be together without something constantly in the way" Carly said as she exited her room in a new outfit.

"I'm happy about that too" I said as I grabbed my bag as I left and Carly followed behind me.

* * *

Elijah was sound asleep comfortably on my bed and gently stirred and looked over at the clock. His eyes were still heavy and before he knew it, they were closed once again. He felt his body move once more as he then felt a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a a head resting on his chest, he automatically assumed it was me since I had the same color hair as the woman laying on him.

"Natalie, I thought you left" Elijah said quietly.

"I'm back now, just go back to sleep, you were so peaceful" she said as she snuggled against his chest.

Elijah placed his arm around her and stroked her hair gently a few times. His fingers then wandered to the nape of her neck and he noticed, she wasn't wearing a necklace. Elijah thought about it for a moment and a moment was all he needed. He then jumped up and pushed her off of him.

"Natasha..." Elijah said as he got to his feet.

"Oh come on Elijah, why do you have to ruin everything? We were having such a good time" Natasha said smiling at him from across the room.

"We weren't having anything..." Elijah said as he voice grew stern.

"I should have known, well at least I tried, I miss being in your arms, there is something about you that makes a girl feel at home" she said as she examined my bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you ever get out of that basement?" Elijah asked.

"Oh sweetie you really are behind. Your girlfriend let me out months ago, I'm guessing she didn't tell you, considering when she let me go, you two weren't speaking but yes here I am once again, in this god forsaken place they call a home" Natasha said.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"I came to see you, I wanted to see how you were doing after your latest change in lifestyle..." she said.

"How do you know about that?" Elijah asked.

"I know everything at some point or another" Natasha said as she stepped closer to him. "So it's true, your no longer a blood sucking demon, I'm shocked that little nobody warlock was able to pull it off" she said as she examined Elijah's hand and saw he no longer wore his daylight ring.

Elijah snatched his hand away from her. "Don't underestimate me Natasha, just because I am no longer a vampire doesn't mean I don't know how to fight and I won't hesitate when it comes to you" Elijah said.

"Poor Elijah, no longer has the upper hand and your still trying to be the nobleman. What you seem to forget is, in matter of seconds I could have your neck in my grasp and I can snap it as fast as you would blink, I've done it before and you know I'm capable of so much more than that so I suggest you don't threaten me" Natasha said as she then shoved Elijah into my dresser.

Elijah took some time getting back onto his feet as Natasha opened my bedroom door and was about to leave. "You can't tell me you don't miss being able to get up in an instant or even block my attack but I guess you won't know how that feels anymore" she said and just as she took steps out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, my front door opened and Carly and I had just come back home.

I locked eyes with my evil doppelganger first and was greeted by her signature devious smile. Carly came up from behind me and saw the same image that I did.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Carly asked as she immediately dropped the bags in her arms and was about to charge toward Natasha.

"Hello Carly I see your still aggressive as ever" Natasha said.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked as I was in complete shock over seeing her again.

"I was just going over those details with your boyfriend and by the way I must say you did a good job with changing him. I know a lot of girls say they want their man to change in certain ways to their liking but this is truly over the top, you changed him completely and there's no doubt in my mind, you wanted this..." Natasha said as she took steps closer to me.

"You didn't answer my question..." I asked as I slowly felt myself being backed into a corner.

"If you must know, which you already do, I am looking for the cure" Natasha said as she looked at both me and Carly.

"You know about it?" I asked.

"Of course I do and you know I'm not the only one who does and it isn't going to be as easy as you think" Natasha said.

"What the hell do you want it for?" Carly asked trying her best to hold herself back.

"Why do you think? I want it for Klaus so I can officially have my freedom, once the cure is forced down his throat, I can finally kill him the way I see fit and it won't be pretty. I know that you all are looking to do the same thing to him so in a way we both have the same goal" Natasha said.

"We may have the same goal but that doesn't mean a damn thing" Carly spat at Natasha.

"Oh but it does, you see why would we all go our separate ways looking for this cure when we all want to give it to the same person? It doesn't make any sense so we should work together" Natasha said.

"Work together? You truly must be out of your mind" Carly said as she laughed under her breath.

"What makes you think we would ever work together with you? You can't be trusted, you killed our parents, snapped my Carly's neck, told Klaus that I was alive after I made the stupid mistake of letting you go and now your suggesting this. No, it doesn't matter what you say, we will find the cure in our own way and we will be the ones to give it to Klaus" I said.

"Fine have it your way, don't say I didn't offer and speaking of Klaus, you all might want to be careful when talking about him or even trying to make a move against him" Natasha said.

"What does that mean?" Carly asked.

"It means that Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah are all finished with nap time. And I doubt they will be happy about what you all did to them so I wouldn't be making any plans as of yet, I doubt if you all will even live to see the end of the summer" she said.

"You crazy bitch..." I said as I looked at her. "You let them go, didn't you?" I asked.

"Sticks and stones doll, I've been called much worse in my day and don't worry you'll soon find all this out and by the way I can guarantee that they already know about your plan for getting the cure so you might want to move fast while you still can..." Natasha said and those were her last words as she then ran out of our loft at top speed.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I then started to pick up what Carly had dropped on the floor.

"This is unbelievable, that bitch never stays gone, the next time I see her, I will kill her" Carly said as she then bent down to help me.

"As crazy as it seems, I'm not that worried about Natasha, I'm more worried about the remaining originals, especially Klaus..." I said as I started to feel fear rise in my stomach.

"I'll go call Spike..." Carly said.

"Are you sure? I can call him" I offered.

"No, I'll call him, don't worry about me" Carly said as she then took her cell phone and disappeared into her room.

I walked into my bedroom and say Elijah sitting upright on my bed. "I'm guessing you heard" I asked him as I went to go sit beside him.

"As much as I could, yes. I woke up and she was here. I knew that it wasn't you, it didn't take me long to notice" Elijah said.

"Hey, don't worry about that, I'm more concerned about you" I said as I leaned over and hugged him but as I did, Elijah pulled away from me and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Elijah said, he began to remove his shirt and once he did and he felt the warm air on his skin, I saw that his abdomen had been cut as a result of Natasha shoving him into my investiture.

"Oh my God, what happened? Did Natasha do this to you?" I asked.

"She always has a way of leaving her mark" Elijah answered. I quickly went into the bathroom and got some bandages, a warm wash cloth and some alcohol. I began to treat Elijah's growing wound, he winced at the sting of the alcohol and I began to wrap his side with the bandages.

"This is what worries me" I began to say.

"What does?" Elijah asked as he looked at me.

"This, that you don't heal anymore. That anyone can come in here and hurt you or even kill you, now that your human again, your vulnerable, now more than ever and if Natasha knows about this then I can bet Klaus does, she freed him as well as Kol and Rebekah and I don't want him or anyone hurting you..." I said as the worry in my voice was becoming crystal clear.

Elijah then lifted my face up so I could meet his eyes, "I'm not scared of Niklaus or any of my siblings, I don't want you putting all your energy into worrying about me. I need you to be concerned with yourself, you are still a target to them and the last thing you need on your mind is my well being" Elijah said trying to reassure me.

"I can't help it..." I said.

"We are going to be alright, I know we will be" Elijah said as he then took me in his arms. I tried my best to stir clear of his new wound and the feeling of his bare skin on mine was enough to calm me, I do believe Elijah's words and I know he is trying to ease my doubts, but after hearing what I just heard, the only thing on my mind besides Elijah and Carly, was of course, Klaus...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natasha is back and made her presence known to Natalie, Carly, and Elijah. Spike was absent in this chapter but will be back in the next one. Klaus is making his return in the next chapter as well in a way no one will expect and will share an intense and major moment with one of the main OC's and the other remaining originals will show up. The race for the cure is on and everyone will want it for different reasons. We haven't seen the last of Natasha, Natalie will still be worried about the newly human Elijah and we will soon learn the truth about Carly's behaivor and why she broke up with Spike. Keep reading to see what happens and stay tuned for more! Share your comments in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	36. Chapter 36

**authors note: I own nothing. This chapter picks up right where we left off, it also contains mature content at the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Fifty Shades of Shame

Within the next hour Spike was at our loft. Carly had called him and told him everything about our little encounter with Natasha. I was still tending to Elijah when he arrived but all four of us managed to gather around my kitchen table and discuss what we should do now.

"So Natasha is back, I figured she would be at some point but she said she wants the cure for Klaus?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, she was actually offering that we work together to find it since we all want it for him" I said.

"Did she honestly think you all would agree to that?" Spike asked again.

"I have no idea but if she thinks she's going to just pop in on us like this, I'm not having it, I won't hesitate in killing her" Carly answered still angry over the fact that Natasha got away.

"Okay well what we can do is, I can bind your house to prevent her from coming in like I did before for the remaining originals and Klaus, the next move would to be to start researching and thinking about where this cure could be hidden. We know that the map is the mark on Carly's skin and that it will grow over time but will mature faster if she makes more kills, so our options are to wait for the map to grow on its own thus giving Natasha a head start or help Carly achieve some kills to have this happen faster..." Spike said.

"I'm all for getting kills, I could have started tonight by killing Natasha but too late now" Carly said.

"Okay so we'll start first thing tomorrow then" I said as I then grabbed my bag and helped Elijah to his feet. "Spike would you mind giving me a ride to Elijah's place, I need to pick up a few things for him" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Spike said as he then got up and grabbed his keys.

"You want to come too?" I asked Carly.

"No, I'll stay here just in case we get any unwanted visitors, I'll be fine" Carly insisted.

"Okay we won't be gone for too long" I said as the three of us then made our way to the staircase and to Spike's truck.

The drive to Elijah's home was short and when we pulled up in front of his home, it looked even more beautiful under the light of the moon. I led us inside as I then went up the stairs and into Elijah's bedroom and collected some things for him as he and Spike waited downstairs, Elijah was still weak.

"Are you feeling alright?" Spike asked as he looked and admired the interior of his home.

"I'm still adjusting, I haven't felt lingering pain like this since I was a child" Elijah said as he held himself up by leaning on one of his chairs. "But I don't regret my decision to become human again at all, I knew it wouldn't be easy considering the way I was living for the last thousand years but overall it is worth it" Elijah said.

"This may be a strange question but do you miss it at all? Being an original vampire?" Spike asked.

"I wouldn't say miss, I would say that the way I was living was a routine that I had gotten used to even though I hated it. It is strange not to be doing those things anymore but I'm glad I am no longer suffering, it didn't seem like I was but trust me, internally it was a struggle every single day, I hated what I was with a passion" Elijah answered.

I then came back downstairs with some of Elijah's clothes in hand. "Is there anything else you need?" I asked him.

"I'll look around and see" Elijah said as he then walked into another room. I sighed as I sat down.

"I'm so worried about him, he could have been killed tonight, Natasha could have done it in a matter of seconds and we couldn't have done anything to stop it. I spent all this time thinking about Elijah becoming human again I truly forgot how vulnerable he would become, he can't defend himself the way he used to and it makes me sick" I said to Spike.

"He will be fine, I told you Carly and I will make sure he will be alright, we will protect him and once Klaus has the cure and Natasha is dead there will be no more threats to him" Spike said trying to reassure me.

"That's the problem, we can't always be with him. He protected me for so long while he was with me and even from a far before we met, and I feel so guilty that I can't do the same for him. I feel so helpless and I can't have anything happen to him, after everything we've been through, so much has gotten in the way but this is different, I will not lose him, not again, not ever..." I said.

Spike placed his hand on my shoulder, I grabbed his fingers and tried to find comfort in my best friend, but I still couldn't help myself, the feelings of fear I have for Elijah's life were only growing with every passing moment.

My conversation with Spike came to an end once I saw Elijah make his way back to us. With everything he needed in hand, the three of us went to leave but as I opened his front door, someone was in my view, someone I hadn't seen in a few months, it was Rebekah.

"The gang is together again I see" Rebekah said as she pushed passed us and walked into Elijah's home. "But you are one short" she said again realizing Carly wasn't here with us.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked surprised to see her, Spike and I were surprised as well even though we knew that Natasha had undaggered her as well as Kol and Klaus.

"I came to check on you of course, I know what's happened to you and I just wanted to see for myself" Rebekah said as she got closer to us. "How is this even possible? For you to be human again?" she asked.

"I did it, I countered your mothers spell with another" Spike answered as he spoke to Rebekah for the very first time.

"I should have known, your the warlock that I've heard so much about, it's as if you always have a spell up your sleeve to save your two favorite girls" Rebekah said with a smile as she then backed away.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything from either of you but I just want to let you all know that, your not alone in your search for the cure. I want it..." Rebekah said.

"For what? For Klaus too?" Spike asked.

"No, don't be ridiculous, I want it for myself" she said.

"Yourself why?" Elijah asked.

"You already know why brother, your not the only one who wanted to be human again and I don't think it's fair that you have the chance to be and everyone else wants to waste the cure on Nik" Rebekah said.

"The cure wouldn't be wasted, it needs to be given to Klaus, if it isn't he will continue to make our lives a living hell for as long as we live" Spike said.

"Well that's not really my problem is it" Rebekah said as she was then making her way to leave.

"What's to stop Klaus from killing you if your human again, then the cure would have been truly wasted" I said as I called out behind her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Klaus killing me, if I were you I would worry about yourself he isn't too happy about the way things were left so I suggest you deal with that, if you can anyway" Rebekah said to me as she slammed Elijah's front door closed leaving the three of us alone again.

"Great now we another original to deal with" Spike said.

"Kol is undaggered too, he might show up at any time just like Rebekah did" I said.

"But they don't know where you live, so we can consider that a plus" Spike said.

"I'm not that worried about Rebekah or Kol, I'm more worried about Klaus, after what we all did to him, I don't think it's going to be easy to get the cure without him knowing, he probably already knows as it is. Klaus always has a plan and he always has people helping him, he never works alone..." I said.

"Rebekah may talk a great deal but she isn't as ruthless as she seems, she wants the cure for herself so she can live a normal life and have what she feels she was robbed of. Niklaus will never have that happen, the idea of any one of us being happy is enough to make him want to prevent it in anyway and he will never give up his immortality, he likes to be feared and to keep his reputation of being the evil, hated hybrid strong, if Niklaus gets to the cure first, he will destroy it" Elijah said.

"We're going to have to move fast then, and it isn't going to be easy with four others who wants to stop us from getting it" I said.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I do. I know it's going to be dangerous but we need Klaus to be cured, Natasha to be gone and ultimately for Rebekah and Kol to be daggered again to make sure nothing stands in the way of our lives anymore, especially now" I said as I took Elijah's face in my hands. There was no doubt in my mind that this was going to be the most dangerous task we all would attempt, despite all of the other things that have happened to us over these last months, this was literally becoming a matter of life and death for all of us, if Klaus destroys the cure, we are all dead, there is nothing stopping him, we all wronged him in one way or another and he will not be forgiving to anyone of us, not this time...

* * *

Back at our loft, Carly was brushing her hair and staring into her mirror. With what had happened tonight, she had a lot on her mind if she didn't already. She went to her dresser and examined each of her weapons that she knew she would be using more of. She picked up one of the blades that had been our Dad's, she ran her fingertips over the cold metal of the blade and let her mind wonder to the last time we saw Dad.

"Feeling nostalgic?" A voice said suddenly from behind her. Carly then dropped the blade to the floor and turned around quickly, her heart was in her throat as her pulse was racing.

"Klaus..." Carly said as she held onto her dresser. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You seem to ask that question a lot when you already know the answers but I would think you would be happy to see me, at least so I thought" Klaus said as he walked closer to her.

"I did what you wanted, why can't you just leave me be!" Carly said as she started to feel nervous in his presence for the first time.

"Yes you did and you did a good job at it, no one suspects that I was the one who convinced you to break up with that little warlock boyfriend of yours" Klaus said.

"More like compelled me to..." Carly said.

"Yes, well it is amazing what I can do even when my body is demobilized, my mind still was fully functional over those five months, I knew I couldn't get to Natalie since she is with my brother every second of every day, not to mention her necklace is dipped in vervain but you were an easy target. Here I am again, back on my feet, seeking revenge on each and everyone of you after that little stunt you all pulled at my mansion. I was planning on visiting your sister first but I figured I'd start with you for obvious reasons..." Klaus said.

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"Oh come now love, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know about the dreams, I saw them, I planted the idea of me in your mind when I compelled you to break up with Spike but it was your own mind that dreamt of me again and again in ways I would have never imagined" Klaus said as he went to reach for Carly's face.

"For all I know you compelled me to think of you in that way just to torture me further" Carly said as she slapped his hand away from her.

"You like being in denial, I could have done that to you but I didn't, it was all you love, you wanted me and I can tell you still do, I can feel it in the air. Your hunter instincts are telling you to kill me but another part of you is dying for something else and I must admit I've had more than enough time to think about you while I was locked away. There is something between us, there has been every since our first meeting, it was the initial hatred between a hunter and a vampire but it's something else now, isn't it?" Klaus said as he continued to move closer and closer to Carly.

"Get away from me..." Carly whispered as she felt Klaus' breath on her.

"Make me..." he said, Klaus lingered for a moment but then he abruptly crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her violently, he brought his hands to the back of her neck but a few seconds after Klaus stopped, he pulled away slowly and Carly was shocked beyond belief over what had just happened, but what was worse for her was the way it felt.

Carly opened her eyes and looked into Klaus' deep blue eyes for a moment, she then did something she never thought she would do, she pulled Klaus back in and kissed with equal force as he had kissed her. This took Klaus by surprise, he figured she would push him away and fight back like she always does with him but she didn't. Klaus welcomed her kiss and they were soon in a power struggle with one another for dominance. Klaus slammed Carly's back into her dresser but Carly barely noticed the pain from it, Klaus also had to fight the intense urge he felt to plunge his fangs deep into her neck and taste her blood but he knew that he couldn't due to the fact that she was a member of the five and the last time he had tried, it didn't end well for him.

Carly and Klaus continued to kiss but soon they found themselves laying across Carly's bed. No other words were spoken between the two of them, their unexpected and aggressive passion was becoming more and more heated with each moment. Klaus tore Carly's shirt off her and pulled down her jeans in a flash to the point where they had almost ripped as well. Carly couldn't move fast enough to match Klaus' speed but she soon found herself opening the buttons on his shirt and she then felt his warm skin underneath her hands and the sensation of it was enough to drive her mad.

Klaus threw off his shirt as well as his belt and his pants soon fell to the ground around his ankles. Klaus and Carly never broke their kiss, it was if it was impossible for them to do so, before long Klaus was back on top of Carly and he claimed her with such force that Carly cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

It was clear that Klaus was in complete control and Carly didn't even try to challenge him on that fact, she couldn't even if she wanted to, she felt as if her body wouldn't allow it. At some instances Carly felt out of breath and she struggled to keep herself conscious, her cries exhausted her as well as her intense eruption of pleasure she felt wash over her. Her body then felt completely drained and numb and seconds after she found her pleasure, Klaus did as well, he cried out as he struggled to hold his weight up.

Once they were finished, there was barely any time to think about what happened, Klaus redressed himself quickly as Carly sat upright in her bed with her sheets covering her body, Klaus went to leave her room as well as our loft, he hesitated for a brief moment and looked as if he wanted to say something to her but he didn't, Klaus then left as suddenly as he had came. Carly held her chest as it felt difficult to breath, her body shook as she then broke down in tears. She tried to quiet herself by covering her mouth but it didn't help, her sobs grew louder after she realized what she had just done, she had given herself to the very man who tried to kill her twice and who tried to killed everyone else she loved. She was a hunter, she was supposed to kill him, hate him, want him to stay gone but a part of her didn't and that's what scared her, knowing that a part of her wanted Klaus and that part had just taken over and did something she would never be able to take back. Carly continued to cry to herself as she laid her head back down onto her pillow, she had no idea how to explain this or if she should at all.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter focused on the immediate events following Natasha's reappearance. The group decided to help Carly achieve more kills in order for the map to the cure to grow. Spike, Natalie and Elijah encountered Rebekah and she stated she also is searching for the cure for herself. Klaus reappeared and revealed that he is the one who compelled Carly to break up with Spike and it is also revealed that Carly had been having sexual dreams about Klaus which caused her to be acting strangely. Carly and Klaus slept together much to the surprise of them both but neither of them fought against it. The next chapter will focus on the aftermath of Carly's actions as well as the group trying to move quickly to get the cure. Should Carly tell anyone about what happened? What do you think this means for the relationship between Carly and Klaus? Will it become more or become nothing? Share your comments/opinions in a review! Stay tuned for more!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	37. Chapter 37

**authors note: I own nothing. This chapter is filler in a way but is important for the future of the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 37: Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

_July 13th 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been two weeks since we all got that surprise visit from Natasha and since she made the ridiculous suggestion of all of us working together to get the cure. Over these last couple days Elijah and I had been helping Spike research where the cure might be hidden, we looked at places that would have had a significant supernatural meaning but so far no luck._

_Spike has also been helping Carly track down vampires in the local area. At first Carly was hesitant to spend one on one time with Spike again but she soon welcomed it and before long she was out by herself gaining more kills then she thought. The mark on her shoulder had grown, as Elijah suspected the growth on her skin was painless and it traveled down the length of her shoulder and now fully covered her shoulder blade. The writing in it revealed that we were getting close to finding out where the cure was hidden and at this rate of progress we all have been making, it's safe to say we might know where it is sooner than later._

_But what worries me is that we haven't heard anything from Natasha since we saw her last, Rebekah since we saw her in Elijah's home or Kol since he got undaggered, but more importantly Klaus. I feel as if I'm just waiting for him to drop by and make his entrance, I know for a fact he harbors hatred toward all of us and won't hesitate in killing us especially after we took him down in his own home but if he comes we will all be ready, it wouldn't be the first time we had faced something we feared prepared or not..._

Spike and I were sitting in the kitchen together, he was flipping through one of the many Grimoire's that had been left to him to see if there was anything else that could be found about the cure while I was on my laptop trying to find new leads about it as well. The two of us sat in silence until we heard Carly come through the front door.

"Hey" I said as I closed my laptop and greeted my sister.

"Hey, I see you guys are still hard at work" Carly said as she dropped her bag and took her hair out of a ponytail.

"I can see you we're too" I said as I took in her appearance and could tell she had been sweating as her face was flushed as well.

"Yeah I was, I never realized how many vampires are hiding out in New York City alone, it's crazy" Carly said.

"Look I don't want you to over work yourself, I mean over the course of almost three weeks you hunted and killed around twenty vampires, that's a lot and you should be proud of yourself and of what your accomplishing but as much as we want the cure to end this nightmare, it isn't worth you making yourself sick" I said.

"I know and understand where your coming from but in a way I feel good when I do this as dangerous as it can be, it's who I am, it's in my blood, it's who Dad was even though he chose not to embrace it for our sake but me being this way has changed me and I am stronger, I think even if there wasn't a cure I'd be doing this anyway" Carly said as she smiled at both me and Spike, she then left us and walked into the bathroom.

"She surely seems confident..." Spike said as he looked up from the book in front of him.

"Yeah I know, I still think something is going on, I don't know what but I think something is bothering her still" I said as I couldn't help but wonder why she has yet to tell me.

"When I was with her all she wanted to talk about was her training, it was as if nothing else existed, but its not really my business or place to be questioning her anymore" Spike said as I could still hear the hurt in his voice. I smiled weakly in response, I could only imagine what he was feeling still, in a way I know because I had gone through the worst multiple times with Elijah.

Spike then decided to call it a night and he soon left, we agreed to meet at the same time tomorrow. I was starting to get ready for bed as I noticed Carly was still in the bathroom. I picked up her bag from the floor and tried to start to empty it but as soon as I did, the bathroom door opened and Carly came to my side, practically snatching the bag out of my hands.

"I can do that" Carly said abruptly as she then fled to her room. I didn't have time to question it, I just shook it off and went into my room, got into my bed and got comfortable as I laid next to an already sleeping Elijah. He stirred softly when he noticed I was now beside him. I snuggled onto his chest as he placed his arm around me and I eventually found myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

A couple hours later my eyes opened briefly and I glanced at my clock, it was pushing 4 am and I could swear I heard whimpering, almost like someone was crying. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me due to the fact that I was still half asleep but as I got onto my feet slowly, I opened my door and I did hear crying and it was coming from Carly's room.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked as he woke up for a moment.

"Nothing everything's fine, I'm just going to check on Carly, I'll be back in a few" I said to him as I then closed the door and tiptoed quietly over to Carly's room and saw that her bedroom door was cracked. I peaked in as best as I could not wanting to be seen just yet but I saw Carly sitting upright on her bed, holding her head in her hands with her hair a mess and her body hurdled over.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked unable to stay hidden anymore, I hated seeing my sister in pain and I needed to know what was going on.

"Yeah I'm fine" Carly said as she lied right to my face.

"No Carly you are not fine, you are sitting here in the middle if the night crying, I've been more than flexible with you over these last few weeks, I've respected your privacy but now your going to tell me what's happening and I'm not leaving your room until you do" I said as I walked into her room and sat down next to her.

"Natalie, you won't understand..." Carly said as she looked at my with her big green eyes that were incredibly red and swollen from her crying.

"Oh yeah try me, there's nothing you can tell me that will surprise me, especially after everything that we went through this past year" I said.

"You won't say that once you know, your going to hate me..." Carly said as her crying continued.

"Nothing you do will ever make me hate you, please Carly tell me" I pleaded as I took her hand in mine, I could feel her body trembling and I wanted nothing more than for her to tell me so we can face this and fix whatever it is that is upsetting her so.

Carly took a deep breath but looked away from me as she spoke, "I'm late..." Carly said lowly.

"What?" I asked.

"My period is late" Carly said.

"So that doesn't mean anything, you've been going through extensive training lately, it wouldn't be surprising if your body is strained and the stress from it all is making it late" I said.

"I wish I could agree with you but that's not the reason" Carly said as she was slowly starting to regain her composure. I looked at her unsure of what she meant. "I'm pregnant Natalie..." Carly said.

"What?" I asked again but this time I had to try to contain my composure. "How is that possible?" I said as I was more shocked than anything. "I didn't even know that you were doing that, you never told me, does Spike now?" I asked.

"Spike? This didn't happen with Spike" Carly said.

"Didn't happen with Spike? Then who?" I asked.

Carly looked down at her feet and let some of her hair cover her face as I waited for an answer.

"Who Carly?" I asked again.

"Klaus..." Carly muttered.

I let go of Carly's hand and stood up slowly, the wide range of emotions I was feeling was vast and I was at a loss for words truly, I felt anger and confusion starting to come to the surface.

"Klaus? You slept with Klaus? How did this happen? When did this happen?" I asked.

"It was two weeks ago, on the night Natasha came and you and Spike went to Elijah's house, while you all were gone he showed up and then it happened and then he left" Carly said with embarrassment in her tone.

"Did he rape you? Or compel you to have sex with him?" I asked.

"That's the worst part, he didn't, I could have stopped it but I didn't" Carly said.

"Oh my God" I said as I felt as if my head was spinning, I leaned against Carly's desk as I tried to make sense of this.

"You said your pregnant? That's not possible even if you slept with Klaus he is a vampire, vampires can't have children..." I said.

"That's not what the test says" Carly said as she pointed to the used pregnancy test she had taken as it sat on her night table.

"It must be wrong, it's impossible, it has to be a false positive. I'll take you to the doctor in the morning and well find out for sure" I said as I went to leave her room.

"Natalie wait" Carly called out from behind me.

"I'm sorry I just can't be in here right now, I don't want to hear anymore, just try to get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow" I said as I tried to hide my disgust but ultimately my disappointment, I knew Carly could sense it in my voice as well as my expression, but I just couldn't swallow all this, my sister slept with Klaus, the very same person who drained me twice, snapped her neck twice and tried to kill all of us on numerous occasions. The one who had feelings for me and who I learned had taken advantage of my sister whether or not she was compelled. I felt myself become nauseous at the thought and I truly didn't know if I could keep it to myself.

I walked back into my bedroom and lingered for a moment before I went back to bed. Elijah was still awake and when he heard me come back in, he could tell from the look of me that something was wrong.

"Everything alright?" Elijah asked as he sat up.

"Honestly I don't know" I said as I spoke the truth.

"Is Carly okay?" he asked again.

"No, no she isn't" I said.

"Tell me what's the matter" Elijah said as he placed his hands on my tense shoulders.

I turned to face him and hesitated before I asked this but I needed to know after what I was just told, "Is it possible to become pregnant by a vampire?" I asked.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Carly found out she is pregnant by Klaus and she told Natalie who was beyond shocked at the news. The map to the cure on Carly's skin has grown since she has made more kills but now knowing this will put a pause on going after the cure. The next chapter will have the group finding out about Carly's pregnancy and deciding what to do next. Klaus will be in the next chapter as well. The next few chapters will focus on Carly and her situation but there is much more to come for Natalie and Elijah as well as Spike. How do you think Klaus will react to this? Do you think Carly should keep the baby? Stay tuned for more! Share your comments/opinions in a review! **

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	38. Chapter 38

**authors note: This picks up right where we left off! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 38: A New Hybrid

"Why are you asking me this?" Elijah questioned as this caused him to sit upright on my bed.

"Carly just told me that she thinks she's pregnant" I said as I still had a headache over hearing this.

"But even if Carly is pregnant what does it have to do with vampires?" Elijah asked again.

"Because she told me that this didn't happen with Spike..." I began as I braced myself to say my next words, "She told me she slept with Klaus..." I said.

Elijah's look of confusion matched mine as Elijah forced himself to become fully awake to think about what he just heard.

"How did this happen? Elijah asked.

"I don't know, she told me this happened when we weren't here, the day we saw Rebekah at your place, Klaus came and it happened and then he left, she also told me she wasn't compelled by him but a part of me doesn't believe her, my sister would never do anything like that especially with him..." I said trying to convince myself.

"But even if she did and she's telling the truth, is it possible to become pregnant by a vampire?" I asked again as I turned and faced Elijah.

"Well no, vampires can't procreate" Elijah said, for a brief moment I felt a huge wave or relief wash over me but little did I know that this feeling would be short lived. "But Niklaus isn't just a vampire..." Elijah started to say again. "He was born a werewolf, then our mother's spell turned him into a vampire thus making him the original hybrid, so after thinking about it this way, there might be a possibility that Carly could be pregnant if she did indeed have relations with him, werewolves can have children" Elijah said.

"Oh my God..." I muttered softly as I was beginning to feel lightheaded. "How will we know for sure? I told Carly I would take her to a doctor in the morning to confirm or deny it" I said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that, if this is true, it will be a first, literally history in the making. She shouldn't go to an ordinary doctor for something like this" Elijah said.

"Then what should we do?" I asked sounding desperate.

"A spell could probably be cast to confirm it, we will need Spike's help" Elijah said.

"Spike, how will I even begin to explain this to him? I can see the look on his face now, he is still in pain after being rejected by Carly, this is going to kill him" I said as I truly did worry about how Spike would react to all this.

"We can't know anything right now, we just have to wait till morning" Elijah said as he tried to calm me down by placing a small kiss on my bare shoulder. He was right, there was nothing left to do or that could be done at 4 am, I then forced myself to lay back down and attempted to get some sleep but that attempt would prove to be unsuccessful by the time the sun finally came up.

Elijah had fallen back asleep and I got out of bed at 9 am. I poured myself some coffee as I tried my best to keep my racing thoughts contained. Not too soon after, I heard Carly's bedroom door open, her eyes still looked swollen, I doubt she slept much either. She tiptoed over to where I was standing and avoided eye contact with me, she grabbed a mug from the counter and poured some coffee for herself as well but before she was about to take a sip, I stopped her.

"I don't think you should do that, not until we know everything" I said.

Carly nodded as she put the mug down and sat at the kitchen table, she hesitated to speak as I felt her staring at me, the tension between us was indescribable as well as unbelievable, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"What happens now?" Carly asked me in a whisper.

"Elijah said that it wouldn't be smart for us to take you to a regular doctor, since this might be supernatural, we have to deal with it with the supernatural as well. Spike is going to come over and he will tell us whether this is true or not, there should be something he can do, a spell or an enchantment" I said as I sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Spike...I completely forgot about him, the way he is going to look at me after this, I don't think I can handle you both hating me" Carly said as the tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you, you know that and Spike loves you, he always will" I said meaning every word.

"You might not hate me then but I know for sure your disappointed in me, and I hate that feeling" Carly said still with deep sadness in her voice.

I didn't have a chance to respond as I saw and heard Elijah leave my bedroom, Carly barely looked in his direction, she kept her head down for what seemed like hours as we all waited for Spike.

Less than an hour later, Spike was coming through our front door.

"Hey, what's going on? I got your messages" Spike said as he looked at me, he also glanced around and saw both Elijah as well as Carly and he could tell something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Spike asked.

"I, we need you to perform a spell for us" I said.

"What for?" Spike asked again.

"A spell to either confirm or deny if someone is pregnant" I said as I hesitated.

"Pregnant? Why would you need a spell for that?" Spike replied in surprise.

"Because it might not be an ordinary pregnancy, it might be one that no one has ever heard of or seen" I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused" Spike said.

"It's for me, we need the spell done on me" Carly said as she interrupted our conversation from where she sat. "I might be pregnant and I need to know for sure" Carly said again.

"Your pregnant?" Spike asked.

"Might be, yeah" Carly said as she quickly looked at Spike but couldn't bare looking into his eyes, so she faced forward.

"How did this happen?" Spike said as he asked the inevitable question.

I could tell from the look on Carly's face that it was going to be too painful for her to say so I decided I would do it for her.

"Klaus, that is why this is so important, we need to know if it's true" I said.

Spike was at a loss for words but surprisingly so he went over to Carly and prepared himself for the spell he was about to conduct. He placed his hand over Carly's abdomen as he then was having trouble looking Carly in the eye. He muttered something under his breath as he closed his eyes, all three of us simply watched and waited. After a few moments Spike's eyes shot open, he got back onto his feet and backed away from Carly after a few moments of silence he finally spoke.

"I didn't need to do much all I did was ask spirits on the other side if it was true or not and it is, it didn't even matter if they answered me or not, I could feel it" Spike said as the look on his face made it look like he was becoming physically sick. "Carly is pregnant and it is from Klaus and it is a new kind of hybrid..." Spike said.

We all were in shock, I looked over to Carly and I saw she had started crying again but the tears were falling silently.

"What do we do? What does this mean?" I asked Spike.

"I have no idea, this has never happened before, if the child grows it might become something we either fear or love but considering where it is coming from..." Spike said.

"It's still early though right? I mean nothing has to be done about it now, Carly can decided whether or not she's keeping it" I said.

"Something like this won't stay hidden for long, especially from Niklaus" Elijah said.

"But with everything about the cure happening and with people looking for it as well as Klaus to get his hands on it to destroy it, all that might keep him preoccupied" I said.

"Elijah is right, you can't hide this, not for long, eventually he will find out and God knows what he'll do" Spike said.

"I know all that but Carly still has time to..." I began to say as Carly then jumped up and interrupted.

"Will you all stop talking about me like I'm not here! I know I did this, it is my fault, trust me, I have to live knowing this. The fact that I'm only eighteen years old and that I'm pregnant by the very same person who tried to kill me as well as everyone in this room more than once. The infamous, evil, hated hybrid is the father of my child. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, what if my child will be evil, I have no idea what it will be, I shouldn't be scared of my own baby and the father of it. This isn't what I wanted, I don't love Klaus and if I don't love him, how can I love my own baby knowing what he is capable of and what it might be capable of..." Carly yelled as she was still crying, she then ran out of the room and into her bedroom and slammed her door shut.

I had to fight the enormous urge I felt to go and run after her but I knew even if I did there was nothing I can do or say in this moment that could help her feel any better. This truly was all up to her, if Carly decided not to keep the baby I will support her and if she does, we will all have to learn to live with her choice and adjust our lives around it if necessary.

A couple of hours had passed and Carly was still locked in her room, she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion from her crying. Elijah and I were in my bedroom and Spike had gone home. Carly left her window open and the warm summer breeze was filling up her room. Carly's eyes had opened briefly for a moment and she sensed that she wasn't alone, she truly thought she was dreaming but she opened her eyes and saw a figure sitting at the foot of her bed. When Carly opened her eyes fully she saw that it was none other than Klaus. She jumped up and moved as far away from him as possible.

"What's wrong love? Don't feel much like company?" Klaus said as he took small steps toward her.

"If I recall you were feeling like that the last time we met and we both know how that turned out" Klaus said again with a smirk. Carly said nothing as her back was already against the wall and she tried her best not to look at him. Klaus pulled Carly's face up to force her to look him in the eye.

"Something's wrong, I can tell you've been crying" Klaus said.

"What do you care..." Carly whispered.

"Oddly enough I do care whatever the reason is, you can either tell me or I'll compel you to" Klaus said as he tightened his grip under Carly's chin but in that moment something caused Klaus to feel uneasy.

"Someone's here..." he said as he let go of Carly's face and looked around her bedroom. "I can feel someone else is here in this room with us right now..." Klaus said as he continued to look.

"I would've been able to sense where they were hiding but for some reason I..." Klaus said as he then stopped cold and thought about what he was feeling exactly. He could sense an unknown presence somewhere among them as well as hear a faint heartbeat, he knew it wasn't his own or Carly's but he sensed it was coming from Carly's direction. Klaus' eyes widened as he once again took steps toward Carly but this time he wasn't staring at her face, he was glancing down to her abdomen.

"That's impossible..." Klaus whispered as he then reached his hand out gently and placed it on Carly's stomach, Carly slightly flinched at his touch but she soon became still as she could feel the warmth of his hand on her skin, she watched him so intently as he was at a loss for words for the first time.

Klaus' whole demeanor changed as he then slowly brought his head up and looked at Carly again.

"It's true..." Carly whispered as Klaus had just gotten an answer from the question he was about to ask.

Klaus withdrew his hand and took a breath, "What are you going to do with it?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know" Carly answered honestly, "This is something that has never happened it can either be a miracle or a curse, I don't want to put the people I love through anything else like that as well as myself but even though I'm scared, I feel attached, I just want to protect it, and love it even though I'm afraid of what it could be..." Carly said.

"I never once thought that I would have a child, I am not a father, I can never be one, not after what I suffered from the hands of my own" Klaus said as he realized was beginning to tell Carly about his past, showing her a part of himself that he keeps locked away. "I wouldn't be fair to bring a child into this world and have it be without a father, a proper one, that's not who I am, I'm infamous for being ruthless and a killer not a father figure..." Klaus said as he began to pace the floors of Carly's room as well as feel tears come to his eyes.

"I'll leave it up to you, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't keep it, why would you want to after everything I've done to you and your sister, not to mention you and I aren't anything, it was just that one night..." Klaus said as he looked into Carly's eyes for the last time.

Carly looked down as memories of that night began to take over in her mind. Klaus was making his way to leave but Carly called out behind him before he got the chance to. "No matter what I decide, I'll find a way to tell you, I'm putting everything aside, everything that happened in the past, everything that's happening now with the cure, I'm not forgetting any of it but when it comes down to this alone, I will find a way to tell you whether or not I'm keeping it..." Carly said.

Klaus nodded and before Carly knew it, he was gone, the night had taken an unexpected turn. Carly never thought Klaus' reaction would be as calm and even sad as it was, she was expecting much worse. Carly then sat back down onto her bed and was feeling more conflicted than she ever had in her life. She laid herself down as she then reached her own hand down to her abdomen and held her stomach, she imagined what it would be like to feel the baby grow inside of her and the mere thought of holding a small, newborn in her arms, brought a small smile to her face. Carly tried to keep herself calm as she knew in the days to come she would have a very difficult decision to make, regardless of what option she chooses.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. It is official, Carly is pregnant with Klaus' child and everyone in the group knows, including Klaus. Carly has a very difficult decision to make, but it will be made very soon. Also some major things are coming up for Natalie and Elijah, some of the things might make some of the readers unhappy, but I hope you all will be satisfied overall, a major change is in the works for Elijah and about three are in the works for Natalie, keep your eye out for them, share your thoughts on what the changes could be, more drama to come! The race for the cure is still on and by the end of the story, one of the characters will have the cure and become human. Who do you think it will be? Who do you want to be cured? What did you think of Klaus' reaction? Should Carly keep the baby? If she does, will Klaus be in the picture and will Carly and Klaus ever be anything more then what they are now? Share your input/comments in a review! Stay tuned for more!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	39. Chapter 39

**authors note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 39: Where Do We Go From Here?

_July 20th_ 2013

_Dear diary,_

_The summer is just flying by, before I know it, it will be time to register for the fall term for my junior year at Monroe College. It has also been a week since we all learned that Carly is pregnant by Klaus. Carly still hasn't made a decision about what she wants to do about the baby, but I hope she will decide soon, as I said before, no matter what she decides, I'll support her no matter what._

_Our search for the cure is at a brief stand still, the good news is we haven't gotten any visits from Natasha, Rebekah, or Kol, which means they are all probably hard at work searching for the cure. If one of them had found it, we would have definitely heard about it. Hopefully soon we all can continue our search and by some miracle, actually find it._

_Over the last few days, Elijah has been feeling unwell, it's nothing too serious, he had a slight fever a few nights ago and some trouble sleeping. His body is probably still adjusting even though he has been human again for over a month now. He hasn't known any form of sickness in over a thousand years,so it only makes sense that any form of discomfort, no matter how mild, would bother him..._

I had called Spike and asked him for a ride to the pharmacy to pick up some medication to help Elijah as well as myself. I have been started to feel somewhat sick as well, I probably caught whatever Elijah has but I'm not too worried about it.

When Spike and I walked through my front door, we found Carly sitting and reading a magazine but her focus was instantly shifted when she saw the two of us come in.

"Hey you two, where you been?" Carly asked.

"Spike just took me to the drug store, I had to pick up something for me and Elijah" I said as I placed my bags down.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked with concern.

"Yeah, Elijah has just been feeling a little sick lately, it's probably just a cold, and I've been feeling a little light headed and nauseous myself, I think I caught whatever he has but we should be fine in a few days" I said as I reassured her.

"Okay good, I'm actually glad your both here, I wanted to talk to you..."Carly said.

"Okay sure" I said as I sat down.

"What's up?" Spike said as he made himself comfortable.

"Well, I've been thinking over the last couple of days about my situation and I've come to a decision. It wasn't an easy one but I think I'm going to keep the baby..." Carly said as her voice got lower and she started to fiddle with her fingers.

Spike and I said nothing as we continued to look at her.

"I know this won't be easy for any of us, and I can only imagine what you think but, I'm willing to risk everything for this baby, just because Klaus is the father doesn't mean my baby will be evil. I want a chance to see what it will be like, what it will be capable of. I can teach him or her to do good, how to live and survive in this world and I already the know the baby will have the best people around for love and support. So I just wanted to tell you both, I know I'm young and this was far from planned but, I want to keep it and make it a part of our family. I'm still going to help you all look for the cure, that hasn't changed" Carly continued.

I wasn't shocked by her choice, I will still admit, I'm not crazy over the fact that Klaus is the father but I'm not going to punish an innocent life because of that. A part of me was actually really happy, I'm going to be an aunt and have either a little niece or nephew.

"So your seriously going through with this?" Spike asked with his arms folded in a not so pleasant tone. "I guess I shouldn't too surprised..." Spike said again.

"I know your not happy but..." Carly said.

"Not happy? That doesn't even begin to sum up how I feel. I'm pissed off!" Spike shouted as he jumped up from his place. "I'm not like Natalie, I'm not just going to sit back and accept your decision and act like I'm okay with it. How could you even consider bringing a child of Klaus' into this world. You act like you know what will happen and that everything will be fine, but you don't know that. How do you know Klaus won't snatch up your little bundle of joy and make him into a mini version of himself? That's just what the world needs..." Spike continued, I said nothing as Spike was entitled to his feelings and his opinions but I can tell he was more hurt then anything.

"I'm sorry Spike..." Carly whispered as I could tell she was hurting too.

"Are you really? I don't think you understand what your putting yourself through but it's none of my business, everything about you stopped being my business when you abruptly decided to leave me and then have this happen, It all could have been avoided" Spike said.

"It wasn't my choice..." Carly said again under her breath.

"Not your choice how so?" Spike asked.

"He compelled me to do it!" Carly shouted back at Spike.

"What?" I asked.

"Klaus's body may have been demobilized over all those months with that spell you cast but his mind was still fully functional, he came to me in dreams, many nights in a row and he compelled me to break up with you, he told me if I didn't do it, you would be the first person he would kill then Natalie..." Carly said as memories of this was starting to upset her.

"Sleeping with him was in my control and for whatever reason I allowed it to happen but it won't be happening again" Carly said as she was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Spike, I never wanted any of this and I understand if you want nothing to do with this or me anymore" she said.

Spike tried his best to pull himself together and not let his emotions take over but it already happened. "I can't be here right now" he said as he started to grab his things and made his way to the door. "I'll always be here to help and I am dedicated to finding the cure but I don't know if I can handle all of this..." Spike said as his hand was resting on the door knob. "I truly did love you, both of you..." he said to Carly and then to me and those were his final words as the door closed behind him.

Carly began to break out in tears as I came to her side and comforted her.

"I knew this would happen, I don't want to lose him" Carly said through her tears as she hugged me.

"He's just hurt, it might take him awhile but he will come around, I know he will..." I said as I stroked her hair trying to calm her. "You should rest, now more than ever, you have to take care of yourself to the best of your ability, don't overwork or strain yourself, get plenty of rest as you need it and don't be afraid to come to me" I said.

Carly shot me a weak smile as I helped her to her bedroom, I then took the medication I had bought, took a few pills for myself and then brought the rest in for Elijah. When I walked into my bedroom he was awake and sitting straight up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I haven't felt anything like this in so long, any form of pain is new to me" Elijah answered weakly.

I approached him and handed him some medication but when I touched his hand it felt clammy and cold and it looked as if he had been sweating. I placed my hand to his forehead and he really was burning up, worse than before.

"My God Elijah you really are burning up, I think you might need a doctor if this doesn't get any better" I said as I truly was starting to get worried about him.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked as I started to get undressed.

"No, not for a couple of hours but I'm not hungry" Elijah said.

"You need to eat something and definitely get some fluids in your system" I said. I quickly finished getting changed and I got something for him.

"Take the pills I gave you and rest and if by morning your still like this, I'm taking you to see someone" I insisted as I helped him lay back down. Elijah said nothing more as he soon was fast asleep again. I laid beside him and watched him, I have never seen Elijah like this and I couldn't help but be worried considering he hasn't been sick in centuries. I gently stroked the back of his hair as I felt he still had a fever.

"Please be better when you wake up tomorrow..." I whispered out loud.

Back in Carly's room, she was getting ready for bed as well. She still was grasping the decision she had made and even though she was scared about being a young mother, especially a mother to a new hybrid, she still was happy that soon someone would be relying on her and calling her Mom. It made her remember how much she loved our mother, it is just a form of unconditional love that lasts forever, and Carly couldn't wait for someone to feel that way toward her. Her mind then wandered to the pain we both felt when we lost both our mother and father in the fire and she then thought about Klaus, even though their relationship was complicated and the future of it was uncertain, a part of her longed for him to be there with her and to also be in the life of the baby. She didn't want to deprive her baby of parents, since she was blessed with having them both even though they were taken, she still knew them and knew they loved us.

When Carly was finished in her bathroom, she came back into her bedroom and she knew she wasn't alone, a part of her was getting used to these surprise visits from him and even wanted them.

"Hello Klaus" Carly said before she even turned around. "Why are you here?" she asked him. He was standing tall, leaning against her closet as he looked at her.

"I sensed you wanted to see me, was I wrong?" Klaus asked.

"No, you weren't. I decided" Carly began as she sat down on her bed and looked up in Klaus' direction.

"I decided I'm keeping it, I told everyone earlier and now you" she said shyly waiting for any sort of response from Klaus.

"A part of me thought you would do that while the other part was debating whether or not you would get rid of it" Klaus said as he remained standing.

"I thought about this a lot over the past week and I'm not going back on my decision. I know it won't be easy but I'm willing to take that risk, no matter what it means" Carly said.

"I can take it not everyone was happy about your choice" Klaus said.

"Yeah your right, Spike is angry, hurt and disappointed in me, I can't really blame him but I just hope he comes around. Natalie is warm to the idea and says she'll be here for me, I believe her, I can always count on her" Carly said.

"Do they know about this?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Carly said confused.

"This, right now, that I'm here" Klaus said.

"No, they don't but I'll tell them eventually that you know. I stand by what I said before, I'm leaving it up to you, what you want your role to be in it's life if anything at all" Carly said.

"I have been giving it some thought honestly and I think I would like to be involved and know my son or daughter" Klaus said as he started to move.

"You don't owe me anything" Carly said as Klaus then sat beside her.

"Oh but I do, but that's another story" he said as he sighed. They both sat in silence for awhile before Klaus spoke again.

"Where do we go from here? You and I? Us?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" Carly said. "I guess I want you and I to be civil toward each other, and I want you to respect the people I love and not harm them, and I'm still going to help them find the cure" she said.

"So it could be forced down my throat?" Klaus asked as he looked at Carly.

"Can you really blame us for wanting that? But we aren't the only ones looking for it, so you never know, you might get lucky" Carly said.

"I understand and I respect what your saying but I'm not making any promises" Klaus said again staring Carly dead in the eye.

"Okay me either" she said.

"But there is one thing I can promise, you won't be harmed by me, especially in your condition" Klaus said.

"I must admit I was a little worried about that" Carly said as she looked down.

"You honestly thought I would harm a pregnant woman? Especially one carrying my child? Klaus asked with hurt clear in his eyes.

"I wasn't too sure, given our history" Carly answered honestly.

"Well I'm sorry you felt that way, but nothing will be happening to you" Klaus said as he got up to leave.

"Klaus wait..." Carly called out behind him, hearing her voice call out for him made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Could you stay? Please?" Carly asked.

Klaus slowly turned away and was surprised by Carly's request but a part of him just couldn't say no. He walked back over to her bed and positioned himself next to Carly who was already laying down. She then made her way closer to him and snuggled onto his chest. This contact was unfamiliar to them both but Carly wanted to be close to him and Klaus responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate being alone" Carly said.

"Your never alone, even at the times where it seemed like you were, you really weren't. I've been alone, painfully so, I would never wish that feeling on anyone" Klaus said as he began to entangle his fingers in Carly's hair.

"Your not alone now" Carly said as she looked up at him.

"Your right, I'm not" Klaus said as he smiled down on her. They were both silent after that, Carly continued to find warmth and comfort in Klaus' arms and he was becoming lost in her presence and was shocked that he enjoyed it so, he never felt more at peace then he had in that moment. Not too long after Klaus noticed Carly had fallen asleep on him, he continued stroking her hair and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Klaus then fell asleep as well.

When Carly awoke, the sun was shining through her bedroom window and she felt slightly cold, she noticed Klaus was gone, it made her wonder if he was ever there at all, but a part of her knew he was. He had spent the night in her room, and it was beyond anything she imagined, she couldn't describe how she felt but she knew that she felt safe and comfortable in his arms, which was a big change from hating him and wanting him dead.

Carly washed up in her bathroom but she then heard a scream and she ran into my bedroom, where she found me in tears, holding Elijah's trembling body in my arms.

"What's happening?" Carly asked as she tried to come closer but noticed there was a vast amount of blood on the floor.

"I don't know what happened, I woke up and found him like this, he's unconscious" I said as I continued to cry and hold him.

"I'll call Spike" Carly said as she quickly ran into her bedroom and dialed his number. "Spike, it's Carly, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but this is an emergency, something is wrong with Elijah, we need you to come immediately" Carly said as she then hung up the phone and returned to me.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Carly and Klaus shared a tender moment and Carly decided to keep the baby. Not everyone is too happy with her choice but she is standing by it. Elijah has been sick for a few days and his fate is left unknown by the end of this chapter. In the next chapter another difficult decision has to be made and we will learn what is wrong with Elijah. What did you think of Carly and Klaus in this chapter? What do you think will happen to Elijah? Keep reading to find out more! Share your input/comments in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	40. Chapter 40

**authors note: We are picking up right where we left off! I own nothing. We are getting into the final chapters of Part 3 as well as the story as a whole, these chapters are laying the groundwork for a possible sequel. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 40: Negative Transitions

"What's wrong with him?" Carly asked as she tried her best to walk around the pool of blood that gathered on my bedroom floor.

"I already told you I don't know!" I said as I snapped at Carly not meaning it but I couldn't help myself, Elijah was laying in my arms unconscious, trembling like a leaf and I felt completely helpless.

"What happened with Spike?" I managed to ask through my tears.

"He said he will be here soon" Carly said as I nodded in response and just continued to cradle Elijah and waited for him to become responsive in any way.

When we finally heard someone at the door, Carly ran out of my room to bring Spike in, I couldn't move from my place, even if I wanted to.

"We found him like this, we have no idea what's happening" Carly said as Spike walked in behind her and immediately crouched down beside me.

Spike placed his hand on Elijah and could feel his body temperature was through the roof. "Jesus, he is on fire, he has a pulse but it is very weak" Spike said as he then helped me bring Elijah to his feet and placed him back on my bed.

"What can we do?" I asked desperately.

"I'm not sure, I'll try to wake him up first then see what else we can do" Spike said. But just as Spike said that, Elijah shot up and was struggling to breath.

"Elijah are you okay?" I asked as I rushed to his side. He was sweating bullets, looked confused and out of it but he managed to turn to me and answer me.

"Something's happening to me, I can feel it, everything is moving so fast, I can't..." Elijah stopped and as he did, he leaned over the edge of my bed and threw up, but it wasn't vomit, it was only blood. Elijah started to cough as a result but he had gotten some of the blood on his hands and he couldn't stop staring at it. "It's so red..." Elijah whispered as he looked like he was about to cry.

Spike, Carly and I just watched as Elijah's behavior was becoming more and more unusual, whatever was happening was messing with his head as well as his entire body.

"How long has he been feeling unwell?" Spike asked.

"Only a couple of days" I said.

"But what was happening when he was sick? Did he eat anything? Go out anywhere?" Spike asked again.

"He said whenever he ate something the feeling got worse and no I don't remember the last time he went out, but the last time he did he came back feeling weak" I said.

"Oh God..." Spike said as he thought about what I was saying.

"What Spike?" I asked.

"I think I know what is going on..." Spike said.

"Tell us" Carly said from behind me.

"Elijah hasn't been keeping any food down, going outside is draining him, and now everything is moving fast, his senses are racing, things are becoming heightened, he's reverting back into being an original" Spike said.

"But how is that possible, you cast a spell that countered Esther's making him human again" I said as I remembered that day perfectly in my mind.

"Yes I know and I honestly thought it would work, and it did but it must not have a permanent effect. Esther used dark magic to curse her children and make them original vampires, my spell didn't involve any dark magic at all, it worked briefly but now it is wearing off" Spike said.

"So your saying he's becoming a original again, even if that's true why is it so painful for him?" I asked.

"Because the spell was challenged, now the effects of transitioning back are even more powerful then it was when Elijah was first turned, he is slowly dying..." Spike said.

"Darkness, all I see is darkness..." Elijah said as he held his head in his hands. "There is a pounding in my head, it is unbearable..." Elijah said again.

"Your going to be okay, I promise we are going to help you" I said trying my best to comfort him.

"There is no help for me..." Elijah whispered.

"Tell me how to save him" I demanded.

"The only thing I can think of is to let the change happen but in order to complete it fully, he will need to feed and not just on any blood, it has to be doppelganger blood" Spike said as he looked at me.

Elijah had never fed off me before ever, I'll admit I had thought about what it would feel like if he did but this is different and without any hesitation, I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and went back over to Elijah.

"Elijah, look at me, I'm going to help you but you have to trust me" I said as I lifted his head so his eyes were facing mine. I reached out my arm to him and exposed my wrist to him.

"No!" Elijah shouted as he shoved my hand away from his vision. "I will not feed off you, I don't want to go back..." Elijah said.

"If you don't feed off me you will end up dead and I am not going to let you die! So do it please, I trust you, you need to do this" I said as I once again brought my wrist close to him.

Elijah was hesitant but after a few moments he took my wrist in his hands and slowly brought it to his lips, and soon I felt something pierce my skin. I gasped slightly as I felt Elijah's teeth, as he drank his teeth became sharper and I knew that he was gaining his fangs back. As he continued to drink, the color in his face restored and his fever was dropping rapidly. It started to become painful as I felt Elijah's grip around my wrist tighten as he took more and more blood out of my system.

"Elijah, stop it" Spike said as he tried to break him out of his trance but Elijah didn't listen, and I didn't have the strength to try to pull myself away from him.

"Elijah stop! Let her go!" Carly shouted and she then grabbed me and ripped me away from him. I was weak on my feet and practically collapsed onto Carly. After I was taken from him, Elijah's eyes turned completely black, the veins around his eyes were emphasized and there were a pair of sharp fangs hanging in his mouth, the change was complete, he was once again an original vampire...

It took a Elijah a few minutes to grasp and realize what had just happened and when he did, he ran to me and held me just as I was holding him only a few moments ago.

"Natalie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I will never forgive myself for this" Elijah said as I could see the shame and hurt in his eyes.

"No, don't be sorry, I wasn't going to lose you. It's better that your here the way you are then not at all, I should have never even thought about making you human again, there was nothing wrong with you the way you were all this time, I could have saved you all this pain" I whispered.

"I wanted to be human again and I was, even though it was for a short time, I got to experience things I didn't even remember but I know now that I am truly meant to be this and I accept my fate but I never want you to feel guilty about anything. You have been taking care of me and now it is time for me to take care of you again" Elijah said as he stroked my hair and smiled at me. I could do nothing more but smile back as I had little to no energy left. Elijah lifted me up and placed me on my bed, I quickly feel asleep due to my body's state of exhaustion.

Elijah, Spike and Carly all went out into the kitchen as they let me have much needed rest.

"I'm sorry" Carly said.

"For what?" Elijah asked.

"I know how badly you wanted to be and stay human, that you wanted to live like that with Natalie, I'm sorry you couldn't have that" Carly said sincerely.

"It's alright, I will admit, I am disappointed but I'd rather be here as a monster then be without her" Elijah said.

"Your the furthest thing from a monster" Carly said with a smile.

"You can't feed off her like that again, Natalie has been drained enough in her life" Spike said.

"I know and I won't, I will never lay a finger on her like that again and neither will anyone else" Elijah said reassuring both Spike and Carly.

"So what happens now?" Carly asked.

"Not sure but things will probably get back to the way they were a few weeks ago, us looking for the cure and Elijah being his normal self as a vampire again" Spike said.

"I'm going to need another daylight ring, I dropped mine the day I became human again in the street and I never thought about it until just now, could you make one for me?" Elijah asked Spike.

"Yeah sure, it's a simple spell, I have it for you by tomorrow" Spike said.

"Thank you, for everything" Elijah said. Spike nodded and he then made his way to leave.

Elijah sat down as it was just now him and Carly alone together.

"How are you feeling? You all were so preoccupied with me, I completely forgot about your situation for a moment" Elijah said.

"I feel fine, the same as if nothing's changed but yet at the same time everything has" Carly said.

"Does Niklaus know?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah he does actually, I told him a few nights ago and he was here the other night, he stayed over but nothing happened" Carly said.

"How did he react?" Elijah asked again.

"Surprisingly well, I said the choice was his as to whether or not he wanted to be involved and last night he said that he wants to be, that he wants to know his, I mean our child" Carly said.

"Forgive me if this is too personal, but what do you expect to happen with all this? With Niklaus especially?" Elijah said.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't really expect anything from him. I was more than prepared for him to say he wanted nothing to do with this but I don't know, now a part of me is actually happy that he wants to be around" Carly said.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Elijah asked.

Carly hesitated in responding and a slight blush came to her cheeks as she thought about it, "Maybe I will feel something for him in the future but like I said I'm not expecting anything. I just can't believe all that has happened overall and especially recently with me, with you and Natalie, there's never a dull moment" Carly said.

"Your right about that and for all that's to come for all of us, we won't know any dull moments" Elijah said as he got up and made his way back to my bedroom.

He saw I was still sound asleep, and he simply got close to me and watched me sleep for a majority of the night to make sure I was alright. "I love you..." Elijah whispered to me softly as he then soon found peace beside me.

I woke up in a daze and I was still feeling sluggish, it was mid afternoon and I felt as if I could sleep all day but I reluctantly got out of bed and went to get some coffee that I felt I desperately needed.

"Hey are you okay? I made some food for you" Carly asked as she was sitting at the kitchen table having a late breakfast.

"Thanks and yeah I'll be fine, where's Elijah?" I asked.

"He left with Spike, he is going to make him another daylight ring" Carly said.

"Daylight ring..." I said again out loud under my breath a part of me completely forgot last night's events, Elijah is back to being an original vampire and in order for him not to die, he fed off me and I was still feeling the effects of it.

"I can't believe his is back to normal, well you know what I mean." Carly said.

"Yeah me either" I said.

"At least now we won't have to worry about Elijah being able to protect himself, I know you were really worried about that" Carly said as she continued to eat.

"Yeah I was..." I said as I found it difficult to lift the coffee pot.

"After Elijah gets back into the swing of his old lifestyle, he said he wants to go look for the cure with us" Carly said but as I was listening to her, I began to feel incredibly light headed and her words were beginning to sound faint as my knees were slowly starting to give out.

"Elijah..." was the last thing I managed to mutter as I felt myself falling to the ground.

"Natalie!" Carly called out as she rushed to my side, I began to lose consciousness and as everything around me went black I could still hear my sister calling my name out again and again until I heard nothing at all.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Elijah is back to being an original vampire. The spell Spike cast on him only worked for a brief period of time, the curse of being an original can never truly be broken. Elijah fed off Natalie in order to complete the transition. Klaus was absent in this chapter but he will be back. The group will soon begin looking for the cure while others have had a head start but at the end of this chapter Natalie fainted. Why do you think Natalie fainted, is it because Elijah took too much of her blood or something else? Are you happy Elijah is an original vampire again or did you want him to stay human? What do you think will happen in these final chapters? Stay tuned for more! Share your input/comments in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	41. Chapter 41

**authors note: I own nothing. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, a lot of you are very on point with your opinions, keep reading to see if it all happens! A lot goes on in this chapter, Enjoy!**

Chapter 41: Your Not Alone...

I woke up and struggled to keep my eyes open. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital, I had oxygen tubes in my nose and could feel my arm becoming sore due to the needle of the IV in my arm. I cleared my throat and tried to sit up but when I tried I felt intense pain and at that moment Carly awoke from where she had fallen asleep and came next to me.

"Natalie, thank God your up" Carly said as I still was completely out of it.

"What happened? How did we get here?" I asked weakly.

"I don't know you just passed out and I couldn't reach anyone so I just brought you here, you've been out for a few hours" Carly said.

"Where's Elijah?" I asked as I remembered his name was the last thing I muttered before I fainted.

"I called him, he is with Spike, they are making his daylight ring, they didn't answer but I left them messages, they should be here soon" Carly said as she held my hand.

"Do they know what's wrong with me?" I asked as I manged to look at her.

"Not yet but they are running tests, I wouldn't worry this probably happened because of what happened Elijah, he must have taken too much blood out of your system, that has happened to you too much in your lifetime" Carly said.

"Yeah your right about that but for some strange reason I'm used to it" I said as I felt my eyes become heavy again. I couldn't fight it, I closed my eyes and I felt Carly give me a small kiss at the top of my head as she then left the room to look for a doctor to see what was wrong with me.

As Carly walked down the empty hall, she saw someone unexpected sitting in the waiting room and she approached him.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Carly asked. Klaus jumped up as he heard her voice.

"I sensed something was wrong" Klaus said.

"Your right something is but not with me, with Natalie" Carly said.

"What's happened?" he asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"That's the thing, I have no idea, she just passed out and I'm trying to find out, I should go look for someone, you don't have to stay" Carly said.

"I know I don't but I will" Klaus said with a smile as Carly walked away from him, he waited until she was completely out of sight before he sat back down.

A few moments later a nervous and frantic Elijah was also making his way down the hospital hall, Klaus heard someone approaching and turned and his eyes met with his elder brother. Elijah locked eyes with him as well, this was the first time they had seen each other since we all put Klaus down in his home all those months ago.

Elijah entered the waiting room and was inches from Klaus as he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elijah asked.

"Your the second person to ask me that" Klaus said as he smirked.

"Niklaus..." Elijah whispered as he was becoming angry.

"I sensed something was wrong but it wasn't with Carly, it is with your girl. Where were you that you weren't able to be with her?" Klaus asked.

"It's none of your business brother" Elijah said.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know, I know you became human again and that the spell didn't work to full effect, I know that you are back to your normal self, speaking of which do you want this back?" Klaus asked as he then reached into his pocket and pulled out Elijah's old daylight ring that he had for centuries.

Elijah held it in his hands and then looked back up at Klaus, "Your the one who took it when I dropped it on the street that day?" Elijah asked.

"Yes brother I saw the whole thing from afar, I was rather impressed with that little warlock but I couldn't be happier that your back to your old self, your not meant to be human Elijah, that part of our lives is long over" Klaus said.

"I don't need this anymore, I have a new one and I'm starting to believe that may be true" Elijah said as he felt a hint of sadness at the loss of his brief new found humanity.

"So are you also trying to get the cure to force it down my throat?" Klaus asked.

"I can't do this right now Niklaus, I have to find Natalie..." Elijah said as he didn't wait for Klaus to respond, he began to make his way to my hospital room.

When Elijah found me, he ran to my side where Carly had been and grabbed my hand and stroked my hair gently. When I felt the warmth of someone's hand in mine, a warmth I knew all too well, I opened my eyes slowly and got a full view of Elijah.

"Hey..." I said as I shot him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, that isn't going to happen again. I'm sorry I put you here" Elijah said.

"This isn't your fault" I said trying my best to reassure him.

"Yes it is, I should have never fed off you, I took too much and I should have known not to do something like that especially after all the times it has been done to you, I should have died..." Elijah said.

"Stop talking like that, stop blaming yourself, I would do anything for you, anything to keep you here with me and I'm glad I did no matter what happens" I said. Elijah brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly, he couldn't find any more words to say at the moment and he had to struggle to fight back tears. We then heard the door to my room open and a doctor followed by Carly entered.

"I'm sorry but only family can be in here" the doctor said. Elijah reluctantly agreed and left to go return to where Klaus was. Carly took her place beside me again as the doctor continued to speak.

"I have your test results Miss Lewis, it seems like there was a massive decrease in your red blood cell count as well as not enough nutrients in your system that caused the faint, not to mention your current condition..." the doctor said.

"Wait, what do you mean? What condition?" Carly asked.

"Miss Lewis is ten weeks along..." the doctor said, the moment the words came out of his mouth, my eyes widened and Carly looked at me with the same confused look.

"What are you saying?" I asked as I forced myself to sit upright.

"I'm saying that your pregnant and have been for about two months. We need to keep you here tonight for observation but your free to go in the morning" the doctor said as he then left us alone in the room.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to grasp what I just told. "I can't believe this, your pregnant too" Carly said as she was in shock but yet happy at the same time but I on the other hand was in disbelief and I was terrified.

"How is this possible? I know for a fact vampires can't have children" I said.

"Well what if a vampire became human again for a short time?" Carly said to me and then it hit me, I had completely forgotten to take any precaution when Elijah was human, I hadn't noticed I missed my period because of everything that was happening, our search for the cure, Elijah's change and then transition back into a vampire and most of all I was focused on my sister being pregnant and now its happening to me.

"This is truly unbelievable, we are both pregnant by originals..." I said as I literally struggled to get the words out. "What do I do now?" I asked Carly.

"What do you want to do? I'll support you just like you are doing with me but your situation is different then mine, you don't need to fear your baby, you love Elijah and he loves you, you two are meant to be together, I think this is a blessing. Elijah couldn't stay human but now you both will have something you always wanted and something Elijah never thought he would have" Carly said.

"But I'm not ready to be a mother..." I said.

"Neither am I but we will be ready, we will know what to do and the best part is we will do this together" Carly said as she took my hand again.

"What will mine be? I mean I know Elijah had to be human when it happened but I'm still a doppelganger and Dad was a hunter, I wonder what the outcome will be..." I said as I began to think about it, I always truly did want children but I was ready to give all that up to become a vampire and live with Elijah forever but even though this is unplanned, I will never have another opportunity like this especially now that Elijah is a vampire again so I did something I almost never do, I made a decision with little thought but it honestly didn't need that much thought, I was going to keep the baby and raise it with Elijah.

Carly came out of my room and greeted both Elijah and Klaus who were sitting in the waiting room still and they were surprisingly civil toward one another yet kept their distance from each other.

"What happened?" Elijah asked desperately.

Carly glanced at him and then at Klaus, "I'm not sure if I should say, right now anyway..." Carly answered as she hesitated.

"I honestly don't care if Niklaus hears, I need to know, so Carly please tell me" Elijah said.

Carly fiddled with her fingers as she was about to speak and she looked at Klaus once again before she did, "Natalie is pregnant too..." Carly said.

Klaus attention immediately went to Elijah as he said nothing, Elijah was truly frozen and he had to sit down to try to take it all in.

"How?" Elijah asked when he felt he could speak again.

"It happened while you were human, she's about two months along almost the same as me and she decided she wants to keep it" Carly said.

"My God, looks like we are both going to me fathers and uncles" Klaus said as he looked at Elijah.

Elijah shook his head as his hands covered his mouth, "Me? A father? I dreamed of this day but I never wanted it to be this way, the child is going to have a monster for a father" Elijah said.

"Not just your child..." Klaus said jokingly trying to lighten the mood but it was unsuccessful. Carly shot him a look in response.

"So when can she go home?" Elijah asked.

"They are letting her out tomorrow but they are keeping her overnight to observe her, we should go to let her get some rest" Carly said. Elijah nodded as he then left them and made his way back to me.

Carly and Klaus stood alone together as Carly smiled to herself. "What's that smile for?" Klaus asked.

"What do you think this all means? My sister and I both being pregnant? Do you think all this was meant to happen? Everything we went through to meet you both, learn of our origins, experience all we did then to come to this, to have the children of originals..." Carly asked.

"What's happening now was thought to be impossible but apparently it isn't, I believe it was meant to be, everything that happened, especially that it be the both of you to come into our lives" Klaus said as he took Carly's hand, it surprised her but she returned the gesture but their contact was cut short as Klaus pulled his hand away and stood up.

"You should deal with all this in the comfort of your home, we will talk again soon" Klaus said as he smiled at Carly and then left the hospital.

Carly and Elijah made their way out as well after they said their goodbyes to me for the night, they eventually met up with Spike and filled him in on the new situation and the three of them returned to my loft.

"You would think by now I would expect the unexpected, but I still manage to be surprised" Spike said as he was referring to finding out about my pregnancy. As Spike put his key in our front door, the three of them realized they weren't alone.

"Expect the unexpected? That seems perfect for this moment right now doesn't it?" A female voice said as she stood in the middle of our loft, it was Rebekah.

"How did you get in here?" Spike asked as Carly and Elijah followed behind him.

"I know my way around a spell or two, after all my mother was the original witch" Rebekah said.

"Sister, what do you want now?" Elijah asked.

"Good to see you too Elijah, I heard about what happened how you had a taste of humanity and lost it just like that and also I know that the red head next to you is pregnant by Niklaus, what a shame" Rebekah said as she motioned her head toward Carly.

"I guess your search for the cure isn't going too well" Carly said.

"Your right about that, that's why I'm here, I realize you all have an unfair advantage to find it" Rebekah said as she then charged at full speed to Carly and pulled her shirt down. "You have the map growing on you and it's almost complete, I'm going to get to it before you all do" Rebekah said as she tightened her grip around Carly.

Elijah rushed toward Rebekah and subdued her, Carly was set free and ran back to Spike. Elijah and Rebekah struggled briefly as Spike then intervened, he lifted his hand forward and held Rebekah mentally as she stood motionless.

"Get Carly out of here, you both can stay at my place, she has a key, I'm going to stay here and keep blondie here detained, go now!" Spike ordered and with that Carly left with Elijah for her own safety. Once the door closed, Spike released his mental grip over Rebekah and she fell to the ground gasping for air. Rebekah then tried to rush out my front door but she couldn't, it felt as if a brick wall was there blocking her path.

"Your not going anywhere Barbie Klaus..." Spike said.

"You think this will hold me forever? I will get the map to the cure even if I have to tear that girl's limbs off!" Rebekah shouted as she became frustrated but she then gave up trying to escape and slid down to the floor still leaning against the front door.

"You would do that to the girl who is carrying your brother's child?" Spike asked.

"Especially if it's Niklaus' after all he has done to me he doesn't deserve to have any of this, he doesn't even want to be a father, having children was my dream" Rebekah said.

"Elijah is also going to be a father, we found out tonight, Natalie is pregnant too" Spike said.

Rebekah looked up shocked but her expression soon dropped and it looked as if a hurt little girl was sitting on the floor.

"Figures, they get it all my brothers, they always have but in a way I'm happy for Elijah, no one would be a better father" Rebekah said as she let out a sigh.

Spike made himself comfortable as he stared at Rebekah monitoring her every move but she stayed sitting as she felt him looking at her.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Rebekah asked.

"If I have to, to make sure you won't try to escape at least for now" Spike said.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt that girl, the hunter or the doppelganger if I did I know I would meet my death by either Niklaus or Elijah but I still am going after the cure for myself" Rebekah said as she looked up at Spike. "So since were both stuck here, what kind of a name is Spike?" Rebekah asked as she began to make small talk.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie is pregnant! She is going to keep the baby and her and Carly are going to help each other throughout both of their pregnancies, Klaus came back in this chapter as well as Rebekah. Rebekah still wants the cure for herself and was threatening Carly in order to get to it, but Spike trapped her in Natalie and Carly's loft. In the next chapter there will be some Spike and Rebekah interaction, Natalie being released from the hospital, Carly and Elijah figuring out how to go about looking for the cure and there will be a time skip coming up. As I said before these are the final chapters and a possible sequel is in the works, there are still a lot of things coming for all the characters. Stay tuned to find out! What do you think of both Carly and Natalie being pregnant? What do you think their babies will be? Who do you think is going to get the cure? What do you think will happen in these final chapters? Share your opinion in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	42. Chapter 42

**authors note: This picks up right where we left off! I own nothing. This chapter is somewhat filler and in the next chapter there will be a time skip. Enjoy!**

Chapter 42: Unlikely Bonding

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Yeah sure why not?" Rebekah said as she continued to sit on the cold floor and fiddle with her hair.

"Well what kind of name is Rebekah?" Spike asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's the name my mother gave me, she thought my name should be special considering I was the only girl but little did I know that this name would become incredibly popular throughout the centuries, so anyway you didn't answer my question" Rebekah said.

"You really think that my father named me Spike? What do I look like a dog?" Spike said as he leaned back in my kitchen chair.

"So what is your name then?" Rebekah asked again.

"I've been going by Spike ever since I was three years old, I thought it sounded cool, I don't even think Natalie and Carly remember my real name or even know it. My real name is Steven Roman but I just go by Spike" Spike said revealing a part of himself he never thought he would to Rebekah of all people.

"Steven? That's nice but your right Spike does sound cooler" Rebekah said as she laughed under her breath but soon her laugh turned into something else. Spike couldn't help but stare at her as he saw her fall to pieces right in front of him. Spike got up from where he was sitting and took a place next to her on the floor. It did feel a little awkward considering Rebekah was an enemy to us in our search for the cure but Spike couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Whats wrong?" Spike asked quietly as their shoulders were touching.

"You already know, I just can't help myself. Ever since I learned there was a cure I've been doing everything in my power to get it. I want to be human so badly, to have everything I was robbed of. I want to be a mother, have a family, have someone to love me and not fear me, every time someone looks at me they see Niklaus' younger sister, that's all I am to the world and I want to change that" Rebekah said.

"I understand, at least as much as I can understand, just because your an original doesn't mean you have to live in any of your siblings' shadows, you could still have a good life even if your a vampire" Spike said.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for that to start for the past thousand years, I'm starting to believe it's never going to happen" Rebekah said.

"I think it will, whether your human or not..." Spike said with a smile. Rebekah looked up through her tears and smiled back at Spike too and without thinking she placed her head on Spike's shoulder and found comfort in him. Spike didn't push her away or question it, he let it happen and after a few moments he found comfort in it as well. Spike and Rebekah ended up talking for most of the night before they fell asleep exactly where they sat all night. Spike awoke to see Rebekah sound asleep across his lap. He gently stroked her long blonde hair and as he did, she began to stir gently and she woke up to remember what had happened the other night.

"We spent all night on the floor?" Rebekah asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I guess we did" Spike said as he stood up and offered Rebekah a hand. She took it and noticed how strong Spike's grip was.

"So what happens now? Am I still locked in here?" Rebekah asked.

"No, I brought the spell down, your free to go, Natalie is coming home from the hospital today and we all need to talk about what were going to do next" Spike said as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"About the cure?" Rebekah said.

"Yes and about the baby" Spike said.

"Right, the baby, for a minute I completely forgot about that, about both of them" Rebekah said as she went toward my door.

"Your going to be an aunt soon, that's something to look forward to" Spike said as he called out behind her.

"Yeah I guess it is. Look I know what a safer place the world would be if Niklaus did indeed get the cure, I know him better than anyone, so I know and I've seen all the things he can do. I'm not that selfish if it really comes down between me and Klaus, I will give the cure up but I am still going to look for it" Rebekah said as she looked back at Spike.

"You should, I really do hope things work out for you" Spike said sincerely.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope I'll see you again" Rebekah said unexpectedly.

"I think you will" Spike said with a smile as the door closed behind her. Spike couldn't help but smile to himself, at first he didn't understand why but he realized Rebekah was more than just Barbie Klaus, she was her own person and she is more complex, hurt, and sensitive than he imagined, if anything she seemed more human to him last night then she ever had before.

Before Spike could think about it any further, he realized he had to go meet Carly and Elijah at the hospital and that I would be released soon. Spike pulled up to the hospital in his truck and rushed into the waiting room and saw Carly and Elijah were already there.

"Hey, how long have you two been here?" Spike asked.

"A couple of hours, she should be coming out soon, what happened with Rebekah?" Carly asked.

"Nothing much actually, she's gone but I doubt she'll be much of a threat, she said she would step down if she had to so Klaus could have the cure and that no harm would come to any of you or your babies" Spike said.

"Well she certainly had a change of heart" Elijah said.

"Yeah I wonder why, Spikey here always had a way with words and girls" Carly said as she nudged Spike in the shoulder.

"Can we please change the subject? What did you two do last night?" Spike asked.

"We actually figured out where the cure might be" Carly said.

"Your kidding..." Spike said.

"No, Elijah translated the writing in my hunters mark, since it grew since the last time we looked at it. We think we found where the cure may be hiding" Carly said.

"Where is it?" Spike asked.

"Nova Scotia" Elijah answered.

"Nova Scotia? In Canada? How the hell are we going to get there?" Spike asked.

"I have a way, I know someone who could lend us his plane but there is one thing, it won't be up and running for at least two months" Elijah said.

"Two months? By then the cure could be gone or even destroyed" Spike said.

"It's the best and only plan we got, I think we should go through with it and just hope for the best" Carly said.

"Natalie..." Elijah said as he jumped up from his place as he saw me walking down the hall.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Carly asked as she too stood up and came toward me.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy to be out of there, I'm going to have to be back before I know it" I said.

"So everything is okay? With you? With the baby?" Spike asked.

"Yeah everything's great, my vitals are normal, the baby is a normal size and is growing at a normal rate, they asked me if I wanted to know what it was, I told them I didn't want to know just yet, I kinda want to be surprised" I said.

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I'm going to do the same" Carly said as she hugged me.

"So what happened while I was down for the count?" I asked as the four of us were leaving the hospital.

"A lot actually, we had a run in with Rebekah and most importantly we think we found where the cure is" Carly said.

"Really? Where? How soon can we go?" I asked as I next to Elijah in the backseat of Spike's truck.

"It's in Nova Scotia and the soonest we could get there would be two months" Elijah said to me.

"Okay, I want to come with you guys" I said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea by then you and Carly will be in a more fragile condition" Spike said as he continued to drive.

"I'm sure I want to be a part of this no matter what" I said.

"Me too, I made a promise, I'm not leaving you guys to do this alone, we all are in this together from the beginning and that's how it's going to end" Carly said.

"What about Klaus?" Spike asked Carly.

"He knows what I'm going to do, we both do, I know that he will also be looking for it, it's any man's game, let's just hope we make it there first" Carly said.

By the time we got back to my loft, Elijah and I went to sleep, Spike took off to get back to his apartment and Carly laid in bed trying to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Klaus' number, she didn't know exactly what she wanted to talk to him about all she knew was she wanted to hear his voice in that moment. When she called, it went straight to voice mail, instead of leaving a message she hung up and tried her best to get some sleep. She knew that reality was finally setting it, we would be going after the cure officially and she knew that Klaus as well as Rebekah and Natasha are also out there and that they want the cure as well. A part of Carly was scared, what if we got the cure? She knew she should be happy about that but for some reason she wasn't what if we actually do find it? But what if Carly can't do it, what if she can't give the cure to Klaus? She knew we would all be happy to see him out of our lives and if Klaus ever does become human, he would be killed in an instant by one of his many enemies that he has made in the world. She didn't want to see Klaus gone or dead, she wanted him in her life, in their baby's life she just had no idea how to tell the rest of us this is how she was feeling...

We all knew that the days ahead of us would be far from easy especially now...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. A little fun fact, Spike's real name is Steven, he and Rebekah ended up bonding as they spent the night talking in Natalie and Carly's loft. The group finally found out the location of cure and they will all be going to get it in the next chapter. Twists and turns are still ahead, one of the sister's will be having a smooth pregnancy while the other will find it becoming difficult, the fate of the cure and who will get it is right around the corner. Keep reading to find out more! What do you think about Spike and Rebekah? What do you think Natalie and Carly's babies will be? Who will find the cure? Who will get the cure? Share your comments/opinions in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	43. Chapter 43

**authors note: hey everyone! Here is another chapter! We are almost at the end of the story and as promised lots of more drama is to come. This picks up two months later since the last chapter and also there is a reference to Silas but he is not present in this story as an actual character. Special shout out to my cousin for reading and reviewing my story thanks for that :) anyway as usual I own nothing and of course, Enjoy! **

Chapter 43: Bittersweet

_September 23rd 2013_

_Dear diary, _

_It's been two months since I found out I was pregnant, as of now I'm about five months along and so is Carly. I still can't believe that her and I are pregnant together but especially both by originals. I never thought I would be a mother this young and every now and then I catch myself staring at the growing bump on my abdomen. The baby has been moving around a lot lately, he or she kicks with full force and sometimes it's hard enough to make me lose my balance, my baby must be strong but I shouldn't be too surprised because of who the father is. _

_The plane Elijah said he could borrow is finally going to be up and running, we all will go to Nova Scotia tonight and hopefully end this search once and for all. We haven't heard anything from Rebekah or Natasha and Carly hasn't told Klaus where we would be going. I just hope when we get there we can get what were looking for and not have it be too much of a problem. Spike has been trying to talk Carly and I out of going because of our apparent condition, but we are not backing down as I said to him before, we all started this together and that's how it is going to end no matter what..._

Spike drove all of us to the airport where the plane was waiting for us. Spike helped Carly out of his truck as Elijah helped me. We got settled onto the plane, it was very quaint and private, I don't think I've ever been on a plane until today.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Carly asked as she got comfortable sitting across from Spike.

"Maybe 3 to 4 hours" Elijah said.

"Okay that's not so bad, I wonder what Nova Scotia even looks like" Carly said as she began to stare out the window.

"Well we will soon find out" Spike said as the plane began to move and we all took our seats.

I felt a small wave of nerves come over me as the plane had some slight turbulence as it took flight, I grabbed Elijah's hand and squeezed it a bit. Elijah responded by placing both his hands on mine, and I immediately began to calm down, I could always count on his touch to relax me.

After a few minutes of us being in the air, Spike broke the silence. "So I don't think we have ever talked about this but have the two of you decided on any names yet?" Spike asked to both me and Carly.

"I'm actually curious about that too" Elijah said as he looked at me.

"Well in a way I have been thinking about it, but I can tell you it definitely won't be Niklaus Jr. if it's a boy" Carly said as she laughed.

"Good choice, what about you Natalie?" Spike said as he laughed too.

"Um, well since I don't know what it is yet, I think I'm going to wait to see what it is and then decide, one of those things where you have to see the baby's face to see if the name fits" I said but in reality I really haven't thought about it at all, but since we all were talking about it I couldn't help but wonder, if it's a boy should I name him after Elijah or my own father, Malcolm? Or something completely different? And if it's a girl that's a whole different story I don't even know where to begin on that...

After awhile I found myself dozing off but I soon felt Elijah stroking my hair and whispering to me softly, "We are about to land" I heard him say and I then lifted my head off his shoulder and rubbed my eyes as I looked out the window. From what I could see Nova Scotia was gorgeous, the grass was so green and the water was unbelievably blue. The landscape looked like something off a post card, if we weren't here strictly for the cure, I would want to stay here for a vacation.

The four of us stepped off the plane and took in our surroundings, we all looked as if we were going hiking with all the stuff we had brought with us.

"Wow..." Spike said as he looked around admiring the scenery.

"Yeah I know that's what I said, so where do we even begin?" I asked.

"Over the last two months I've had more than enough time to copy the map that was on my skin and actually put it down on paper as hard as it was I finally got it done and thanks to Elijah we were able to translate the remainder of the Aramaic writing, so according to this we have about a 15 mile walk to where the cure is supposed to be hidden" Carly said as she then began to lead the way, we all followed behind her.

We walked for what seemed like hours, occasionally taking small breaks to have some food and water. "Are you two okay to get going?" Spike asked me and Carly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Carly said.

"Yeah me too" I said as I felt slightly tired but I was more than willing to ignore it to get to the cure.

Spike took over with reading the map and directing us where to go, we eventually got to an edge of a cliff and we saw a huge waterfall flowing throughout the entire island.

"This reminds me a lot of Mystic Falls..." Spike said as he looked around and then looked back at the map.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I caught up to where Spike was standing.

"It says that this is where it is but it doesn't make any sense, all that's here is this cliff were standing on and the waterfall" Spike said.

"You don't think it's in the water do you?" Carly asked as she slowly peaked down the huge drop someone would have to jump to get to the bottom.

"It can't be if it was it would be easily destroyed by the current" Spike said. Elijah then came up to Spike and took the map from him, he re read it and he realized what was wrong with where we were.

"We are not wrong, it says that the cure is here, but we are standing on top of it, it is buried underground in a cave" Elijah said.

"Buried? How are we going to get to it?" I asked.

"Like this" Elijah said as he then used his incredible original strength and slammed his feet onto the hard rock we were all standing on and it started to crack underneath us. He then rushed to my side and grabbed me and helped me down as the floor started to cave in on us, before I knew it I was deep within a cave and Elijah jumped back up with immense speed and brought down Carly and Spike as well.

"Oh my God..." I said as I looked around and turned on a flashlight to see my surroundings.

"This definitely looks like a place where it could be" Carly said.

"These writings on the walls seem ancient" Spike said as he ran his fingertips over the cold, damp rock.

"It is ancient, it's even older that I am, this cure was made over two thousand years ago" Elijah said as he then led us down the dark pathway. I followed close behind him and so did Carly and Spike was the last in the line. We all used our flashlights as it continued to get darker.

Finally when we couldn't walk anymore, we came across what looked like a tomb, it immediately brought back memories of when Spike and I freed Esther back in Virginia but this was different, there was a certain feeling in this place, an aura of something terrible as if something was lurking down here.

Elijah stopped dead in his tracks as he took notice of even more writing and markings above the tomb, he approached it and started to read what he saw aloud.

"Here lies the only cure to vampirism, I, Questiyah, am a witch and I made this cure to ensure that who ever finds it will force it down Silas' throat. He wronged me, I was his best friend for years and he then came to me insisting that a spell for immortality be made. I believed it would be for the both of us, so we could live together in love forever, but I was fooled he wasn't planning on using it on me, he wanted it for another. I decided he shouldn't know that joy, only misery. I then made him into a vampire and made only one cure for vampirism, to ensure that he lay dormant for thousands of years alone and this cure would be for him to end his misery and for him to pass over to the other side for him to be with me..." Elijah said.

"What is that? There was another vampire before the originals?" I asked.

"Apparently there was, I have heard about Silas but I never knew too much, he was never able to make any other vampires since he has been locked here ever since he was turned" Elijah said.

"You think he would know better than to scorn a witch" Carly said.

"So what happens, is Silas buried there?" I asked as I pointed to the coffin.

"Only one way to know for sure" Elijah said as he then proceeded to use most of his strength and lift the coffin open. He managed to and what we found was a body bound with a mask on his face and something attached to his hands.

"Is that the cure?" Spike asked as he noticed it was stuck to Silas' hands. Spike tried to take it from him but found he couldn't, it was too hard to remove.

"Wait, if we remove the cure will this Silas guy wake up?" Carly asked.

"I doubt it..." Elijah said as he noticed there was a vast amount of blood inside the coffin, Elijah brought his hand to Silas' neck and saw that his throat had been slit and he had bled out and was dead. "Someone was here before and they killed Silas..." Elijah said. He then attempted to remove the cure from his hands, after a few tries Elijah was successful and he ripped open the container to only find it was empty.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I noticed Elijah's demeanor sour within seconds.

"It's not here, the cure, it's gone..." Elijah said as he looked at all of us.

"What? How is that possible?" Spike asked.

"The only way anyone could have gotten here was by a member of the five having the map on their body" Carly said.

"So either there is another member of the five out there that we don't know about or someone was able to find out what we were doing and got to it first and killed Silas" Elijah said.

"I can't believe this so all this was for nothing?" I said as I started to become upset and in that moment I felt an immense kick from the baby and my legs gave out as a result and I fell to the cold, hard ground.

"Natalie, are you alright?" Elijah said as he rushed toward me and caught my head.

"I don't know, just get us out of here" I begged Elijah as I could barely move. Elijah obliged and got me out of there first and then returned to Spike and Carly. When we were all out of the cave, Elijah carried me back the entire way back to the plane, it took us a few hours but we managed to get back to the plane just as the sun had gone down. Elijah placed me down gently and insisted I rest but how could I? The cure was gone, which means there was never any cure to begin with or someone really did get to it before us, but who?

The entire plane ride back that's all we could think about and it was obvious we were all disappointed. "I can't believe this, over three months of our lives wasted and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault" Spike said.

"Your fault? Why?" Carly asked.

"Because I was the one who came to you all saying that there was a cure and I should have known better that this wouldn't stay hidden, and all of you nearly got killed over all this" Spike said as he rubbed his temples.

"Come on, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I'm just worried about who got to it, there was only a handful of people who knew about it and that we were going to get it but yet at the same time wouldn't have whoever found it rub it in our faces that they did?" Carly said as she thought about it.

"Maybe or maybe they are trying to torture us by sending us on this wild goose chase and they are waiting to break it out at the right moment" Elijah said. They all sighed as they soon became silent and we all tried to get some sleep before we got back to New York. But I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried my mind and body wouldn't let me.

When we did get back to my loft, Carly undressed and went into her room and Spike decided it was too late to drive back to his place so he just crashed on the couch in the living room and Elijah and I went to bed in my room. I finally forced myself to get some much needed sleep but I still couldn't get all this out of my mind. I tossed and turned to no end and in the middle of the night I felt an incredible sharp pain as if I had been stabbed through my stomach, I jumped up out of sleep and gasped. Elijah woke up seconds after confused over what was happening.

"Something is wrong..." I managed to whisper through my whimpers of pain as I was hurdled over holding my stomach. Elijah threw the covers off his body and noticed there was a pool of blood forming beneath where I was sitting, he rushed to me and picked me up and ran in a panic out of my room, awaking both Spike and Carly. Elijah took me to his car and drove me as fast as he could to the hospital as Carly and Spike were soon following.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. The group found where the cure was hidden and Silas' dead body but the cure wasn't there. Someone else came and found it before they did, any thoughts on who that is? Carly and Natalie were discussing baby names and Carly's pregnancy is going smoothly while Natalie is struggling, the chapter ended with Natalie having to be taken to the hospital due to pain and bleeding. What do you think will happen? Will Natalie and Elijah's baby survive? Who has the cure? Who killed Silas? Klaus has been absent the last two chapters, but don't worry he is coming back. Share your comments/opinions in a review! Keep reading to see what happens!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	44. Chapter 44

**authors note: I own nothing, this is an emotional chapter and picks up right where we left off last time. We see a majority of our beloved characters in this chapter. PS don't forgot to watch the vampire diaries season 5 premiere tonight and not to mention the series premiere of the originals! Can't wait to see Elijah and Klaus on a weekly basis :) anyway as always, Enjoy! **

Chapter 44: Reality Sets In

Before I knew it everything around me was going black. All I could remember was the intense pain that was still in my abdomen and the fact that I started to bleed as a result. I felt Elijah's strong arms lift me up and carry me to his car but after that I remember nothing...

We got to the hospital's emergency room in a hurry, Elijah handed me over to multiple doctors on staff as he went to wash the blood off his hands. He then took a seat in the same waiting room he was in the last time I was in the hospital two months ago. Elijah couldn't hide his fear or his emotions, it was difficult for him to keep still, he paced the floors as Spike and Carly eventually came in a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Spike asked sounding completely out of breath.

"I don't know, I just woke up to her scream and saw she started bleeding I have no idea..." Elijah said as his breathing was fast as well.

"I'm going to go find where she is" Carly said as she ran down the hall to find what room they had placed me in without hesitation.

"I should go with her, are you okay here?" Spike asked. Elijah nodded and then Spike soon disappeared down the hall too. Even though he had just told Spike he would be alright, that was one of the biggest lies Elijah ever told. He eventually took a seat and became perfectly still but just then he buried his head in his hands and he cried. He let go completely, he couldn't remember the last time he cried like this but in that moment reality set in for him, there was a possibility our baby would die or even me and just the thought of losing either one of us broke Elijah's heart in two.

After a few moments of thinking he was alone, Elijah felt a hand on his shoulder, he tore his tear stained face out of his hands and looked up, he was surprised to see that Klaus was standing over him.

"Brother, what's happened?" Klaus asked calmly as he then took a seat next to Elijah. Elijah didn't question Klaus' sudden appearance and for the first time in a very long time he was glad that he was here.

"I wish I knew, Natalie started bleeding and I think something terrible is going to happen..." Elijah said as he still was fighting back tears.

"Is the baby alright?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, but I swear Niklaus if something happens to her or the baby or the both of them, I don't know what I'll do" Elijah said as he couldn't contain himself. Klaus hadn't seen his brother fall to pieces like this ever in their entire thousand year existed, it pained him that there was nothing he could do but he knew he could simply be there for him and hopefully that would ease some of his pain.

"This is my fault, I knew that her going after the cure with us was dangerous but she wouldn't listen to me" Elijah said.

"Listen to me, this isn't your fault, you did nothing wrong. You have done everything in your power to protect that girl even when you were human and Natalie is strong, look at everything she has been through with her parents dying, Natasha coming into her life and even what I have done to her. She survived, she always has and she always will I promise you brother, Natalie isn't going to die, I won't let that happen" Klaus said with complete sincerity in his voice. Elijah looked at Klaus shocked, he forgot just how loving and concerned his brother could truly be, he doesn't let the world see it but Klaus' heart is bigger than anyone could ever imagine. Elijah smiled slightly at Klaus' words and he actually took comfort in his presence.

Carly soon appeared back in the waiting room and Elijah jumped up the moment he saw her. "The doctor's want to talk to you" Carly said as it seemed as if she had been crying as well. That's all Elijah needed to hear, he immediately ran to go find me and Carly took a seat next to Klaus.

"Are you two alright?" Klaus asked as he placed a hand onto Carly's growing stomach.

"Yeah were fine but all this means nothing if I lose my sister. I can't even think about that, I lost so many people already, I am not losing her" Carly said.

"That's right, your not, I promise you..." Klaus said as he took Carly's hand.

"We went after the cure you know..." Carly said changing the subject after a few moments of silence.

"You did?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah we did and it was all for nothing, the cure was gone when we got there. Someone else got there before us and took it and killed whoever that Silas guy was...I just can't believe it, it was all a waste. Do you know anything about that?" Carly asked as she turned and faced Klaus.

"No not at all. I'm surprised it wasn't there..." Klaus said sounding surprised.

"Yeah well if you hear anything about it, will you please tell me?" Carly said. Klaus nodded and their brief conversation about the cure came to a standstill as both Spike and Elijah came back down the hallway.

"What did they say?" Carly asked immediately as Elijah came back.

"They said that both Natalie and the baby are in critical condition and that there is possibility that they might not make it..." Elijah said as his eyes were still swollen in tears.

"Oh my God..." Carly whispered as she sat back and covered her mouth.

"They are going to keep her here for a little while to make sure nothing happens and that she can become healthy again but they told us to we need to leave" Elijah continued.

"Leave? I'm not leaving! My sister could die I'm not going anywhere!" Carly shouted as she started to become upset.

"I don't want to leave either but we don't have a choice, they are moving her to the ICU and we can come back first thing in the morning" Elijah said sounding completely heartbroken and defeated.

After debating it in her mind for a little while, Carly eventually agreed, she decided to go back to our loft with Elijah and Spike. She said goodbye to Klaus and the three of them started to make their way out of the hospital while Klaus stayed seated. He watched them all walk away and until everyone was completely out of his view, he got up and walked down the hospital hallway...

* * *

Spike drove back to the loft quickly and dropped off Carly and Elijah. "I'll be back in a few, I'm going to pick up some things from my place, I'm staying with you guys until we know what's going on with Natalie" Spike said. Carly nodded as she shut the door to his truck and her and Elijah started upstairs.

Spike grabbed any bag he saw and started shoving as much clothing as he could find into it. "Going somewhere?" A voice asked behind him suddenly by his door, it was Rebekah and she was leaning against the door frame as Spike continued to pack.

"Yeah I am, I'm going to be staying at Natalie and Carly's loft for awhile" Spike said in a huff.

"Why, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked as she watched Spike move.

"Natalie and her baby are in critical condition and there is a possibility that they won't make it okay?" Spike said sounding angry but more hurt then anything.

"My God, I'm so sorry" Rebekah said.

"Yeah I'm sure you are..." Spike said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah asked.

"It means that you never gave a damn about Natalie or any one of us for that matter, your only in our lives right now because of the cure and speaking of the cure, you can have it, were done looking for it, we went to Nova Scotia and it wasn't there, someone else got there before us and has it. The search for this stupid cure made us lose sight of what's really important so you win okay and so does Klaus, he doesn't have to worry about it being forced down his throat at least not by us anyway and if you find it then have a nice human life, I'm done with all of this..." Spike said as he pushed past Rebekah and made his way back to his truck leaving Rebekah frozen in her place over his words.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Klaus found where my room was and he noticed multiple doctors surrounding it. He approached them slowly and stared at them directly in the eye. "Take a break you all deserve one" Klaus said smoothly compelling them all to leave and within seconds they did. Klaus then pushed the door to my room open slowly, he looked at me and saw me hooked up to a few machines monitoring both me and my baby. I was knocked out completely and looked as if I had been through pure and utter hell.

Klaus approached me slowly and touched the top of my head and then moved his hand down to my stomach. "You are not going to die, neither one of you, you are both my family and despite everything that we have done to each other, that is what truly matters" Klaus said aloud.

He then tore into his own wrist and turned my unconsciousness body toward him and he made sure I took in just enough of his blood to help my body start on the path to recovery and once I did, my body stirred softly and my eyes opened but when I looked around, no one was there. I was still incredibly weak and in pain but I knew something was different, I could feel the sharp pain in my abdomen decrease slowly and I sat up as best I could and held my stomach in my hands. I looked around once again and I could sense that someone was in here with me, "Whoever was here, I don't know what you did but thank you..." I said aloud to myself weakly as I then tried my best to get some more rest not for my sake, but for my baby.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie and her baby are alive but they are still in a very fragile state. Klaus and Rebekah returned in this chapter. Spike had a few heated words with Rebekah, Carly told Klaus that the cure was missing and Klaus claims he knows nothing about it. Elijah broke down and found comfort in Klaus and also Klaus gave Natalie some of his blood at the end of the chapter to make sure her and her baby don't die. Only about five chapters left as well as an epilogue! The birth of the babies are coming up soon as well as someone getting the cure. Keep reading to find out more! What did you think of what Klaus did for Natalie? What do you think will happen with Natalie and her baby? Share your comments/opinions in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	45. Chapter 45

**authors note: I own nothing. I hope you all enjoyed the vampire diaries and the premiere of the originals, I'm not happy with Elijah being daggered but I'm hoping he will be back with us again in the next episode. There is a time skip midway through this chapter leading way to a very important moment, as usual Enjoy!**

Chapter 45: Scared to Death

I managed to get some sleep that night surprisingly considering all the pain I was in only a few hours ago but after awhile the pain started to subside even though I still felt as if I had little to no energy. I awoke early in the morning to doctors commenting on how my condition had approved somewhat and they had no idea why, and I still didn't either but I didn't debate it at all. I asked for them to call Carly and Elijah and within the next hour they were back at my side.

"Hey your up" Carly said as she immediately came to my side and took my hand in hers.

"Yeah I am, they told me I'm doing better, I still need to be monitored but it's better than the other night" I said.

"That's incredible, I'm so happy" Carly said as she smiled and I mirrored her smile in return. Carly looked behind her at Elijah and she let go of my hand and stood up, "I'll give you two some time, I'll be outside" Carly said as she blew me a kiss and stood outside of my room. Elijah then took her place at my bedside and simply stared at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Am I okay? Don't you dare worry about me. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you are doing better, I was scared to death something was going to happen to you, the both of you, I just couldn't..." Elijah said.

"I know, you don't have to say it. I have no idea how I got better but I know it wasn't any old miracle, I sensed that someone was in here the other night and by the time I woke up they were gone" I said.

"Well I owe whoever it was an enormous thank you" Elijah said as he reached over and kissed my forehead and then placed a small kiss on my lips. "How much longer will you be here?" Elijah asked.

"Not sure, I heard them saying I can be discharged in a day or two but even after I am home I have to stay in bed until it's time for the baby to come" I said.

"And I'll be with you every second of the day" Elijah said as he smiled at me. "I'll let you rest some more but I'll be here to take you home, I love you" Elijah said, I nodded as I watched him walk away.

Elijah closed the door and met with Carly again. "So what's happening? Do you know how she got better?" Carly asked Elijah.

"She doesn't know but she insists that someone was there and had something to do with her recovery" Elijah said.

"Really? Who?" Carly asked confused.

"I'm not completely sure but I think I have an idea..." Elijah said as he led Carly back to his car and drove her back to our loft. After Carly was back upstairs and settled, Elijah got back into his car and decided to take a drive and after about an hour or so of driving he realized where he really wanted to go.

He slowly pulled into the gates of Klaus' mansion and he stood outside for a few moments remembering all that has happened inside those walls. He hadn't been back here since he helped us take down Klaus and keep him demobilized all those months ago, things were so different then and somehow they changed just as fast.

Elijah came up to the door and was about to knock but instead he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw no sign of anyone, no hybrids, no anything. The mansion was dimly lit and Elijah made his way over to the bar and fixed himself a drink, he hadn't had anything to drink in so long that he couldn't even remember but he decided the situation definitely called for one or a few.

"Do you mind fixing me one of those?" Klaus asked suddenly from the top of his staircase. Elijah was startled briefly but he nodded as he then took another glass and filled it almost to the top. Klaus came down the stairs slowly and took the glass from Elijah's hands.

"Haven't seen you here in a long time" Klaus said.

"Yes I know I was just thinking about that before I came in, sorry if I'm intruding" Elijah said as he took small sips.

"No, as you can see no one has been here in a long time" Klaus said as he looked around his empty mansion.

"What happened to all your hybrids?" Elijah asked.

"I got rid of them, I told them to leave and the ones who didn't listen got removed by force. I decided i don't need them, not now anyway" Klaus said.

"Oh I see.." Elijah said as he thought about what to say next.

"I have a feeling you didn't come here to drink or ask me about hybrids, so please tell me what brings you here tonight. How's Natalie and the baby doing?" Klaus asked.

"I think you already know and that's what I want to know. Natalie's condition improved rapidly the other night once we left and I couldn't help but remember that you didn't leave with us. Are you the one who helped her?" Elijah asked.

After a few moments of hesitation Klaus looked up at Elijah and told the truth, "Yes it was me, I gave her some of my blood, not too much but enough for her body to start on the path of the recovery and I'm happy to know that it worked" Klaus said.

"Why did you do that? But no matter what your reasoning was I will be eternally grateful to you for saving my family" Elijah said.

"Honestly at first I wasn't sure why I was doing it after everything that has happened between all of us but now I know why. I am not going to lie to you at one point I did have feelings for Natalie the way you do, I could see myself loving her and even being with her but that wasn't my destiny, it was yours and I honestly couldn't be happier with the way things worked out. Carly is just indescribable, I never met anyone like her in my entire existence and the fact that out of all the women that I have ever been with she is the one who is carrying my child means something. I'm not actually sure how to explain it but I can see myself with her, if i think ahead I want to see her and my child in my future. I'm not one to believe in fate but there is no other explanation for the two of you, I knew that your bond was unbreakable and honestly you deserve it brother, someone to love and for that person to love you back just as much. I do still care for Natalie but it's different now, she is also carrying a member of our family and I wouldn't have realized it before I knew I would be a father but the fear that you might lose a child is worse than losing your own life so I took it upon myself to stop that from happening. These girls are special and I don't think it was a coincidence that we each were given one" Klaus said.

"I wish I could say I am shocked by your actions but I am not, that is the Niklaus I know and love, the Niklaus that is my brother and always has been for all these centuries" Elijah said as he approached Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will never forget this" Elijah said as he then placed the empty glass down and went to leave Klaus' mansion.

Klaus stood downstairs for a few moments more smiling to himself, Elijah's words meant a lot to him and Klaus realized that each word that came out of his mouth was genuine, for the first time in his life he was looking forward to his future.

* * *

_December 24th 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_These last three months have consisted of me doing nothing more than following doctors orders. After my recovery began, Elijah took me home a few days later and I took to my bed. Elijah stayed true to his word, he has been with me literally everyday and night making sure that my health continued to progress and it has. The baby has grown almost to it's full size and any day now, our baby will be here...It's the holiday season once again and Carly is now nineteen and Spike also had his birthday earlier this month and he is twenty two. Seeing the snow on the ground reminds me just how beautiful the world around you can be if you only take the time to stop and look at it. Carly has been doing great as well, Elijah and Carly take turns keeping an eye on me and I still find myself in disbelief that we are both about to be mothers together..._

_Elijah told me what Klaus did and it took me awhile to wrap my mind around it. I was shocked to know Klaus saved my life as well as my baby given our history but I must admit my opinion of him has changed over these last few months and I couldn't think of anyone else that would be a better father to my future niece or nephew..._

It is Christmas Eve and Spike was busy putting up a Christmas tree for us in our living room.

"Natalie, you got to come see this, it looks great" Carly said as she came into my room.

"Yeah I will definitely just as soon as I get up" I said as I smiled at her. I couldn't remember the last time we all enjoyed a Christmas together but there was a lot to be thankful for and celebrate this year after everything we have been through.

There was a knock at our front door and Elijah answered it, it was Klaus, we was becoming more and more of a frequent visitor over these last few weeks.

"Niklaus" Elijah said as he greeted him and let him in.

"Wow everything looks great, much better than my place" Klaus said as he looked around our loft.

"Well you can thank Spike for all that" Carly said as she was busy wrapping presents and placing them under the newly decorated tree.

I covered myself as I stood up from my bed and made my way into the living room to see everyone.

"So Natalie what do you think?" Carly asked as she saw the look on my face.

"It's so beautiful it reminds me of all our Christmas' at home" I said as I then remembered the last Christmas Carly and I spent with our parents. "They would love to see this, all of us together, and our lives being normal for a change well at least our definition of normal" I said as I laughed under my breath.

"And just think soon we will have two reasons to enjoy holidays even more" Carly said as she came to my side and put her hand on my stomach and in that moment Carly's baby kicked.

"That's incredible..." Carly said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Here feel" Carly said as she took my hand and placed it on her stomach and in that moment my baby kicked.

"It's as if they know that they are cousins" I said referring to how our babies kick when either one of us feels each other stomach.

"How can they not know?" Carly said as she smiled at me. Carly and I then dropped our hands from one another and then suddenly I felt another kick but as I thought about it, it didn't only feel like a kick. Carly shot me a similar look of confusion as she looked down and then at the group.

"I think my water just broke..." Carly said as she then started to feel pain arising.

"I think mine did too..." I said as I looked at Elijah. Within seconds Elijah was at my side and Klaus was at Carly's, Spike made his way downstairs and got his truck started as the four of us followed soon after.

I couldn't believe it, even though it was a month ahead of schedule, my baby was coming and so was Carly's and if we were lucky they would be here by the end of the night.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie is well on her way to recovery and Elijah realized it was Klaus who saved her and his baby, they shared a moment together and there was a time skip to the holiday season. Natalie and Carly went into labor at the same time. The birth of the babies takes place in the next chapter! It will be a very dramatic chapter with lots of changes and surprises! The cure will be making it's appearance in the story again and we will find out who took it and in about two chapters someone will be human again. Keep reading to find out more! What do you want the babies to be? What do you think will happen? Share your comments/opinions in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	46. Chapter 46

**authors note: I own nothing. The birth of the miracle babies takes place in this chapter! And it ends with a surprise! Enjoy!**

Chapter 46: Original Children

Spike pulled up in front of the hospital a couple of minutes later while Carly and I were monitoring our breathing. The whole experience was surreal, I could feel the pain rising as well as a massive amount of fear washing over me due to the fact that I was about to be a new mother. Once we arrived we were checked into separate rooms Elijah was with me while Klaus went with Carly. I wish I could be there with my sister and I know she wanted the same but as we got separated I hoped and even prayed in my mind that her baby would be delivered safely and soon we would be all together again.

Carly was down the hall as all the doctors were prepping her for delivery. The doctor had checked and told her that she could start pushing within a few minutes. Carly braced herself for the impending pain she was about to experience but she was more than ready for it and to meet her baby.

"I'm so nervous..." Carly muttered between her breaths.

"Don't be you are going to do great, I am going to be here with you until the end" Klaus said reassuring her as he took her hand in his. Carly smiled as she then took a deep breath and began to push.

Back in the waiting room, Spike was sitting by himself anxiously, at least he thought he would be alone, soon he was joined by a blonde who came in without saying a word and took a seat right next to him, they hadn't seen each other in a couple of months and the last time they did, their conversation was less than desirable.

Spike turned and felt guilty over what he had said to her the last time they met, "Hey there" Spike said.

"The day is finally here, I can't believe it" Rebekah said as she continued to look forward.

"I know I can't either, at some points I didn't think we would all make it here" Spike said. Rebekah didn't say anything in response but she soon did turn to face him as well.

"Look the last time I saw you, I said some things I didn't mean, I was just angry over the cure being gone and over almost losing Natalie and her baby..." Spike said.

"I know, but I don't blame you, your right I didn't really care about her or either one of you in the beginning but over these last few months I found that isn't true..." Rebekah said. Spike smiled at her words as he reached over and gently took her hand in his.

"Merry Christmas Rebekah" Spike said as he realized it was passed midnight.

"Merry Christmas Spike" Rebekah said in return as she tightened her grip around his hand, the two of them simply sat in silence as they waited to hear any news about Carly and I and our babies.

Back in Carly's hospital room, she had been pushing for the better part of an hour and she was nearly there. Carly was becoming exhausted but she wasn't about to give up. Carly gave one last enormous push and then it happened, she had given birth, her baby was here...

"Congratulations, you did incredibly Miss Lewis" the doctor said as they took the baby away to clean it up. Carly gave a sigh of relief as she tried her best to sit up.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"You have given birth to a healthy baby boy, congratulations to the both of you" the nurse said to Carly and Klaus. Carly couldn't believe the amount of love and happiness she felt at her words, she turned to Klaus and his expression mirrored hers, they both had tears in their eyes as they couldn't contain their joy.

"I have a son, we have a son..." Klaus said as he kissed Carly's forehead. The doctor's then brought the baby over to them and Carly took him in her arms and looked down at him. "He is so beautiful, your a miracle you know that, I love you so much" Carly said as she kissed his small hand. After holding him for a few minutes Carly looked over to Klaus and handed him the baby. He then took his son and looked down at him with adoring eyes.

"Miracle is an understatement, you have no idea who you are to the world, your beyond special and I will never let anyone or anything tell you otherwise" Klaus whispered as he rocked the baby gently.

Carly smiled as she watched the both of them, the nurse approached them and asked them if they decided on a name. Carly looked at Klaus and she realized they hadn't really discussed it.

"What do you think?" Carly asked.

"I think he looks like an Adam, I've always liked that name, it's one of the first names ever given to a boy and it is strong and powerful. I think it suits him since we aren't going to call him Niklaus Jr" Klaus said as he smiled at her.

"Adam, I like it. Adam Niklaus Mikaelson, that's our boy" Carly said. Klaus nodded and then handed the baby to the nurse as she took him to the nursery.

"You did beautifully like I knew you would, I'm so proud of you" Klaus said as she sat on the bed with Carly. "I still can't believe he's here, I wonder how Natalie's doing" Carly said as for a minute she had forgotten I was in labor as well.

"I bet she is doing fine, I could find out if you want me to" Klaus suggested.

"Would you please?" Carly asked.

"Yes of course" Klaus said as he gently stroked Carly's hair and then left her bedside to let her get some much needed rest. Klaus walked down the hall and found Rebekah and Spike still sitting together, once they saw him their attention shifted.

"Hey, what happened?" Spike asked.

"Carly and I have a son, his name is Adam..." Klaus said as he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you" Spike said as he stood up and shook Klaus' hand.

"I am too Nik, really I am" Rebekah said as she hugged her brother.

"When do you think we can see them?" Spike asked.

"Not for awhile but soon" Klaus said.

"Have you heard anything about Natalie?" Spike asked.

"No not yet, but that is what I was going to find out, I'll be back" Klaus said as he went to find where Elijah and I were.

Klaus found Elijah outside my hospital room pacing back and forth. "Brother I have some news for you but before I tell you, how's Natalie?" Klaus asked.

"She's fine as far as I know, she isn't going to be able to give birth naturally, she is going to have to have a C-section, they are prepping her for surgery now" Elijah said sounding nervous.

"Don't worry Elijah, Natalie and your child will be fine" Klaus said.

"Do tell me what happened with Carly" Elijah said.

"Well I have a son brother..." Klaus said.

"Niklaus that is wonderful, I am overjoyed, I can't wait to meet my nephew" Elijah said.

"You will soon, get back to Natalie, well all be waiting for you" Klaus said as he then left Elijah and he came back into my room.

"Were ready to begin" The doctor said to me and Elijah.

"Who was outside?" I asked.

"It was Niklaus, he told me Carly delivered her baby, he is completely healthy" Elijah said.

"He? They have a son? Oh my God I'm so happy" I said as I took Elijah's hand.

"Soon we are going to meet our baby" Elijah said as he kissed me.

I smiled at him while the doctors were beginning the surgery. I felt numb and the pain was minimal as they started. I tried my best not to worry or to become anxious, I continued my breathing and made sure my heart wasn't racing. After about 30 minutes of operating on me, I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded I couldn't help but think something was wrong. I could smell a lot of blood and I could tell I was losing a lot of it. Elijah was still standing next to me holding my hand but I can tell that the continuing overwhelming smell of my blood was starting to get to him.

"You don't have to stay, I know this is uncomfortable for you" I said as I looked up at Elijah.

"I am not leaving you, remember I promised you I would never again, especially not now" Elijah said in protest.

"It's okay, I'm going to be fine, please..." I said to him.

Elijah hesitated and I knew he didn't want to leave me, I didn't want him to either but I know that my blood was incredibly tempting to him and I didn't want him to lose control around everyone and the baby. After debating it for awhile Elijah decided to step outside, he stood right outside the door so he would know the minute the baby was delivered.

He couldn't keep still as he paced back and forth once again, finally after what seemed like forever, one of the doctors came out and spoke to him.

"Mr Mikaelson I am happy to inform you that your baby was delivered completely healthy considering it is a month earlier than expected" The doctor said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Elijah asked.

"It's a girl" The doctor responded. Elijah couldn't contain his happiness, a smile broke out across his face as soon as he heard the news. "When can I see her?" Elijah asked again.

"We can show you to her now if you like before we take her to the nursery" The doctor said, Elijah nodded and followed him to where they were keeping our baby.

"Here she is" The doctor said as he stepped aside. Elijah looked down and saw this tiny, helpless, pure newborn wrapped in a white blanket with a pink hat on her head. He picked her up carefully and cradled her in his arms. He was stunned, he had never seen anything so beautiful, he never thought he would be a father. The baby grabbed hold of one of Elijah's fingers and in that moment his heart leapt. As the baby touched him he could sense, she was healthy despite all the scares surrounding her conception and birth and also she was human, he could smell the humanity on her skin and he knew she would be someone who would grow up to be special.

"It's a miracle..." Elijah whispered as he continued to rock the baby back and forth in his arms. "Has Natalie seen the baby? How is she doing?" Elijah asked as he turned to the doctor.

"That is something I've been meaning to tell you..." The doctor began, Elijah's expression soured at his words.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Elijah asked as he still had our daughter in his arms.

"There were some complications, Miss Lewis lost a lot of blood, more than we anticipated. The baby is completely healthy but Miss Lewis will be lucky if she lives through the night" The doctor said.

Elijah's moment of pure and utter happiness was cut short, he handed the baby back to the doctor and he rushed into my room. He saw me laying in bed, completely unconscious and my heart beat was weak. He compelled the rest of the doctors and nurses to leave the room as he sat beside me, he took my hand in his and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Natalie please, you survived so much don't give up, you need to keep fighting, its what you do best. Your bravery and compassion for others is one of the many things I love about you. You should see our baby, we have a daughter, I can't believe it, I an original vampire was able to have a family and I couldn't be happier but it is only complete if you are here with me. Don't leave me, I can't survive without you, and I'm not the only one who needs you now, please Natalie come back to me, I love you..." Elijah said as the tears were flowing silently down his cheeks.

I was unresponsive to his words and he saw that by each passing minute my heart rate was decreasing. Elijah then made a decision that needed to be made, he knew it might cause some controversy but he didn't care.

"I am not going to lose you, I've lost you more than enough. I need you with me and I want you with me...forever..." Elijah said. He then removed the jacket of his suit and rolled up the sleeve to his shirt, he tore into his own wrist and slowly brought it to me.

"You just need a little, just a small amount to come back to me" Elijah whispered. He took my head and held it as he let the blood flowing from his wrist drip into my mouth. He made sure I took in just enough and he was hoping that I would open my eyes as soon as his blood hit my tongue, but I didn't. Elijah looked at the heart monitor and saw that it had begun to flat line. Elijah gasped at the sound and he then took me in his arms and buried his face into my hair as his tears continued to flow.

He sat with me and held me, cradling me as if I were child, as he whispered over and over again that he loved me. He became still for a moment and laid my body back down on the bed, he continued to hold my hand and didn't take his eyes off me. He sat in complete silence as the pain he felt was becoming more and more numbing but just as Elijah was about to get up and leave me, he saw my hand twitch slightly, he continued to stare at me as he waited to see if I really did move. Elijah came closer to me and just as he leaned over my body, I jumped up, opening my eyes, gasping. I looked around and I knew something was different, I could feel it. I tried to catch my breath as I simply looked at Elijah.

"Did I...did I die?" I asked.

Elijah simply looked at me amazed and nodded. That's when I knew something really was different, my old life had ended and a new one had just begun...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie and Carly went into labor at the same time and they each gave birth on Christmas Day. Carly and Klaus have a healthy baby boy, Adam Niklaus Mikaelson. Spike and Rebekah met again and made up but Natalie needed to have a C-section and as a result lost a lot of blood and became unconscious. But she gave birth to a healthy human baby girl, who will be named in the next chapter. But the end of chapter showed Natalie not responding or healing to Elijah's blood, she died instead but just as Elijah was about to give up hope, Natalie woke up and she is now a vampire! What did you think of the birth of the babies? What do you think of Natalie waking up as a vampire? How do you think she will react to it? There are only four chapters left! Keep reading to see how it all ends! Share your comments/opinions in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	47. Chapter 47

**authors note: This picks up right where we left off. Natalie has given birth to a baby girl and Carly has given birth to a baby boy, Adam Niklaus Mikaelson. Natalie also has woken up as a vampire! This chapter focus on Natalie's transition and we finally learn who took the cure! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 47: Changes and the Cure

I sat up slowly as I looked around, I still was wrapping my mind around what Elijah had just said. I had died...but I can't be dead I'm sitting here awake right now, which can only mean one thing, I'm not human anymore, I am a vampire...

Elijah approached me slowly as the look of shock on my face was still strong. He sat beside me and put his hand on my face. "I didn't have a choice, I wasn't going to lose you. I thought that you would wake up from the amount of blood I gave you, but your heart gave out and now your like me..." Elijah said.

"I feel like my head is spinning, everything around me feels like it's moving so fast" I said.

"The transition is beginning, everything is heightened now. Please don't be angry with me..." Elijah said.

I looked into his eyes as he spoke, "I'm not angry at you, not at all, it's just the transition feels a little different than I imagined. I talked about becoming like you, Elijah and I still did want to, I just wasn't expecting it to be right now but I guess it was meant to be this way" I said as I smiled at him.

"How are we going to tell people? All the doctors think I'm dead or at least unconscious?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle them" Elijah said reassuring me.

"What about Carly and Spike? How are they going to look at me now?" I asked as I felt a strong wave of fear and anxiety wash over me, more than I ever felt before, this must be what Elijah meant by everything becoming heightened.

"We talked about this remember? They will accept you and love you no matter what, we all will..." Elijah said. I laid back as I nodded. For a moment I forgot completely about Carly having her baby and even about my own.

"Oh God Elijah whatever happened with Carly and her baby and what about ours?" I asked as I shot up again.

Elijah came to me and put both of his hands on my shoulders, "Relax, Carly is fine she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and they named him Adam" Elijah began. I sighed and smiled in relief.

"Right I remember you told me she had a boy, I cant wait to see him, but what about ours, please tell me everything is okay?" I asked as I became worried.

"Everything is fine, great actually, I saw her she is completely healthy and she is human as well. She is so beautiful" Elijah said as he couldn't help but smile.

"She? We have a little girl?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Elijah nodded and I was so happy I started to cry right there, I was so happy that after everything she was able to born completely healthy.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to now? You in a very fragile condition in more ways than one..." Elijah said sounding concerned.

"I'm not going to hurt our baby Elijah, I know that I won't" I said.

"Of course not, I'll get her..." Elijah said as he walked away and fetched the baby from where he had handed her over to the doctor moments ago.

Elijah came back over to me slowly with this tiny newborn in his hands. I was speechless as he handed her to me. I cradled her in my arms and just stared at her in amazement. "Look at you, your so beautiful..." I whispered as I felt as if I could keep her in my arms forever. "I can't believe she is completely human" I said.

"As she grows she will no doubt be special, she does have doppelganger, hunter and even magic in her blood, when I was human again I passed that on to her since my mother was the original witch but she is a miracle no matter what she is..." Elijah said.

"How are we going to do this Elijah? I know this is ridiculous to worry about right now but she isn't immortal and we are. I don't want to watch her die..." I said as I felt the fear of a new mother but especially the fear of a mother who is now a vampire.

"We can't worry about that today, as she grows we will tell her who she is, who we are and what this means to the world and if one day she comes to us and asks to be like us, we will let her but we can't force the idea on her. It is going to be difficult to have a normal life as it is by being the daughter of an original so we should let her make her own decisions on it and if she refuses we will have to accept it..." Elijah said.

I nodded at Elijah's words but at the same time he was right, I can't worry about that right now, I have to focus on taking the best care of my baby girl as well as adjusting to this enormous change.

"What should we name her?" I asked as I continued to stare at her.

"I think you have a few good names in mind" Elijah said. I thought about it, I agreed that I would wait to name her until I saw her but I still found it to be a difficult decision but in that moment I pictured Mom and Dad standing beside me. I can only imagine what their faces would like to know that both Carly and I are parents to miracle babies. As their faces were fresh in mind, I looked at my baby and thought about her name and I only after a small amount of thought I knew what it would be...

"Elizabeth Mikaelson, we can call her Beth, after my mother" I said as I looked at Elijah.

"Beth Mikaelson? I like it" Elijah said as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"What do I do now about the change? How long do I have?" I asked.

"You have until the end of the night since you only took in a small amount of blood but it was the blood of an original so it's up to you" Elijah said.

"I want to do it now, why wait? I want the true transition to begin and I want to accept who I am now, I won't be easy but if you are able to handle it then I can to, I have the perfect teacher. I want to feed the way you do, never from the vein of a human, only blood bags, I know it'll be hard to control my urges at first but I am promising myself that I will never attack anyone" I said. I handed Beth back to Elijah and he laid her down.

"I'll be back..." Elijah said as he left the hospital room, after a few minutes he was back and he held two blood bags in his hand. "The taste is going to be disgusting at first, the first feeding is always the hardest but once you transition fully you will need to feed again, are you ready?" Elijah asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded, I took one of the blood bags from him and held it in my hands, I started to smell the overwhelming scent of the blood and I could feel myself craving it in a way I never have before. I slowly opened the bag and brought my lips to the opening, Elijah watched me intently as I did. The warm blood flowed into my mouth and at first my body did flinch from the unknown taste but I tried my best to ignore it. I continued to drink and before I knew it, the bag was empty. I dropped it and sat back. The feeling I had of my head spinning was happening again and I felt a pounding in my head as well as an enormous weight in my mouth. I gripped onto the sheets of my bed as I tried to cope with the pain and before I knew it was over...

I looked up at Elijah and I brought my fingers to my mouth, I placed my index finger inside and I felt that I had sharp fangs that had just grown. I pricked my fingertip but within seconds the small wound was gone. Elijah then handed me the second blood bag and the blood went down much easier this time. After I finished I licked my lips to make sure I left no traces of blood.

"You did great, much better than a lot of people do" Elijah said as he threw away the empty blood bags.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but it is going to take awhile for me to deal with the fact that I am drinking blood. I know that my body craves it now, but my mind isn't used to it yet..." I said.

"Don't worry you will be" Elijah said.

"So it's official, I'm a vampire now. I'm going to live forever..." I said as I felt myself adjusting to the blood and my body was becoming stronger.

"Yes you are, you are going to live forever with me" Elijah said as he sat back down on the hospital bed. I moved over to him and leaned onto his chest, the love I felt for Elijah felt as if it had grown three times as much.

"Is our relationship going to be different now? I can already feel a difference, my feelings for you are magnified..." I said.

"There is a small difference I am the one who turned you, so I am your sire. Due to the nature of our relationship before you might develop a sire bond toward me but it doesn't effect your true feelings" Elijah explained to me.

"Have you ever turned anyone before?" I asked him.

"A few times throughout the centuries yes but never anything like this and never again" Elijah said.

"I"m going to need a daylight ring" I said as I thought about it.

"I know we will have Spike make one for you soon" Elijah said. I nodded as I relaxed in his grip, there were so many things running through my mind at the moment but I decided to stop all that at least for a little while and enjoy the beginning chapter of my new life with the one that I want and will be with forever...

* * *

Down the hall in Carly's hospital room, she had fallen asleep shortly after she had given birth. She awoke to see her room empty and she wondered where Klaus had gone. Adam had been taken to the nursery and Carly decided to get up and get dressed. She tip toed out of her room and thought about where Klaus might have gone, she then closed her eyes and focused hard on Klaus and her hunter instincts kicked in and she felt a pull toward his direction.

Carly walked up a few flights of stairs to get to the roof of the hospital, she was able to due to the fact that her hunter blood allowed her body to heal from childbirth quickly. Carly got to the roof and saw that it was snowing lightly and she saw Klaus standing off in the distance, leaning over the railing, staring into the clear night sky. She approached him slowly and he turned when he sensed someone behind him.

"What are you doing up here? It's freezing you shouldn't be up" Klaus said.

"I'll be fine but what are you doing up here?" Carly asked.

"Nothing I just needed some air" Klaus said as he lied and gave Carly his jacket.

"Oh yeah well you could have gone outside to the waiting room or somewhere else to get air, your not telling me something, so please tell me" Carly said.

Klaus hesitated before he spoke, he thought about what he should say but he figured it would be better to tell Carly then continue to lie to her.

"I lied to you..." Klaus began.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"About the cure, remember when you asked me if I knew anything about it being gone? I lied to you I do know what happened to it" Klaus said.

"You do? Where is it?" Carly asked curious.

Klaus then reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small vile that was filled with blood, Klaus held it gently in his hands.

"You have it? How?" Carly asked in shock as she took small steps toward him.

"The night you asked me to stay over after you found out you were pregnant, I noticed that the map on your skin had grown and I made note of it. I figured out the rest for myself and I traveled to Nova Scotia with a few of my hybrids and I had them slit Silas' throat as I made off with the cure, killing the rest of them afterwards. I've had it now for a few months" Klaus confessed.

"I can't believe you, you let us go on that wild goose chase and you knew the truth when I asked you" Carly said sounding upset.

"I understand that your upset and you have every right to be but I only did it because I was afraid, I knew that so many people were after it and I didn't want it forced down my throat but I changed my mind now..." Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked with her arms folded.

"I'm giving the cure to you and I'm letting you decide how this all ends. If anyone is going to cram it down my throat I would rather it be you" Klaus said as he gave Carly the cure in her hand.

Carly stood there completely shocked and confused, she looked up at Klaus and could tell that he was sincere as well as frightened and she understood why he did what he did.

"I'll be honest with you Klaus, I've played this moment in my head over and over again for you to get the cure and be out of our lives forever but I don't want that anymore" Carly said as she spoke the truth.

"You don't?" Klaus asked sounding truly surprised.

"No I don't I want you in my life, in our son's life" Carly said as she put the cure into her back pocket. She then walked up to Klaus and placed one of her hands on his face and she stared into his eyes. Klaus was touched and more shocked than anything that Carly wasn't going to give him the cure and that she wanted him. She then pulled him in and she kissed him softly. Klaus and Carly hadn't kissed since they shared their first and only night together. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and kissed back happily, he had been craving this affection from Carly and it made him feel ways he never had before. Carly broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his, Klaus caught his breath and gazed at Carly.

"I love you..." Klaus whispered.

Carly smiled immensely at his words, she never though that Klaus would love her or that she would feel the same toward him, a year ago things were so much different and if anyone told us where we would be now, none of us would believe it.

"I love you too" Carly said as she enjoyed being in his arms. They stood on the roof in silence for awhile before Klaus broke the silence.

"What are you going to do with the cure?" Klaus asked as he still held Carly.

"Well I'm not sure yet but I have an idea as to who should get it, but well figure that out later" Carly said. Klaus and Carly then made their way back into the hospital, Carly got back into her bed and Klaus rejoined Spike and Rebekah as they waited for news on me.

Elijah eventually left my side and came into the waiting room to see all three of them sitting and waiting anxiously. "Elijah what's going on?" Spike asked.

Elijah approached them slowly and spoke, "We have a baby girl, her name is Beth but there is something else you all need to know..." Elijah said as everyone simply looked at him.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Natalie is officially a vampire, she fed off a blood bag and her transition is complete. Natalie and Elijah named their baby, Elizabeth "Beth" Mikaelson. Klaus confessed to Carly that he was the one who took the cure with the help of his hybrids and he still had it in his possession. He gave the cure to Carly and confessed his love for her. Carly decided not to give Klaus the cure and she confessed that she loved him as well. The chapter ended with Elijah telling everyone that he has a daughter as well as about to tell them about Natalie becoming a vampire. The next chapter will focus on someone getting the cure and everyone coming to terms with Natalie's change. Only three chapters left! Keep reading to see what happens! Share your comments/opinions in a review!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


End file.
